A Keeper's Magic
by EvilBunny101
Summary: Sequal to Loss and Gain. With Murtagh gone, Lenia has to move on for the sake of their child. Traveling with Eragon, she finds comfort in him as she did when they were younger. But now she must find it in herself to finish what was started long ago.
1. A Keeper's Pain

**I am backkk :) With the sequal to Loss and Gain I might add :D I have finished the second book and I was inspired to write, so I did. And I finished :) I hope you guys enjoy this story like you did the last!**

**Chapter One:**

**A Keeper's Pain**

Three days.

Three days since the battle had occurred in Farthen Dûr, home of the rebels known as the Varden. Three days since my husband had left with Ajihad, the treacherous Twins, and many dwarfs to hunt the remainder of Urgals that had escaped. I occupied my time with the recovery effort, but with my newborn baby, I was unable to help all the time. At least until Abby, my loyal friend and mother-like figure, had found a way for me to do both. She tied a blanket diagonally across my torso and fit the small baby on my back so it was safe from falling and protected from the smoke-filled air. At first, the baby hated being inside the blanket because she squirmed and wiggled to free her face but after Abby adjusted the blanket so her face was only partly covered, the baby seemed to accept that.

Eragon had recovered enough for him to walk around and try and help, but somehow the scar my father, Durza, had given him gave him horrible pains. Three times he had tried to help, and three times his back troubled him. Arya, an elf and Saphira's carrier, and Angela, a herbalist and a witch, told him that there was nothing wrong with him. But Eragon and I knew they were wrong, he still hurt.

I had taken a break from helping the recovery effort and walked with Eragon and Saphira with my baby on my back. It was strange how the necklace Abby had given her entranced her. She never ate it or put it in her mouth, only stared at it with large, brown eyes. Murtagh's eyes.

"What honor exists in war?" I asked, stepping over yet another body. The battlefield was littered with men, boys, and Kull, which was another race of Urgals. Blood soaked through the soles of our boots with each step we took and the sight of limbs, dismembered heads, and cut open bodies made me want to be sick. What glory could people get from this? A war where their loved ones or friends die. Where is the honor?

"Fighting to protect the ones you love," Eragon answered quietly. He bent down and plucked a molar from the ground, bouncing it on his palm as we walked another circuit of the battle field. We paused when we noticed Jörmundur, Ajihad's second in command, running towards us. When he came near, he bowed and declared, "I'm glad I found you two in time." He clutched a parchment in his hand tighter as he continued, "Ajihad is returning, and he wants you to be there when he arrives. The others are already waiting for him by Tronjheim's west gate. We'll have to hurry to get there in time."

Eragon glanced at me, knowing the growing excitement that I felt, and we dashed off towards the gate with Saphira beside us. We had learned that Ajihad's daughter, Nasuada, had secretly defied her father's orders and fought among the Varden, enraging her father. Although he didn't know, Nasuada did a lot more for the Varden then her father realized, but she kept that secret from his as well.

When we rounded Tronjheim, a small group became visible in the lantern light by the timber gate. I noticed only Orik, a dwarf that befriended Eragon, Abby, and Arya. Eragon and Saphira walked over to Orik but I strayed to where Abby stood. She greeted me with her normal smile and when I asked, she helped shift the blanket the baby stayed in to the front of my body so the baby was rested against my chest. She squealed, wiggling around in the blanket. Abby and I only laughed at her reaction and then stared at the tunnel Ajihad was supposed to come out of.

For half an hour we stood, waiting, for Ajihad to come out of the tunnels. Abby grinned when she heard the thoughts of the men and pointed to the tunnels. I smiled when I saw ten men climb out from the tunnels, then help ten dwarfs out as well. One of them, which Abby told me was Ajihad, raised his hand and the warriors assembled behind him in two straight lines before they continued to march proudly towards us.

I felt my heart beat faster as they moved, each step drawing Murtagh closer to me. I couldn't wait to be in his warm embrace again, to see his face light up with a smile when he held his baby. How I missed him…

Abby snarled with outrage. "Urgals!" she roared, quickly phasing into the dragon I had rode after I had a discussion with Charlotte, the Keeper of air. I climbed onto her back and she took flight with Saphira beside her. They moved quickly, but even with the speed we flew, we had to watch helplessly as the Urgals killed four men before the warriors noticed them. Everyone gathered around Ajihad to protect him and swords and axes clashed as the groups pressed together. A flash of light left one of the Twin's hands, killing an Urgal. For a moment it seemed that we would resist against the attacking Urgals, but then a swirl of mist produced, blocking our vision. When it cleared, only four people remained: Ajihad, the Twins, and Murtagh.

"Abby!" I screamed as the Urgals blocked my view from them. I felt panic, horror, and fear convulse through my veins as I watched helplessly. Before we even landed, the Urgals streamed back into the tunnel, leaving only the dead bodies behind them. Abby landed and I slid off her quickly, scanning the bodies for him. Abby phased back into herself and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Murtagh wasn't here.

I took a step towards the tunnel, with the intention of following the Urgals, but Abby's hand moved from my shoulder to my arm, holding me back. I wheeled around and tried to break free but her grip was strong and unyielding. I struggled and hissed, "Let go, Abby."

"What do you think you would accomplish? You know nothing about the tunnels, you would only get lost. How would that save him?" she asked in a calm voice. I stopped struggling, knowing the truth in her words. I would only get lost and instead of worrying about saving Murtagh, Abby would worry about saving me. She pulled me over to where Ajihad laid, his breastplate displaying numerous gashes, surrounded by five Urgals he had slain. Eragon and Arya kneeled beside him, their heads bowed. Arya whispered words in the ancient language before saying, "Alas, his death will cause a strife. He is right, you must do all you can to avert a struggle for power. I will assist where possible."

I kneeled beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, then at the bodies surrounding him. His eyes widened when he realized Murtagh was not among the dead and turned back to me. I nodded my head and felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"This doesn't make any sense," the elf whispered, frowning.

Eragon glanced at me, then asked, "Will you pursue them?"

"Wiol ono." For you. She raced forward, sword flashing in her hand, and disappeared in the tunnels. I turned to Abby, she sighed and raced after Arya, shifting into a wolf to keep up with the elf.

Eragon sat cross-legged beside Ajihad's body and scooted closer, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. It seemed to comfort him a small bit, as it only comforted me a small bit. We looked up when Orik approached with men behind him. When the dwarf saw Ajihad, he stamped his foot and cursed in his language, swinging his ax into the body of an Urgal.

"Ah, now a hornet's nest has broken; we'll have no peace among the Varden after this. Barzûln, but this makes things more complicated. Were you in time to hear his last words?" Orik asked.

Eragon glanced at Saphira before answering, "They must wait for the right person before I repeat them."

Orik grunted. "I see. And where'd be Arya?" Eragon pointed to the tunnels and the dwarf cursed again, shaking his head.

Jörmundur soon arrived with twelve ranks of six warriors each. The warriors paused outside the radius of the bodies as their leader continued alone. He bent and touched Ajihad's shoulder. "How can fate be this cruel, my old friend? I would have been here sooner if not for the size of this cursed mountain, and then you might have been saved. Instead, we are wounded at the height of our triumph." Eragon quickly told him about Arya and Abby and the disappearance of Murtagh and the Twins. I felt a pang in my chest as he said my husband's name.

"They should not have gone," Jörmundur declared as he straightened. "But we can do naught about it now. Guards will be posted here, but it will be at least an hour before dwarf guides can be found for another expedition into the tunnels."

"I'd be willing to lead it," Orik offered.

"No, Hrothgar will need you now; someone else will have to go. I'm sorry, Eragon and Lenia, but everyone important must stay here until Ajihad's successor is chosen. Arya and Abigail will have to fend for themselves… We could not overtake her anyway," Jörmundur declared. Eragon nodded while I only sat there. My husband was in there and the Varden weren't going to do a damn thing about it. The thought enraged me but I took a calming breath, knowing it would be unwise to lose the small control I had left. "Ajihad has died a warrior's death! Look, he slew five Urgals where a lesser man might have been overwhelmed by one. We will give him every honor and hope his spirits pleases the gods. Bear him and our companions back to Tronjheim on your shields…and do not be ashamed to let your tears be seen, for this is a day of sorrow that all will remember. May we soon have the privilege of sheathing our blades in the monsters who have slain our leader!"

The warriors knelt, baring their heads in homage, then stood with their leader on their shields. Many of the Varden already had tears crawling down their faces and into their beards, but never once did any of them disgrace their duty and allow Ajihad to fall. Eragon and Saphira began to follow them back to Tronjheim but my legs refused to move. I stared at the mouth of the tunnel, hoping to see Abby and Murtagh, but none came. I looked down at my baby when she let out a small cry and held my hand to her, careful not to let any tears fall on her.

"Daddy will come back," I whispered to her. "We'll see him again." I looked back when Eragon called my name and followed him towards Tronjheim after glancing once more at the dark tunnel.

It was late evening when Abby and Arya emerged from the tunnel. They found us in the room Eragon and Saphira were staying in, a large, dark room with a low ceiling. They walked slowly into the room, Abby more reluctant, and Arya handed Eragon one of the Twin's purple robes; it was torn and bloody. My breath quickened when Abby handed me Murtagh's tunic and his leather gauntlets and I held them in my shaking hands, far beyond the pain of tears.

"We found these," Arya explained. "They were strewn along the edge of a black chasm, the bottom of which no tunnel reaches. The Urgals must have stolen their armor and weapons and thrown the bodies into the pit. I scryed both Murtagh and the Twins, and saw naught but the shadows of the abyss." She paused, glancing at the two of us. "I'm sorry, they are gone."

Her words shattered my heart. I felt like someone had taken a hammer and brought it down upon my beating heart. I felt numb, as if I was frozen. Every fiber in my being screamed in agony, but I shed no tears. I was far beyond that pain. So far beyond. He left me. He died and left me all alone. How could he? How could he do that to me? Didn't he love me?

"Lenia," Eragon called. I shifted my clouded eyes to him and he motioned to the shirt that was in my hands. I looked down and noticed the shirt had turned to ice, along with many things in the room. Abby took a step towards me as the ice shirt slipped from my hands, shattering against the ground. It was then everyone covered their eyes, gasping.

I heard thunder crack from above and soon I was no longer in the room but outside above the mountain. Rain had already begun to pour, hitting everything with an angry force. They fell down like needles, piercing anything and everything they touched. Lightening lit the black sky, striking the ground below and starting a fire. Though the rain quickly put out the flames before they got dangerous. The wind blew everything over, even large trees. I could distinctly hear a tornado being formed but when I looked, I saw the spiraling object move around the base of Farthen Dûr, sucking up everything it could touch.

XxX

Eragon stared at the space where Lenia had been. Bolts of lightening appeared out of no where and struck down where she stood, making her disappear. Abby growled and threw Murtagh's gauntlets to the floor as Arya only stared into the distance. The red head turned to the elf, her features etched in fury.

"Have you no respect?" she growled. She turned to Eragon, her eyes blood-shot, and barked, "Follow me, Shur'tugal. We have much mending to do in a small amount of time." She stormed out of the room, Eragon and Saphira following her closely, until she reached the battle field where dead soldiers laid. She stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself before turning to Eragon and saying, "You are her only reason, Eragon. Her mind is blocked and her emotions are beyond what any normal human can control. I want you to talk to her and calm her down. She will not listen to me but you, perhaps there is a chance. I can fly you up there, for it is far too dangerous for Saphira." She paused as the sapphire dragon growled, letting lose smoke from her nostril. "Saphira, you are of more importance than me and all would perish if this would happen to end badly."

"What can I tell her that you can't?" Eragon asked.

"Eragon, you know her pain more than I. You can relate to her because of the loss you have experienced. Think of Brom, of Garrow, of Marian. Relate to her through that," Abby explained. "But please, we must hurry. The longer she remains like this, the harder it will be to get her under control again." Eragon nodded his head and Abby morphed into the dragon she had been earlier that day and Eragon scrambled onto her back. "Keep in contact with Saphira, Eragon. Just in case you fall and I can't reach you, she can." With those words, she took off at an alarming pace. Eragon quickly grabbed onto her neck with strong arms to keep himself from falling off.

"_Be prepared for much more than my speed, Eragon. Hang on as tight as you can," _Abby warned as she reached the peak of the mountain. Eragon's grip tightened when they entered into the raging storm. Rain pelted him like a rain of needles and the wind nearly made him fall off Abby's back. The red head quickly dodged a bolt of lightening as it shot down and weaved her way over to the glowing figure standing on a dark cloud. She stopped when they reached Lenia and commanded, _"Now Eragon!" _

Eragon struggled to find words. "Lenia! I know you're in pain. I have once felt it too. But it's nothing one can't get over. You have so many people to help you through this. You're not alone!" He waited a few moments but the enraged Keeper made no move to release her spell on the weather.

"_Try harder, Eragon. You can do this." _

The blonde Rider struggled for more powerful words. "Losing Murtagh…is a shattering pain only you know the extent of, Lenia. But I have felt the same shattering pain. I lost someone close to me as well. I lost Brom. I lost Garrow. I lost Marian. I know the pain you feel. You feel like your whole world has turned upside down and that you feel so shattered, death seems the only way out. I made it out, Lenia, and so can you. Your daughter already lost one parent, don't take her mother away too. Don't take the last thing she has away from her." The cloud Lenia stood on slowly turned so she faced Abby and Eragon. The glow seemed to dim enough so the two were able to look at her without shielding their eyes. Then, ever so slowly, she began to float downwards back into the mountain as the weather cleared. The rain and wind slowed, the tornado disappeared, and the clouds disappeared so the sun was able to shine once more.

"_Well done, Eragon," _Abby whispered as she followed Lenia back into the mountain. When they touched ground, Abby changed back into herself and the two stared up as Lenia lowered herself to the ground on a cloud. When she touched ground however, she fell to her knees as a choked sob escaped her lips. Abby pushed Eragon forward, motioning for him to do something. The boy glanced back at her then kneeled beside Lenia, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her body shook from the sobs that escaped her, her tears falling to the dirt below them. Eragon slowly wrapped his arms around her, lending her his comfort. She moved so she was able to cling onto him and continued to cry, her tears mixing with his soaked shirt.

"We can make it through this, Lenia. You still have me. You still have your brother," Eragon whispered to her. Her sob was his only answer. He gently brushed her soaked hair with one hand while whispering comforting words to her. He looked up when he heard murmurs coming from many different people, realizing they had drawn a crowd. Abby motioned for him to follow as she and Saphira turned in the direction of the quarters he was staying in. Eragon slowly stood up, aware of the arms that clung to him, and walked with Lenia back to where he stayed. He directed the weeping girl over to the bed and laid down with her, like they had done when they were kids. She clung to him and cried into his chest as his arms wrapped around her in comfort. Abby came up behind her and kneeled beside the bed, brushing the girl's hair. Tears of her own had gathered in her eyes but the woman was careful not to let any fall.

"Let her stay here tonight," Abby whispered. "She needs you."

"I wasn't going to let her to leave anyway," Eragon murmured back. Abby nodded, a smile crossing her face.

"I just hope what is to come you can sooth as well," Abby said in a small voice, almost as if to herself. "I'll bring the baby tomorrow morning. It may help." Eragon nodded once and Abby leaned over, kissed Lenia on the head gently, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

XxX

The next morning Eragon woke before Lenia. Her tears had dried sometime during the night as she slept and Eragon soon fell asleep after. Her grip on his shirt had loosened so he was able to remove himself from the bed without waking her. He walked over to Saphira and placed a hand on her shoulder, waking the dragon from her slumber. The two exchanged a few silent words before Abby came into the room with Lenia's daughter in her arms. The baby was awake and made a noise that Abby quickly quieted.

"When did she go to sleep?" Abby asked in a small whisper when she had reached Eragon.

"Sometime in the early morning," Eragon answered. He glanced at the baby and smiled, receiving a smile from the child back. "What did you mean by what you said last night? What will happen in the future that she'll need to be soothed again?"

Abby shook her head. "Endings work in mysterious ways, Eragon. Some last longer than others, and some die before others. I know naught what it to come, but I only worry for her. Losing Murtagh…is really killing her. The pain she feels you cannot imagine. If something were to happen to me or you, or even her daughter, there is no guarantee she will survive that."

"What are you trying to get at, Abby?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just be ready for what fate brings us, Eragon," Abby answered slowly. She stared down at the baby and smiled. "She is so cute."

"Aye, she is. Did they ever decide what to name her?"

"Lenia wants to name her Ella but I'm not-" Abby started but she was cut off by Lenia's scratchy voice.

"Jeanette. Her name is Jeanette."

**So now you know the name of Lenia and Murtagh's baby :) Jeanette. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chappie!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Choosing of a Leader

**So here is the new chappie of A Keeper's Magic. I hope you guys enjoyed the first :) Anywho, thankies to my faithful reviews :) as I said before, this story would not be if not for you. **

**Thankies to: _xt-291, Zoe Montez.  
_**

**Chapter Two:**

**Choosing of a Leader**

_I walked down the hall to the oak door that opened to my bedroom. Cole and I had just gotten into another fight, one as stupid as he is, and it left us both enraged. I knew I would have to deal with that later, either physically or sexually, he would force me to relieve his anger. How I hated that man…_

_I slammed the door shut and fell onto my bed, covering my head with my hands. I let out an exasperated sigh before sitting up and glancing around. My head leaned to the side when I noticed three red roses lying innocently on my window sill. I walked over to where it was and picked them up, lifting the flowers to my nose to smell. They smelled like roses but I could distinctly pick up another sent that made my heart beat at an exhilarating rate. I glanced down and noticed a small letter that was lying under the roses previously. I picked it up and it read:_

"_Lenia,_

_We decided to become friends because I couldn't admit my true feelings to you. It's hard for me to open myself like that, as you already know. But I will do my best for you. I don't want to be friends with you. I want more than that, much more. I want you, all of you. The thought of you being with someone else enrages me to no end because I want to be the only guy you are with. Not some bastard like Cole or some noble who knows nothing about you. I love you, Lenia. It might have taken me this long to tell you that, but I have loved you for a long time. Ever since the first night where you kissed me, I felt it in my chest but I couldn't understand it. I do now and I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I love you. I love you. I love you. I gave you three roses for the three words I just said. One for 'I'. The second for 'love'. And the third for 'you'. I don't care what Cole has to say, he can never challenge my feelings for you, because they are far beyond what he is capable of feeling. Even if you choose to stay with him, I will _always_ be there waiting for you to come back. I'll wait as long as you want because I love you, Lenia. I really do. Don't ever forget that._

_Murtagh."_

_I set the letter down on the sill and wiped the tear that had fallen from my eye. He had poured everything into that letter, everything he could never say to me. I pulled the roses back up to my nose and sniffed again, wanting to smell his scent. Ever since Cole had come into the picture, Murtagh and I weren't allowed to see each other. We tried, yes, but Cole always knew where and when. I always thought he was afraid because he knew how Murtagh and I felt about each other, but maybe there was something more. I wasn't sure. _

_I was pulled from my thoughts when the door to my room slammed against the wall. In the doorway stood Cole, his eyes bloodshot and his hands balled into fists. I gulped and set the flowers down, standing up. He took a few steps into the room, slammed the door shut, and locked it. His body shook with rage, and if it was possible, steam would be coming out of his ears. He turned on his heel and spat, "So you think you can just leave me and go back to that, _filth_? No, you cannot leave me. You are mine. You will always be mine." In a few strides, he had me backed against a corner with his arms forming a cage around me. "I want him to hear you scream. Let him hear what I do to you and see if that changes his mind." His hands grabbed at my clothes and my body shook as more tears fell from my eyes. I tried to stop him but he simply grabbed my wrists with one hand and continued his goal with the other. _

"_Please stop," I begged. He growled and when he had removed the last article of clothing I wore, he pushed me to the bed and threw me down like I was a small child. I grabbed the blankets that covered my bed to cover myself as he stripped himself but he quickly tore the blankets from my hand, forcing me back onto the bed. "Stop it!" He growled again and forced my legs open, pushing himself inside. I screamed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he dug his nails into my arms to keep me from moving. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as he continued but I bit my lip from the pain, forcing myself not to scream. I would not give him what he wanted. I wouldn't do that to Murtagh. _

_He seemed to realize this and scraped his nails down, drawing blood in some spots. I couldn't hold back the scream that forced itself out of my throat. He struck me across the face and snarled, "Is that the best you can do? You do what I want and I promise the pain will leave and in its stead will be pleasure." _

"_I hate you," I whispered. _

_He smirked. "Good. Hate is good. It's passionate. It's a breath away from love." He laughed manically and continued…_

"Lenia?" Jörmundur called, waking me from my daydream. We were sitting with the Council of Elders, Ajihad's trusted advisers, at a round, marble table. Eragon sat beside me, Saphira scrunched behind him, as we faced the Elders. Among them were Jörmundur, two men, and two women. They all stared at me with expectant faces. "Did you hear what we said?"

"No, I didn't. Forgive me. I have not been thinking properly since the attack," I answered honestly.

They all nodded their heads and a man named Falberd repeated, "The five of us have already decided whom to support. There is no doubt among us that it is the right person. But before we reveal who it is, you must give us your word of honor that whether you agree or disagree with us, nothing of our discussion will leave this room. Eragon had already given us his word. You must give yours." I glanced at Eragon and with a nod of his head, I gave them my word. "Good. We've decided that Nasuada should lead the Varden."

Eragon was silent for a time before he asked, "Why not you, Jörmundur? Ajihad called you his right-hand man. Doesn't that mean you should take the place now that he is gone?" The room became tense at his words.

"Because," Jörmundur started. "Ajihad was speaking of military matters, nothing more. Also, I am a member of this council, which only has power because we support one another. It would be foolish and dangerous for one of us to raise himself above the rest." The council seemed to relax to his words, their expressions relieved.

"Does Nasuada have enough experience?" Eragon inquired. A lady whose name was Elessari answered, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. My mind seemed to wonder from the room then…

_It had been a few hours since Cole had stormed into my room and let his anger out. He had left me alone because Galbatorix had requested him so I sat alone and cried. My body ached and new bruises formed on my pale skin while the scratch marks had stopped their bleeding. I knew I had to get away from Cole, but the question was _how_. He was smart, strong, and saw the future. How could I get passed that?_

_What about Murtagh?_

_I couldn't tell him face to face that I loved him as well, because Cole would see and I would be in trouble later for it. So instead, I sat down at the desk and began writing a letter to him. I told him exactly how I felt, the dilemma we were in, and that I forgave him. When I had finished, I sent for a servant who would carry this letter and three white lilies to him at night. It made me giggle at how we worked. I was a lily, he was a rose. At least, that was how we saw each other. _

_I glanced over at the glass vase that held the three roses and smiled. I wasn't sure how, but I knew he and I would eventually be together again. It was only a matter of time… _

"As you wish; I shall attend Nasuada's appointment," Eragon declared. The council turned towards me and I agreed with Eragon, knowing whatever he was doing was safe enough for myself.

Jörmundur looked relieved at that. "Good, good. Then we only have one matter to deal with before you two go: Nasuada's acceptance. There is no reason for delay, with all of us here. I'll send for her immediately. And Arya too – we need the elves' approval before making this decision public. It shouldn't be difficult to procure; Arya cannot go against the council and you two, Eragon and Lenia. She will have to agree with our judgment."

"Wait," commanded Elessari. "Your word, though, Rider and Keeper. Will you give it in fealty at the ceremony?"

"Yes, you must do that," Falberd agreed. "The Varden would be disgraced if we couldn't provide you two every protection."

Eragon was silent for a time as he conversed with Saphira. Finally, he said, "I'll give it."

They turned to me. "Forgive me but I will not give my word. A Rider's word is enough. I will not pledge myself to anyone."

"You will disgrace the Varden if you choose to do this," Falberd warned.

I nodded. "I am quite aware of this and I don't think you will be disgraced. Eragon is the one to worry about, not me. People care more about him because he is a Rider. I am a myth, nothing more. So forgive me but I pledge myself to no one."

Everyone seemed to accept that answer, though their faces seemed like they wanted to argue. They slouched back in their chairs, letting out an exasperated sigh. I heard Saphira do something that sounded like a snort and turned to Eragon. I gave him a confused glance but he only shook his head, his eyes telling me to wait for another time.

Jörmundur called for Jarsha, a small servant boy, to retrieve Nasuada and Arya. The council fell into an uncomfortable silence until the two women appeared in the room. Nasuada was the first to walk in, her chin held high and eyes steady, and she was followed by Arya. Jarsha stood behind them, awestruck. The boy was dismissed as Jörmundur helped Nasuada into a chair. Arya stood to the corner, refusing the chair Eragon offered her.

"Arya," Jörmundur acknowledged, nodding his head. He turned to Nasuada and continued, "Nasuada, Daughter of Ajihad, the Council of Elders wishes to formally extend its deepest condolences for the loss you, more than anyone else, have suffered…" I snorted inwardly. She wasn't the only one who lost someone they love. "You have our personal sympathies as well. We all know what it is like to have a family member killed by the Empire," he added in a low voice.

"Thank you," Nasuada murmured.

"Although this is your time of mourning, a quandary exists that you must resolve. This council cannot lead the Varden. And someone must replace your father after the funeral. We ask that you receive the position. As his heir, it is rightfully yours – the Varden expect it of you."

Nasuada bowed her head, her almond eyes shining as she replied, "I never thought I would be called upon to take my father's place so young. Yet…if you insist it is my duty…I will embrace the offer." The Council of Elders smiled in triumph, happy that Nasuada had agreed.

"We do insist…for your own good and the good of the Varden," Jörmundur declared. The rest of the elders agreed, adding their support. Nasuada smiled sadly at them. The council then turned their attention to the silent elf, who declared that she supported Nasuada becoming the next leader of the Varden.

Nasuada thanked her quietly, and then turned to Jörmundur. "Is there anything else that must be discussed? For I am weary."

Jörmundur shook his head. "We will make all the arrangements. I promise you won't be troubled until the funeral."

"Again, thank you. Would you leave me now? I need time to consider how best to honor my father and serve the Varden. You have given me much to ponder," Nasuada said, splaying her fingers in her lap.

Falberd was the first to answer, waving off other members of the council. "Of course, whatever will give you peace. If you need help, we are ready and willing to serve." He gestured for the rest to follow as he left the room.

"Eragon and Lenia, will you please stay?" Nasuada asked. Eragon and I exchanged a small glance then watched as everyone left slowly. "So we meet again, Rider and Keeper. You two haven't greeted me. Have I offended you?"

"No, Nasuada; I was reluctant to speak for fear of being rude of foolish. Current circumstances are unkind to hasty statements." Eragon paused for a moment, then muttered words under his breath. "There, now we may speak without being overheard by man, dwarf, or elf."

"Thank you, Eragon. You don't know what a gift that is." She turned to me. "Have I offended you, Lenia?"

"No," I answered quietly. I didn't want to speak.

"Forgive Lenia," Eragon spoke up. "She has not been herself since Murtagh…disappeared."

Nasuada nodded her head. "I understand." We lapsed into silence for a minute before Saphira carefully made her way to stand before Nasuada. The dragon stared at her for a minute before Eragon said, "She says that she grieves for you and your loss. She says that your strength must become the Varden's when you assume Ajihad's mantle. They will need a sure guide…Ajihad was a great man – his name will always be remembered…There is something I must tell you. Before Ajihad died, he charged me, commanded me, to keep the Varden from falling into chaos. Those were his last words. Arya heard them as well. I was going to keep what he said a secret because of the implications, but you have a right to know. I'm not sure what Ajihad meant, nor exactly what he wanted, but I am certain of this: I will always defend the Varden with my powers. I wanted you to understand that, and that I've no desire to usurp the Varden's leadership."

"But that leadership isn't to be me, is it?" Nasuada asked, laughing bitterly. "I know why you two are here before me and what the council is trying to do. Do you think that in the years I served my father, we never planned for this eventually? I expected the council to do exactly what it did. And now everything is in place for me to take command of the Varden."

"You have no intention of letting them rule you," Eragon mused.

"No. Continue to keep Ajihad's instruction secret. It would be unwise to bandy it about, as people might take it to mean that he wanted you to succeed him, and that would undermine my authority and destabilize the Varden. He said what he thought he had to in order to protect the Varden. I would have done the same. My father…" She paused, her voice faltering. "My father's work will not go unfinished, even if it takes me to the grave. That is what _I_ want you two, as a Rider and Keeper, to understand. All of Ajihad's plans, all of his strategies and goals, they are mine now. I will not fail him by being weak. The Empire _will_ be brought down, Galbatorix _will_ be dethroned, and the rightful government _will_ be raised." A tear had managed to run down her cheek when she had finished.

"And what of me, Nasuada? What shall I do in the Varden?" He paused, looked at me, then amended, "What should she and I do?"

Nasuada smiled sadly and turned to me saying, "You are a Keeper and everyone understands this. You are rare and even if you are found, no Keeper ever gets involved with human affairs. However, because your mother did what she did for us, everyone will know of your kind. Then, adding on the fact you killed Galbatorix's seer, I would think it doesn't matter what you might do. With the seer gone, we might stand a chance."

I felt a knot form at my throat. I wasn't the one who killed Cole…

"Nasuada, I was not the one who killed the seer," I started, every word forced out of my mouth.

She seemed to understand what I was trying to get at. "You might not have been the one to stick your sword into his gut, but you helped accomplish something only a chosen few could do." She turned to Eragon. "The council members are fools if they think to control you, Eragon. You are a hero to the Varden and the dwarves, and even the elves will hail your victory over Durza when they hear of it. If you go against the council or me, we will be forced to yield, for the people will support you wholeheartedly. Right now, you are the most powerful person in the Varden." She paused, and directed her gaze to both of us. "However, if you two accept my leadership, I will continue the path laid down by Ajihad: you will go with Arya to the elves, be instructed there, then return to the Varden."

"Would Abby go as well?" I asked.

Nasuada nodded. "Abigail has already talked with Ajihad about this. She will accompany you two to Ellesméra." I let out a sigh and glanced at Eragon as he drew Zar'roc, walking over to Nasuada. A twinkle of fear sparkled in her eye as he approached and she reached her hand into the folds of her dress to grasp something. She froze when Eragon knelt before her.

"Nasuada, Saphira and I have been here for only a short while. But in that time we came to respect Ajihad, and now, in turn, you. You fought under Farthen Dur when others fled, including the two women of the council, and have treated us openly instead of his deception. Therefore, I offer you my blade…and my fealty as a Rider."

Surprise wormed its way across Nasuada's face. She grasped Zar'roc by its hilt and lifted it – eyes staring at the blood red blade – then placed the top on Eragon's head. "I do accept your fealty with honor, Rider, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station. Rise as my vassal and take your sword."

Eragon complied. "Now I can tell you openly as my master, the council made me agree to swear to the Varden once you were appointed. This was the only way Saphira and I could circumvent them."

Nasuada laughed. "Ah, I see you have already learned how to play our game. Very well, as my newest and only vassal, will you agree to give your fealty to me again – in public, when the council expects your vow?"

"Of course."

"Good, that will take care of the council. Now, until then, leave me. I have much planning to do, and I must prepare for the funeral…Remember, Eragon, the bond we have just created is equally binding; I am as responsible for your actions as you are required to serve me. Do not dishonor me."

"Nor you I."

Nasuada paused, then turned so she could look at both of us. "You have my condolences, Eragon and Lenia. I realize that others beside myself have cause for sorrow; while I have lost my father, you have also lost a friend and a husband. Goodbye, Eragon and Lenia." We nodded our heads and left her alone in the room. Saphira nosed Eragon and went down the right side of the tunnel.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Are you going to come with us?"

"No. I am going to go back to Jeanette. She'll be waking up soon," I answered. He nodded, hugged me, and scrambled after Saphira. I watched him for a minute before leaving in the opposite direction, returning to the room we had stayed in. Abby had stayed with Jeanette and when I had finally reached the room I slept in the night before, she was laying on the cot with a scroll beside her, fast asleep. Jeanette was in the crib they had moved in, making small noises.

I walked over to the crib and slipped my hand to my daughter's face, caressing her face gently. When she stared up at with me with her brown eyes, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. A tear rolled down my cheek as I stared down at my baby, and I turned away. Her eyes were too much.

I wiped the tear away and let my mind wander…

_My head was on Murtagh's chest as we stared up at the stars in the black sky. We had snuck out of the castle with a few blankets and went to a large tree near Galbatorix's forest. He spread out one blanket so we could lay on it and used the other to cover ourselves from the night's cold. We were able to do this because Cole was sent away on business by Galbatorix and Murtagh and I spent every moment together, knowing it might be awhile before we were able to do it again. He understood why I was still with Cole and on many occasions tried to help me, but Cole always foresaw what we were going to do. _

_Murtagh tightened his grip around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "I wish I could freeze this moment forever," he whispered. "I hate being away from you."_

"_As I hate being away from you," I replied. "But as long as Cole controls me, I can't be with you."_

_He smiled against my hair. "You're with me now."_

_I laughed. "Yes, I am with you now. But you know what I meant." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head again. "One day it'll always be like this, right?" _

_He nodded. "Of course. We'll run away from the Empire, get married, and start our own lives. We could do this every night if we wanted to."_

"_You promise?" _

_He gripped me so he was able to pull me so I laid on top of him, staring into his eyes. One of his hands caressed my cheek and the other held me to him in a protective grip. He stared at me for a time before he said, "No matter what happens from here to then, I promise that one day I will marry you and take you away from this place. I promise you that we will be free of the Empire and that I will always be with you. Even if we are poor peasants, I will make you happy. I love you, Lenia. And even if it takes me to my grave, I will make sure you are safe and happy." I smiled and leaned down, connecting my lips with his. He returned it with as much passion as I gave and rolled us over so he laid on top of me. He pulled away so he could say, "I love you, Lenia, and I cannot wait to call you my own." _

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Islanzadí and Isolde

**Sorry it has taken me a long time to update! I've been having a MAJOR writer's block but I did my best to hurry. I hope you enjoy this chappie :) **

**Also, I know a lot of you read this story so it would be nice to get more than TWO reviews. REVIEWS inspire more than getting emails telling me I'm on author alert or my story in on story alert, or favorite. REVIEWS inspire me to write more than the other. It's nice to know input on this story because then I know what I need to work on and such. So, please REVIEW. I would like at least four REVIEWS before I update again. Like I said, it's nice to know the reader's input :) so please review? **

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, xt-291._**

**Chapter Three:**

**Islanzadí and Isolde**

It had been days since we left the Varden. Orik had joined the group, along with Arya to lead the way, and we had walked through tunnels until we reached Tarnag, one of the many dwarf cities. Eragon had made an enemy clan while we were there for the few days so we were stuck staying inside, rather than exploring. And because of those enemies, we had to sneak out of Tarnag with clothed feet and hooves. Eragon had brought along his horse, Snowfire, and I had brought Murtagh's horse, Tornac. I knew how much the horse meant to him and that was enough of a reason for me to take him. We took three rafts out of Tarnag – one with our two horses and four dwarves, the second with Eragon, Arya, and Orik, and the third with Jeanette, Abby, and I.

It took us three days to reach the dwarves' trading post, Hedarth, where we traded our rafts for donkeys. Arya and Abby chose to run – Abby shifting into her wolf form – and we continued on our journey. Three more days passed and Du Weldenvarden came into our sight. At first it only seemed as a green haze on the horizon, but it soon developed into a sea of green oaks, beeches, and maples. Eragon often rode with Saphira, leaving everyone else on the ground. Abby offered to take Jeanette and me flying, but I turned her down. I wasn't ready for flying just yet…

Within our journey to Ellesméra, Arya managed to teach Eragon and I the Elvish customs we had to know. It was difficult to remember but given the circumstances, we had to learn. Everyday Eragon and I practiced the customs, Abby pitching in every now and then when we messed up, but other than that Abby kept her distance. I asked her for her reasons but she always changed the subject to how I was doing, even though we both knew she knew. I missed her, even though she was right there.

Before we had reached Ceris, we reached a small clearing where we met with four elves. The next morning the dwarves parted the group, heading back to Tarnag and the four elves took their places. They dwarves took Snowfire and Tornac with them, after much hesitation on my part, and we continued with the elves in slender boats. For a few days we rode on the river until we abandoned the boats for pure white stallions. We continued on our journey to the elf's capital, passing Sílthrim on our way to Ellesméra. We reached the city in a few days, and were welcomed into the elf city with open arms.

The first day we were in Ellesméra we were greeted by the Queen. We were standing in a house made of trees, literally made of trees and bowed before the queen. She shared a similar resemblance to Arya and when she ordered the young elf to rise, she revealed that Arya was her daughter.

The queen, Islanzadí was currently standing before Arya, talking to us. We recited the elf greeting Arya had taught us, catching the Queen and the other lords and lady elves in the room. She returned the sentence and we finished before Saphira repeated the custom.

Islanzadí turned to Saphira. "Dragon, what is your name?" There was a pause before she resumed, "Welcome to Ellesméra, Saphira." She turned to Eragon. "And yours, Rider?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Your Majesty," Eragon replied.

Islanzadí smiled. "You carry a powerful name; one that we rarely bestow upon our children… Welcome to Ellesméra, Eragon Shadeslayer. We have waited long for you." Finally, she turned to Abby and I. Recognition crossed her face when she looked at Abby. "It is wonderful to see you again, Abigail. It has been long." She glanced at me. "I assume that you bring us Nuria's daughter."

"I do," Abby replied. "She has sway over the weather."

Islanzadí looked at me. "A powerful gift that is. What is your name?" She glanced at the bundle that held Jeanette on my back and added, "And her name?"

"My name is Lenia, and my daughter Jeanette," I answered her.

Her eyes widened a bit at the statement but she said, "Welcome to Ellesméra, Lenia and Abigail. It is wonderful to have you both here with us. And to have baby Jeanette here. We have never had a human baby enter our city." She smiled gently and turned back to Eragon, studying him. Finally, she said, "I assume by your presence here, Eragon, so soon after Saphira's egg was captured, and by the ring on your hand and the sword on your hip, that Brom is dead and that your training with him is incomplete. I wish to hear your full story, including how Brom fell and how you came to meet my daughter and a Keeper. Then Abigail, I wish to hear Nuria's fall and how Lenia came to be in your guardianship and who the father of Jeanette is." My lungs constricted when I thought of the name. I felt the hole in my chest open up again as I tried to ignore it and listen to what Islanzadí was saying. "Then I will hear of your mission here, dwarf, and of your adventures, Arya, since your ambush in Du Weldenvarden."

We listened as Eragon retold the events that had happened since receiving Saphira's egg. He told the Queen how he met Arya and I, and of Brom's downfall. When he was finished, he retrieved a scroll from his pack and handed it to Islanzadí. She broke the seal and her dark eyes quickly swept across the page.

"I see now the true depth of my folly. My grief would have ended so much sooner if I had not withdrawn our warriors and ignored Ajihad's messengers after learning that Arya had been ambushed. I should have never blamed the Varden for her death. For one so old, I am still far too foolish…"

A long silence followed after her statement until Eragon asked, "Since Arya has returned alive, will you agree to help the Varden, like before? Nasuada cannot succeed otherwise, and I am pledged to her cause."

"My quarrel with the Varden is as dust in the wind," Islanzadí replied. "Fear not; we will assist them as we once did, and more, because of you and their victory over the Urgals." She leaned forward a bit and said, "Will you have me Brom's ring, Eragon?" Without much hesitation, Eragon slipped it off and handed it to the Queen. "You should not have worn this, Eragon, as it was not meant for you. However, because of the aid you have rendered the Varden and my family, I now name you Elf Friend and bestow this ring, Aren, upon you, so that all elves, wherever you go, will know that you are to be trusted and helped."

Eragon thanked her and took the ring, returning it back to his finger. "Such tidings as yours, we have not heard the life in Du Weldenvarden for many a year. We are accustomed to a slower way of life here than the rest of Alagaёsia, and it troubles me that so much could occur so swiftly without word of it reaching my ear."

"And what of my and Lenia's training?" Eragon asked.

"It will begin in the fullness of time. Yet I fear that instructing you, Eragon, is futile so long as your infirmity persists. Unless you can overcome the Shade's magic, you will be reduced to no more than a figurehead. You may still be useful, but only as a shadow of the hope that we have nurtured for over a century. Your situation is not your fault, and it pains me to voice such things, but you must understand the gravity of your disability…I am sorry." She turned to Abigail. "Now tell me, Abigail, what happened to Nuria? How does her daughter come into your protection as well?"

Abby sighed but started her long tale. "Nuria was tricked by the same Shade that gave Eragon his disability and was impregnated with Lenia. Logic and reason led us to believe that she could not keep the baby because of all the traveling she did to assist the Varden. So she sent me out and I heard of the small whispers of a certain boy and returned to Nuria with that knowledge. I cannot tell you what that knowledge is because it is not my secret to tell." She paused before continuing, "Against my wishes, she went alone to deliver Lenia to the family I had told her about. I had assumed that she had found a new mission until I went to Uru'baen and became a servant. It was there I learned that Galbatorix found word of her and sent Durza to kill her.

"Doing as Nuria asked, I waited for Lenia to show up. Six years passed in this fashion until Nuria's words came true. Lenia was six when she came into my custody for she was kidnapped by Durza and taken to Uru'baen."

Islanzadí stared at me for a second before another question popped out of her mouth. "And what of the father of her baby?"

Again I felt the pain in my chest rise again. Abby glanced at me for a second, a sad expression on my face, and I could see that she wanted me to tell my tale. Was she really serious? I could barely hear the word 'husband' without the sharp pain in my chest. Now she wants to actually _talk_ about it?

I swallowed thickly and began in a shaky voice. "While at Uru'baen, I met a young boy who I befriended after months of seeing him. His name was…his name…" I paused, inhaling a shuddering breath.

"His name was Murtagh, Your Majesty," Eragon spoke for me. I nodded. I pressed my closed hand against my chest in hopes to stop the pain. It didn't.

"When I turned sixteen, I received my powers. Galbatorix knew that my child would be a Keeper so he arranged for us to be married. We were married in two months and Jeanette was conceived a few days later," I concluded.

Islanzadí's piercing eyes drilled holes into me. "The son of Morzan is her father?" I nodded my head. "Your family is an interesting one, Lenia. Where is he now?" I let my head fall and clenched my fist tighter until I felt liquid running down my hand.

"He died, Queen Islanzadí. He was murdered by Urgals in the tunnels helping the Varden," Abby answered for me.

"My deepest condolences, Lenia Keeper. Fate can be so unkind so the best of us," the Queen whispered. She turned to Orik and said, "It has been long since one of your race entered out halls, dwarf. Eragon-finiarel has explained your presence, but do you have aught to add?"

"Only royal greetings from my king, Hrothgar, and a plea, now unneeded, for you to resume contact with the Varden. Beyond that, I am here to see that the pact that Brom forged between you and the humans is honored."

"We keep our promises whether we utter them in this language or in the ancient language. I accept Hrothgar's greetings and return them in kind." Islanzadí then turned to her daughter and asked, "Now, daughter, what befell you?"

Arya began her story in a slowly and with no emotion as she retold of her capture and then of her long imprisonment and torture in Gil'ead. Her story made the elves sitting around the table grab the hilt of their swords in anger and made a small tear roll down Islanzadí's cheek.

When Arya was finished, an elf stood up. "I know that I speak for us all, Arya Dröttningu, when I say that my heart burns with sorrow for your ordeal. It is a crime beyond apology, mitigation, or reparation, and Galbatorix must be punished for it. Also, we are in your debt for keeping the locations of our cities hidden from the Shade. Few of us could have withstood him for so long."

"Thank you, Däthedr-vor."

Islanzadí spoke, her voice like a bell among the trees. "Enough. Our guests wait tired on their feet, and we have spoken of evil things for far too long. I will not have this occasion marred by lingering on past injuries." A smile lit up her face. "My daughter has returned, a dragon and her Rider have appeared along with a Keeper and her daughter, and I will see us celebrate in the proper fashion!" She stood, tall and magnificent in her crimson tunic, and clapped her hands. At the sound, roses and lilies appeared out of thin air. I felt a lump form in my throat at the sight and my eyes began to water. Eragon walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace, trying to hide my face from the flowers. I felt a tear leak from my eye, followed by another and another. As a result, Eragon rubbed my back soothingly.

He led me out of the hall when the Queen spoke unknown words in the ancient language. The hundreds of elves that had gathered around the entrance of the hall cheered and began to rush about.

"What did she say?" Eragon whispered to Narí, the elf who traveled with us to Ellesméra.

Narí smiled. "To break open our finest casks and light the cook fires, for tonight shall be a night of feast and song. Come!" He grabbed Eragon's hand and began pulling him, resulting in Eragon pulling me along with them. Abby followed along silently behind us, her features seemingly distant. I pulled away from Eragon and stopped, allowing Abby to catch up with me.

"Do you not want to go to the celebration?" she asked.

"I'm tired, Abby. And Jeanette is tired. I think it would just be best to skip this," I answered.

She glanced up at me. "I think it might be a good idea that you go. At least allow yourself one night to escape the problems of today."

I shook my head. "I just want to sleep."

Sighing, she nodded her head. "Very well. Follow me." She weaved us through trees until the lights grew dim and the music was faint in the distance. "Nuria stayed here while we were in Ellesméra. You have every right to stay here like she did." She led me up the steep stairs that were created by the roots of the trees up until we reached globular rooms. We climbed through a trap door, after safely securing Jeanette in the room with Abby, I climbed up. We stood in a large room, decorated with a large couch and table in the center of the room. In the corner, there was a stand that held a frame of a picture on top. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"This is my mother?" I asked.

Abby nodded her head. "Yes and that baby is you. She had the picture taken so she would always be able to see you." I smiled gently and placed the picture back on the stand and glanced around the room again. This time I noticed, with the help of the glowing lanterns, three screen doors were present on the side of the house.

"One is to a dining room, another to a wash room, and the last to your bedroom," Abby explained, reading my thoughts. I picked up my sleeping baby and cradled her in my arms as Abby guided us to the screen door that led to the bedroom. She slid it open and we entered. Against the wall was a large bed, a fireplace, and a table. Abby moved over to the bed and began arranging it so Jeanette could sleep safely on it. When it was finished, I placed the small baby between the two pillows and covered her in the blanket so she wouldn't get cold. "Then I guess I will be leaving you to sleep, then."

I turned around as she was about to slip out the door. "Abby, wait. Is there something you're not telling me? Why do you act so around me? Do you not want to see me anymore?"

Abby turned and hesitated. "No, Lenia. You are like daughter to me, and I love you. But believe me when I say this: This is for what's best for you. I am old, Lenia, I am very old. In all my years of death and sorrow, I've learned a few things. Just trust me. In the end, it might stop what is meant to happen." And with that she disappeared.

XxX

I stared in amazement as Eragon and Saphira flew behind a large, golden dragon. We had sworn previously to keep whatever we were about to see secret so that no one would be able to get it from us willingly. A Rider and dragon still existed! There was one more, a Rider of old, that could help Eragon and Saphira. We now had a chance against Galbatorix.

"Lenia Keeper, do not think we forgot about you," Islanzadí said, turning to face me when the two dragons left our sight. "As you know, elves live long lives. Some have lived long enough to see the original Keepers. I will not explain more of your origin because I will live that to your teacher." She smiled and looked up. I looked up as well and gasped. A dark cloud had formed in the clear sky and it lowered to us. When it touched the ground, it disappeared and allowed the person standing on it to touch the ground. My eyes widened in surprise as the figure. She was small, like Charlotte was, and it looked like she could be broken by a simple touch but she was gifted with a grace few have. Snowy white hair cascaded down her back, silky and straight, and around her head was a sterling silver circlet with a twisted pattern base decorated with dark-blue crystals. She was clad in a pure white dress that extended to the ground and the sleeves flared at the elbow, extending passed her fingertips with the neckline squaring low.

"Good morning, Lenia," she chimed. "I am called Isolde; I am the original Keeper of weather."

**Sooo, like it? I know this chappie was rushed at the beginning but believe me when I say, it is better this way than if I wrote EVERYTHING out. Just trust me on this one :) Also, can anyone guess what Abby is trying to hint at? It's something really important that will help make the plot. Can anyone guess?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Ira of the Earth

**Sorry to not have updated in forever! I just never found the time to write :/ but here is another chappie! A filler chappie, really. But I needed more time to figure out how I was going to do things. Buuttt, I need no more time :) so here is the chappie!**

**_Thankies to: Silentflier, Zoe Montez, xt-291._**

**Chapter Four:**

**Ira of the Earth**

A smile touched her lips as she clasped her hands together. "Good morning, Islanzadí and Arya. Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Islanzadí returned, touching her small fingers to her lips.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Isolde finished. She removed her fingers from her lips and gestured to the cloud that once again formed. "Come, Daughter. You have much to learn." I walked over to where she was and watched as she stepped onto the cloud. I followed her, amazed that I didn't touch the ground once I stepped on the cloud. It began to rise slowly until it reached high enough to pass the trees then it moved forward at a faster pace. She landed us at a clearing where a stone altar stood on the middle. The cloud disappeared from underneath our feet and Isolde walked over to the altar.

She turned and faced me. "You have much to learn, Lenia, and all in a small amount of time. I assume you have questions, however. So before we get started, please sit." She stared at me for a second before two dark clouds formed near her. She sat down on one, and gestured for me to sit on the other. I obeyed. "Now ask."

"How is it you're still alive? I thought all the original Keepers died."

She shook her head. "Daughter, my sisters and I cannot die."

"Do you teach all the new Keepers?" I asked.

"No. We only teach those who will fight and will not return to their element. It is because within their element they learn their powers and how to use them. But, since there are rare children that do not stick by the rules, we teach them so they do not die. Your mother was taught by my sister, Enya, against our better wishes. We want our daughters to live, not waste their life fighting a pointless battle humans create. But, Kendra, the original Keeper of water, saw that Nuria would prove to be different. She saw that Nuria would help the humans more than she should and Enya was granted the right to train your mother. I was granted the right to train you because your fate will be similar to your mothers. You will help the humans more than you should, though your ending might prove to be different than your mothers. It is what we hope," Isolde explained.

"How is it the elves are able to contact you?"

Isolde smiled and replied, "Because, my daughter, as Queen Islanzadí said, they have lived long enough to establish a connection with us. As long as there is a connection between you and the person, you will hear their call."

"Hear their call?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "For example, if you were to return to your element right this moment, Eragon would be able to contact you because of the connection you two share. Now, let us say a random human tried to contact you, you would not hear his call because you do not have a connection."

"Does that work for all Keepers?" Isolde nodded her head. "So I could call Lillian or Charlotte?" Once again, Isolde nodded her head.

When I stayed silent, she asked, "Is that all?"

"I have one more. Is my mother still alive?"

Isolde sighed. "A question I cannot answer for it is your fate to find the answer. All will be revealed to you within a short period of time. Everything you desire to know, even things you wish you did not know. Questions about your past and your mother's disappearance will be explained all in a matter of time. You must be patient." She paused then continued, "Now let us move on from this topic. There are many things I am going to teach you while you are here. As you have seen, you will be able to fly and be able to freeze things. But there is more to our powers than that. I will teach you how to create tornados, how to teleport from one location to another within seconds, how to manipulate your lightening into a whip, and how to create a cage of lightening where you will be able to trap your opponents. And of course you will learn the Ancient Language. Even though you cannot use it, it will help you in future events."

I stared at her amazed. Could I really do all that? It didn't seem possible. Teleporting from one location to another on _command_. The thought made me smile. I'd make the Empire regret taking him away from me. They would pay and I would be sure of it.

XxX

I walked deeper into the magical forest, the leaves crunching beneath my feet. The trees gathered together to create the dense woods. Small creatures seemed more alive in this forest than any other, giving the air of the forest peace and tranquility. Birds sang somewhere from the trees and I could hear the soft noise of a river close by. The forest seemed magical, almost like it was put under a spell to entrance anyone who laid eyes on it. It was a place that Galbatorix lusted after but was well hidden by the dense trees that were weaved with mystery and magic.

I smiled.

I walked into a small opening and placed my hand on a trunk of a tree. I could feel the energy radiating from the tree to my hand. I sat down and rested my back against the tree, closing my eyes. It seemed so peaceful here, just like it was when Abby took me to the spot in Uru'baen.

It was then I heard an echoing giggle. I opened my eyes as I stood up, bracing myself for whatever it was. Another giggle echoed through the trees.

"Whose there?" I called. My answer was a giggle. I turned around and backed into the small opening further. "Hello?"

"Peace, Sister. I promise no harm to you," the voice called.

"Then come out," I answered. There was another giggle and a figure emerged from the trees. Her hair, a dark green, extended to her waist in small curls. Her leafy green eyes radiated with energy and happiness as her small frame walked closer to me. Small flowers decorated her hair and a crown of vines and flowers sat on top of her head. Her smile lit up her delicate face as she stopped in front of me.

"Hello, Sister Weather. I am called Ira and I am the Keeper of earth," she chimed.

"My name is Lenia," I responded. She smiled and walked over to the tree I had previously been standing by.

"There have been rumors among the trees that a new Keeper has come with a small Keeper. I wanted to see if the rumors were true," Ira explained as she placed her hand on the tree. I remained silent, unsure of what to say. So she continued, "There also were rumors about your husband's death. I am sorry."

I exhaled slowly. "Thank you."

She turned and her radiating smile turned the corners of my mouth upwards. "Time heals all wounds, Lenia. We're just like trees." She looked back at the tree and her small hand touched a place where the tree had been cut. "No matter what happens to us, we are always standing tall until our dieing days. As we grow, new bark forms over our old wounds and we move on from our old wounds." I gasped when she removed her hand and the mark on the tree was gone. "All it takes is a little help from our friends." She giggled and turned around to face me. "And by the sounds of it, you have a pretty good friend. Eragon, I believe his name is."

I looked at her quizzically. "How do you know that?"

Her warm smile grew. "The trees, Sister! They are just as alive as you and I are. They hear and gossip among themselves. I have never met anyone who could gossip more than the trees. But it is how I stay connected to the world and how I knew where to find you," she explained.

"How do you hear them?" I asked.

"You just listen closely," she replied. She closed her eyes and titled her head as the wind began to pick up. Another smile lit up her face. "The young Rider is coming to find you." She opened her eyes and danced to the trees, her green hair blowing around her in the wind. She stopped when she was about to reach the trees and turned to face me saying, "Always remember Sister, things are not what they seem. Listen to the trees when all else fails and they will answer you. Perhaps they will even reveal to you a lost love." She smiled one last time and faded into the trees.

What did that mean?

"Lenia!" Eragon called.

I stared at where Ira disappeared as I answered, "Right here." I heard his footsteps moments later and watched as he entered the small opening. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. We just didn't know where you were so I came to find you. It's a nice day for a walk," he explained. Then, as if he remembered something, he added quickly, "I left Jeanette with Queen Islanzadí. She'll be safe with her."

I smiled. "Thank you, Eragon." He nodded and held out his arm, asking, "Do you want to continue exploring?" I took his arm and we walked through the trees in silence, enjoying the soft breeze and nature.

A sudden impulse to play rang through my head. I let go of his arm and raced ahead, turning around to call, "Catch me if you can, Ery!" I could hear his laugh and soon mine joined in as we raced through the trees. Our breaths came out in pants or laughs as the minutes passed. Every now and then we'd fall but we'd quickly get back up and resume the game. We were nearing another opening when Eragon pounced, knocked me to the ground, and held me down. His breaths came out in pants and coughs as we tried not to laugh.

"Finally…after all these years…I caught you," he panted out. "So much…for being slower."

"I was going easy on you." He started to laugh, but it came out as coughing because of the lack of air.

"Just as I was going easy on you all those years ago," he breathed out. He climbed off of me and stood, holding his hand out for me. I took it and we walked to where the opening was. We gasped when we saw what was in the opening. A sparkling, crystal clear lake was surrounded by soft, green grass and trees that looked as if they held golden flecks. "This doesn't look real…" I agreed with him as we stared at the glassy water. "Come on."

"What?" I asked.

He grinned and pulled on my hand. "Come on. You still need to learn how to swim, don't you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I protested.

"I think it is. Everybody needs to know how to swim, even you," Eragon pointed out. He walked over to the lake, took his boots off, and dipped his toe into the water. "The water feels great." He pulled his shirt off and threw it near where I was standing. "Come on. I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's what you said last time and I nearly drowned," I snapped, inching closer to him.

"I promise that won't happen again," Eragon revised. He held out his hand patiently as I made my way over to where he stood. My hand shook as I placed it in his hand and allowed him to lead us into the water. "Relax. You can't swim if you're all tensed up." When I didn't relax, he stopped and walked behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "Relax." I let out a deep breath and felt my muscles loosen. "Good. Now sit down."

"Sit down?"

"Yes, sit down," Eragon repeated. He moved so he could sit down next to where I was standing. "You'll be fine. Come on." I slowly eased myself in the water and sat down on the sand in the lake. The water rose to my shoulders but when I looked over at Eragon, the water only went to his chest.

"That's not fair," I pouted.

He smiled. "I'm taller. But do as I do." He put his hands straight out in front of him, turned them diagonal, and pushed them through the water back towards us. I copied his movement. He grinned saying, "You might be swimming a lot sooner than you think." I smiled and he showed me the leg movements. We kicked, moved our arms, and got into water fights until the sun went down and we decided to head back.

"When our training is over, do you want to meet at my tree house and fly over here?" Eragon asked, glancing back at the lake.

I smiled. "I can do that. Will she stay with us?"

"She doesn't have to," Eragon answered. "Do you want her to stay?"

"Well, I don't really want anyone seeing how bad I can swim," I said laughing.

Eragon chuckled. "It'll be fine." He grinned at me, hit my arm lightly, and ran ahead. "Come on, Lenia! You're so slow!" I laughed and ran after him.

**So it was a little friendship between Eragon and Lenia. It'll be important for future chappies when Murtagh comes back :P lol. **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Abby's Last Gift

_**Thankies to:**_ _**jazi12amaze**__**, Zoe Montez, xt-291.**_

**Chapter Five:**

**Abby's Last Gift**

"Concentrate."

"I'm trying," I mumbled. I could hear Isolde sigh and stood up from her cloud. It had been one week since we arrived in Ellesméra and our training began two days afterwards. I was currently trying to learn how to create a lightening cage around a person made of ice Isolde created. I had already mastered the cloud and flying rather quickly, allowing me to fly over to the small clearing where I trained. It was the cage I have spent days trying to figure it out.

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You are not focusing, Daughter." I let out an exasperated sigh and Isolde moved me so I could look at her and the ice puppet. "Watch." I turned to the ice puppet when I heard the crackling sound of lightening being formed. I watched as the lightening created a cage around the puppet, electrocuting the ice until it exploded. Isolde turned to me and said, "Our powers can only be formed if you see it, Daughter. See it in your mind's eye and create it. It is as if you are protecting your mind from an invader. You form a mental picture in your mind; well this is the same thing. Form the mental picture and allow the magic to create it." She stepped back. "Try again." As she whispered the last word, another ice puppet formed. I sighed and turned to face it, closing my eyes once again. "Clear your mind." I complied. "Create a strong mental picture." I complied. "Now create it." I concentrated on my mental picture and soon I could hear the same sound as when Isolde created the cage. "Open your eyes now, Daughter." I did as she said and smiled.

Around the puppet were bolts of green lightening that continued to close in on the ice puppet until it shattered, launching shards of ice in all directions.

"Do you see now? Our powers are all from the mind. If you can see it clearly in your mind's eye, you can create it," Isolde explained, sitting down on her cloud. "Now come sit. We shall practice the Ancient Language and then you may go." I formed my own cloud across from hers and sat down, facing Isolde. Questions started to form from her mouth and I answered as many as I could in the Ancient Language. She would sometimes stop me and mend the words I pronounced wrong or fill in the blanks when I didn't know the word.

It was around sun set when she stopped us. "Today was productive. Tomorrow we will learn how to create tornados and keep practicing the language," Isolde declared. "Now off you go. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and stood up on the cloud, raising it up so I was flying through the air.

I landed at the base of Eragon's tree house and climbed through the trunk until I reached the door where I pulled myself through. I slid the screen door to his bedroom open and smiled when I saw him on the bed playing with Jeanette. She squealed as he made funny faces and even Saphira looked like she was laughing.

"You'd better be careful, Eragon. Your face might get stuck like that," I laughed as I sat on the bed. Eragon grinned at me and continued to make funny faces. Jeanette continued to squeal, giggle, and try to grab his nose when he got close enough. A couple of times she did succeed in wrapping her small fingers around his nose but Eragon always jerked away before continuing.

When Jeanette started to yawn and whine more than laugh, I stood up and cradled my baby in my arms. Her eyelids closed over her dark brown eyes as she fell asleep. I smiled and began to walk to the door saying, "I should be getting back to my tree house so she can sleep."

Eragon jumped up and stammered, "Well, what-what if you stayed here? You can sleep with us on the dais. There is enough room for all of us."

I turned and smiled. "I don't think that'd be a good idea, Eragon. Jeanette will wake up and cry in the middle of the night."

"That's fine. We're all light sleepers," Eragon stated. He turned to Saphira, as if to ask her something, then added, "Saphira wouldn't mind if Jeanette woke her up. She has become fond of Jeanette as well."

I looked down at my baby and asked, "Are you sure?" He nodded his head and walked over to me, shutting the screen door, and leading me to where Saphira was curled up on her dais. Eragon laid down by her belly on his side and patted the spot next to him. "Where is Jeanette going to sleep?" He grinned and patted the spot next to him again.

"She can sleep in between us so she is warm," Eragon replied. I nodded and laid down beside him on my side, placing Jeanette between our bodies. She snuggled into the space and continued to sleep. Eragon extinguished the light in the lantern and the room became dark, except for the small light that crept in from the full moon outside. Eragon and I smiled at each other before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XxX

"Concentrate, Lenia. Creating a tornado is exactly like creating an electric cage. It is all in the mind," Isolde instructed. We were standing on our clouds far above the trees of Du Weldenvarden and far enough away so we would not disturb the elves. "Think about what you want, then let the magic flow through you." I sighed and tried to do what she said; she was never wrong before. I once again felt the rush of magic flow through my veins, as if it had become my blood, and I opened my eyes when I felt the wind begin to pick up. A tunnel had formed and was reaching for the ground when I released the magic. Isolde smiled at me. "Well done! You are a quick learner, Daughter. Now come, we shall practice more of the Ancient Language."

For the next week, she made me create an electric cage around ice puppets and explained how I could hold the cage so it would torture the person, but not kill them. I practiced that for awhile then we would switch to shooting lightening from my hands. She showed me that instead of having only one bolt come from my fingers, I could have five different bolts if I focused hard enough. I could even shoot lightening from my eyes; though it would only be a small ball, it could be quite painful for the person who was being shot at. We practiced the Ancient Language more and soon I was only allowed to speak in the language. She had forbidden me to cast spells because that would kill me, though she taught me what words meant and how to read them in case of future incidents.

At the end of the week she paused and said, "Now I think it is time to teach you the basics of teleportation. Sit." She sat on her cloud and I followed, waiting for her to speak. "Before I teach you anything of the subject, you must know how dangerous teleportation is. Unlike any of our other powers, teleportation is the only one that drains us of our strength. It must be taken very seriously and used only in extreme emergencies. Never should you try to teleport from where you are to another city leagues away. Never. A distance like that will nearly kill you, if not completely kill you. Many Keepers have disregarded our warnings and we have watched, young and old, Keepers die because of the toll it takes on their bodies. You must be very careful."

"I teleported from places before when I was under the influence of my powers," I confessed. "I don't know how I did it, it just happened."

She nodded her head. "The distance you teleported to was not far and because you were under the influence of your powers, your energy is harder to drain. There are only two exceptions to this rule: teleporting to your element or teleporting while you are glowing. Neither will drain your strength as quickly, but be warned, it will still take a toll on your body," Isolde explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," I answered honestly. She continued to stare at me intently but soon halted her gaze and stood.

"Good. Now let us practice." She motioned for me to stand up and when I did, she smiled and instructed, "Now what I want you to do is think of the image of standing right behind me. Nothing else. Clear your mind of your troubles, of other thoughts, and form a mental picture of you standing behind me. Infuse the image with magic and feel the desperate need to be there."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to clear my head, and formed a picture of where I was standing behind her. I could feel my magic flow through my veins once again and in my mind I allowed the desperation to be behind her build. For minutes I stood there but nothing happened. I began to grow irritated and soon Isolde could tell and told me to stop.

"Teleportation takes practice, Daughter. No one has gotten it on the first try. Do not be irritated but happy for you have learned much in a small amount of time," she smiled. "You may go now. But tomorrow's training will be cancelled."

"Why?" I asked.

Her only answer was a sad smile. "You will see why soon enough, my Daughter. I wish you the best of luck." I stared at her in confusion but when it was clear she wasn't going to say anything more, I flew away. Eragon and I met at the base of his tree and we flew on Saphira's back to the small lake we had found a week ago. Saphira dropped us off and left, saying she was going to go hunting.

"Are you ready for another lesson?" Eragon asked as he slipped off his boots.

"Of course," I answered and pulled mine off as well. It had become normal for us that after training we'd go to the lake, as long as Eragon's back hadn't caused him trouble. He slipped off his shirt and jumped into the water, holding his arms out for me. I wasn't as courageous as him so I slipped in, shuddering as I felt the water go over my head. Eragon had taught me how to wade in the water so I could keep my head above but now he was teaching me how to actually swim, and not just paddle like a dog.

For the next few hours we swam, or at least I tried. Eragon stayed patient with me as I struggled to do the movements right but a couple of times we took a break and just played in the water. We splashed water at each other or I tried to dunk him in the water but he always managed to find a way out.

"Eragon! Lenia!" We paused from splashing at each other to see Arya running towards us at an incredible speed. "You have to come quick!" He and I looked at each other but quickly got out of the water, pulling on our shoes. I had never seen the elf in such an uncontrolled state.

"What's going on?" Eragon asked. She only shook her head and started running back the way she came. I formed a cloud big enough for Eragon and me and flew after the elf, trying to keep up with her inhuman speed. We stopped at the base of Abby's tree house. Elves gathered around the trunk, all with sorrowful looks on their faces.

Queen Islanzadí came forward, a small tear rolling down her beautiful face. She touched my cheek and whispered, "She only wants to see you, Lenia. Go quickly." My heart began to race as I climbed the stairs of the tree and pulled myself into the house. It was quiet and dark, as if it had been abandoned for years.

"Abby," I called. I could hear a distant coughing and with slow steps, I walked into the bedroom. Abby laid on the bed, her dark red hair fanned around her head on the pillow and it no longer seemed to shine. Her skin had turned pale and when I looked into her eyes, I felt tears well up in my own. Her once beautiful blue eyes had darkened and lost the sparkle that was always there. When she talked, her voice was so weak I could barely hear.

"Lenia, come here," she whispered. I sat next to her on the bed and held her pale hand in mine. "I want to give you something. Grab the ring from the table." Her eyes motioned to the table beside her and I grabbed the ring in a hurry. A large, ruby stone was connected to a wide silver band engraved in words I couldn't read. "I put all my remaining power into the stone for you. It will help you change your form in the months to come for I will no longer be there to do it for you."

"Abby what are you talking about? Of course you'll be there," I objected in a small voice. "Don't talk like this."

She coughed. "Lenia, I am old. I am so old. Death has taken a piece of me everyday and it has finally knocked on my door." She paused to catch her breath before continuing, "I am so proud of you, Lenia. If I ever had a daughter, I would have hoped she would have been just like you. Beautiful…strong…caring…" A few tears escaped my eyes as I gripped her hand.

"Abby, please don't leave me. I need you," I begged.

A small smile came to her thin lips. "No, you don't need me. I have taught you everything I can, everything you need to know, and I have nothing left to teach you." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and whispering, "James?" I looked at where she was staring at but I saw nothing. Her eyes found their way back to mine and she whispered, "Be safe…my child. I love…you." Her eyelids closed slowly and her body became stiff as the last bit of life left her.

I screamed her name, my tears now flowing freely from my eyes. I climbed up next to her and placed my head on her stomach and cried. How could this happen again? Who would be next? Eragon? Jeanette? My heart felt heavy in my chest and my stomach churned as I continued to cry. I wanted desperately for Abby to wake up and hold me like she always did when I cried but she didn't.

And knowing that only made it worse.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there but it must have been some time because Eragon walked into the room, followed by Arya and Queen Islanzadí. The elves silently whispered words in the Ancient Language but Eragon walked over to where I was and held me. I turned and cried into his shoulder until the tears would no longer come. I sat there for a few more minutes before removing myself from his grasp and leaving the tree house. All the elves at the base of the tree had tears in their eyes but no one said anything to me as I continued to walk.

I felt numb, as if my body had no more emotion to give anymore. I felt hollow and my heart sent out a sharp pain every time it beat. I don't know how I was supposed to get through this anymore. Wasn't it enough for them to take my husband away? Am I not in enough pain already?

I stopped when I reached the starting of the dense trees and just stood there. I had no where to go, no one left. Everyone I had grown up with has died. Murtagh, Abby, even Durza.

"Lenia?" I could feel arms go around me but I shrugged them off. I didn't want to be comforted; I just wanted the pain to end. I wanted to stop feeling this endless pain. I wanted to die. "Lenia, talk to me."

"I don't want to be here anymore," I whispered. I looked up at him suddenly and remembered something Abby had told me long ago. I didn't have to deal with this pain anymore. "Take care of Jeanette. Goodbye, Eragon." With those last words, I felt magic flow through my body once again and soon I was no longer surrounded by trees and elves, but by clouds and darkness.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chappie :) I tried making the ending sad so sorry if it's not. I'm not that great at sad things. Though the gift and her death are extreamly important in later chappies. And just to clear the ending up, Lenia left to return to her element. Abby had once told her that Keepers are free in their elements of emotion and pain if you guys don't remember. **

**REVIEW! :)**


	6. The Red Rider

**Alrightie, just a small warning before you read. This chapter has skipped ahead to the Battle of Burning Plains. I skipped it because basically I would be writing the book word for word because Lenia isn't there and this story is in her point of view. So it skipped ahead to when she comes back. I hope you guys like it!**

**_Thankies to:_ Zoe Montez, xt-291, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX. And to everyone who favorited/alerted this story! :)**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Red Rider**

"How do I know this will even work?" Eragon asked as he paced in Nasuada's large red tent. Orik, Arya, Nasuada, Saphira, and Jeanette had all assembled into the tent in hopes to bring one more ally before the war of started.

"She'll hear your call," Arya answered. "You have a strong connection with her. She will answer to you."

"But didn't she leave because she couldn't handle the pain?" Nasuada asked. It had been to her disappointment to find that Abby had died and Lenia left them. Though the Varden leader understood why, it didn't help the situation that they were about to fight Galbatorix's warriors.

"She'll have to get over it sooner or later. Jeanette needs her mother," Eragon replied, glancing over at the baby who played with the necklace Abby had given her before she died. A small smile came to his lips as he watched her then he added, "What happens when she comes down?"

"We try and convince her to stay and fight," Arya answered. "Now focus and call her."

Eragon took a deep breath and said aloud, "Lenia, I know you can hear me. We need your help. We are about to go to war with Galbatorix's solders, possibly even the tyrant himself. I know you're in pain, but we need you. I need you." He whispered the last part and looked down, waiting. The air became tense as everyone waited for Lenia to appear.

For a few minutes, nothing happened and Eragon sighed saying, "I guess she doesn't want to-" He was cut off when lighting began striking the ground in a circle. It appeared inside the tent and soon everyone covered their eyes from the glowing figure in front of them.

When they were finally able to uncover their eyes from the brightness of the figure before them, everyone gasped. Lenia stood before them, far different than when she had left. Her hair, a grayish white, now extended smoothly down to her lower back while her piercing silver eyes were clouded with an unreadable emotion. Her skin had taken a porcelain color and she was had a beauty few have. Her metallic colored dress extended to the ground and flared at her elbows, sleeves reaching past her fingertips. The dress moved like water, rippling as the wind blew around her and pressed against her form softly.

A smile appeared on her lips. "Eragon."

"Lenia? What happened to you?" Eragon asked. The Keeper only shook her head and continued to smile.

"Lenia, I would love to catch up but we are about to start a battle with Galbatorix's soldiers. We need your help. Will you help us?" Nasuada asked. Lenia looked at her and tilted her head to the side, as if she didn't understand. "Will you help us?"

Lenia's smile fell. "I am sorry. Do I know you?"

Nasuada stared at her, then at Eragon. Arya stepped forward and asked, "Do you remember me?" Lenia shook her head.

"Should I remember you?" Lenia asked.

"But you remember me?" Eragon asked. Lenia nodded her head and walked over to where Jeanette was playing. "Do you remember her?"

Lenia bent down and smiled at Jeanette. "She is cute. Is she yours?" She looked at Eragon.

"No. She's yours," he answered quickly. "Lenia, why don't you remember everyone else but you remember me? Do you remember Murtagh? Abby?" Once again, the Keeper shook her head. Eragon sighed, ran a hand through his hair before noticing something on her hand. He walked over to her, lifted her hand to her face, and asked, "You married Murtagh, remember? Look at the ring. Look at the necklace around your neck he gave you. Even the bracelet around your wrist. Read what it says." Lenia pulled her arm away and stared at the ring on her finger and touched the star necklace around her neck. "You married Murtagh and he died almost three months ago, Lenia. You traveled to Ellesméra with a woman named Abigail and she died there too. That's why you left. Don't you remember?"

"Abby," Lenia whispered. "Murtagh." Her face fell and her breath quickened. She looked over at Jeanette and then back at Eragon. "Why did you bring me back here?" she screamed.

"Because we need you, Lenia. Your battle is not with us for bringing you back here, but with Galbatorix and his men, for taking those you love away from you," Arya answered quickly, moving to stand beside Eragon. "Turn the rage you feel on them; it's their fault."

Lenia's piercing eyes stared at Arya, then back at Eragon and she calmed down. She turned back to Jeanette and kneeled beside her, taking the child in her arms. She left the tent without another word, leaving everyone else puzzled.

"That went well," Nasuada declared.

"It could have gone much worse," Orik piped in. Eragon agreed and left the tent with Saphira in search for Lenia. They found her on the edge of the Varden's camp and stood beside her, waiting for her to say something. She only played with her daughter; no words escaped her mouth for a long time.

Finally, Lenia said, "I wanted to forget everything. I guess I was not careful about how much I did forget."

"What matters now is that you do remember and you'll help us, right?" Eragon asked.

Lenia sighed. "It goes against everything I learned up there, but yes. I will help you. Galbatorix will not get away with what he has done to me and everyone else." She turned to Eragon and added, "You look different."

Eragon smiled and replied, "I'll explain that but let's go to my tent." He led the way to his tent as Saphira flew to the tent. She was curled up beside the small tent when they finally arrived. "Come on." Eragon opened the flap and followed Lenia inside.

XxX

It was before dawn when a woman woke us up, telling us that it was time to attack. Eragon sent the message to others while I took Jeanette to a mother to watch her. I found Eragon in Saphira's saddle with dwarfs and Kull surrounding him. I froze when I saw the large monsters.

Before I could say anything, Nasuada came beside me on her horse saying, "We need them, Lenia. The Varden need allies. You and I have more reason than anyone here to not trust them, but for the good of everyone else, we must. We need them."

"Besides two of them will be guarding you as well. We can't afford to lose either of you," the sorcerer, Trianna, added. I stared at her and the woman smiled gently. "They are on our side and that is all that matters. Please don't ruin that."

I watched as two Kull appeared beside me holding human weapons. They handed me a bow and a quiver full of arrows, along with a sword. I slung the quiver on my back and stuck the bow inside and took the sword.

"Thank you," I whispered, not looking at the Kull. They said nothing but stationed themselves on either side of me, moving wherever I moved. We moved to the opening that had been created during the night and everyone poured through it. Vapors had formed low to the ground, allowing us to not be seen by the Empire. I added to it by created a light fog and that worked until we were three quarters of the way when the Empire finally spotted us.

As the alarm sounded, Nasuada shouted, "Now, Eragon! Tell Orrin to strike. To me, men of the Varden! Fight to win back your homes. Fight to guard your wives and children! Fight to overthrow Galbatorix! Attack and bathe your blades in the blood of our enemies! Charge!" Nasuada spurred her horse forward as a bellow rang out from the men.

I heard the sound of hooves and heavy footsteps as Orrin attacked from the east. The two armies soon clashed with a deafening roar. I stood beside Eragon, attacking the soldiers that stood near us with either arrows or magic. It wasn't long until the Empire began using their machines to fight us. Catapults threw round missiles of ceramic, trebuchets held liquid fire, and ballistae shot a volley of arrows six feet long.

"_We have to destroy the machines," _Eragon declared. _"We'll never last if we don't." _I nodded to him and left his side with the two Kull beside me. We weaved our way through the Empire, killing those in the way or I trapped them in my cage, killing a few of them at a time. I saw one of the machines be destroyed by one of the Empire's soldiers so I attacked the one next to it. The Kull killed the soldiers while I created a whip made of lightening. I swung it around the catapult and pulled. The lightening created cuts in the wood and soon the catapult fell.

We moved onto the next one and after awhile, all the machinery was destroyed. We made our way back to where Eragon was, slaying anyone who got in the way. When we finally reached them, Nasuada had her horse near them and was covered in filth and blood. She turned to me and said that the Varden needed us to fight, to strike fear in the Empire, and she rode off.

"_There are magicians somewhere. I can't find them," _Eragon said, dismounting Saphira.

"_I'll find them." _I turned to the Kull and explained what I was going to do and that I needed them to stay with Eragon. I could fly where I needed to be, but I couldn't carry two Kull with me.

"Our duty is to protect you," one argued. "We will not disobey."

"Your duty is now to protect Eragon. I thank you for your protection; I couldn't have done any of that myself." I smiled gently at them and formed a cloud beneath me, lifting myself up. I knew I would become a target for arrows but I wasn't so concerned about them. They froze before the reached me so I flew quickly, scanning the battle field. Far off in the distance, near the edge of the Empire's camp, I found who I was looking for. But when I got closer, my body became rigid.

The Twins?

I landed where I was and continued the rest on foot, creating cages around soldiers when they got to close or running my sword through them. When I finally reached the Twins, they stared at me with their smirking faces.

"How nice of you to greet us, Lenia," one said.

"Too bad it'll be the last thing you do," the other added. I smirked at them and tried creating a cage around them, yet nothing happened. I even tried shooting lightening at them yet the outcome was the same. Nothing happened. They laughed. "Do you honestly think Galbatorix would send us without protection from you? He is not that stupid."

The other took a step ahead, causing me to take a step backwards. "Now it's our turn." They started chanting in the Ancient Language, their smirks increasing. I screamed when I felt something in my leg snap and I fell to the ground. "Pity we'll have to kill you. You've become so much stronger."

"But still too weak for us," the other finished, standing side by side with his brother. The lifting their hands and were chanting another incantation in the Ancient Language when I heard the crackling sound of lightening. It appeared around me and soon I no longer saw the Twins. I gasped for breath, amazed at how much that took out of me. I tried sitting up but I yelped when a sharp pain spread through my leg.

It was then I noticed I wasn't alone.

A man dressed in polished steel armor, armed with a hand-and-a-half sword at his hip, stared down at me through the holes in his helmet. A large, ruby colored dragon stood beside him, his black vermilion eyes staring at me as well. The two made no movement but I knew they were part of the Empire; the Rider wore the Empire's emblem on his armor.

I tried to stand up but the pain in my leg became too great and I hissed, returning myself to the ground. The Rider continued to stare at me, as if his body was frozen. I was happy that he hadn't killed me yet, though I was confused as well. Why didn't he just kill me already?

"I will heal you if you sit still," the Rider said. His voice echoed through the helmet, making it hard to distinguish the voice.

I laughed bitterly. "Why should I trust you? You'll just kill me."

He shrugged. "If I wanted you dead, wouldn't you already be dead?" he asked. I thought about that for a moment and decided he was right. Besides, if he did try to kill me, I could always use magic against him. "What will it be, Keeper?"

"Fine," I grumbled. "Heal me." I watched as he cautiously approached and placed his gloved hand over my leg. He pressed down on an area and I yelped, grabbing my leg. "That would be where it hurts, yes." I could distinctly hear a chuckle but it vanished when he whispered words in the Ancient Language. A red light shown from his hand and vanished quickly when the spell was over. I moved my leg, careful that my dress stayed down. It was healed. "Thank you." The Rider shrugged and stood up. He helped me stand then backed away to where his dragon watched us closely. "Why are you helping me? You work for the Empire and I obviously am not on their side."

"Because you remind me of someone," the Rider answered slowly.

"Who?" I asked.

He turned to face his dragon, as if having a conversation, and then turned back to me. "She and I were separated some time ago and I don't know what happened to her after I disappeared."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was kidnapped," he replied. "I didn't really have much of a choice but it wouldn't matter anyway. We're on opposite sides and I don't know if she'll still love me because of that."

I felt my heart thundering. If the Twins were alive…could that mean Murtagh is too? I shook my head. Cole said something about Murtagh being trained under Galbatorix's hand. He is on the opposite side. I let out a shuddering breath. It couldn't be him.

"Have you found her yet?" I asked. My voice cracked but I tried to control it. Now was not a time to lose my head.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "She has changed since I last saw her."

I gulped. "Where did you meet her?"

"Where I was born."

"And where was that?" I asked, looking up at him. Tears had started to form in my eyes and I could feel pain in my chest once more. This man before me couldn't be Murtagh, my Murtagh. The man who promised he'd never become his father. The man who promised to stay with me forever. It just couldn't be him.

"In Uru'baen."

I backed away, shaking my head. "Take off your helmet." The man slowly lifted his hands and removed his helmet, dropping it to the ground. A small cry escaped my lips as my hand pressed closed to my chest to try and dull the thundering pain in my heart. "No, no. It can't be you. You're supposed to be dead!" Murtagh walked closer to me, holding his hands out to show me he meant no harm. "Why did you join his side, Murtagh?"

"I didn't have a choice, Lenia," he answered. "He knows my true name. He knows Thorn's. We are his slaves forever. Do you honestly think I would leave you, leave my daughter, willingly?"

"You're a traitor," I accused and turned to run. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, holding me to him. "Let go of me!"

"No, not until you understand. I was kidnapped by the Twins, taken back to Uru'baen, and punished for running away. If you don't believe me, there are scars on my back from the punishment," he whispered hoarsely in my ear. I stopped fighting back when he finished the sentence. He turned me so I was looking at him, though kept his iron grip around my waist, and continued, "When Thorn hatched for me, he figured out our true names and used it against us. He made us swear oaths of loyalty to him, Lenia. We are his slaves, his puppets. You have to believe me." He wiped away the tears that had fallen and tried to smile but failed. "I never meant to hurt you, or Jeanette. I swear I'm telling the truth. I love you, Lenia."

"This whole time…you've been alive?" I asked in a small voice. He nodded his head slowly. I smiled and stood on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. His reaction was instant as he tightened his grip around me. "I thought I lost you."

"No, you never did," he whispered and tightened his grip. "I've missed you so much." I lifted my head from his shoulder and pressed my lips against his. It took him a second to realize what I had done before he started kissing me back. His hands slid up so one tangled into my long hair and the other held me tight against him. We pulled away when we heard the sound of drums and horns. Murtagh looked to his dragon, then back at me and said, "That's my sign to join the battle." He pressed his lips to mine again softly, and then detached himself. He picked up his helmet then turned back to me. "I need to see you again, Lenia."

"How?" I asked.

"When this battle is over, meet me in no-man's land at nightfall. We'll go somewhere else for awhile," he answered. I nodded my head and walked towards him. He held his arms out for me and I hugged him tightly. "Make sure you stay on the ground because if you're in the air, I have to fight you." I tried to stop the tears from falling down my face as I nodded. "I love you, Lenia. That has never changed, nor will it ever."

"I love you too, Murtagh," I whispered. I felt his lips at the top of my head and soon I felt him backing away. "Be safe."

"You have nothing to fear, Lenia. I am stronger than everyone here. No one here can hurt me," he answered as he climbed into the saddle of his ruby dragon. "Don't cry, Lenia. I'll see you again tonight as your husband, not your enemy." He pulled his helmet on his head as his dragon lifted itself off the ground. I watched them until they were masked by the sun and let out a shuddering breath.

He was alive. But my enemy.

**So Murtagh and Lenia have been reunited again and Murtagh is now back as the Red Rider. I hope you guys enjoyed the chappie!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Blue Against Red

**So I am back, rather quickly I might add :) I'm happy about that lol. Anywho, I hope you guys like this chappie! **

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, xt_291, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, PSfan712, and everyone who favorited/alerted this story!_**

**Happy Thanksgiving!! :)**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Blue Against Red**

**Murtagh POV:**

_She doesn't look like the Lenia from your memories, _Thorn stated as we flew higher above the battle field.

_She doesn't, but that is Lenia. Everything about her is the same, except for her appearance. I wonder why she looks the way she does, _I replied as I watched her fly back to the battle. She stayed low to the ground, probably considering my warning, but flew at an incredible speed. I looked ahead of where she was flying and my hands tightened around the grip on Thorn's saddle. She was flying straight into a trap the Twins had set up for her.

I was right. She hasn't changed.

_Murtagh, focus…_

_They'll kill her. I can't just sit here and watch, Thorn._

_Yes, you can. Our orders are to try and capture Eragon _and_ Lenia. They can't kill her, _Thorn declared. I sighed, knowing he was right. Though I couldn't help the glance back in her direction. Maybe there'd be enough time to save her if I turned around… _Murtagh!_

I took a breath and noticed the dwarf king, Hrothgar, surrounded by dwarves. I could see Eragon and Saphira standing beside them and doing the only thing I thought of at the time to get them to fight me, I lifted my hand and muttered a death spell to Hrothgar. Within seconds, dwarves fell and soon the King fell. I could see the murderous glare in Eragon's eyes and that made me smile. It wouldn't be too hard to beat him, but I wanted to see how much he has grown.

I looked back at Lenia. She had reached the trap and was surrounded by men. Her piercing scream reached my ears as she fell to the ground. So Galbatorix was right; the ropes did work against her. I could almost hear Galbatorix voice as I remembered what he said about the ropes: _"They are meant to contain and use her own powers against her. It'll be enough to kill her, but the Twins will heal her when she is about to die. She cannot die, not by me at least." _

_Thorn, we need to save her. I can't let them do that to her, _I ordered.

_Murtagh, we need to stay-_

_No! Eragon can wait. I will not allow those lowlifes to hurt my wife. _I knew Thorn didn't agree but he quickly changed his direction and locked his wings so his fall would be faster. When we neared the ground, he opened his wings and glided to where they had captured Lenia. She was lying on the ground with the ropes wrapped around her torso. Her arms were locked to her side and her body shook as the ropes took its toll on her body. I lifted my hand again and muttered another spell. The soldiers fell to the ground, unconscious. Thorn landed near her and I quickly jumped off, pulling out a knife as I kneeled beside her. I cut the ropes from around her arms and pushed them away from her body. She shook and muttered indecipherable words as a result from them.

_Murtagh, we need to hurry, _Thorn warned. I slid my arm under her back and knees and picked her up, carrying her over to Thorn. He crouched low so I could pull both of us into the saddle before flapping his wings to take off. _She'll get you killed one day. Be careful of that, Rider._

I ignored his comment and, after buckling myself into the saddle, turned her body so she was facing me so she would have a better chance of not falling off. Her body molded to mine and her arms moved like seaweed in the wind. I glanced at where Eragon was but before I could heal her, I felt another conscious brush mine.

_Traitor! Egg breaker, oath breaker, murderer! _Sounded in Thorn's mind as Eragon forced his conscious on us. Before he could go any further, I retaliated with my mind, pressing the Rider back into his own mind. I tried to penetrate his mind with powerful jabs but my attack stopped when our dragons clashed together. I held onto Lenia with an iron grip as Thorn attacked Saphira. They kicked at each others bellies, grappled, and created hideous screeches when their talons slid across Saphira's armor or Thorn's scales. We continued downward until we were about fifty feet away from the ground where the dragons disengaged to gain altitude.

I watched as Saphira let out a torrent of fire but before it could reach us, I muttered a spell under my breath that made the fire separate and harmlessly pass us on either side. Thorn shot back with his own fire but the fire swirled around Eragon and disappeared. I smiled. He had grown much stronger; maybe even strong enough to present a challenge.

We climbed higher and higher, each dragon trying to gain the upper hand. Thorn nipped at Saphira tail and I could hear the roar of agony from Saphira. She flipped over us and Thorn reacted by pivoting to the left and trying to spiral up and over Saphira. It didn't help us any.

Thorn and Saphira continued to battle through complex acrobatics and I did my best to hold onto Lenia's body. Because she was unconscious, her body moved whatever direction Thorn turned and her body had become ice, even against my gloved hands. I knew I had to heal her soon, but how could I when Eragon kept attacking?

I opened my mind to Eragon's, trying to penetrate his consciousness. Thorn dived below Saphira and angled himself to attack her from below. We watched as Eragon jumped off Saphira with Zar'roc and fell to us.

_Thorn! _He glanced up and tried to move away but before he could be far enough away, Eragon dug Zar'roc into his hamstring. We cried out in shared agony for a moment before setting our course on the blue dragon. She had dove down to get Eragon but now was beneath us to our advantage. Thorn hurtled down, throwing Saphira in every direction in attempt to force her to the ground. The blue dragon tried to move out from underneath us but Thorn made her change her course.

They continued at that until I could feel Thorn's aching muscles. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his tail dropped behind him as he glided rather than flew. I watched as Saphira descended to the nearest flat plain, a small plateau along the western edge of the Jiet River. _Land, Thorn. I'll fight him now. _Thorn descended onto the plain as well as I lifted Lenia's body so I could see her face. I lifted my hand and placed it over her chest, muttering words in the ancient language. The red light shined from my hand once again and I watched as she opened her eyes seconds later.

"Murtagh?" She looked around. "How'd I get up here?"

"I saved you," I answered. "I guess even though I'm on the opposite side, I can still save you." A small smile came to her lips and she returned her head to my shoulder. Thorn landed on the plain on the opposite side from Saphira, holding his hind leg. I unbuckled my legs and slid off Thorn's good side and walked around. A burst of anger consumed me as I saw Thorn's leg for there was a large gash that nearly severed the muscle. I placed my hand over the wound and muttered a short spell that healed his leg quickly. I felt a small drain to my power as I looked up at Lenia. "Stay here." _Keep her here Thorn if she tries to interfere. _

_As you wish. Be careful, Rider. _I nodded my head in agreement and stepped forward, unsheathing my sword. Eragon and I met in the middle and I lifted my sword over my head, bring it down on Eragon. He blocked it with Zar'roc, sending red sparks into the air, and I blocked as he attacked me. I was amazed that Eragon managed to get me to retreat towards the edge of the plateau, where I managed to hold off Eragon's attacks. I remembered how we sparred for those long weeks and his moves became easy to anticipate.

I smirked as I felt Eragon's strikes grow weaker and weaker. I took a step forward and kept moving until we stood at the center of the plateau again, exchanging blow after blow. Soon, Eragon tripped and fell but as a last resort, rolled back onto his feet and stabbed at me. I flicked his sword aside easily and spun my sword in a quick rotation at my side.

"I know you!" Eragon shouted and lunged at me. He trapped both of our swords between our bodies and ripped my helmet off to reveal my grinning face.

"Thrysta vindr," I whispered. A hard ball of air coalesced between them and struck Eragon in the middle of the chest, tossing him twenty feet across the plain. I soon felt another body behind mine and I held out my arm so she couldn't go any further. _I thought I told you to keep her there._

_I tried. She's like you: stubborn, _Thorn answered. I chuckled to myself and I soon felt her fingers lacing with my own. I lifted my steel-clad hand and pointed at Eragon with my index finger saying, "You never would give up."

Eragon sat up and coughed. "Murtagh…how can you be alive? I watched the Urgals drag you underground. I tried to scry you but saw only darkness."

I let out a mirthless laugh. "You saw nothing, just as I saw nothing the times I tried to scry you during my days in Uru'baen."

"You _died_, though!" Eragon shouted. "You died under Farthen Dûr. Arya and Abby found your bloody clothes in the tunnels."

My grin disappeared as I remembered the betrayal. "No, I did not die. It was the Twin's doing, Eragon. They took control of a group of Urgals and arranged the ambush in order to kill Ajihad and capture me. Then they ensorcelled me so I could not escape and spirited me off to Uru'baen."

I could see Eragon's eyes shift to Lenia and her body grew rigid. "But why did you agree to serve Galbatorix? You told me you hated him. You told me-"

"Agree!" I laughed. "I did not agree. First Galbatorix punished me for spiting his years of protection during my upbringing in Uru'baen, for defying his will and running away. Then he extracted everything I knew about you, Saphira, Lenia, and the Varden."

"You betrayed us! We mourned you! Lenia went insane because of you!" My body froze. I felt her hand loosen around mine but tighten again. Why didn't she say anything?

"I had no choice."

"Ajihad was right to lock you up. He should have let you rot in your cell, then none of this-"

"I had no choice!" I snarled. "Do you honestly think I would leave my wife, my daughter, willingly? Do you honestly think that for a second I would rather be with Galbatorix than here, with my family?" I shook my head. "After Thorn hatched for me, Galbatorix forced both of us to swear loyalty to him in the ancient language. We cannot disobey him now."

"You have become your father."

"No, not my father. I'm stronger than Morzan ever was. Galbatorix taught me things about magic you've never even dream off…Spells so powerful, the elves not dare utter them, cowards they are. Words in the ancient language that were lost until Galbatorix discovered them. Ways to manipulate energy… Secrets, terrible secrets, that can destroy your enemies and fulfill your desires," I returned.

"Some things should remain hidden from the world," Eragon retorted. I smiled.

"If you knew, you would not say that. Brom was a dabbler, nothing more. And the elves, bah! All they can do is hide in their forest and wait to be conquered." I ran my eyes over Eragon's new features. "You look like an elf now. Did Islanzadi do that to you?" Eragon remained silent. "No matter. I'll learn the truth soon enough." I was about to say something else when I stopped, frowned, and looked to the east. A grim smile reached my lips as I watched a man with a hammer crawl towards the Twins. I glanced back at Eragon and noticed he was about to say a spell when I cut him off saying, "Wait. I want to see what he'll do."

"Why?"

"The Twins took pleasure in tormenting me when I was their captive."

"You won't hurt him? You won't tell the Twins?" Eragon asked. I sighed and swore myself in the ancient language. Eragon nodded and we watched as the man smashed his hammer into one of the Twin's skulls, breaking it open. The other fell to the ground and soon met the same fate. "What now? Are you here to kill me?

"Of course not. Galbatorix wants you alive."

"What for?"

"You don't know? Ha! There's a fine jest. It's not because of you; it's because of _her_." I jabbed a finger at Saphira. "The dragon inside Galbatorix's last egg, the last egg in the world, is male. If Saphira were to breed, she would be the mother of her race. Do you see now? Galbatorix doesn't want to eradicate the dragons. He wants to use Saphira and rebuild the riders. He can't kill you, either of you, if his vision is to become reality… And what a vision it is, Eragon. You should hear him describe it, then you might not think so badly of him. Is it evil that he wants to unite Alagaёsia under a single banner, eliminate the need for war, and restore the Riders?"

"He is the one who wiped all the riders out in the first place!"

"And for a good reason," I asserted. "They were old, fat, and corrupt. The elves controlled them and used them to subjugate humans. They had to be removed so that we could start anew." I could hear Eragon scuff as he paced across the plateau and Lenia pulled her hand away from mine.

"You really did side with Galbatorix," she whispered.

"No, I did not. I will always hate Galbatorix for taking me away from you, but maybe if you heard what his vision is, you wouldn't think so badly of him," I responded to her. "I told you before I am his slave, Lenia. There is nothing I can do now but agree." She seemed to take that answer because she slipped her hand back in mine. I smiled and returned the gesture. How I missed her…

"How can you justify causing so much suffering on the basis of a madman's ravings? Galbatorix had done nothing but burn and slaughter and amass power for himself. He lies. He murders. He manipulates. You _know_ this! It's why you refused to work for him in the first place." Eragon paused but continued with a gentler tone, "I can understand that you were compelled to act against your will and that you aren't responsible for killing Hrothgar. You can try to escape though. I'm sure that Arya and I could devise a way to neutralize the bonds Galbatorix has laid upon you… Join us, Murtagh. You could do so much for the Varden. With us, you would be praised and admired, instead of cursed, feared, and hated." Eragon glanced at Lenia again and added, "You can be with your family. You don't want your daughter growing up like you had to, do you? Always cursed because her father is Galbatorix's right hand man."

How unfair this was! Using my own family against me. I looked down at the hand that held mine and everything in me wanted to agree with Eragon, but I knew there was no way out. I was bound to Galbatorix in things tighter than chains.

In a low voice, I answered, "You cannot help me, Eragon. No one but Galbatorix can release us from our oaths, and he will never do that… He knows our true names, Eragon… We are his slaves forever."

"Then let us kill the two of you."

"Kill us! Why would we allow that?" I asked.

"It would free you from Galbatorix's control. And it would save the lives of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Isn't that a noble enough cause to sacrifice yourself for?"

I shook my head. "Maybe for you, but life is still too sweet for me to part with it so easily. No stranger's life is more important than my family's, Thorn's, or mine." I watched as Eragon seemed to struggle with himself but when he leapt forward, I pushed Lenia backwards and barked, "Letta!" Eragon dropped to the ground with invisible hands clamped around his arms and legs. Saphira released a jet of fire before springing at me. "Rϊsa!" The dragon yelped in surprise as she stopped in midair and was held in place several feet above the plateau. I smirked as she tried to wiggle her way out, but it was no use. I was stronger.

"Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar Saphira en eka!" Eragon cried.

I stared at him flatly, annoyed that he would even try and go against my power. Two minutes passed as we battled in our consciousness. Eragon eventually released the spell and probably would have fell if he was not being held up by the spell I had cast.

"You cannot hope to compete with me," I said. "No one can, except for Galbatorix." I walked up to Eragon and pressed my sword against his neck, pricking the skin. "It would be so easy to take you back to Uru'baen."

"Don't. Let me go."

"You just tried to kill me."

"And you would have done the same in my position," Eragon said. When I remained silent, Eragon added, "We were friends once. We fought together. Galbatorix can't have twisted you so much that you've forgotten… If you do this, Murtagh, you'll be lost forever."

I remained silent for a long time, thinking. I knew what would await me at Uru'baen because I let Eragon free. I would already be punished for letting Lenia free, but could I also take the punishment of letting Eragon go?

_You don't want him to be like us, Murtagh. He has a chance to free us. He and Lenia are our only hope to get out of the King's clutches._

_I know that. But are you willing to face Galbatorix's wrath because we disobeyed again?_

_To be free, I will do anything._

Finally, I said, "I was ordered to try and capture you and Saphira." I paused. "I have tried… Make sure we don't cross paths again. Galbatorix will have me swear additional oaths in the ancient language that will prevent me from showing you such mercy when next we meet." I lowered my sword.

"You are doing the right thing," Eragon said.

"Perhaps. But before I let you go..." I pried Zar'roc from Eragon's fist and unbuckled its red sheath from his belt. "If I have become my father, then I will have my father's blade. Thorn is my dragon, and a thorn he shall be to all our enemies. It is only right, then, that I should also wield the sword _Misery_. Misery and Thorn, a fit match. Besides, Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's eldest son, not his youngest. It is mine by right of birth." I smiled cruelly at Eragon's confused face. "I never told you my mother's name, did I? And you never told me yours. I'll say it now: Selena. Selena was my mother and your mother. Morzan was our father. The Twins figured out the connection while digging around in your head. Galbatorix was quite interested to learn that particular piece of information."

"You're lying!" Eragon cried.

I shook my head and repeated the words in the ancient language, then put my lips near Eragon's ears and whispered, "You and I, we are the same, Eragon. Mirror images of one another. You can't deny it."

"You're wrong," Eragon growled. "We're nothing alike. I don't have a scar on my back anymore and I would never betray my family."

I recoiled. My expression became cold and hard as I lifted Zar'roc and held it upright against my chest. "So be it. I take my inheritance from you, brother. Farewell." I retrieved my helmet from the ground and walked over to Lenia. She stared at me, as if she had been frozen, but followed me as I walked over to Thorn. I tied Zar'roc to my belt and turned to face her. "Remember what I said earlier." I lifted my hand to her face and pulled her into my embrace. She struggled, as if she wanted me to let her go so I whispered in her ear, "I'm not evil. I'm still me, just with a dragon. I still love you and I have done all I can to ensure your safety. Don't ever let someone tell you different. You are my wife, the mother of my child, and my best friend. Never forget that."

She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and whispered in my ear, "I love you, too. And I'll see you tonight." I smiled and leaned back to kiss her. She kissed me back and somehow I managed to pull away and climb onto Thorn. She stood there, her dress blowing around her like water in the wind, and her gray hair now having a touch of her normal brown hair. She was beautiful, even though she did not look like herself. It took all I had to not go back to her but instead grip the saddle with as much strength as I could muster.

Thorn understood the conflicting emotions in me and opened his wings, flapping them a couple times before taking off. I relaxed my grip and my spell when we were a safe distance away.

I would see her again, and that's all that mattered.

**So I put this chappie in Murtagh's point of view because Lenia was out for some of it. And instead of switching it three times, I just made it in his point of view. I hope I did his character right lol. Butttt, next chappie is all Murtagh and Lenia :)**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	8. One Last Night

**So the anticipated chappie is finally here :) Murtagh and Lenia's night together. I hope you guys like it!**

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, xt_291_**

**Chapter Eight:**

******One Last Night**

I slipped on my black cloak as I glanced at the tent opening. Nasuada had given me one to share with my daughter and it was placed next to Eragon's tent. I pulled the hood of my cloak above my head and wrapped my sleeping baby in a blanket for it was cold at night and I didn't want her getting sick. I held Jeanette in my arms as I peeked out of the tent, making sure no one was coming. I could see a light from Eragon's tent and I knew he and Roran were talking. They had much to talk about considering how their reunion went.

I snuck passed Saphira and carefully weaved my way through the tents. There were some people walking around but I hid in the shadows until they passed. I couldn't let anyone know I was leaving and I was certain Eragon wouldn't go into my tent until the morning.

When I reached the camp's end, I stopped and looked back. No one had noticed. I smiled and continued into no-man's land. The ground was littered with bodies, arms, legs, and other things I didn't want to think about. Blood soaked the ground and stained the soil red. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to be going but when I saw a large figure that looked like a dragon, I hurried in that direction. Murtagh grinned when he saw me and stood up from resting at his dragon's belly and walked over to me.

"About time you got here. I was about to go look for you," he whispered, grinning. I smiled back and revealed the baby in my arms. Jeanette looked at her father and squealed, throwing her arms in the air towards him. At first it seemed Murtagh had frozen in place but he slowly reached his hands forward and picked up Jeanette. He cradled her in his arms and his grin grew bigger. "She's gotten so big."

"Yes, she has," I agreed.

He looked up at me then glanced around. "We should probably get out of here before someone spots us." I nodded and he walked over to the ruby dragon. "Come on." He helped me into the saddle before handing me Jeanette and climbing on behind me. With unspoken consent, Thorn flapped his wings and soon we were in the cold air. I wrapped Jeanette in the cloak and pressed her against my body but it felt like as soon as we had gotten into the air, we were landing.

Murtagh dismounted first and took Jeanette so I could slip off. He handed her to me so he could spread a blanket on the ground and pulled another blanket out of the bag attached to Thorn's saddle. The ruby dragon curled up around the blanket and rested his head on the cloth, closing his vermillion eyes. Murtagh sat down and motioned for me to join him. I smiled and cuddled up to his side as he took Jeanette. She squealed and reached her small hands out for his face, giggling.

"Your personality," Murtagh whispered as his smile grew. "She looks-"

"Jeanette," I cut in. "Your daughter's name is Jeanette."

He grinned at me and held his daughter close. "Jeanette looks just like me, yet acts just like you." He paused. "Maybe it would've been better if she looked like you too."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"She will always be cursed and an outcast because of who I am. And everyone who lives now will know who her father is because she looks like me."

"You forget I played a part in creating her as well. Durza was my father yet no one curses me for it," I said.

"You don't look like your father." He sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe because of who you are it will make everyone forget who I am. Maybe then she can live a normal life."

"She hasn't been cursed or outcast and I don't think she ever will. Even when we went to Ellesméra, the elves treated her like they would anyone else. In fact, Islanzadí loved Jeanette," I explained. "She will be just fine."

Murtagh was silent for a long time, staring at Jeanette as she played with his hands. His smile never ceased, even after Jeanette closed her eyes and fell asleep in her father's arms. He continued to hold her, slowly rocking her back and forth. He looked up at me after a time and smiled. He stood up and carried her over to where Thorn's front limbs where and placed her so she was cradled in Thorn's leg. The ruby dragon eyed his Rider for a second but moved his head so it was next to the sleeping baby and closed his eyes again.

"Now that she is out, you and I can have our time," Murtagh declared quietly as he sat next to me again. He leaned against Thorn's belly and opened his arms to me. I cuddled up to his body and rested my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around me. "I've missed this."

"As have I," I whispered. "Going to sleep hasn't been the same without you."

"Being in Uru'baen hasn't been the same without you. I always visit places where we've been hoping that you'll be there, but then I remember you're here," he confessed. "Truth is I'd be perfectly content being trapped in Uru'baen if you were there with me. You and Jeanette." He placed a kiss at the top of my head. "Though that will never happen. Or at least it shouldn't."

"I might just get captured so it can happen," I joked.

He chuckled. "I could always just take you now. I have you two here, unguarded, and it would be very easy to get you back to Uru'baen."

"Oh really?" I looked up, grinning, and moved to stand up but Murtagh's reflexes had gotten much quicker. He tackled me to the ground and straddled me, holding my wrists above my head as he smiled his crooked smile.

"Yes, really," he whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently. "I always win. I'm far stronger than you."

I smiled against his lips that hovered over mine and said, "Stronger, yes. But I know what makes you give in." I pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss and soon I could feel the grip on my wrists loosening. I slipped my hands out from under his and brought them up to tangle in his hair. I pulled my lips away from his and flipped him over, straddling him. I grinned. "I told you so."

He chuckled and reached his hand up, twirling a strand of the gray hair in his fingers. "Why is your hair gray?" His eyes moved down to my metallic colored dress and he added, "And I highly doubt the Varden had that dress to give you."

I pressed my lips together. "Abby died about a month ago, Murtagh."

His face fell. "How?"

"Old age," I explained in a small voice. Murtagh waited patiently for me to continue. I swallowed and continued, "I couldn't handle the pain anymore so I went home. I told Eragon to watch Jeanette and I left. I guess being up there changes your appearance but it's starting to wear off."

"I'm so sorry, Lenia. I should've been there."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. Everyone dies at some point, right?" I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I did my best to keep them from falling but even I couldn't stop the few that dripped down. Murtagh sat up and wiped the tears away with a gentle touch.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and pulled me into his embrace. "Damn Galbatorix." I laughed and pulled myself back to see his face. I pressed my lips against his and we were soon locked in a battle for dominance. I pushed him back to the ground and laid on top of him, though he soon rolled me over.

He lifted his lips away from mine with a large grin on his face. "I told you I always win." I rolled my eyes and brought his lips back to mine, tangling my fingers in his hair once more. I moved my hands from his hair down to his back and grasped the bottom of his black shirt. He pulled away just long enough for me to remove his shirt but as soon as I did, his lips attacked mine again.

It was too soon when he removed his lips from mine but when he pulled out a knife, I only stared at him. He wouldn't harm me; that much I knew was positive. His eyes were locked on mine as he slid the knife up and under the neckline of my dress. He lifted up and I heard the fabric rip against the edge of his knife and he continued down until he reached my stomach. He stabbed the knife through the blanket and into the ground next to us and helped me get out of the dress.

He slipped out of his pants before he returned his lips to mine and soon I was lost to the pleasure of his touch.

XxX

I was cuddled up to his warm body, a blanket wrapped around us, when I felt Murtagh start to shake me. I mumbled something inaudible and moved closer to his warm body. I could hear him chuckle as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. I slowly opened my eyes as the event of the previous hours flashed back in my mind. I smiled and closed my eyes, burying my face in his chest.

"Lenia," I heard him say.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"We need to get up. It's sunrise," he whispered.

"No," I protested sleepily. "Five more minutes."

He laughed. "Don't start that. I've heard that enough from you in the past few years. Now get up, otherwise we'll get caught." I could feel him slip out from under the blanket and I groaned. I opened my eyes and sat up, holding the blanket to my chest. He had already slipped on his pants and was reaching for his shirt when he paused, glancing at me. He smiled, shaking his head, and pulled his shirt on.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair is a mess," he answered, sitting beside me. "Though, it has returned to its normal color and length." He ran his hand through my hair as I tried to flatten it. It was quite messy. "Your eyes are normal too."

"You didn't like my silver eyes?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I like your green eyes better," he replied, taking my chin in his hand so I looked at him. He stared into my eyes. "I always know how you're feeling because of them. Especially when you try to lie." He laughed and kissed me lightly. "Now get dressed. You're making it very difficult to not take advantage of your nudity."

I laughed. "Am I?" He nodded his head. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't really get dressed with a torn dress." I held up the clothing and motioned to the line down the front he had cut. "Unless you want me walking around revealing my breasts to everyone."

"I'd rather not," he replied. He went to his saddle bag and pulled out articles of clothing. "You can have my extra shirt and pants. I don't want some other man seeing something I should only see." He grinned at me as he handed me the clothes. I slipped on his shirt and laughed softly at how big it was. The sleeves extended far past my finger tips and the bottom of the shirt ended at my upper thighs. I stood up and pulled on his pants and nearly tripped when I took a step. Murtagh laughed.

"This isn't funny," I mumbled, trying to hide my own laughter. "I need help."

"I'll agree to that." He grinned at me as I glared at him. He walked over to me and rolled up the bottom of the pants so I could walk without tripping and rolled up the sleeves so I could see my hands. He then whispered words in the ancient language that cut the cloth where it had been rolled up so it fit me at the sleeves and legs. He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin at the top of my head. "Even though I'm bound to Galbatorix, I like this power. I like being able to use magic to do what I want and to hurt those who have caused me harm. It's a pleasant feeling to finally get back at everyone."

"That's not a way to think," I said, looking up at him. "Just because people did you wrong doesn't mean you have to return the favor. Just because you have power doesn't mean you have to use it."

"I know. It's still nice though," he replied. "But we should get going. I don't want you getting caught."

"And what happens if you do?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly. "I already know I'm caught. Galbatorix will punish me for letting you and Eragon go. And also seeing you like I am now when I could have just used this to my advantage and taken you away. I can't hide anything from Galbatorix."

"Then why did you come here?"

He smiled gently and whispered, "Because I wanted to see you. I'll take Galbatorix's punishment if that means I get to see you."

"You're mad," I responded, laying my head on his chest again.

"So I've heard," he laughed. "Come on." He rolled up the blankets and stowed them in the saddle bag before he picked up his sleeping daughter. He stared at her for a moment and then motioned for me to get on Thorn's saddle. I pulled myself up and took Jeanette when Murtagh handed her to me so he could climb up behind me. I pulled my cloak around Jeanette as Thorn flew into the air.

We landed in the middle of no-man's land. Murtagh slid down and I handed him Jeanette before climbing out of Thorn's saddle. I watched as he cradled her tightly in his arms and he pressed his lips to her forehead before muttering words in the ancient language under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Protection. If I can't defend my daughter physically, well magically will have to do," he replied. He pulled me to his other side with the arm that wasn't holding Jeanette and held me there. "Sometimes I wish I could freeze a moment and always live it."

"You're not the only one," I whispered.

"You should go. You'll barely get in as it is." I sighed but pulled myself away from his warm embrace. He handed me my cloak and I slipped it on, pulling the hood over my head once again. I took Jeanette in my arms once again but paused to look at him.

"Will I see you again?" I asked. "As my husband."

"I don't know, Lenia. As soon as opportunity allows me, but I have a feeling Galbatorix will make me swear additional oaths so this can't happen again." His voice was agonized but he continued, "As soon as time allows it, I promise I'll be with you. No matter what." I nodded my head as I felt tears form in my eyes. He pulled me into his embrace, careful of the baby in my arms, and kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered against his chest. "Please be safe." He nodded his head and released me, stepping away. "Goodbye, Murtagh."

He let out a shuddering breath but replied, "Goodbye, Lenia." I started to walk away but I stopped and rushed back to him, pulling his lips down to mine. He didn't fight but instead kissed me back with as much passion. He finally pulled away and lifted his hand up to caress my cheek. "I don't want you to go."

My head tilted to his touch. "Then I'll go back with you. We won't be separated then."

He shook his head. "No, Lenia. You belong to the Varden, not the Empire. Now you need to go before I say something different. You can't come back with me." He pressed his lips roughly to mine again and pulled away, climbing into Thorn's saddle. He looked at me with tortured eyes. "I love you, Lenia. Take care of yourself and our child. I will see you again, whether your husband or enemy, but I will see you again. I promise you."

He smiled gently before Thorn flew him away.

**So Lenia snuck off to see Murtagh. Can anyone guess how Eragon is going to react to this? Haha :D**

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Dreams and Friendship

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, xt_291, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX._**

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Dreams and Friendship**

I stepped out of the tent and yawned, glancing around the chaotic camp. It had only been a few hours ago that I had snuck back into the Varden's camp unnoticed and I probably would have slept more if it were not for the shouts and moans of wounded soldiers. Eragon seemed to have left his tent so I took Jeanette to a mother so she would be watched while I was away and looked for Eragon. I didn't have to look very hard because he stood next to Saphira near Nasuada's tent.

"What's going on?" I asked when I got closer.

"Roran and I are going to go rescue Katrina, his love, from Helgrind where the Ra'zac have her," Eragon answered. "Nasuada already agreed to it."

"So you're going to face the Ra'zac?" Eragon nodded. "Be careful then. Don't let what happened to Brom happen to you."

"We were ambushed, Lenia. It won't happen like that again," he replied. Eragon's eyes moved down my body, then back up at my eyes. "What happened to your dress?"

I faltered. No one could know I saw Murtagh, even Eragon. "I-It was bloody and uncomfortable." Eragon continued to stare at me as if he didn't believe me. Why couldn't I lie convincingly?

It was a minute before his eyes widened but his face soon twisted into a glare. He opened his mouth to say something but before words could come out, someone from behind me wrapped their arms around my waist and picked me up, twirling me around. I screamed in reaction and pulled at the hands to let me go. The person set me down after another twirl and exclaimed, "You're alive!"

I turned around to see Roran. "Yes, I'm alive."

"What happened to you? Why did you run away like that?" he asked.

I glanced back at Eragon's stiffened form and back at Roran. "It's a really long story."

"I've got some time."

"Let's go to my tent," Eragon suggested through clenched teeth. "She can explain everything then." He eyed me for a second then strut forward with Roran beside him. I sighed and followed them, aware of the sapphire eyes drilling into my back. I gulped; Eragon knew what I did.

We reached the tent and filed in, sitting in a circle on the floor. Roran sat across from me and started asking the same questions he had before. I stopped him and told him everything from the moment I was kidnapped until now. I left out a few details, like Cole and that I married Murtagh, but I told him the main events of the last eleven years. I couldn't tell him I married Murtagh because he knew the name as the red rider, nothing else. He doesn't know the Murtagh I know.

When I finished, Roran only stared at me. Finally he asked, "You have a daughter?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do. Her name is Jeanette and she is only a couple months old."

"Where is the father?" Eragon asked, his eyes meeting mine. I could see the rage swirling around in his brown eyes and I swallowed thickly.

"She already told us, Eragon. He died in Farthen Dûr," Roran replied.

Eragon smiled darkly. "Not quite. He didn't die, did he?"

Roran turned to me. I stared at Eragon and whispered, "No, he didn't."

"Where is he now?" Eragon demanded in a harsh tone.

"He's gone," I answered quietly.

"Where did he go?" Roran asked.

I fumbled for words. "A-Away on business," I stuttered. Eragon scoffed at my answer, his hands forming into fists. "His job demands a lot of his time."

"What does he do?" Roran inquired.

I tried to find an answer that seemed logical but before I could, Eragon growled, "He's the red Rider! And you saw him last night, didn't you? Those aren't your clothes." My eyes shifted to the ground but I said nothing. "I knew it. You went back to him after everything that he has become. You chose him over me."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Eragon… He's my husband."

"He's your husband," he repeated. "Then I am nothing to you. Just something to entertain yourself while your husband is 'away'."

"No, that is not how it is and you know it," I protested.

"Could've fooled me," Eragon retorted. "Now get out of my tent." I tried to say something else but his hostile glare made me see there was no reasoning with him now. I stood up and left, wiping the tear that had fallen. I stumbled into my own tent and fell onto my mat. How was I going to fix this?

I looked up when I heard someone enter and relaxed when I saw Roran. He sat beside me silently until he finally asked, "What happened between you two? It has to be more than friendship for him to react like he did." I nodded my head. "Is he right?"

"No. He isn't right." I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "I thought Murtagh died so it was right for me to move on, right?" He nodded. "Well, Eragon and I got much closer once he died and it was never outwardly spoken, but we knew we liked each other in that way. I spent the nights with him and Saphira, with Jeanette of course, and I began having feelings for him. Real feelings, not the kind that I just need entertainment like he thinks. Nothing happened between us physically. We just knew and before it could progress, Abby died and I returned to my element."

"Then why change now?"

"Because I'm married, Roran! I love Murtagh more than words can describe. And I can't…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Afford to have those feelings for him?" Roran finished. I nodded my head. "Well it's understandable why he thinks the way he does. He just doesn't understand."

"No, he doesn't. And now our friendship is ruined," I whispered, lying back down on the mat.

"Not ruined. Talk to him about it and get him to see your side," Roran stated.

"He won't listen to me. He'll listen to you more than he'll listen to me."

"Then I'll talk to him. He has some time to calm down and when he is, I'll straighten him out." He smiled at me. "He'll understand. You're married and don't want to ruin the marriage with your enemy-husband." He grinned when I stared at him. "You love Murtagh; he'll just have to get over it."

"I hope he can," I murmured.

XxX

_I was standing in the center of a wide open plain, surrounded by large trees. Flowers covered the ground, creating a mass amount of different colors. Though, that wasn't what got my attention. There was a woman standing before me, slightly taller than myself, but she looked exactly like me. Her green eyes danced in the bright sun and her brown hair, turning gray from age, was braided. _

_She smiled at me. "Hello, Lenia." Her voice echoed, as if we were standing in a cave. _

"_Mom?" My voice echoed too and I glanced around to make sure we really were standing in a plain, not a cave. _

"_Yes, dear. It's me. As you probably already know, I am alive and I am in need of your help." _

"_What do you need?" I asked. _

"_For you to find me. There is so much you need to know; so much that can aid you in your quest to defeat Galbatorix." She paused, laughing to herself. "So much that I must answer to. Why I abandoned you, how I am still alive, and things about yourself as well." _

"_Where can I find you?"_

"_You can find me in Reavstone," she answered. "Come as quickly as you can. But be careful and make sure your only traveling companion is Jeanette. I cannot risk Galbatorix finding out I am here." I was confused. I had never mentioned Jeanette. How did she know she even existed? "All your questions, even things you do not want to know, will be answered. I promise you." _

"_We just had a battle, what if I can't leave?" _

"_Find a way, Lenia. This is of most importance. If Nasuada asks who you are going to see, you must lie. No one can know I am alive, not even Eragon," she responded. "Come by horse as well. You'll understand why soon enough." _

"_Horse?" _

"_I fear I must leave you." Her body began to fade as she lifted up her arms to me. "Be safe, my daughter." _

"_Mom, wait!" I started to run to her but before I could reach her, her body disappeared. I looked around as the trees began to turn into stone walls and the colorful flowers disappeared and the ground was littered with blood. Black skies chased out the sun and before I knew it, I was standing on top of the King's castle._

_A dark chuckle made me turn around. My eyes widened when I saw Galbatorix standing before me, an evil smirk on his face. I trembled._

"_Oh Lenia, did you honestly think you could escape me?" He laughed, sending chills down my spine. "Your mother couldn't and neither can you. Blood calls blood." He took a step forward, pulling a sword out from his long cloak. I stumbled backwards, losing my balance and falling, though I kept trying to move back until I felt the stone and could move no more. Galbatorix's smirk grew when he noticed I could no longer move. "If I can't kill you while you're awake, maybe I can get the job done while you sleep." He lifted the sword up as I screamed…_

"Lenia, wake up!"

I gasped and sat up in a rush. My body trembled and a layer of sweat covered my skin. I glanced over at whoever had woken me up and noticed Eragon. What was he doing here?

"Eragon?" I whispered. He nodded his head and pulled me to his chest. Now I was confused. Wasn't he mad at me this morning? "What are you doing here?"

"I could hear you scream," he answered. "I had to make sure you were alright."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I was but now I understand. Roran told me," he answered, lifting me up so we were eye-level. "You want him as a husband and me as a friend. I get it."

"That's all? You're not going to be mad at me for sneaking off to see him?" This was quite surprising.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm disappointed that you snuck off to see him because not only was it dangerous for you it was also irresponsible," he answered. "But before I make you choose between me and him, I'm going to try and make this work as friends between us. I don't want to lose you altogether."

"What did Roran say to you?" I asked, bewildered. Could I still be dreaming?

Eragon smiled. "He told me that if I didn't pay attention, I'd lose you as a friend as well. He said that if I accepted that you are Murtagh's, you and I will be alright. I ignored him at first but Saphira kept pressing the matter and I knew she was right. Even if we can't be together, I still want you as my friend."

"Thank you, Eragon," I whispered. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep again?" He nodded and pulled us so we were lying down. "Are you leaving tomorrow for Helgrind?"

"Yes. Roran will stop at nothing until Katrina is back so the sooner we get her, the sooner he stops bugging me about it. He really loves her," he answered. "Are you going to come with us? I'd rather not leave you alone."

I opened my mouth to reply, but paused. My mothers words echoed in my head:_ You can find me in Reavstone. Come as quickly as you can. _"I think I'm going to Reavstone tomorrow."

"You think?" He laughed. "Why are you going there?"

"I can't answer that. But I need to leave as soon as possible," I answered. He propped himself up on one elbow to stare at me.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I swore I wouldn't tell anyone why I'm going," I replied. Then I added quickly, "No, I'm not going to see Murtagh." He continued to stare at me, probably trying to get me to answer but I didn't. He sighed and lay back down. "I want to tell you, Eragon. Believe me, I do. But I can't. But I'll be safe."

"That's if Nasuada lets you leave," Eragon mumbled.

"I don't care what she says. I'm needed there so I am going there. You are the one who swore allegiance to her, not me. I can do whatever I want."

"She's your leader. You cannot disobey her," Eragon argued.

I smiled. "Watch me."

After awhile he smiled back and said, "Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. How will you stay in contact with us?"

"I'm not sure. I can't exactly do magic like you can," I replied.

"No Keeper tricks?" he asked.

I thought for a second. I remember vaguely the knowledge of being able to contact someone else, but I was unsure of how to do it. Isolde hadn't taught me, it was something I learned when I was up in my element. "There might be, but I'm not sure," I answered. There had to be a way. How else could Mom and Abby stayed in contact while they were far apart?

"I suggest you figure that out before you leave. It would be nice to know you got there safely or if Saphira and I need to come and save you," he whispered. "Will Jeanette go with you?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving my daughter here," I answered. "I'll find some way to contact you when I get there. I'm sure I'll be safe." I had to be; Mom needed me.

"You better be," he whispered.

XxX

"It's very dangerous for you to go," Nasuada warned. I had gone to her tent the next morning and told her of where I was going. I wasn't looking for approval, I was going to do it one way or another, but she deserved to know where I was going. "I don't like it one bit. What if you get ambushed?"

"Then I'll get out," I answered. Nasuada sighed and sat down in her chair. "Nasuada, do not worry about me. I can get myself out of the mess."

"And you're sure you can't tell me why you're going to Reavstone?" I nodded my head. "I suppose even if I did tell you that you couldn't go, you'd go anyway. Please just be careful. We can't afford to lose you."

"I know and the only reason I am leaving is because I might figure out how we can end this war," I admitted. She could at least know that part. Nuria had said that there are things she knows that can help us defeat Galbatorix.

Nasuada sat up straight. "How are you going to figure that out?"

"I'm not quite sure. When I come back, I'll tell you," I answered.

She nodded her head slowly, processing the information. "Let two Kull go with you. They can keep up with your horse and ensure your safety."

"Not even Kull can go with me, Nasuada. Only Jeanette and I can venture there," I replied. "I'm sorry to put you into the dark, but I'm not entirely sure of everything myself. All I know is that I will be safe and I will find some way to contact you."

"It appears I have no choice but to agree with you. Go and be safe. But please, contact us as soon as you arrive. If you do not contact us within two weeks, we'll assume you are captured." She stood up and said, "I wish you luck, Lenia, on whatever it is you're searching for." She paused then added, "I hear Murtagh is the red Rider. I'm sorry."

I inhaled slowly. "It makes sense. His father was a Rider, and he is one as well. But he is not his father. Morzan joined Galbatorix willingly, Murtagh doesn't have a choice. If he did, he'd be here with me. So don't judge him. He'll find his way home."

"Of course he will. But will you be ready to fight him as your enemy?" I faltered. I couldn't fight him, he was my husband. I love Murtagh, how could I fight him? How could he fight me? I thought back to what Cole had predicted before. He was right in the fact Murtagh would join Galbatorix. He was in the position to kill me, but he wouldn't. My husband wouldn't kill me. The red rider would, but not Murtagh. "Lenia?"

"I don't know if I could," I answered quietly. "Murtagh would never harm me. But I know the red rider would."

"This must be hard for you. Having a husband that is not always your husband," Nasuada whispered. She had no idea…

"Nothing I can't handle," I returned. "But I need to get going. I'll contact you whenever I get to Reavstone, which should be about two weeks. So don't assume anything until the third week." Nasuada nodded her head and I left the tent without another word. I walked to where Eragon and Roran were with Jeanette and Saphira. They were leaving as soon as I did for Helgrind.

"You better take care of yourself, Lenia. I just found my sister, wouldn't want to lose her again," Roran said as he pulled me into his embrace. I hugged him back tightly then let him go after a few seconds. I turned to Eragon and we stood there, eyes locked. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Be careful," I whispered into his ear. He nodded his head and hugged me tightly. "You'll reach Helgrind before I even get half way to Reavstone, so I should hear from Nasuada that you made it alright when I get there."

"I should hear that you made it safely to Reavstone when I return," he whispered back. "I wish you could tell me why you're going." I sighed against his shoulder.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad that I told him. He wouldn't tell anyone because he knew I shouldn't have told him. "I'm going to see my Mom. She is alive and in Reavstone. She has information that could help us win the war." I pulled away before he could say anything and smiled slightly at him. "I'll see you two in a few weeks. Be careful, both of you." I glanced at Eragon before picking up Jeanette and handing her to Roran. I pulled a sling similar to the one Abby had made to carry Jeanette across my shoulders and made it so Jeanette would be kept in front of me instead of behind. I climbed into the horse that I had packed earlier that morning and placed Jeanette in the blanket, pulling the cloak I was wearing around her so she was protected by that as well.

Eragon walked up to me and placed his hand on the horse's neck, staring up at me. "Be careful."

I smiled and pulled on the horse's reins when it shifted, itching to run. "Do you really think I'm that irresponsible, Eragon?" He smiled back, though it didn't reach his agonized eyes. "I'll see you soon." He nodded his head and backed away as I urged the horse forward.

**So there you have it. The story is now finally getting it's move on. Though, can anyone guess why Nuria wanted Lenia to go by horse instead of flying? Just a little something to think about :)**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Nuria's Truth

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, Lb_2007, xt_291._**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Nuria's Truth**

"Halt. What is ye business here?"

I stopped the horse from moving forward and glanced at the two armed soldiers standing beside the gate to get into Reavstone. It had taken me a little more than two weeks to get here but I was sure Nasuada wouldn't be worried yet. I still had at least two days before she started to worry. I returned my attention to the soldiers and pulled Jeanette closer to my body to keep her hidden, replying, "To find someone."

"We don't like trouble makers," one said, putting his hand on the hilt of the sword at his waist.

"Are you from the Empire?" the other asked. I shook my head. "Then pass. Just don't cause any trouble." I nodded my head and urged the horse passed the soldiers and into Reavstone. The city was quite small, only a couple dozen houses and a few shops but it was the perfect place to hide. I dismounted my horse and pulled it along the busy street. Children played with each other, careless of their dirty faces and torn clothes. They laughed and screamed joyfully as they raced up and down the street. I smiled and peeked down at my daughter. She tried to wiggle her way out of the blanket to see so I pushed part of the blanket down so she could look around at the other children.

I continued to walk around until I found another adult. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and dark bags had formed under her blue eyes. She didn't look much older than me and she had a large belly that was hidden by the large dress she wore. She glanced up at me when I stopped near her and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm looking for a woman named Nuria. Can you tell me where I can find her?"

She thought for a moment. "You mean the healer? She's the last house on the left. Remarkable woman, I'll say."

"She is," I whispered. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. What's your name anyway?" she asked.

"Lenia," I replied. "My name is Lenia."

She smiled. "Scarlet. Nice to meet you Lenia." I smiled back and continued to walk until I found the last house on the left. It was a two-story house that had a wide porch where a wooden bench sat and had stairs leading up to the large front door.

An elderly woman made her way down the stairs slowly and I looked up to the other woman standing on the porch, her green eyes staring at me. She smiled and motioned for me to come to her. I tied my horse to the bar in front of the house and walked up the stairs to where she stood. Her hair was braided and the long braid rested over her shoulder. A genuine smile brightened her face as she stared at me with her dancing, green eyes.

"Oh my daughter, you've come home," she exclaimed and walked towards me, pulling me into her embrace. I smiled and hugged my mother back, taking a deep breath of her unique scent. She pulled away too soon and looked at Jeanette. "My precious granddaughter. Can I hold her?" I nodded my head and placed Jeanette into her arms. "She's beautiful." Nuria glanced at me and then back at the baby in her arms. "Let's go inside. I'm sure you and Jeanette are weary from your travels." I followed her into the house and through the long hallway that went straight through the middle of the house. She led me up the stairs and into one of the many bedrooms. The room held a large bed, a nightstand, a chair, a crib, and a dresser that had a bowl and pitcher on top of it.

"You can stay in this room. I'll let you get settled and I'll be back after I help the person in the next room. He was careless and a blade nearly cut his leg off," she explained, handing Jeanette to me. "Water is in the pitcher and there are some extra blankets in the dresser." She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I looked down at Jeanette when she whined. "Looks like it's time for someone's nap." I walked over to where the crib was and placed her inside, pulling the blanket around her. She yawned and her eyes closed, sleep taking over her small body.

"I got that crib with intentions of you sleeping in it," Nuria admitted when she walked into the room. She smiled at me and glanced down at Jeanette. "She looks so much like her father."

I stared at her. "How do you know who her father is? And how are you even alive? Abby didn't even know." She sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning for me to join her. I did and waited patiently for her to begin.

Finally she said, "Right before you were born, I was visited by the Keeper of water, Lillian. It was then I learned everything that I know now." She paused. "She told me everything, starting from the moment you were born up until the end of the war. Valuable information, but horrible secrets to be burdened with. I knew what Eragon would become later in his life and I also knew that your father would come after you when you were six. Everything that happened to you was either planned or started the sequence of events that I had planned."

"Did you know Abby was going to die?"

She nodded her head. "She was my best friend, but we both knew her time was coming. So she and I planned that her death would be enough of a reason for you to return to your element. Lillian had told me Murtagh's disappearance would not be enough, so we had to think of something else. Though I see she gave you the ring I had asked her to give you." I glanced at the ring on my pointer finger and back at my mother. She smiled.

"Murtagh's disappearance was planned?" I asked, breathless. Why didn't Abby do anything to stop that?

"Yes, Lenia. How else did you expect him to become the red Rider? He needed to become the red Rider to shift the balance and you needed the motivation to go to your element. Although, him becoming the red Rider wasn't such a bad idea," she explained. "Abby didn't know about Murtagh's fate, only yours. She knew that you two would fall in love and that he would be the father of Jeanette, but she knew nothing about his fate."

I nodded my head. This was way too much to handle. Everything in my life had been planned from being left on Garrow's doorstep to now. The thought made me wonder what else Abby had kept from me.

"How are you still alive?" I asked.

She smiled sadly at me and replied, "I knew that Durza would find me after I had left you in Garrow's care so I knew I was going to die. I faked my death and soon Durza left, satisfied that he had killed me. I healed myself and came here, waiting and listening for news of a Keeper. Abby didn't know that I was still alive because if she did, Galbatorix would have known and come after me. I kept it secret and hid here, waiting for you to go to the Varden where I contacted you."

"Abby was right when she said you always had a reason for everything," I whispered. "I didn't actually think she was right." Nuria smiled and glanced at the crib, her smile fading.

"There are a few more things you need to know," she declared, her green eyes shifting back to mine.

"What?"

"Did you have any intention of seeing your husband anytime soon?"

What was she talking about? "No, I didn't. Murtagh said that it might be awhile before he can see me again as either my husband or my enemy." She nodded her head. "Why?"

"He is to come here in about one week," she answered.

"How? I didn't say anything…" I stopped my sentence because it would be a lie if I continued. I told Eragon; but Eragon wouldn't tell anyone. Especially Murtagh. But then how would Murtagh know to come here to find me? "I told Eragon but Eragon wouldn't say anything."

She smiled. "Of course he wouldn't say anything, but do you know how strong in magic your husband is? Even when he was human, he was strong. Eragon won't stand a chance against him. The information will not be said, Lenia, but stolen from your friend's mind."

"But why would Murtagh want to do that? What good does knowing where I am give him?"

She laughed quietly to herself. "Do you doubt his love for you? He is coming, although with a group of soldiers, to see you. It's important that he comes as well. I need to leave Reavstone anyway."

I was quite for awhile. Murtagh was coming here? And then Mom was going to come back with me? It thrilled me that Murtagh was coming here to see me, but also I was scared. I had no help here, only my mother. What if he was coming as my enemy rather than my husband? Eragon was not here to fight him and I knew I couldn't do it.

"What is he coming as?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Lillian didn't specify; she only said he would come and that I would have to leave shortly after to escape Galbatorix's new recruits coming after me," she answered.

"How do you know so much about Murtagh?"

"Rumors and what Lillian had told me. Rumors told me that he was the red rider and that he was on Galbatorix's side, but that was it. Lillian had told me that Murtagh would be bound to Galbatorix and that he would be one of the strongest magicians in Alagasёia. He is the balance you're looking for to defeat Galbatorix, or lose to him. Although Murtagh doesn't believe it, he is very important in this war," Nuria replied.

"How do we save him?"

"You'll figure it out. You and Eragon both and also what happens next in your future might help as well," she responded. She paused, as if she was afraid to say something, and then slowly asked, "Do you know why Keepers only have one child?"

This was random. "No."

"When a Keeper is pregnant with her first child, it is assumed the child is a Keeper. Though sometimes the first born is a human and the only way to tell is by an act of magic the child performs. Jeanette healed you when you had almost died and that was your sign she was a Keeper. I'm sure Abby told you about the magical cocoon that protects the baby Keeper from harm?"

"Yes, she told me," I answered.

"That cocoon allowed you to perform magic while you were pregnant with Jeanette, though if you are pregnant with a human baby, using even the smallest amount of magic can kill it. There is no magical cocoon that surrounds and protects the child if it is human."

Why was she telling me this? "I don't get what you're trying to say."

She sighed. "Do you know why I asked you to not use magic at all?" I opened my mouth to say something but faltered. I couldn't be…it couldn't be possible. "Part of the reason marriage is forbidden is because of that reason. Keepers cannot wait nine or ten months for their human baby to be born while their element goes into chaos."

"I can't be pregnant." My heart was thundering in my chest. It just couldn't be possible. Not now. I'm needed in this war and to sit out for a long period of time would be bad. But I couldn't kill the child either if I was pregnant. "I'm not pregnant."

"Don't worry; you won't be pregnant for long. For the past few years I have been trying to make a potion that speeds everything up so the baby is born in one week. I have it, but there are a few problems."

I felt sick. "And what are they?"

"The possibility of you dying and getting the nutrients you and the baby need," she answered. "I am very confident I can heal you if you are going to die but the risk is still high. You'll have no energy to walk around, even talk or keep your eyes open. Your body will have a high fever and you'll be very weak after the baby is born for a couple days."

"Do I have another choice?" I whispered. It wasn't a question, but I was hoping she would say that I didn't have to do that. What if I did die? The thought made me shudder. I swallowed thickly and said, "Before I take this potion, I need a way to contact Nasuada to tell her I made it here. And will you take care of Jeanette while I can't?"

"I'm afraid there is no way to contact her. Only a rider or magician has that ability; Keepers do not. She will have to wait until you go back," Nuria answered. "I'll watch Jeanette. It would be nice to spend time with my granddaughter."

"Nasuada will not like this," I mumbled.

Nuria smiled. "But she'll understand. Now wait here and I'll go get the potion."

"I'm taking it now?" I asked, fear lacing into my voice.

"Of course, my dear child. Why wait? Don't worry so much, I'll take care of you. I've been a healer for seventeen years. Don't doubt me." She smiled reassuringly and left the room. I stared at Jeanette's crib and remembered that Murtagh would be here soon.

What was he going to say?

**So, Lenia can't contact Nasuada and Murtagh will be arriving shortly. Oh, let's not forget about Lenia's unborn child! Haha.**

**Does anyone want to guess Murtagh's and Eragon's reaction? Teehee.**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	11. Arrival and the Unexpected

**_Thankies to: Grace Tempest, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, Lb_2007, xt_291, Zoe Montez._**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Arrival and the Unexpected**

**Nuria POV:**

I heard Jeanette's wail as I carried a new bowl of cold water upstairs to Lenia's room. It had been almost one week since she had taken the potion and her body wasn't exactly responding like it should have. I've had to heal her a couple times each day to keep her alive and her fever was extraordinarily high. She stayed unconscious most of the time but when she was awake, I tried to get her to eat but she could barely chew the food I was giving her. I fed her soup now but I knew that wouldn't keep her alive.

I placed the bowl beside her bed and glanced at her. She was lying on her side, sweat glistening on her pale skin. I dipped a rag into the cool water and placed it on her forehead, trying to keep her temperature down. I felt the pulse on her hand and noticed it was becoming low again yet she slumbered on. Her stomach had grown so it looked like she was nine months along, though it had only been nearly a week. She had been in much discomfort because of her growing belly, but I did the best I could to ease it.

I glanced up at Jeanette when she whined in her crib. I lifted her out of the crib and cradled her in my arms, gently rocking her so she would stop crying. Her little hands extended to her mother and I smiled, placing her by Lenia.

My head snapped up when I heard a scream. I made sure Jeanette couldn't fall before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I checked to make sure it wasn't from the other two people I had in the house and when I was sure they were fine, I went outside. The village was in chaos, though I understood why once I saw the soldiers. I was puzzled when one laughed as a man from our village ran a sword through his chest. Why were they laughing, rather than dying?

A woman screamed as a ruby dragon landed in the middle of the village. It roared loudly and lashed its tail around, knocking the running villagers into houses. The man on top of the dragon's back was clad in a black shirt and pants with a blood red sword at his hip. His booming voice echoed through the village, magnified by magic, "Stop. Leave these people alone." In an instant, the soldiers stared at the Rider and backed away from the villagers. The Rider's eyes met mine and his face twisted into confusion. Finally he ordered, "Bring the woman to me and search the house."

"No!" I screamed as two soldiers grabbed onto my arms and dragged me forward as two more men slipped inside my house. If they found Lenia and brought her out here, she would die. Her immune system was failing and she would catch even the smallest sickness. I struggled against the soldiers and was about to free myself when I felt an invisible force clamp down on my arms and legs, immobilizing me.

Murtagh jumped off of Thorn and walked over to me, pulling out the blood red sword. "Who are you?"

I struggled against the magic but with no avail. Aware of the soldiers around me, I answered him in the ancient language, "I am the Keeper of fire and your wife's mother."

"Why did she come here?" he asked also in the ancient language.

"If you release me, I can show you," I answered. "She is not well and by keeping me here, she will die."

His face paled. He looked up at the soldiers holding me and ordered, "Release her and get outside the city gates." They looked around like he had gone mad. "Don't question me! Get outside now!" The two that held me released me and scrambled out of the town with the other soldiers. Murtagh released his hold on me and helped me stand. "Where is she?"

"She's in the building where you sent the soldiers…" I trailed off. He seemed to understand, or at least understand the danger she was in, and ran to the door, throwing it open. I followed him in and we saw one of the soldiers pulling at the man who had nearly cut his leg off. He ordered the soldier to leave the village with everyone else and helped me take the man back up the stairs to where he had been before. "Make sure he is comfortable." I left the room and opened the door to where Lenia was staying and gasped. Jeanette was wailing as she was about to fall off the bed and the soldier had picked Lenia up. Her limp body molded to his but I could see the fear in her half-opened eyes.

It had been awhile since I had used my powers but I could still remember how to use them. I felt my hands tingle and burn as I lifted them, sweeping them across my body. A wave of fire appeared on the left side of the room and swept to where he stood. It cradled Jeanette so she wouldn't fall and crashed into the soldier, forcing him to the wall. It swept back and created a slide that put Lenia gently back onto the bed and finally disappeared without a trace, except for the small amount that cradled Jeanette without burning her.

"Leave my family alone," I hissed as the soldier got up. He laughed in response. Anger burned inside of me and for a long time I stared at him, his laughter growing and growing until his body exploded into flames. I walked over to Lenia and the fire lowered Jeanette back down to the bed safely. Lenia groaned and rolled her head so she could see me. Her eyes burned with confusion and I knew she wanted to ask but she didn't have to strength so I answered her unvoiced question, "Murtagh is here." Her eyes glowed in response.

"I made sure he was—" Murtagh stopped when he noticed Lenia. I moved out of the way as he rushed to her side, kneeling down so he was almost eye level with her. He looked at me. "What's wrong with her?"

I picked up Jeanette and cradled her in my arms. "Why don't you look and find out." He looked back at Lenia and his eyes swept down her body, pausing when he reached her large belly. His entire body froze, as if he had become a statue.

"That's…not…possible," he whispered slowly. I kept silent, trying to keep Jeanette quiet as her father sorted through everything. Finally he looked up at me with expressionless eyes. "I saw her two weeks ago. There is no way _that," _he motioned down to the bump with what looked like disgust, "can exist."

"_That_ is your child and you better start acting like it because there is nothing you can do to escape from that. She was pregnant when she came here and took a potion to speed the process up so she wouldn't kill the child. _Your_ child."

He rolled to his feet and without another glance, stormed out of the room. I walked over to Lenia and saw the silent tears leaking from her eyes. "Shh, dear. He'll warm up to it soon enough. Rest now." She closed her eyes though tears continued to leak out as I placed a cold rag on her forehead again.

XxX

**Murtagh POV:**

_Impossible. She can't be pregnant, not again, _I ranted to Thorn as I slammed the front door shut.

_You saw it, Murtagh. There is no denying the fact she is carrying a child, your child. You might as well get used to the fact Jeanette will not be your only child._

_Isn't it enough I've burdened her with one child, Thorn? I'm never around and she's by herself to raise our daughter. Now she'll have to raise another child as well? She'll hate me, _I responded and climbed into his saddle. The town looked deserted but I was sure it was because Thorn was standing in the middle of it. He extended his wings and flew up so the wind caressed my skin.

_If she didn't want the child, she would have killed it. Lenia understand the position she is in, she isn't stupid, _Thorn defended.

_I know she isn't stupid, Thorn. Believe me, I know that. I should have not seen her that night. Then this would never have happened, _I admitted. _You're right. My love for her will get me killed._

_You don't mean that. You want this child, you're just afraid to admit it. You forget I feel what you feel, Murtagh. We're bonded together and you can't lie to me. You don't want another child because you don't want it growing up without a father like Jeanette has to. You're scared that Galbatorix will use them against you and having another child born under your legacy of being in Morzan's line. But you also want this child because you love Lenia and you want a family just as much as she does, _Thorn responded. _You're just too prideful to admit it that deep down you're scared._

I chuckled, a smile turning the corners of my mouth upwards. _Perhaps you're right._

_Of course I'm right! _Thorn exclaimed. _Now get back to Lenia and tell her how you really feel. I'm sure you storming out like you did didn't make her feel too great._

_For a newborn, you're very wise, _I said as Thorn landed.

_Not wise. I just know you. There is still much I have to learn, but that's part of growing up. Now run along, Rider, _Thorn replied. I hugged him around the neck quickly before racing into the house and up the stairs, almost running into Nuria when I turned into the long hallway.

"First you storm out, then you come running back with a smile. Your mood changes give me a head rush," Nuria commented with a smile. It was amazing how similar she looked to Lenia, the only difference was her hair was turning gray and Lenia's eyes were more revealing. I moved to step around her but she grabbed my arm in a stern grip. "Sorry, Rider. You can't see her right now."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I finally got her to go to sleep after you stormed out. Really smart, by the way. Now come downstairs. I need to talk to you," she ordered and started walking down the stairs. I glanced at Lenia's door and then followed Nuria down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sit." She motioned with her head to the large table and the chairs surrounding it. I sat down, aware of the authority in her voice. That was what was different between Nuria and Lenia. Nuria commanded the crowd, the air around her confident and high. Lenia listened to the crowd, except for the occasional times when she did the opposite, but mostly she did what she was told.

_You might want to focus, _Thorn cut in.

I shook my head and paid attention to what Nuria was saying. "…you really should be more careful about your reactions. Lenia doesn't need more stress and storming out like you did only added to it. She believes you want nothing to do with this baby." She turned and stared at me, her green eyes tight and masked.

"I reacted wrongly and I was going to go apologize to her, but as you said, I can't go see her," I replied. "I do want this baby; I had to sort things out first."

She scoffed. "You're just like the rest of the worthless men out there. Love a woman until she gets pregnant then you leave."

"That's not true. I never left her on my own free will. You cannot blame me for who my father is," I shot back.

_Easy, Murtagh. Getting into a fight with her mother might not be the best thing to do right now, _Thorn advised.

I took a deep breath; he was right. "I'm not blaming you for who your father is. I'm blaming you for getting my daughter pregnant and then leaving. You won't stay to take care of your family, will you? You got her pregnant with the first child and disappear to join Galbatorix, and then as if that wasn't enough, you get her pregnant a second time and leave once the baby is born!" she exclaimed.

"I don't have much of a choice," I returned. "I'm bound to Galbatorix."

She scoffed. "You think you are? You don't know the meaning of the word. Having to hide in a village from a man you thought you could trust. Having to know that your own daughter is being raised by another woman who she calls 'Mommy' because you can't dare reveal yourself in fear he'll find you. You think you're bound? Try having your whole world being torn away from you by that one man you're bound to." Her eyes were blazing but she never raised her voice. And she said _my_ mood changes would give her a head rush.

"I love your daughter, Nuria," I started. She scoffed. "And I'm doing the best I can with what I have right now. Galbatorix knows my and my dragon's true name and I can do nothing but serve him. I didn't mean for Lenia to get pregnant but dwelling on what we can't fix won't help us either. I accepted the fact that I'm going to have another child and Lenia understands why I can't be with her. She knows that once I figure out how to free myself from Galbatorix that I'll be with her." She remained silent for a long time, her expression emotionless. "No, I don't know what you've been through and I'm sure I'll never understand the pain of having to know that my children are calling another person 'Daddy' but my family and Thorn are the most important things to me. I do anything I can to protect them and make them happy, and once I am free of Galbatorix, I'll never leave Lenia's side. Don't judge what you don't know."

She stared at me. "It appears I am wrong about you, forgive me. For seventeen years I've stayed here without being able to contact my only child. And seeing her in the pain you put her through…I just wish I never had to give her up." She sighed and walked over to me. "You are my son-in-law and I've been terrible to you." She smiled gently at me. "I think you can go see Lenia now." I smiled back at stood up, turning to leave the room. Her voice stopped me. "One more thing though." I turned and watched as she picked up a bottle from the counter and handed it to me. "I know you don't want to hear this from me so I'll keep it as short as possible. I understand you have a certain need and can't control that. This is a potion that allows you to fulfill those needs without getting your wife pregnant. Take only one sip right before otherwise you will not like the outcome."

"Thank…you," I said awkwardly. She smiled against and waved her hand, turning back to the counter. I ran up the stairs and stopped when I reached her door, quietly opening it, slipping in, and closing it again. Both mother and daughter were sleeping on the large bed but Jeanette opened her eyes when the door closed. She started to whine but I cradled her in my arms, rocking her back to sleep. I placed her in the crib and climbed onto the bed with Lenia, lying on my side so I was facing her and rested my head near hers. She opened her eyes slightly but said nothing, only stared at me. She looked like she didn't even have the energy to say anything. I expanded my mind to hers, careful to not overwhelm her but for her to know what I was trying to do. She understood and lowered her barriers.

_I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. Everything happened to fast, _I explained.

Her voice was faint and slow but she answered, _I understand. _

_Why are you so weak?_

_The potion…it drains me of my strength so the baby can grow quickly, _she replied. I lifted my hand to her face and caressed her cheek, releasing some of my energy into her body. I hated to see her like this and I had plenty of energy. Her eyes opened wider and she smiled at me.

_That's better. I've missed your smile. _I pressed my lips against hers lightly and pulled away to look at her face.

_Can you do me a favor?_

_Of course. What would you like me to do, my love?_

_I need you to contact Nasuada and Eragon for me. I haven't been able to and I'm sure they are worried._

_How? _I asked.

_Get Mom to give you a mirror and I'll explain everything later. _She closed her eyes and her breathing became faint. I called her name and quickly transferred more energy over to her, unsure of what was causing her to lose consciousness. _I'm fine…go._

I slid off the bed and went down the stairs, searching for Nuria. I found her in the kitchen, stirring something in a large pot over a fire. She looked up at me and asked, "Murtagh, what's wrong?"

"I need a mirror."

"A mirror?" she asked. I nodded my head. "There is one in the other room. It's small but I'm sure it will work. What do you need a mirror for?"

"Lenia wants me to contact Nasuada for her," I answered as I walked into the other room. The mirror was large and framed with a bronze border.

"You be careful with that. That was my mother's," she warned. "Make sure she doesn't leave the bed. She isn't ready to walk around yet."

"I promise she won't be walking around," I replied as I carried the mirror up the stairs.

_Is it really wise to contact the Varden? _Thorn inquired. _We just fought them._

_It's better than having Lenia stress over it. As Nuria said, she doesn't need it. _I walked into the room and closed the door with my foot before placing the mirror on the dresser. I moved the pitcher and bowl to the floor and placed the chair in front so she would be sitting. I reached my mind out with hers as I turned her so she was facing me. _I have the mirror. _

_Help me stand, _she ordered.

_You won't stand, but I'll carry you, _I replied and slid my arm under her knees and back, lifting her off the bed and placing her in the chair. She nearly fell to the side but I caught her and kept her balanced in the chair, holding her shoulders behind her. _Now what?_

She quickly explained to me what to do and I did as she said. The mirror turned black before taking an unfamiliar image. A broad table with maps and scrolls on top showed itself in the mirror but there were no people. I felt Lenia's head droop and I supplied her with more energy, hopefully enough to sustain her while she talked with Nasuada.

The ebony woman came into view, relief swept across her face as she noticed Lenia but it was quickly replaced with fear when she noticed me. A logical reaction, but an insulting one too.

"Lenia?"

"I'm sorry I never…contacted you," Lenia breathed out slowly. "Only a Rider…has the power to do that." Her head began to droop again and I gave her more energy. _I can't speak. I need you to talk for me._

_As you wish, _I replied.

"Let me get Eragon," Nasuada declared, leaving the mirror. I looked down at Lenia and kissed the top of her head. We soon heard voices and Nasuada and Eragon entered the mirror's view.

"Lenia, I swear I didn't mean to tell him where you were," Eragon said quickly. "He got it from my mind."

_Tell him it's alright. Mom didn't care too much._

"She says it's alright and that Nuria didn't care too much that I found out," I said for her.

Eragon's eyes flickered. "Why don't you let her speak, Murtagh?" he hissed.

"I would but she doesn't have the energy to do that," I answered. "It's a long story."

"I got time," Eragon shot back.

_Don't fight. It's hard enough staying awake. _I took a calming breath. _Tell him I should be heading back in about a week or less. _

"She says that she'll start heading back within the week," I repeated.

"Are you well? You look sick," Nasuada piped up.

"She is fine, just drained," I answered.

_You need to tell them, Murtagh._

_Why? _I asked. _What reason do they have to know now? They know everything you wanted to say, so we should end the connection and you get some rest._

_Murtagh…please._

"Lenia, what's wrong?" Eragon asked. "Murtagh, if you touched her…"

I let out a harsh laugh. "You think I'd hurt her? Just because I'm on the other side doesn't mean I would hurt my wi—"

"Stop!" Lenia shouted. Her eyes instantly closed and her breathing became harsh. It took her a minute to control it, but once she had she said quietly, "I'm…pregnant." Both Eragon and Nasuada froze as the last word reached their ears.

_Well that was a good way to put it._

_You wouldn't say it, _she returned.

_Relax. I'm going to end the connection; it's too much for you. _

_No, just wait. I can last a little longer. _I sighed and stared into the mirror at Eragon and Nasuada. Neither had gained their composure, but after a few minutes of silence, they did. Nasuada was the first to speak.

"This complicates things…" she murmured.

_Say…everything, _Lenia said slowly.

"Lenia has taken a potion that speeds up the pregnancy, which is what is making her weak right now. The baby should be born relatively soon, and it will take her a few days to regain her strength," I explained.

"What will people say? You leave with only one child and come back a few weeks later with two. Lenia, people know Murtagh is the red rider. If they find out he is the father of the child…" Nasuada trailed off.

"Then you tell them…exactly what I'm going to tell you," Lenia whispered. "Murtagh…is my husband. I love him and he loves me. It doesn't matter…what side we're on…we are only two people…that love each other."

"We shall discuss this in more detail later," Nasuada declared. "Go rest. Please take care of yourself." I ended the connection and felt a small drain of my energy. I picked Lenia back up and laid her on the bed, climbing on beside her. I went to pull the blanket over her when I heard something break and the sound of a liquid running.

"What was that?" I asked, looking back at her.

_My water…broke, _she answered and her eyes shut as she lost consciousness.

**REVIEW!**


	12. The Family Curse

**Alright, so I am not good with the birth part because I have no idea what happens. Soo, this chappie starts off after the baby is born. **

**_Thankies to: __xt_291, Zoe Montez, Lb_2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX_**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Family Curse**

**Lenia POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw Murtagh sitting in the chair next to the bed with a bundle in his arms. He smiled his lop-sided smile and returned his eyes to the bundle. I couldn't remember what had happened after I went unconscious, but I assumed the bundle in his arms was the baby because I didn't feel as drained as I had before.

"Would you like to see our son?" Murtagh asked, his grin widening. I nodded my head and he stood up, moving his arms to I could see the baby he was holding. His green eyes were open and staring at me and he reached his small hands towards me, making small noises. "He has your eyes."

"I can see that," I whispered and tried to sit up. When I failed, Murtagh helped me sit up and then handed me our son. I rocked the baby in my arms, a smile turning the corners of my mouth upwards. He was beautiful. I took my eyes away from my son's and scanned the room. "Where is Jeanette?"

"She's downstairs with your Mom," Murtagh answered. "She said that one child would be overwhelming for you since you can barely hold one." I laughed slightly as he took the baby back when I could no longer hold him. He sat back down in the chair and cradled the baby in his arms. "We need to name him."

"Yes, we do," I replied. I smiled; I had always wanted a son and had thought of boy names since childhood. But instead of saying a name I asked, "What do you want to name him?"

"Why don't you choose? I know you have many picked out," he answered, looking up at me. He continued to grin as he chuckled to himself. "I didn't forget."

I smiled. "How about Sam?"

Murtagh looked down at the boy and glanced back up at me commenting, "He doesn't look like a Sam to me."

"Tristan?" I asked.

Murtagh was quiet for awhile, thinking as he stared at his son. "I like it," he said after a time. "Jeanette and Tristan. You chose well."

"I didn't propose Jeanette if I remember correctly," I responded. Murtagh chuckled in response. We looked at the door as Nuria walked in with Jeanette in her arms.

"Murtagh, will you please leave me alone with my daughter?" she asked. He moved to put the baby in the crib but Nuria's sharp voice stopped him, "With the boy." Murtagh sent me a confused glance but left the room, closing the door behind him. Nuria placed Jeanette in the crib carefully and turned to face her, her eyes tight.

"What's going on, Mom?" I asked.

"What are you going to do with him?" she demanded.

"Murtagh?"

She shook her head. "The boy."

"Take him back with us, of course," I answered. Such a dumb question; of course he'd come back with me.

Nuria shook her head again. "That _thing_ is not coming back with us. It will do more harm than good."

"That thing? That thing is my son and your grandson. Weren't you telling Murtagh earlier to accept the fact I was going to have a baby?"

"Earlier I thought it was to be a girl. Boys can't handle who we are," she returned sharply. "You have to get rid of him."

I only stared at her, unable to reply. She was telling me to leave my son. To leave Tristan behind and have him die or be taken in as someone else's child. How could she ask that of me? This was my son. "I'm not going to get rid of him, Mom. Tristan is my son and a part of this family, whether you like it or not."

Nuria's eyes flared with anger. "He is not part of this family. He will grow up to be evil, just like all the males in this family."

"Murtagh is not evil. Durza was not evil until he summoned spirits and well, Morzan was evil. But you and I are good. Selena was good. This baby has a lot of good in him. He will not be evil, I won't allow it. Murtagh would not allow that either," I shot back. I would not leave my child.

"It's in his blood!" she hissed. "He was born evil, Lenia. He will turn evil when he gets older; there is nothing you can do."

"Is that what Lillian told you or is that the accusation you made?" I snapped.

"I don't need Lillian to tell me that," she shot back. "Do you want to know a story, Lenia?" She paused, as if waiting for my answer, but continued without waiting for my reply, "You are not the only Keeper to have been married. There was one before you, only one, which got married to a Rider as well. Her name was Antigone and she was the Keeper of earth. As I told you before, some Keepers have human babies before a Keeper and that is what happened. She gave birth to a son, a future dragon Rider. A few years later she gave birth to a daughter, the Keeper of fire. The daughter idolized her brother and he cared for her greatly. They protected each other and traveled together, except for the rare occasions when she was busy doing something else and he had to leave. Years passed like this until a tragic event happened to him while they were traveling. The siblings were ambushed by Urgals and were able to keep themselves alive, but not his dragon."

I gasped. Could the brother be Galbatorix?

"Enraged, the brother demanded another dragon but the council refused him. The Keeper did her best to help him in his misery but what could she do? All she could do was sit and watch as her brother slowly changed into a murderer. When she could no longer stand it, she disappeared and did her best to undo his work. He gathered followers and sent them after her but every time she evaded them." Nuria paused and let out a shaky breath. Her voice had gotten calmer and she sat down in the chair beside the bed. "The Keeper returned home after receiving a threat from her brother that he would kill their parents if she didn't come out. But he was there waiting for her at the dinner table as their mother prepared dinner. Neither adult knew it was their son that had turned evil because he had managed to keep it from them so they were pleased when he came back. They sat down together as a family and ate dinner, but the whole time the brother never took his darkened eyes off his sister.

"When dinner was over, the brother asked one more time for his sister to join him. When she refused, he muttered a spell that killed their father. Their father's dragon's scream could have been heard for miles, but no one was in range to hear. Doing the only thing she could think of, the Keeper set the house on fire and took her mother away from the kitchen. Antigone knew what her fate was but before her son could make it real, she trapped him with unbreakable vines. With the help of all the past Keepers, she placed a curse upon the siblings and released the vines, allowing him to kill her. It was the only way the curse could have taken effect. A curse that allowed the sister to get away without a scratch and continue to live. Antigone's curse was this: neither sibling can harm or kill the other, or any other person with the same blood, by their hand or any hand they command."

"So the brother cannot harm the sister's daughter or her granddaughter?" I asked. Nuria nodded her head. "What does this have to do with Tristan?"

"Tristan will follow the same path," Nuria answered. "Evil flows through him like it did with the brother."

"Why do you think that? Because Murtagh is his father and Durza is my father? Just because he comes from evil blood doesn't mean he will be. That's just like saying—"

"The blood that is in his veins flows through the king!" Nuria exclaimed with a pained expression.

I froze. I know I heard that wrong…

"What?" I asked.

Nuria sighed and answered slowly, "Galbatorix…is my brother…and your uncle." I gasped. That couldn't be true; it just couldn't. It was bad enough I was kin to Durza, now Galbatorix too? How can that be possible? I had never given thought to the fact Galbatorix even _had_parents, much less a sister. "Don't believe me if you want, I would understand why you wouldn't want to believe it. But Antigone is your grandmother, Lenia, and Galbatorix's mother."

"Did Abby know?" I asked in a small voice.

Nuria nodded her head. "It was the only reason she agreed to letting you stay in Carvahall. If I hadn't told her she would have retrieved you and raised you herself, which she ended up doing anyway. But knowing that Galbatorix cannot harm you helped us relax to the fact that Durza would take you back with him."

"I'm really related to Galbatorix," I whispered to myself. I tried to connect the dots on how you go from him to someone like my mother but it didn't work. He was evil; she was good. A bit of a difference. They didn't even look alike; it just couldn't be possible. "If Galbatorix knows about the curse, why was Durza sent to kill you?"

Nuria shrugged. "Maybe he thought he found a way around it. Though I'm surprised he underestimated Antigone and I. I would have thought he'd be smarter."

"What happens if he does harm us?" I asked.

"It's not possible. Imagine how much magic was infused in that curse. Even Galbatorix couldn't break that, at least not yet." She frowned at her last sentence.

"At least not yet?" I repeated.

Nuria nodded her head. "You'll understand soon enough. But you should rest and we'll talk about Tristan in the morning."

"Mom, Tristan is coming back with me. He won't be like Galbatorix but like us. I won't allow him to become evil," I declared and lowered myself so I was lying down again. Nuria sighed and pulled the covers over me.

"I hope you're right, Lenia." She left the room but a few seconds later, Murtagh walked in with Tristan. He shut the door and made a make-shift crib out of blankets, placing Tristan in it before he climbed under the covers and pulled me to him. I cuddled up to his side, placing my head on his chest as his fingers caressed my arm. He muttered a spell under his breath and the light in the room vanished.

"What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to answer but paused. What could I say? My Mom wants me to kill Tristan and my uncle is the mad man. That sounded about right. "Galbatorix is Nuria's brother." I stopped to wait for his reaction. Maybe it wouldn't be so wise to tell him the other part. His body froze and his hand stopped moving.

"Galbatorix is your uncle?" he asked quietly.

"Unfortunately." I sat up so I could see his face and continued, "She says the only reason I exist right now is because of the curse their mother placed on them."

"What's the curse?"

"Neither sibling can harm or kill the other, or anyone with the same blood, by their hand or any hand they command," I answered. "She's afraid Tristan will become like him." I could say that; it was true, just not the whole truth.

"Tristan will not become like that _tyrant_. It's not possible," Murtagh hissed.

"I agree with you," I told him. "But it's her fear. If you think about it, it sounds right. Tristan is the only male to have been born after Galbatorix and he'll try and capture him to raise him himself as an heir. If that happens, history repeats itself and Galbatorix won't be so worried about himself dying because Tristan will be just like him. That's what she is scared about, I think."

"I'll warn you if Galbatorix goes after Tristan. My son will not be raised by Galbatorix," Murtagh replied with distain. "I don't care what I have to do. Even if I have to scry that mirror again and get your attention or even fly out to see you, I will not allow Tristan to be taken by him." The tone of his voice made it impossible to doubt his word. I smiled and rested my head on his chest again as his fingers resumed their light tracing on my arm.

**Please don't kill me for making Lenia related to Galbatorix. It was the only thing I could think of that would allow her to do what she is going to do in a few chappies. Besides, she isn't his daughter. She's his niece. So it's a bit different. **

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	13. Goodbye and Hello

**Sorry it took so long to post! Everything got really busy for me lol. Sorry! But here is a small chappie for you guys. Hope you like it!**

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, Lb_2007_**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Goodbye and Hello**

**Murtagh POV:**

_The soldiers are getting testy, _Thorn commented. _We should probably be leaving very soon. We have a long way to go._

_I know_, I answered. I looked down at Lenia's sleeping form and smiled. I had crawled out of bed to quiet Tristan when he fussed so it wouldn't wake her or Jeanette up and now I stood with the baby boy in my arms, staring at the mother. I didn't want to leave again but I knew I had to. I wasn't free, not yet at least. It seemed pointless to want to believe Eragon, but I couldn't help the longing. Could I really change my true name without Galbatorix finding out?

_Anything is possible._

_But what would we change, Thorn? Would we have to become worse than what we are now to become free?_

_As Eragon said, we'll be different. Not worse, just different, _Thorn replied. I sighed and looked down at Tristan when he wiggled. I whispered a short spell under my breath like I did to Jeanette and placed him in the make-shift crib. I went over to Jeanette and glanced down into the crib at her sleeping figure. I carefully picked her up, so I wouldn't wake her up, and cradled her in my arms. She had gotten much bigger since Farthen Dûr, and I felt a pang of regret. I should have been there to watch her grow, but I can't be there for her or Tristan now. When they grow up, will they even recognize me as their father?

"Are you leaving?" Lenia asked huskily as she sat up in the bed. Most of her strength had returned but she still had difficulties walking. Nuria had said tomorrow or the day after Lenia will be normal and then they shall leave to return to the Varden. I had wanted to wait until they leave, but now that the soldiers are starting to question…

"Aye," I responded and carefully placed Jeanette back into the crib. I climbed onto the bed beside her and slipped my arm around her shoulders so she could relax her head on me. "The soldiers are starting to question and are going to burst in soon enough. I need to get back to Uru'baen anyway." Her face fell as she nodded her head. "Galbatorix is going to punish me for not capturing Eragon."

"Then why don't you just not go back at all and stay with me?" she asked. She sounded hopeful, but we both knew why I couldn't do that.

"I would if I could and you know that," I replied and kissed the top of her head.

"I know. Galbatorix knows your true name and you can't escape." She said it in disgust, but I could understand why. I would too if I were her. Should I tell her? I decided I should. It would give her something to hope for.

"There is a way to change your true name," I started. Lenia sat up quickly and stared at me. I could see the hope, the longing, in her eyes. "Eragon told me that if you change something about yourself, you can change your true name."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "I'm not sure if it would even work though because Galbatorix isn't that stupid. He could have placed a spell that would warn him if my true name changes, but there is a possibility he didn't. And if he didn't, if I change something big about myself and Thorn, we would be free to do whatever we please," I told her.

_But your dilemma is that the change might actually make you worse than you already are. Don't forget to warn her of that, _Thorn cut in. I ignored him.

"And if that happens, you can come here and help us. You could be with me and your children…" she trailed off, a touch of excitement in her voice. How could I tell her that I was afraid of changing? That there was a possibility that Thorn and I would become even worse than we are now? She was so happy at the thought of me coming home; I can't tell her.

_You'll regret it later if you don't, _Thorn commented.

_She doesn't need to know. It's only a possibility, nothing more. She doesn't need to worry about it, _I returned.

"Murtagh, what's wrong?"

I focused again. "Nothing. Just Thorn," I answered. She nodded her head and settled back into the position she was in before. I could tell she was still radiating from the thought. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head and cuddled closer to me. She is going to make it hard to leave. "We should head downstairs."

"Do you have to leave now?" Lenia asked. I nodded my head slowly. She sighed and pulled the covers off her so she could place her feet on the ground. She stood slowly and stumbled along the bed. I laughed. "Stop laughing and help me." I stood up and helped her down the stairs, after making sure Jeanette and Tristan were dead asleep, and set her down on the bench on the porch. I grabbed the bag I had prepared earlier that morning from beside the door and slung it onto my back. I kneeled in front of her.

"Must you leave?" she whispered as she slid her hand into my hair. "Couldn't you stay longer?"

I closed my eyes as her other hand caressed my face. "Lenia…don't make this harder than it already is. You know I have to leave." I pulled her hands down so they were in her lap and I was holding her wrists lightly. I glanced down at her silver wedding ring and smiled slightly, looking back up at her face. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll keep yourself and our family safe." I could see the tears start to build in her eyes as she nodded her head. I pressed my lips against hers gently, releasing my grip on her wrists. Her hands immediately slid up my arms and into my hair as the kiss deepened.

We pulled away when we could no longer breathe and I rested my forehead against hers, staring into her green eyes. I could see the tears that wanted to escape but I knew she would never allow it. Her pride wouldn't allow it. I kissed her softly again and pulled her into my embrace, which she returned just as tightly. I inhaled her scent and already I could feel the loneliness build up in my chest.

_You'll see her again, _Thorn stated softly.

_Doesn't make it any easier, _I replied as I pulled away and stood up. Lenia's eyes closed as I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. She leaned into my touch. "I love you." She whispered four words back as a tear slid from her eye. I pressed my lips to her forehead and with great reluctance I turned and walked off the porch. I forced my legs forward even though every fiber in me wanted to turn around and go back to her embrace but somehow I managed to keep walking and meet Thorn outside the gates. The soldiers all stood around Thorn, staring at me with suspicious eyes. I have no doubt they know who I saw and at the moment, I could care less what happens. I was there when my son was born and that was worth whatever Galbatorix was going to do to me.

I addressed the soldiers in a loud and harsh voice. "Why are you standing around like idiots? Let's go!" When I finished, they scrambled around until they stood in columns waiting on me. I shouted at them to start moving and they did as I climbed on top of Thorn. With three mighty flaps, we were in the air. I looked back at Reavstone and sighed. _Why was leaving her harder this time?_

_Maybe because you had more to leave behind, _Thorn answered. _But cheer up, Rider. You'll see your family soon. I look forward to getting to know Lenia and your children._

_That's _if_ we ever escape Galbatorix, _I reminded him.

_And you know we will. All we have to do is change our true names and then we're free._

_You make it sound like it's easy. You know it's going to be harder than you think, _I disagreed. Its funny how optimistic Thorn is and how pessimistic I am; we balance each other out perfectly. _I'm just worried that by the time we get free, Jeanette and Tristan will be much older than they are now. What if they don't want me as their father because of everything I will have done?_

_You're speaking of what has yet to happen, Murtagh. We could escape by the end of the month, or by the end of the year. Only time will tell us the answer. Maybe our freedom will come from Eragon killing Galbatorix or maybe we will create it. Nothing is certain but one thing: we _will_ be free. I don't know how or when, but I know we will be. _

_I sure hope you're right, Thorn. I'd love to be free. _The thought sent a wave of sorrow through me. _It would be just like before but this time I have you and Tristan as well. Maybe when this war is over, we could find some place to finally settle down and not run around so much. Of course you and I would have to go places, but she would always be there waiting for me when I got back. I wouldn't have to travel across Algaёsia looking for her. Jeanette and Tristan would be able to run and play without having to worry about someone trying to come and kill them… _I want to continue the thought further but I knew I had to stop. Chances were that would never happen. Assuming Galbatorix even dies, Lenia and I would never be able to walk away freely. Not with her being so involved with the Varden and I so involved with Galbatorix.

_Assuming what has yet to happen, _Thorn cut in.

_Do you honestly think we'll be able to walk away from everything? That the Varden will allow her to walk away and I go freely?_

_Anything is possible, Murtagh. _

XxX

**Lenia POV:**

**Two Days Later.**

"Dear, we need to go," Nuria declared as she walked into the room. "The faster we're away from here, the better." She walked over to me and picked up Tristan, cradling the small child in her arms. I picked up Jeanette and we walked down the stairs. Nuria had spent the last two days rummaging through her house to find things we'd need at the Varden and helping the people who were staying in the other rooms out. They were panicky at first because she was leaving but she assured them that they'd be fine and healed their wounds using magic.

I climbed on top of the horse I came here with Jeanette in the blanket carrier in front of me. Nuria had Tristan in a similar carrier and we soon raced out of Reavstone, trying to put as much distance between us and the town.

The trip back to the Varden took about one week, even with Nuria's constant rushing. Tristan would always whine and when he did, Jeanette cried as well. It became rather annoying that one would set off the other. If this was how it was going to be the rest of their lives, I wanted a refund.

When we were a mile away from the campsite, I could see a blue spot flying directly towards us. I smiled when I realized the spot was Saphira with Eragon sitting in the saddle on her back. She landed before us and Eragon jumped off as I slipped off the horse. Before I could even think, Eragon had his arms wrapped around my shoulders in the tightest hug he could manage without crushing Jeanette.

"Thank goodness you're alright. We were worried ever since you and Murtagh contacted us. I didn't know what would happen to you, what he would do to you—" Eragon stopped when he noticed Nuria still sitting on her horse. She had pulled the hood of her cloak over her head so no one could see her face, but the bundle in her arms was clearly visible. "The bundle…is that…?" Eragon looked back at me.

"Yes, that is my son. His name is Tristan," I answered.

"And who is holding your son?" Eragon asked. I glanced back at Nuria and she removed the hood so he could see her face. He gasped. "It's your mother!"

I smiled. "Yes. Who else would it be, Eragon? You'd know if it was Murtagh because Thorn would be flying around somewhere." When I said Murtagh's name, Eragon stiffened. I sighed; this was going to get ugly when Murtagh came back.

"Why don't we catch up later and go talk to Nasuada now? I'm tired of sitting in this saddle," Nuria declared. She smiled and motioned for me to get back on the horse. I did what she silently ordered and watched as Saphira took off with Eragon in the saddle.

**REVIEW! :)**


	14. The Suicidal Plan

**So I am sorry for the last chappie. I know it was short, but I had such a major writer's block. This chappie, I'm hoping, is longer and is still good. **

**_Thankies to: xt_291, Zoe Montez, cuteepiee1, Lb_2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX._**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Suicidal Plan**

"How is this even possible? The only time you saw Murtagh was during the battle," Nasuada questioned as she sat back down in her chair. Eragon, Orik, Arya, Nuria, and I had all assembled together in Nasuada's tent to discuss many things. The first topic was how Nuria was still alive and then it slowly progressed to how Tristan even exists. A topic they needed to know, but I did not want to discuss it.

"That's not exactly true," I began. "After the battle he and I met in no-man's land and we went somewhere. And obviously by Tristan being here you know what happened." Nuria laughed softly at my last sentence.

"You shouldn't have done that," Arya replied. "Not only was it dangerous for you, but it was also irresponsible. The people of the Varden look up to you and Eragon as leaders and we can't have you sneaking off to see the red rider, regardless of the fact he's your husband. Most people won't even consider that."

"She's right. You're lucky Nuria was able to speed up the pregnancy otherwise we would have suffered greatly," Nasuada agreed. Eragon nodded his head.

"Does it matter what she did? We all know Murtagh would never harm her, whether it is because of his own feelings or because of another reason. Not only did she gain another piece of him to keep, but also she – and you – gained me. If Lenia had not gotten pregnant, she never would have stayed in Reavstone as long as she did and I would not have a reason to be here now at this moment. Also, Murtagh has another motive to change his true name. The sooner he does, the sooner he'll be here." I saw Eragon shift from foot to foot when she said the last sentence. Did he really have a problem with Murtagh coming back?

"So we may have our revenge," Orik muttered darkly.

Nuria shook her head. "Revenge on Galbatorix, yes. Whether you'd like to believe it or not Orik, you need him. He is the balance between you winning this war or losing." The dwarf frowned at the thought. "I suggest you get over that quickly, you and every dwarf here, because we will need him."

"You are asking us to forgive a traitor who murdered our glorious king," Orik snarled.

"No, not forgive. But set aside your hatred for him, for what he has done, until the end of the war. Once this war is over, you may kill him," Nuria answered. I stared at my mother with bewildered eyes. She smiled at me and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't serious. She wouldn't allow them to kill Murtagh.

Nasuada sat up in her chair. "Speaking of war, Lenia, have you figured out what you needed to?" It took me a couple seconds to understand what she was referring to. I stared at Nuria and she seemed to get the hint.

"Galbatorix's last egg, the last egg in Alagaёsia, is in his castle somewhere. We need to retrieve it," Nuria declared.

"That's impossible! Saphira's egg was barely stolen," Eragon objected.

"It's suicide. Who would complete such a mission?" Nasuada demanded.

Nuria only smiled. "It's not suicide if you pick the right person." She looked at me, and soon everyone was staring at me. "If you want to know what Lenia came to me to find out, here it is: She is Galbatorix's niece." Everyone gasped, their eyes widening at the statement. "My mother, Antigone, placed a curse on myself and him. The curse was simple, yet it binds us worse than chains. Neither sibling can harm or kill the other, or any person of the same blood, by their hand or any hand they command."

"You're the sister of Galbatorix?" Nasuada asked, breathless. She nodded her head, as if she wasn't ashamed by that piece of information. "And that means he can't harm you or Lenia?" Once again, Nuria nodded her head. "This changes things."

"How come there is no knowledge of you?" Arya asked. "There should be at least something of Galbatorix having a sister."

"It all depends on who you go to. I don't believe you were around when he and I called ourselves family. I'm sure your mother remembers who I am, though the ones who know who I am dare not utter my ties with the king," Nuria answered.

"How is it you've lived this long?" Arya questioned.

Nuria laughed. "Why else? Galbatorix hasn't found a way to kill me yet."

"But don't Keepers live a human lifespan?" Eragon asked.

"No. We live long enough for another Keeper of our element to be old enough to gain their powers. Once they are, we have the choice of dieing or continuing to live on as a human. When we become human, then we have a lifespan of a human," Nuria replied. "And to answer your next question, there has not been another true fire Keeper old enough to take my place. But once Jeanette grows old enough, I will make my decision. Now enough of these questions, we need to discuss how we're going to get Lenia into Uru'baen."

"That's too dangerous!" Eragon protested.

Nuria glanced at him with an exasperated expression. "We just went over this, Eragon. Galbatorix cannot harm or kill Lenia. She is perfectly safe."

"But can't he just capture her and keep her locked away? He knows what she looks like," Orik said.

"Abby's ring," I mumbled. Nuria nodded her head. "Before Abby died she gave me a ring that contained her power. It would allow me to change my appearance."

"But the magic only lasts for two months," Nuria cut in. She smiled at me and continued, "We have two months to get her in Uru'baen, retrieve the egg, and get out."

"How did Abby know that you'd need the ring?" Eragon asked.

I looked at Nuria and she shrugged. "A guess, I suppose," she replied. I was confused. Didn't Nuria tell Abby to give me the ring? Why would she lie about that? I was about to say something when her stern eye stopped me. "Now we need to know how to get her in there. Lenia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember having servants when you were there?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Then you will go in as a servant. Servants normally have access to the places no one is allowed to go because they need to clean or deliver something."

"Doesn't Galbatorix kill his servants?" Nasuada asked.

"Only if they displease him," Nuria responded. "And Lenia won't displease him. Because if she does, he'll know exactly who she is and then our plan is ruined."

"What about Murtagh?" Eragon asked softly. "He'll be able to figure her out easily. She isn't a good liar and he's known her since she was six."

Nuria thought for a second. "Murtagh might be able to figure her out easily, he might not. I'm not so worried about fooling Murtagh than about fooling Galbatorix. Unfortunately he has a good eye for impersonators."

I gulped. What would happen to me if Galbatorix found out the truth?

"It's still suicide. If Galbatorix finds out about Lenia being in Uru'baen, as a servant no less, he'll lock her away and we'll never get her back until we raid his castle. Who knows what he would extract from her," Nasuada disagreed. Everyone nodded their heads. "It's too dangerous for her to go. I'm sorry but I cannot allow it."

"But that's the point, isn't it?" I asked. "War is supposed to be dangerous and if it wasn't, it wouldn't be a war. We have to take risks, or we'll never succeed in bring down Galbatorix. If he finds out who I really am, I'll get out somehow. And if Murtagh found out, would that be so bad? He might even be able to come back with me. Not only would you gain another egg, but another Rider as well."

Nasuada sighed, a sign that she was giving in, and Nuria smiled at me. "Very well. When will you be leaving?" Nasuada asked.

"Tomorrow," Nuria responded.

XxX

"Now tell me your story again," Nuria commanded as we walked out of my tent. It had only been a few hours since Nasuada said I could go to Uru'baen and in those few hours I had been given a lesson on lying. Nuria made sure I could lie convincingly and knew my story backwards and forwards so when I was asked questions, I could answer them all.

"My name is Kiera and I was transferred from Dras Leona. I needed money to support my aging father so I took a job as a servant," I answered.

"How old are you?" Nuria questioned.

"Seventeen," I replied. There really was no need to lie about my age. I was going to look seventeen anyway.

"Your father's name and some memories?"

"My father's name is Evan and when I was smaller, he would come always come home from his late-night job with a piece of candy for me. He smelled of beer from bartending and would always tell me some story as I fell asleep," I answered.

"What happened to your mother?" Nuria asked.

"She was murdered by Urgals when I was two."

Nuria grinned and patted me on the back. "Well done, my dear. For a pretty horrible liar, you're doing well. Now just remember to keep your story straight and never change the details. As long as you do that, no one will ever know."

"What if I run into Murtagh and he talks with me?" I asked. It had been a silent fear for the past few hours because I knew that no matter how good at lying I got, I could not lie to him.

"You pretend to be afraid of him and not utter a word. He has quite a bad reputation so we can use that to our advantage," she answered. "That's assuming Galbatorix keeps him there and doesn't keep him busy. I can imagine Murtagh having no free time for himself."

I nodded my head and stared down at my feet. "Why did you lie about Abby's reason for giving me the ring?"

Nuria remained quiet for a long time as we walked to the edge of the camp. Finally, she answered, "I told you before Lillian did not miss any details when she told me what is to come. I know how this war is going to end, how each important person will die – if they even die by this war, and what's going to happen to get us to the final battle. I know everything there is to know, but I cannot say anything about it. At least until the right time comes. There are things I cannot change, but there are things I can." She paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "I told Abby to give you the ring because I knew what you would need to do. She didn't understand because I was careful about what I told her, but she didn't ask questions."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Nuria smiled. "The reason I lied is simple: what would you do, if I was not your mother and a complete stranger, and I knew everything that will happen? Part of the reason Galbatorix tried to kill me was because I knew everything, and he knew that. That's why I escaped him so easily; Lillian told me exactly when and where they would find me. If Nasuada or anyone else found out that I know exactly what's going to happen, then it would be a battle trying to get information from me. To save myself from that, I lie. Besides, the less people that know the better."

"Nasuada wouldn't do that…" At least, I think she wouldn't do that.

"You'd be surprised."

XxX

Nuria was right when she said we'd be leaving the next day, she just didn't specify _when_. I was shaken awake long before the sun would rise and I yawned as I climbed out of bed. The wagon full of servants headed for Uru'baen would be leaving at midday and if we didn't leave early enough, we'd never make it. I had to trade places with one of the servants before they counted all the people they loaded into the wagon.

I had spent the day before with Eragon and my children, savoring the last day I had with them for the next two months. Katrina would be taking care of Jeanette and Tristan because apparently, she and Roran would be having a child of their own soon enough. I figured they'd be safe with her, and if not, Nuria was still here…

"Lenia, come on. We don't have a lot of time," Nuria declared quietly as we passed the rows of tents. We wouldn't be taking horses because that could easily be heard so I would fly us there and Nuria would somehow manage to find a way back to the Varden. I formed a cloud big enough for us and soon we were flying at an amazing speed to Dras-Leona.

Nuria was quite the whole time, her hand grasping onto mine so she wouldn't go flying off. As long as they were touching me, they wouldn't fall through the cloud or go flying backwards. Though I was sure my mother would be fine if she did; she was pretty smart on her feet.

When we were two miles out from Dras-Leona, I stopped and we started walking to where the large gates were. The sun was beginning to rise by the time we reached the gates and we entered, lying through our teeth of course. I already felt bad for everything I was going to do, but I knew it must be done. But even though, I couldn't stop the guilty feeling in my stomach. I hated lying.

We quickly hurried to a palace, where the servants were being shipped from, and snuck inside. It wasn't that hard, considering I could freeze them if they noticed. Nuria surprisingly knew exactly where the servant quarters were and we snuck inside, passing by a few male servants in the process. They didn't seem to notice us because we ducked in a dark corner and when they passed, we continued with quiet steps.

When we reached our destination she made me wait outside as she snuck into the room. I watched as she searched the faces of the sleeping girls, finally stopping when she found a girl that looked to be my age and walked towards her. She stood by her bed and touched the girl's shoulder. Fire erupted from her feet and engulfed my mother and the girl and soon there was nothing left of them. They reappeared out in the hallway, the girl still heavily asleep. Nuria shook her awake and pressed her hand up against the girl's mouth when she almost let out a surprised gasp.

"I can offer you freedom from this life you live. I can offer you safety and food as long as you do not question anything I say. Deal?" Suspicion whirled around in her brown eyes but she nodded her head slowly after a few minutes. "Good. Stand up and trade clothes with her." She pointed back to me and the girl gave Nuria a terrified glance. "No questions, remember?" I still do not understand how she managed to get the girl to trade clothes with me, but eventually the girl did. Nuria turned to me when I was dressed in the long nightdress. The girl was a bit taller than me. "Change your appearance."

"How?" I asked.

Nuria shrugged. "Pretend its part of your powers. Form a picture in your head of what you want to look like and feel the power of the ring create it. But quickly."

I sighed and closed my eyes, willing my mind to focus on the task at hand. What should I look like? I never really thought about that because I wasn't really sure what I should look like. But slowly an image formed in my mind and I could feel a strange, alien magic fuse with my own. I felt everything shift as I changed and when I opened my eyes, Nuria smiled. I had chosen someone of the same height, shoulder-length blonde hair with crystal blue eyes.

"Good. Now give me your necklace and wedding ring," Nuria commanded.

I glanced at the silver band on my left hand, not wishing to part with it. Though I sighed and slipped it off my finger along with unclasping the necklace. I couldn't exactly go into Uru'baen with those things, especially if there was a chance I'd be running into Murtagh. As I handed her my jewelry, I felt naked. I never really took them off and I felt naked without them.

"Make sure to always keep the ring on, otherwise you'll change back to yourself. Be careful and remember your story. I love you, dear. Be safe," Nuria whispered. She kissed my forehead and disappeared with the girl on her hip. Somehow this felt unreal, like everything was too easy, and I was unsure of what to make of it. I quietly slipped into the room and slid under the covers of the girl's bed. I knew I couldn't sleep because I was scared. I was scared of going back to Uru'baen. I was scared of possibly being caught. And most importantly, I was scared of my desire to see Murtagh. I wasn't Lenia anymore, I kept telling myself, my name is Kiera.

I fell asleep trying to convince myself that I really was my fake identity.

**REVIEW! :)**


	15. Duty of a Servant

**_Thankies to:_ _cuteepiee1__, __XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX__, __Zoe Montez__, Lb_2007._  
**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Duty of a Servant**

"What's your name?" a man across from me asked. We had been loaded up early that morning in a wagon that was built as a cage with two soldiers driving, two following on horses. I opened my eyes and stared at the man. He was covered in filth and his shaggy blond hair stuck messily to his forehead with grease. He looked to be in his twenties and had a weird sparkle in his eye.

"Kiera," I answered and closed my eyes again, resting my head against the bar.

"Name's Sam," he replied. "Maybe we could stick together and help each other out." I could have taken it two ways, but the way he said it made it impossible to take it the friendly way. I swallowed back my vile comment and opened my eyes carefully. I wouldn't want to make anyone upset because they would soon be my friends. Well, maybe everyone except for this man.

"I'm not interested," I replied coldly. He might have replied, but I stopped listening. I stopped paying attention to all the bumps we hit or to the creaking of the wagon. I was lost in my thoughts, my memories, of my last hours with my family…

"_Boo!" Eragon said as he removed his hands from his eyes. Jeanette squealed and tried to wrap her small hand around his finger. Nuria rocked Tristan in her arms, her anger long forgotten about the idea of a boy. She looked up at me and smiled, which I returned whole-heartedly. Although there was one person missing in this perfect moment, I was happy. And everyone else was happy. The worries of the war had disappeared and we could finally enjoy one last day together. _

_But, of course, that perfect moment was simply that. A moment. _

"_I wish you didn't have to leave," Eragon declared, not looking up from Jeanette. "Maybe there is another way…" _

"_Eragon, we've talked about this. I'm going to Uru'baen," I replied. He sighed and continued to play with Jeanette. Nuria handed me Tristan and excused herself saying she'd be back for Jeanette and Tristan later. If Murtagh was going to come back with me, Eragon and I were going to have to talk. Just to be safe._

_I looked down at Tristan and smiled. There was so much of Murtagh in him, just it wasn't as dominate as Jeanette's, and I felt a sudden wave of loneliness sweep through me. He should be here with us, playing with his children like Eragon was. But he wasn't and he wouldn't be here for a long time._

_I laughed when Jeanette grabbed Eragon's hair when he bent down far enough. He muttered 'ow' over and over again until he was finally able to loosen her grip on his hair. He glanced over at me and grinned, as if he had planned for that to happen, and scooted closer._

_I froze when I felt an arm go around my shoulders. Eragon tilted his head against mine and stared down at Tristan with a large smile on his face. I was about to say something when Nuria came towards us. I placed Tristan in the carrier on her back and handed her Jeanette. The girl cried, trying to reach for me again. I smiled and caressed her head. I didn't have to say goodbye to them yet, I still had the night. Nuria glanced at me, her green eyes unreadable, and left. _

"_Why'd she take Jeanette and Tristan?" Eragon asked as he stood up, dusting off his pants. _

_I turned to face him and bit the side of my lip. I was nervous about the conversation we were about to have but I knew we had to have it. I loved Murtagh and he was my choice. Eragon was just going to have to live with that._

"_We need to talk about the relationship between us, Eragon," I stated. That came out harsh, not what I was wanting, so I quickly added, "If Murtagh comes back with me, I don't want there to still be…feelings between you and I that are more than friendship." _

_His face fell. "What if he doesn't come back?" _

"_Then it will still be the same. We can't be more than friends, Eragon. We have a powerful friendship, and that's all I want it to be. I know that during the time Murtagh was gone, that friendship became something more, but I need it to go back to that." _

"_It isn't that simple," he whispered and looked away. _

"_I know it's not. But we need to try," I replied. I felt horrible. I took a step towards him and lifted my arms to give him a hug but he backed away, shaking his head. He turned away and stood stiffly for a moment. "Eragon…" _

"_If I asked you something, would you do it?" he questioned softly, not turning towards me. _

"_Yes," I answered. _

_Eragon turned towards me and slowly walked towards me until we were only inches apart. He looked lost, as if he was contemplating something, but soon his eyes cleared and he whispered, "Will you let me kiss you?" I didn't respond. "It's all I ask and then we'll go to being friends. I just want to be able to do it just once…" I closed my eyes and tried to slow the thousands of thoughts going through my head. I couldn't kiss Eragon, what if Murtagh found out? But it was only a kiss, nothing more. That's all it would ever be, just a kiss. Murtagh would hopefully understand…_

_I took a deep breath and nodded my head slowly. _

_I felt Eragon's hand on my cheek, his warm fingers caressing it as his face got slowly closer. He stopped when his lips were an inch away from mine and hesitated before pressing his lips against mine delicately. _

_They were a different feeling. His lips were soft and warm compared to my husband's. I felt a wave of regret wash through me but for some reason, I couldn't stop. I tangled my hand in his hair as his other hand pulled me closer to him. The kiss deepened before I finally snapped out of my senses. I pulled away and let my hand fall from his hair. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. _

"_Thank you," he whispered. _

I lifted my hand to my lips and gently touched them. It had felt weird when we kissed, but the moment had left my lips tingling. It reminded me of the first time Murtagh and I had kissed and I smiled at the thought of seeing him again. For a split second I wished I could be myself when I saw him, but then I remembered I was going for the Varden, not for myself.

I opened my eyes and looked around me at the other people in the wagon. Everyone was in a wide variety of ages, from small children to elders that could still work. Some look defeated and scared but others looked to be resistant and strong. I assumed they didn't believe the truth about Galbatorix and what he does to his servants that displease them. Hopefully, they'd never find out…

It took roughly one week to get to Uru'baen. One horrible, tiring week. The soldiers woke us up absurdly early in the morning and didn't let us sleep until the sun had set. The constant rattling and swaying of the wagon didn't help anyone's irritation and soon everyone in the wagon no longer talked, only tried to sleep until the soldiers would bang their swords against the bars. It would be so easy to kill them, to strike them but I remained silent and passive. They weren't worth getting caught.

When we finally reached the castle of the tyrant around nightfall, the soldiers made us file out one by one. They ruthlessly beat one man who accidentally slipped and when they were done, forced him to his feet and made him stand in line like the rest of his. My heart pounded faster in my chest as I felt fear spark somewhere inside me.

They marched us into the castle and down the familiar hallways until we reached the two large, oak doors that I knew held the dreadful king. Two guards stood beside the doors and with a nod from the four soldiers, they opened the doors so all the slaves could walk in and then closed the doors shut behind us. I jumped at the echoing sound they made in the room. I kept my eyes low to the ground as the soldiers lined us up by age and made us stand in a row in front of the golden chair. They stood back when they were done.

"Anyone older than fifty, step forward," Galbatorix boomed. I risked a glance upwards and gasped, casting my eyes downwards again. He sat in the golden chair, staring down at us with disinterest and disgust. I saw a few people step forward and knew that there was no way they could lie about their age. Galbatorix nodded over at the soldiers and two of them escorted the group out of the throne room.

I gulped.

With great agility and gracefulness, Galbatorix came over to the rest of the slaves. He stopped when he met the youngest one, a young boy who looked to be about seven or eight. The child shook and kept his eyes firmly on the ground, too afraid to look up at the man standing in front of him.

"Let him work with the blacksmith," Galbatorix declared after a time. "He might come in handy." He moved onto the next child: a young girl who looked to be the same age. "Put her in the kitchen." He continued down the row until he reached the person before me. He stared at the boy with apathy and declared, "He can be the personal slave of Lady Gwendolyn."

My heart thundered loudly enough that I thought everyone could hear it when Galbatorix stood in front of me. For a long time he said nothing, only stood there and stared at me. Other people risked a glance up at me when they noticed he wasn't moving on. Why was it taking so long?

"You will be the red Rider's personal slave. He'll find interest in you," he declared finally. There was something in his voice that made me risk a quick glance up at him. His black eyes were filled with sick humor and instantly I guessed what he meant by the last sentence. But Murtagh would never do that to me…right? He'd never sleep with another girl, at least not while he was married to me.

Galbatorix had finished telling everyone their duties when I finally snapped back to reality. I had to think of something fast, of a way to get out of my duties so I wouldn't see Murtagh. Maybe another servant would switch with me. Hopefully.

We were marched out of the throne room and down another flight of stairs until we reached the servant's quarters. They split us up; girls to the right, boys to the left. There was a long hallway that acted as a nexus for the multiple doors that lined the long corridor. An older woman stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting for us with an unreadable expression.

"My name is Gilda and I'm the head of the female servants. I will be assigning you your rooms and you will stay there until sunrise tomorrow, where you will begin your duties. You are not to leave your rooms after dark and if you do, the penalty is death," she explained, her shrill voice sending shivers down my spine. "Now, if the youngest will step forward." Six small girls stepped ahead and Gilda gave them all rooms. We followed her down the hallway and soon she had assigned everyone a room. Trying to get away from the woman's shrill voice, I slipped into the room and closed the door, leaning against it.

"Hi." I turned and stared at the girl in the bed before me. A young girl who looked to be thirteen stared at me with curious, grey eyes. Her black hair fell flatly to her back and the nightgown she wore was faded and a size too big.

"Hello," I responded.

"My name is Eileen," she replied. "What's yours?"

"Kiera," I answered and pushed myself off the door. I stared at the two small cots that were against opposite walls and asked, "Which one is mine?" Eileen pointed to the one closest to the door. I fell onto the bed with a sigh and groaned at its roughness. Though, anything is better than sleeping on the cold, hard ground. I looked at Eileen when I noticed her still staring at me. "What?"

"What were you assigned to do?" she asked.

"Be the personal slave of the red Rider," I answered after a time. I pushed away the worries and tried to focus on what the girl. Her eyes had widened as her thin frame froze. It was as if she seen a ghost. "That bad?"

She nodded her head shakily. "Shannon was his servant before you."

"What happened to her?"

"He killed her. No one knows why, but it's assumed that she did something to make him angry. She was my friend and she used to tell me stories about him," Eileen answered. "I've only met him once, but that was before he was punished for running away."

I sat up. "What stories did you hear, Eileen?" I asked. She sat down next to me.

"Shannon told me that he once hit her because she talked to him out of place. She had said something and he hit her so hard she fell to the floor. She had a bruise for weeks afterwards because of that," Eileen said. "She also said that he had used magic against her. Magic!"

"Maybe he was having a bad day…"

"Well he seems to have many bad days. Ever since he came back, he has been just like Morzan. Or at least that's what the people who remember Morzan say."

"I guess I'll get my own opinion tomorrow, won't I?" I whispered and smiled at her. She smiled back and left my bed to climb into her own. "Goodnight, Eileen."

"Goodnight, Kiera," she whispered back. I lay back in the bed, pulling the blanket around me and closed my eyes. My mind raced back over what Eileen had said and I couldn't believe any of it. It wasn't the Murtagh I knew. It wasn't the man I loved.

XxX

Before sunrise, I was being woken up by Eileen. She was already dressed in a long skirt and shirt with her hair tied back so it no longer dangled in her face. She handed me articles of clothing when I sat up and helped me get dressed. It was a long brown skirt with a long-sleeved white shirt. She helped me into a light green bodice, helping me lace up the back. The bodice squared lowly and when she was done, I followed her out of the room to the kitchen, the whole time her telling me the chores I needed to do.

"Every morning you'll help work in the kitchen until you are released to go bring Master Murtagh his breakfast. Make sure to address him as that, otherwise you'll be sorry. He won't be up so sneak in and place the tray near his bed and come down with his dirty clothes where you'll wash those in the stream outside. After they dry, you'll fold them and put them back where they go. Then you'll clean his room and you'll bring the breakfast tray back down. He should be awake by then and you'll bring him lunch. You'll tend to the fire, if he has one, and get him whatever book he wants from the library. When he is done with lunch, you'll bring the tray back downstairs and you'll have lunch yourself. You'll once again work in the kitchen until dinner, where you'll take another tray of food to him. Be careful of him at this time. He'll be done training and be very short tempered," Eileen explained. "When he is done with dinner, you can eat your own and then you retire to the room." I nodded my head and we stopped when we reached the kitchen; Gilda and a man stood in front of us.

It was the man, however, that made me stop and stare. I couldn't imagine someone of his beauty being a servant, but I was wrong. So wrong. He had dark, almost black, hair that was styled into chunky but orderly pieces. His eyes were a deep brown with an oddly attractive sparkle.

"Good morning, slaves," Gilda greeted. Other servants had joined in the kitchen, men and women, and all stared at the two in front of them. "As I'm sure all of you know, King Galbatorix's birthday is a month and a half away. A few of you will be relieved of your duties to plan and complete the arrangements. There is much to be done and not a lot of time to do it in." Within a minute she had seven servants step forward, Eileen being one of them, and follow the man out of the kitchen. "Now, everyone else, off to work!" I cringed at her voice and followed the other servants to grab a white apron that I tied around my waist.

When I stood there awkwardly, an elderly woman pulled me to a side of the kitchen and handed me a towel. She smiled warmly at me and picked up a dirty dish and stuck it in the water-filled sink. "Best not to stand idly. Gilda will have you whipped for that. If you don't know what you're doing, act like you do. You'll save yourself from lashes."

"Who are you?" I asked and started drying the plate when she handed it to me.

"My name is Jennifer," she answered and tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear. She handed me another plate when I had finished and placed the other down. And that's how my first few hours went. Jennifer told me everything I would need to know, things Eileen didn't mention, and soon I was educated in the life of a servant in the king's castle. Of course, they didn't know I was educated as a servant period.

"You, slave girl," Gilda called, pointing at me. "You may go serve your master now." I nodded my head and dried my hands on the apron before getting grabbing a tray Jennifer had put out for me. She helped me fix the tray, seeing how I had no idea what he wanted, and soon I was off to his chambers. Apparently he had moved from our old room into a new one on ground level, which I was thankful for, but it was far away from where I was. I went from corridor to corridor until I came to a hallway brightened by candles. I went to the large wooden door, the only one at the end of the hallway, and opened it as silently as I could.

I slipped inside and shut it before turning around. The room I was standing in, I assumed, was the sitting room because it held a large couch with smaller armchairs around a burning fireplace. There was a dark colored desk in another corner with a matching colored chair in front of it and a candelabrum illuminated the room with a soft glow from the candles. Another large door was on the west wall and I assumed that led to the bedroom so I opened the door. Of course, I was wrong and ended up in the marble washroom.

The other door was on the north wall, opposite of the door I entered from and I opened that one to reveal the quite large bedroom. The first thing I noticed was the incredibly large, canopy bed against the north wall that looked like it could fit four people comfortably. The blood red blankets and sheets were lined with black stitching and the numerous pillows that ranged from blood red to white to black were thrown on the ground. Two wine colored nightstands were on each side of the bed and each held a candle. On the west wall there was a desk, a wardrobe, and a long mirror. To the east wall there was a large window that I was sure Thorn could fit his head through. Two wine colored chairs sat facing the window, where I was sure Murtagh sat when he talked to his dragon.

Speaking of such Rider, the man was fast asleep in the large bed with the blankets caught around his waist, leaving his tan upper torso bare. I simply stood there and stared at him, unable to move. Multiple emotions swept through me and I did my best to resist dropping the tray and crawling in the bed beside him.

Instead, with careful steps, I walked over to the nightstand next to him and placed the tray on it. I looked at him one last time, ignoring the ache to touch him, and left the room. I went into the washroom and collected all the dirty clothes before retreating from his chambers. I walked out to the stream and began washing the clothes, breathing in the fresh air. It helped to steady my nerves and soon I no longer had the desperate need to reveal my secret to him.

The clothes had taken a few hours to dry and during those few hours I lay in the grass and stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds drift past slowly, until the clothes were no longer wet. I folded them carefully and took them back to his chamber. When I walked into the bedroom, Murtagh was no longer in the bed but rather in the chair with Thorn's large head poking in the window. The ruby dragon eyed me for a second but Murtagh never looked at me, never uttered a word – something I was very thankful for.

I placed the clothes in the wardrobe before I set out to make the large bed. Still no words came from the man sitting in the chair but every so often I could feel the dragon's eyes staring holes into my back. Hopefully Thorn wouldn't be able to see right through me…

I grabbed the empty breakfast tray and left the room, curtsying one last time. When I closed the door, I let out the breath I apparently had been holding in and quickly left the chamber. Jennifer was in the kitchen when I arrived and she smiled warmly at me, beckoning me over to her.

"Morning went well?" she questioned.

"Yes. He was asleep when I came with his breakfast and when I returned with his clean clothes, he was talking with his dragon. Never said a word to me," I answered her, placing the tray on the counter.

She eyed me curiously. "You're not afraid of the dragon?"

Oh yes. Most people were afraid of dragons. Why couldn't I remember these things? "Yes, I am. But I don't really show fear."

"You're bold; something I would never show again," she warned. "Bold slaves never last very long." I only shrugged and leaned against the marble counter, watching as she prepared a salad. "Master Murtagh always has a light lunch. Never anything more than a small salad and a few grapes. Be sure to remember that because you'll be preparing his meals tomorrow." I nodded her and watched more intently as she made the salad. I never knew he liked it a certain way. Then again, I never did have to cook for him.

"There you are dear," Jennifer declared and handed me the bowl of salad. I grabbed the small plate with a stick of grapes from the counter and placed it on the tray next to the bowl and the glass of water. "What is your name?"

"Kiera," I answered her.

She nodded her head. "Be careful Kiera. He will not hesitate to kill you."

He would if he knew who I really was. "Thank you, Jennifer." She smiled at me and returned to the oven where she pulled out a few loafs of bread. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way back to Murtagh's chambers.

**So I added the little scene between Lenia and Eragon because it'll be extreamly important for later chappies. How do you think Murtagh would react? EXACTLY! Haha. But don't worry. It'll all work out for the good of things :)**

**REVIEW! :)**


	16. Caught

**I'm sorry about not updating in years, but my muse had left me. However, I found it again and wrote this chappie. I hope you like it!**

_**Thankies to: ****Zoe Montez****, xt_291, Lb_2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, ****silentflier.**_

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Caught**

Two weeks. Only two horribly long weeks passed; nothing else. There was little talk of the dragon egg, and the servants who did know something about it, only knew that it was the last egg. No one knew anything, much to my irritation. Everyday I tried to search for some clue, some hint, of where the egg was but it was all in vain.

Being Murtagh's servant was also painfully difficult. Never once did the man try and talk to me nor did he even look at me. He only sat in the armchair and polished his sword or talked to Thorn. When I returned with his dinner, his temper had worsened but never did he look at me. Something I was thankful for, but that also added to my irritation.

However, the day after my second week there, things decided to change. I was making Murtagh's bed while he sat in the arm chair eating his lunch. Normally, he would never get up from the chair until after I left, but this time he stood up and stared at me. I tried, unsuccessfully, to not notice the dark eyes drilling holes into my back but eventually the bed was made so I turned to face him.

Then he did something very unordinary. "What's your name?" he asked. His voice, as controlled and smooth as ever, was somehow different. Even so, the sound made butterflies erupt in my stomach. How I missed his voice…

"K-Kiera," I stuttered. Here we go with the stuttering again… Why couldn't I lie to him convincingly?

"Are you afraid of me, Kiera?" he questioned softly.

Oh no. Was I scared of him? Or better question, was I supposed to be scared of him? It would explain the stuttering and perhaps he'd think I was scared, rather than lying to him.

I felt dirty.

"Y-Yes," I answered.

A grim smile touched his lips. "If you're afraid of me, why did you choose to serve me?"

"I didn't choose to serve you," I returned. Then remembering, I added: "Master Murtagh." He seemed to cringe at the name but he swiftly recovered. I walked over to his now empty tray and picked it up, backing away from him as quickly as I could. I was about to walk out of the room when he called out: "I wasn't done talking to you."

I turned and faced him. Although I was happy to hear his voice again, I wanted to leave. What if he caught me in my lie?

"You're much bolder than the last slave," he stated, crossing his arms. He stared at me as if I was amusing him. "The last slave didn't even look at me. But you, you are different." I only stared at him; what was I to say? Thank you? "Where are you from?"

"Dras Leona," I answered automatically. At least I didn't stutter that time. He nodded his head and waved his head, dismissing me. I hurried out of his chambers before he could change his mind and leaned against the wall next to his door. I sighed.

I had lied to him and he believed it.

XxX

Another agonizing week passed.

There was no news about the egg and I was running out of lies to tell Murtagh. I knew this wouldn't be able to last long; I had one month to find and get the egg out. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough time.

I glanced over at Eileen's cot and studied the small girl. Her breathing was even, hinting to the fact she was asleep, and she no longer moved. I carefully slipped out of the bed and pulled on my shoes silently. I was still in my daily clothes because I knew I would be leaving and I didn't want to venture outside in my nightclothes again.

Checking one last time to make sure she was asleep, I left the room as quietly as I could muster. Down the long corridor, up the stairs, and through the numerous hallways I went as quickly and as silently as I could. A couple times I had to stop to avoid being seen, but I resumed my journey when they turned around.

I snuck outside and ran through the large garden to the forest. I stopped before I reached the trees and took a deep breath. I was in a spot where no one could see, unless you had followed, and I made sure I wasn't followed. I had been at Uru'baen for a month and now it was time to bring Nuria here. She would only stay long enough for me to tell her about the egg and hear her ideas, and then she would leave.

The trouble was getting her here.

Nuria had told me how to do it and we practiced it with a rock, but the difference was it was no longer a rock, but rather a person. The amount of energy it required might be more than I have. At least, that was my fear.

I took another deep breath, closed my eyes, and laid on the ground. I concentrated on a picture of my mother and soon her voice filled my head: _"Concentrate on me and our powers will fuse together. You can't cover the distance by yourself." _

I listened and I felt a new source of power wash through me. It combined with mine but it drained quickly as I transported her over to Uru'baen. I heard the sound of lightening hitting the ground momentarily but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. I tried to open my eyes but I was far too weak.

I felt a hand on my forehead, followed by a burning energy.

"That was close," Nuria whispered when she pulled her hand away. I sat up and stared at her. "It's too dangerous for you to do that again."

"Then how will you get back?" I asked as I stood up.

Nuria stood up as well. "I will rely on more of my power. Now enough of this talk. Tell me everything."

"No one knows where the egg is," I told her. "Few barely even know _about_ the egg!"

Nuria only smiled. "Of course, dear. Do you honestly think Galbatorix would allow servants to know the whereabouts of the egg? No, you must dig deep. It's probably in his chambers, hidden in a secret passageway. That's where it was whenever I was there."

"You were here?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Only for a couple months though. I ran away as soon as I could." Her eyes seemed to wander, stopping when she reached the edge of the barn, and a small smile crept across her face. "How are things with Murtagh?"

"I didn't tell you about him…" I whispered, utterly confused. I never mentioned Murtagh.

Nuria only smiled. "You didn't but Lillian did. What will happen in a few hours will change the outcome of the war. Possibly for the better."

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you," Nuria replied, shaking her head. "You'll find out soon enough." She smiled and her eyes wandered to the barn again. Why did she keep looking there? I glanced over to where she looked but saw nothing. "How are you planning on getting out with the egg?"

"Galbatorix's birthday. Of course you know it will be a main event so everyone's attention will be distracted. I'll get the egg and slip out before anyone notices," I answered.

"What if Galbatorix has a spell on the egg that tells him when it goes missing?"

"Then I'll transport out. I'll have a horse ready for me and I'll leave quickly. He can't get a message out that fast."

Nuria shook her head. "It's dangerous to go by horse. If he were to ride on Shruikan after you…"

"Then how am I going to get out?" I inquired. "If I can't go by horse and I can't teleport, how am I going to get out?"

"That's for you to figure out, dear," she answered. She seemed to smile for a second but it quickly faded. "Eragon has left to help choose the dwarf king. He should be back in a month or so."

"Isn't it dangerous for him to leave?" I asked.

Nuria nodded her head. "The elves have put the Varden under a false image that he is still there. Nasuada grows wearier everyday with him and you gone but it must be done. We must retrieve the egg and we must speed up the coronation of the dwarf king, otherwise we cannot count on them as allies."

"How are Jeanette and Tristan?"

"They are well. Katrina will make a wonderful mother, but they miss you. Sometimes it's hard to get them to go to sleep," Nuria replied. "With a baby of their own on the way, she'll need as much practice as she can get."

This was news. "Katrina is pregnant?" Nuria nodded her head. "That would explain why they got married without me." Nuria smiled and nodded again. "What has Nasuada done with Roran?"

"She sends him on missions with a small group of soldiers. He is proving to be a great warrior and is living up to his destiny," she answered. "He is a very important piece to this war." She looked up at the moon and sighed. "I fear it is time for me to leave."

"Already?" I asked. I didn't want her to leave. I missed everyone so much.

"Yes. Just remember this: check Galbatorix's chambers. There will be a hidden passage way that I'm sure holds the egg. Be safe, my dear." She placed her hand on my cheek and then we joined hands, combining our power once more. I felt a large drain of my energy but when the magic ended, my legs collapsed from underneath me. I laid there, unable to move, until I felt a small dose of energy return to my burning limbs. I struggled to get up and fell down a couple times before I was finally able to stand. I smiled and made my way back into the castle.

XxX

"Wake up, Kiera," Eileen said as she shook my shoulder. I grumbled something and tried to push her hand away but I missed. "Gilda is coming. You need to get up."

"Five more minutes," I mumbled.

"No, Kiera! You need to get up now!" she ordered, shaking me harder. "If Gilda sees you like this, you'll get lashes. Now get up!" She pulled me so I sat up in bed and yanked the thin blanket off my body. I had changed into my nightdress when I got in but suddenly I wished I hadn't. The door swung open and the old woman stood in the doorway.

Eileen backed away.

"You are dismissed Eileen," Gilda hissed. Eileen curtsied and left the room after throwing me a worried glance. "Get up, you filthy slave." I did as she said, more out of fear than anything. I couldn't allow anyone to figure me out and I might have just been caught. "I am going to make an example out of you. Follow me." She turned on her heels and left the room with me following her. She led me up the stairs and into the kitchen where she ordered all the slaves, male and female, to stop their chores. I gulped when her cold eyes landed on me. "For disobedience, this pathetic slave will be given fifteen lashes! Let it be known that any of you who dare defy our rules will have the same punishment!" She eyed me and grabbed a whip that one of the slaves handed to her. "Turn around." My eyes bulged but I listened to what she said.

I heard the crack of the whip before I felt the pain.

It was no different from when I was being whipped by Cole, but even I couldn't block out the pain of the stinging whip. Each time it came back and hit me, the force was harder than the previous one. I managed not to utter a sound until the tenth or eleventh one when I began to feel light headed but even though I screamed, Gilda continued until the fifteenth lash.

"Perhaps you won't make the same mistake again," she hissed. I fell to the ground, grunting at my new wounds. "Now get to work you rotten slave." And with that, Gilda left. The other servants in the room remained frozen, all but Eileen, who came running over to me.

"I told you to wake up," she mumbled. I groaned and tried to look at her but was unsuccessful. "Come on. We need to get you changed and bandaged up." She helped me stand, careful of where she placed her hand, and helped me to our room where she wrapped my torso in bandages. I pulled on my work dress and tied the apron around my waist before standing up on my wobbly legs. "Just make sure you don't do any sudden movements." I nodded my head and we went back to the kitchen where I fixed a tray for Murtagh. At first I couldn't lift it but after the third try, I eventually was able to leave the kitchen. I walked to Murtagh's chambers and let myself in, closing the door behind me, and went to his bedroom where I froze at the door.

His bed was made and the dark figure himself was leaning against the wall, watching me with those deep, brown eyes.

"G-Good morning, Master Murtagh," I stuttered. He said nothing but only stared at me as I placed the tray on the nightstand. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," he answered curtly. "I made an interesting discovery."

"Well that's always good," I answered. "Discoveries are always good."

He had a painful expression when I looked at him. "Not always." I bent down to pick up a dirty shirt and stopped when I felt a wave of pain crash through me. He gave me a puzzled look but I ignored it and picked up his shirt along with the rest of his clothes. "Do you want to know what I found out?"

"Yes, Master Murtagh," I responded. He pushed himself off the wall and walked toward me as he told me. He pressed me up against the wall and held his lips an inch away from mine.

My breath quickened.

"W-What are you doing?" I inquired quietly.

"Some things don't need to be said," he whispered and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and dropped the clothes from my hand, grimacing when he touched my back. His hands untied the apron at my waist while our lips were locked in a fiery battle.

My mind was no longer coherent; all I could think about was the passion in my stomach and the fact that he was kissing me. I could barely feel his hands glide over my shoulders to the back of my dress where he began to unlace it.

It was then I finally created one coherent thought: it wasn't _me_ he was kissing; it was Kiera. The passion that was once in my stomach disappeared and was replaced with anger. How could he do this to me? Hadn't he told me that I was all he needed? Then why was he undressing some other slave?

I pushed him back and because he was caught off guard, he fell to the ground. Murtagh stared up at me in bewilderment but he did not move to get up.

I couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth. "How could you do this to me? You said you only loved me!"

He appeared confused. "Am I not allowed to kiss you anymore, Lenia?"

"But you weren't-" I cut myself off when his words processed in my mind. "What did you just call me?"

Murtagh stood up slowly. "You heard me…Lenia."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I was out late last night flying with Thorn and I saw you with Nuria. I overheard the conversation and connected the dots," he answered. I continued to stare at him, too shocked to even move. Was that what Nuria was looking at last night? Why wasn't she worried that Murtagh had seen us? "Lenia?"

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts; I'd deal with them later tonight.

Murtagh closed the gap between us again and pressed me up against the wall. I winced when another wave of pain coursed through me and this time he didn't accept a shrug. He unlaced the back of the bodice carefully before sliding it off my body and dropping it to the floor. It was when he pulled me off the wall and pushed me onto the bed I started to protest.

"Murtagh, it's nothing. I'm fine," I tried to tell him.

He shook his head. "Lay on your stomach." I complied after awhile and he pulled up the shirt to reveal my bloody bandages. "Who did this to you?" A shiver went down my spine from his dangerously smooth voice.

"It was my own fault," I answered. "I wasn't awake when I was supposed to be so I got punished."

"_Who_, Lenia?"

"No one of importance," I replied. I sat up, pulled my shirt down, and turned to face him. "It's really nothing." Murtagh stared at me flatly so I leaned over and kissed him. It took him a few moments before he calmed down and returned my kiss. He carefully laid me back on the bed and hovered over me.

I pulled away from his lips so I could say, "I can't do this. If I don't finish my chores, I'll get in trouble again."

He grinned. "I'll be able to help you. Galbatorix cancelled training today to plan the next attack on the Varden. We have plenty of time."

"I have to work in the kitchen after I bring you lunch," I reminded him.

"Not today you don't. The servants have no choice but to listen to me. As Galbatorix says, I'm his right hand man," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck. He pressed his lips against mine to silence any further complaints I could come up with.

I didn't do any chores that day.

**So, now Murtagh knows who Kiera really is. But it's important as you'll see in the next two chappies. **

**REVIEW! :)**


	17. A Horrid Night

**So, it's been awhile. Haha. Sorry but here I am! I tried to make this chappie nice and long, but I fear that it is neither nice or long. But I hope you guys like it!**

**Warning! The ending might be a bit graphic for some people. Be cautious! **

_**Thankies to: Zoe Montez, cuteepiee1, xt_291, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, Lb_2007.**_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**A Horrid Night**

"I don't understand," Eileen admitted. It was the next morning after Murtagh figured out my secret and Eileen had come to visit me at the stream while I washed his clothes. It had been against his wishes for me to leave him but I had already been given evil stares by Gilda for not working yesterday. But if Gilda knew anything, like the looks he gave me while he walked me back to the kitchen or how my back miraculously healed, I was sure the evil glares would be the least of my problems.

I pulled a shirt out of the water and began scrubbing. "What don't you understand?"

"You," she answered. "I've seen the way you look at him, Kiera. Have you fallen for the red Rider?"

In deeper ways than you can imagine. "No. I'm a servant, Eileen."

"Then why does he look at you with such passion?" she asked. He never looked at me like that; he only found out yesterday. I looked up from scrubbing at her face and followed her line of sight. Murtagh was walking by us to the training field with Thorn and he stared at me. She was right; there was passion.

"I'm not sure," I answered and continued scrubbing. I rinsed the shirt out and set it out to dry before grabbing his pants. "Don't worry so much Eileen. You'll get wrinkles."

"I'm just scared for you Kiera. He killed Shannon and he could do that to you. I don't want another friend dying." I looked up at her and she smiled at me. _Friend_. I have made a friend. I smiled and continued scrubbing the pants.

"You, slave," a voice boomed. Eileen and I looked up at the figure walking towards us. It was one of Galbatorix's personal guards. We stood up and curtsied to him. His harsh stare was directed towards me. "You will dine with the King tomorrow evening. Wear your best dress and for good of everyone, wash the filth of yourself. You will arrive at the dining hall at sundown. Be prepared for punishment if you are late." He turned on his heel and left as quickly as he came.

How odd. Why would Galbatorix want to dine with me?

I turned to face Eileen to ask her but I stopped when I noticed the whiteness of her face, the stiffness of her body, and the pure terror in her eyes. "Eileen?" I asked. She said nothing, only stared ahead at nothing. I shook her shoulder but she still continued to look forward. "Eileen, are you alright?" She didn't seem to be breathing. "Eileen!" She seemed to snap out of her shock and looked at me. No color had returned to her face and her eyes were still wide with fear, but she was breathing. "What's wrong?"

"Don't…go," she whispered. "Bad things happen when he calls you to dine with him!" She began to breathe heavily and shake slightly.

"What happens?" I inquired.

She took a deep breath and began, "From the moment you get there, you aren't treated like a slave anymore. People wait on _you_ and serve whatever you want and as much as you want. He stares at you the whole time, never saying one word until dinner is over." She paused and tears collected in her eyes. "When it's over, he takes you to his room he…touches you and…and…" She couldn't finish for the tears spilled over and fell down her face.

I pulled her into a comforting hug as she sobbed into my shoulder. "How old were you?"

"Ten," she sobbed out. She clung onto me like I would run away if her grip was loose enough and cried until she seemed to run out of tears. I knew what Galbatorix did to her and it was possible he would do it to me. But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Never again would I get this chance, and I was determined to make it worth it.

XxX

I didn't see Murtagh until later that night when I brought him his dinner. He was excited to see me, as I was to see him, but my mind couldn't stay focused for very long before shifting to tomorrow evening. How was I going to escape what Galbatorix will do and check his room? I couldn't harm him and I knew I couldn't wait for him to fall asleep.

Murtagh must have noticed I was distracted. "If you walk any further you're going to run into a wall." I shook my head and stepped back, blushing. The door was a few feet away from where I was standing. I had yet to make it to his actual room and he seemed amused by that. In a swift motion, he stood up from the couch by the fireplace and guided me into his room. I set the tray by his bed and stood there, unsure of what to say. Should I tell him?

"What's on your mind?" Murtagh asked as he sat on the bed. I didn't answer, only stared at my shoes. "Tell me." He grabbed my hands and pulled me onto the bed with him. I laid beside him, cuddled up to his side, with his arm wrapped around me, yet I still continued to be quiet. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him. What if his reaction revealed who I was? "Lenia?" I looked up at him. "I shouldn't call you that, should I?" I shook my head. "Well then will you please tell me what's going on in that head of yours? I'd rather not try and get in your mind."

"Galbatorix has asked me to dine with him tomorrow night," I answered softly. Murtagh stiffened. "But that's a good thing. I need to get into his room anyway. Nuria says there is a passageway in his bedroom to where the egg is."

It took him a minute to recover. "That's not where the egg is."

"Then where is it?"

"It's somewhere in the throne room. I've been there before; that's how I got Thorn," he replied thickly. "There is no reason for you to go."

"If I don't, I'll get punished."

"I'll heal you," he replied.

"I don't think it's the type of punishment you can heal," I whispered and sat up. An idea was forming in my mind and I wasn't sure if Murtagh would go with it. But if he did, then I wouldn't have to stay here for much longer. "I need you to do something for me."

He sat up. "What?"

"While I keep Galbatorix busy, I need you to go see if you can get the egg. I don't want you to get it, of course, but I want you to see how it can be done. I want you to see if I can do it," I answered.

"I will not let Galbatorix do that to you," he argued. "You expect me to sit here and watch it happen again? I couldn't prevent it before but now I can."

I shook my head. "No, you can't. This has to happen, Murtagh. Don't you see? This is the only way we can get close enough to the egg until his birthday. I'd rather know before hand how to get the egg out than not know at all. And yes, I do expect you to sit there and watch it happen again. I need you to do this; if not for me, then for the Varden."

"Why would I help the Varden?" he demanded. "They would never help me if I asked for it. Why should I help them?"

I sighed. "Because you should want to. How are you ever going to change your true name if you don't want to help people unless it benefits you in some way?" He remained silent. "Let go of your hatred and anger of everyone else and start clean. It can be a fresh start but you have to create it yourself. I love you, Murtagh, and it would thrill me to no end to have you come back with me. Your family misses you." He looked away and brought up his hands to cover his face. I watched him and when it was apparent that he wasn't going to speak, I stood up. "Eat your dinner and I'll be back."

His eyes darted to mine. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to eat. I'll be back for your tray soon," I answered. He started to complain but I left before I could actually process what he was saying. He was going to get me caught, I knew, and that would end very badly for the both of us.

About an hour and a half later I was back in his room lying under the blankets, naked, with him. It had taken much convincing, but I had managed to get him to agree, which was what was important. If one horrid night with Galbatorix meant the Varden winning this war, I would do it. Murtagh just needed to understand that.

"Does Nuria know about this?" he asked.

"About what?" I propped my head on my hand and looked at him.

"That I know about you."

"Yes, I believe she does," I answered. "I think she saw you that night. She kept looking at the barn where Thorn stays."

Murtagh laughed. "Then she saw me. She's a smart woman." I nodded my head and we lapsed into silence. "Please be careful."

"He can't hurt me," I whispered, resting my head against his chest. "Everything will be fine." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him, and kissed the top of my head.

Everything had to be fine.

XxX

"Are you sure you have to do this?" Murtagh asked. I sighed and slipped into the dress Eileen helped me pick out. It wasn't fancy for dinner with a king, but it was the nicest one a servant owns. I slipped on shoes that matched the color of the dress and turned to face Murtagh. He sat on his bed, head in his hands, with his shoulders slumped. Thorn stuck his head through the open window and stared at me, then eyed his rider.

"Murtagh…we've discussed this. We need to do this; it's for the good of the Varden," I answered softly as I sat next to him. Now wasn't the time for second doubts; I would be leaving soon to the dining hall. He lifted his head and stared at me with dismayed eyes. "Please have some faith in me."

"I do. Believe me, I do," he whispered. "But you haven't seen what the women are like when he is done. They are changed completely and what if that happens to you? How can I live with myself knowing I let you do that? I can't do it, Lenia." He hung his head again.

I sighed. "Murtagh, I'm not asking you to do anything." He remained still. "I'm telling you. You will go and see how the egg can be taken while Galbatorix does what he will with me." He looked at me and exhaled slowly.

"I'll never understand your passion for the Varden," he admitted slowly. "But for argument sake, I'll figure out how to get the egg." I smiled and nodded my head. "Come here when you are released. Please."

"I'll get in trouble if I'm caught," I protested.

He shook his head. "For my sanity, please. If you get caught, I'll handle it. But I need to know if…if he hurt you." I nodded my head and hugged him, which he gladly accepted. When I glanced out the window, I pulled away and stood up.

"I'll be late if I don't leave now," I whispered. He nodded and let his head fall. I placed a kiss on his head and left the room quickly, hurrying to the dining hall. The guard that had told me about dining with Galbatorix stood by the door.

"Cutting it close," he hissed. "Our King will be here momentarily." He opened the door for me and slammed it shut when I had entered. I gasped at the size of the dining hall. A rather large oak table was placed in the center, though it seemed to do nothing to diminish the size of the room. The food was already placed on the table and the smell was overwhelming. Any meat one could think of was placed somewhere on the table, along with many side dishes. I wasn't sure where to sit so I stood by the end of the table, going over plans in my head until another set of doors opened.

Galbatorix swept through them and servants scrambled around him. One pulled out his chair and held it while he sat in it and another joined the first to push the chair in. The other servants grabbed the plates that were in front of us and placed food onto our plate, small bits of everything. One servant seemed to understand why I stood so they pulled out the other end chair and I quietly slipped into it.

Galbatorix watched me while we ate but never said a word. I didn't try to start a conversation so I continued to eat my fill. Being a servant meant little or no food, though Murtagh tried to share his food with me, and now that I was being served a feast, I intended to eat until I was full.

When dinner and dessert was over, Galbatorix stood in a fluid motion and eyed me. "Follow me, Kiera." He turned and left the way he came with me scrambling after him. We took many turns until we reached a long hallway where there were only two doorways. He stopped at one of the doors and stared at the other. "Did you know I had a sister, Kiera?"

I hesitantly shook my head.

"She used to live here in that room right there. She was a very strong spirit," he explained. "However she is dead now." I didn't say anything. What was the point of him telling me this? Did he do this with every slave?

I gasped when he bent down and placed his lips next to my ear. "She betrayed me and helped the Varden. I'll never understand why."

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. A laugh escaped his lips as he led me into his chambers. My eyes closed and I willed myself to be somewhere else as he closed the door.

XxX

**Murtagh POV:**

_Murtagh, please stop pacing. It's very annoying, _Thorn mumbled through our link. I stopped and glanced up at his head that was sticking into the room through the large open window. I sighed and sat down in the chair, tapping my boot on the floor. Where was she? It was passed midnight; she should be here. _She may be taking her time to get here. Relax a little, Rider. She'll be here._

_But what if he hurt her? What if she can't get here? What if-_

_Calm down. He can't hurt her, remember? She's alive, you know that, and I bet my dinner she is on her way right now, _Thorn reassured me. Though it did nothing to settle my nerves. I stood up again and walked into the sitting room, where I stood by the door.

Where are you Lenia?

_I'm going to go look for her, _I declared and opened the door. Thorn objected but he stopped when I noticed the body huddled up beside the door. Sobs emitted from the person's mouth and their arms covered their face but I knew who it was without seeing a face. I dropped to the floor and pulled her to me. She clung to me tightly, as if I was her lifeline, and continued to cry.

_You need to bring her in here. Guards are coming, _Thorn informed me. I whispered that to her and picked her up carefully, carrying her into my bedroom after closing the main door. I slid against the wall into a sitting position with her laying across my lap, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I held her as close and tight as possible, though she still tried to cling tighter to me. _I should leave._

_No, _I objected. _I need you here. What do I say? What do I _do_?_ Thorn laughed through our link but replied, _You'll figure it out, Rider. She is your wife; you should know her better than anyone. I assume start with the basics and move on. Good luck. _He slipped out of the window and blocked me from his mind. Why that over-grown lizard…

I looked down at Lenia when she seemed to calm down a bit. "What happened?" I asked in a small whisper.

The question only brought on another wave of sobs. When she gained control of herself she answered, "He did exactly what Eileen said he would."

"Did he hurt you? Physically?" When she didn't answer I felt a swirl of fury in my chest. "Where?" She still didn't answer, though her body tensed up. "Lenia, answer me." I knew she could hear the fury in my words but whatever the reason, she gripped me tighter.

"Everywhere," she whispered.

"Let me see," I said after a few minutes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to because I knew if I saw even one bruise, my rage would overpower her pleas to keep silent. But I wanted to see, to be able to prepare for what I am going to heal. I stood up awkwardly with her and pulled her arms loose from my neck. Paranoia danced in her eyes but she said nothing, only stared at me.

I looked at her and noticed that she wasn't wearing the dress she left in, but rather the garment she had worn under the dress. I moved so I stood behind her and pulled on the garment. It fell to the ground and pooled around her feet. I inhaled sharply, closing my eyes, at the sight of her back. Long nail marks had been made and a small amount of blood had crept out of the scratches.

I swallowed thickly and continued my examination. The back of her legs seemed fine, no bruises yet, but I was sure there was going to be. One had already started forming on the outside of her thigh…I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure when and I wasn't sure how, but Galbatorix was going to pay for this.

I turned her gently and stared at her fear-stricken face. Slowly, very slowly, my eyes left hers and traveled down to her neck where a hand mark was starting to form. My eyes traveled lower to her swollen breasts where bite marks were visible. Anger flared in my chest but I ignored it for the time being. I would deal with it later when she was no longer present.

Her stomach seemed clean and I moved lower to where her hips were. I couldn't stop from clenching my jaw when I saw the already-forming bruises on her hips where he had gripped her too hard. I had to turn away so I wouldn't lose control of my anger.

"I need a minute," I told her. But I knew I couldn't take a minute. This wasn't about me, but about her. Even when she was with Cole, she never cried like that. Never. I actually couldn't remember a time when I had seen her break down in such a way. It was unnerving; it was my fault. I should have stopped it, but I gave in to what she wanted. Like I always did, even though I knew it was wrong. Never again would I allow such a thing to occur, even if she begged and pleaded it was for the good of everyone. I didn't care if it prevented Alagaёsia from entering another war; I would never let anything bad happen to her again. I vowed as her husband, as her lover, as her best friend to protect her and I was failing. Never again would I fail her.

I turned to face Lenia and cautiously touched her bruised body. I began healing everything, even if it wasn't bruised. I started with her legs and then moved up to her hips, her womanhood, her stomach, her breasts, her arms, and her neck. I healed her back and wished I could heal her mentally.

"I'll be right back," I whispered.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded. "I-I don't want to be alone."

I pulled her to me and held her tightly. "I need to get you a nightgown or something to wear. I'll be back in less than a minute, I promise." She shuddered but allowed me to grab a nightgown. I had saved a few of her clothing when I came back but I kept it hidden. I didn't want maids finding it and getting the wrong impression or throwing it out. It was a symbol of our life together, since we were apart, and I didn't want someone taking that away.

I came back within a minute like I had promised and helped her into the nightgown. I guided her to the bed and she slipped in after a few moments hesitation. I pulled off my boots and shirt before climbing into the bed beside her. She cuddled up to me when I was settled and I welcomed the missed feeling.

"Did you figure out how to get the egg?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. If everything went according to her plan, then she would be able to get out with the dragon egg on Galbatorix's birthday.

Which, as we would both soon find out, would not be the case.

**I hope you guys liked it! I know the whole thing with Galbatorix is beyond disgusting because he is her uncle but they needed the egg. And it sparks something in later chappies. For Eragon and Murtagh. So don't hate me too much please.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	18. A New Plan

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, Cynderfrost Mistress of Evil, xt_291, Lb_2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX.  
_**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**A New Plan**

**Lenia POV:**

Three days passed since that ghastly night. Murtagh stayed with me as much as he could, but because I was a servant and he a Dragon Rider, the times were scarce. Galbatorix demanded him to train twice as hard as he did before, leaving my Murtagh bruised and worn out very often. He was always asleep when I went about my chores in his room; sometimes he would wake up and talk with me or sometimes he would sleep until he had to go be trained again. I missed him.

Eileen was another figure who I could always talk to. She understood what I was going through and helped me with comforting words. She became a close friend in those three days, a friend I truly needed, and I enjoyed her company.

"I wish I were free," Eileen whispered. We were in our assigned room lying on the cots. Slaves were supposed to go to sleep and not talk to one another but that rule never really applied to us. "If I were free, I would start my own business."

I smiled. "What business would you like to own Eileen?"

"A bakery. I've always loved to bake and cook but I'm never assigned kitchen duty," she answered. I heard her sigh and move around on her squeaky cot. "I had to cover a cook's duty once and I loved it. It made me happy."

"Whenever we break out of here, I'll help you get your bakery," I told her. Eileen and I always joked about breaking out, but she never knew I was serious. She didn't know I was going to break out in less than two weeks. Hopefully with a dragon egg.

"What about you? If you were to get your freedom, what would you do?" she asked.

Be with my family again. "I'm not sure. I've never really thought about what I would do. Maybe join the Varden."

"The Varden? Why would you want to do that?" she questioned.

"Someone needs to end Galbatorix's reign. He has destroyed too many people's lives for me to sit there and do nothing." Including my own. He took Murtagh away from me.

"I don't think I could ever fight," she declared. "I could never kill anyone. I would be too scared."

"Not everyone fights in the Varden, Eileen. There are all types of people needed. Even cooks," I replied. "You would be welcomed there."

"Have you been to the Varden before Kiera?"

Yes. "No. I've lived in Dras-Leona my whole life." I sounded flat and it occurred to me that my lies always sounded flat.

She yawned. "Maybe one day."

I laughed to myself and told her to go to sleep. She obliged with another yawn and soon I could hear her soft snores. I turned on my side and stared at the wall.

XxX

I placed the tray of food next to Murtagh's bed and stared down at his sleeping form. Galbatorix had worked him hard yesterday and when I brought him his dinner, he was already asleep on the couch in the sitting room. I had to help him into his bed where he fell asleep immediately afterwards.

I cleaned up the room and left quietly with an armful of clothes so I could wash them in the stream. I walked slowly, stopping when a noble or soldier passed me, and eventually made it to my destination. I filled a bucket full of water and began to wash his shirt when Eileen came running up to me.

"Kiera!" she called. I looked up at her and smiled but my smile soon vanished when I saw the fearful expression on her face. She stopped before me, panting. Had she run from the kitchen? "Galbatorix has requested your arrest! The guards are on their way here now." I froze. _This_ was going to ruin my day.

"Why does he want to arrest me?" I managed to ask.

"The soldiers didn't say. They asked Gilda where you were…" she trailed off. My heart was thundering in my chest. Galbatorix knew! He had to have known who I was. Why else would he want to arrest a slave?

"I need to go," I suddenly declared. I needed to see Murtagh. He had to know why Galbatorix wanted to arrest me. "Don't worry, Eileen. I'll be fine." It was a lie and she knew it. But she nodded anyway as I ran off towards the castle. I reached Murtagh's room in record timing and flew into his room. He was still asleep but I shook him awake. His reaction was immediate. He pulled a knife from under his pillow and pressed it against my neck until he recognized it was me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put the knife back under his pillow. He sat up and rubbed his face to wake himself up.

"Galbatorix is going to arrest me," I answered as calmly as I could. Murtagh froze with his hands on his face. "I don't know how but I think he knows who I am."

Murtagh hung his head, keeping his agonized eyes away from mine. I was about to say something when a pounding on his door reached our ears. He stiffly climbed out of bed and walked towards the door.

"You're going to answer?" I demanded.

He didn't turn to face me. "I don't have a choice, Lenia. They'll arrest you no matter what." He continued to walk.

"You're giving me up to Galbatorix!" I screamed at him. He never answered me but he did answer the door. Five armed soldiers entered the room and seized me, carrying me out of the room by my forearms. I tried to get Murtagh's gaze but he never looked at me. He kept his eyes to the ground and when the soldiers had carried me into the hallway, he shut the door.

He had let them arrest me willingly.

I was taken into the throne room and pushed to the ground before Galbatorix. He stared down at me with annoyance as he cleaned the dirt from under his fingernails. The soldiers bowed as they backed away a few feet from me.

"Tell me my dear Lenia, did you honestly think I wouldn't figure out who you were?" he questioned in a rich velvet voice. "It was quite impressive, however, that you could change your appearance. You'll have to enlighten me of such secrets when you get out of my dungeon." He laughed and cold chills ran down my spine. "Of course that is if I don't extract such information from your mind."

I trembled as I spoke. "How long have you known?"

"I've only acquired your true identity very recently. You should really be cautious of who finds out, my dear. All of my subjects are open books to me," he answered. I gasped. Murtagh wouldn't tell him…would he? "Do you not believe me?" When I didn't reply, he added, "Then I shall show you. Bring him in." The doors were pulled open and another group of guards brought Murtagh in, throwing him to the ground next to me. "Your lovely husband told me everything I needed to know."

I looked at Murtagh but he didn't look at me. He kept his face hidden and it only confirmed Galbatorix's words. I couldn't believe that he had actually told Galbatorix. He _betrayed_ me. How could he do that to me?

Galbatorix laughed. "Simply excellent." He clapped his hands together and declared, "Lock her away in her cell." When the guards started to grab my arms again, Murtagh lifted his head. He glanced at me for a split second before a spell began forming on his lips. The guards that were picking me up suddenly fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. He turned to face the other group when Galbatorix shouted something in the ancient language that made Murtagh collapse on the floor unconscious.

"Take these traitors to the cell!" Galbatorix thundered. Soldiers snatched me up, along with Murtagh, and carried us down a flight of stairs until we reached the end of a hallway where there was a wide metal door. They threw us inside and slammed it shut.

I sat still until my eyes adjusted to the limited light coming in from the very small, barred window at the top of the wall. When they finally did, I noticed a cot in the corner and a wooden stool in the other. Murtagh was lying face down on the cold ground but I couldn't stand to look at him. He had betrayed me to Galbatorix and I could be angry at him.

I slowly stood up and sat on the cot so I could lean against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. I fixed my skirt so it covered my legs as I shivered. The cell definitely wasn't good at keeping heat.

Hours seemed to crawl by before Murtagh groaned and rolled over onto his back. He was silent for a time and then: "I'm sorry." I scoffed. That's really all he could say? "I didn't mean…Galbatorix got it from my mind. I didn't have a say." I didn't speak. "Lenia, I truly am sorry." Maybe it was his dejected voice or maybe I did really forgive him, but whatever the reason, I whispered out loud that I forgave him. He let out a sigh in relief and sat beside me on the cot. "What happens now?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know."

He glanced around the cell. "We can't use magic in here. Galbatorix has placed spells in this room to prevent magic from going out." I groaned; there was no way out of this. "This is my entire fault."

I shook my head. "No. I should have been smarter when I summoned Nuria here. It could have been anybody that had seen."

"But I saw you. I should have protected the secret better, or erased it from memory. However I was selfish and didn't do it. Now I'm making you pay for it," he argued quietly. I smiled and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me but I could hear how distraught he was. I unfolded my legs and moved so I straddled him on the cot. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to look at me," I answered. I lifted his chin until I could see the outline of his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Murtagh please, quit sulking. We'll figure this out."

He was silent for a time. "I'd stop laughing if I were you."

"Why?"

A smirk played with the corners of his mouth. "I could very easily take you now but I am resisting. However, you are making it quite difficult." He gestured to the way I was sitting and I couldn't help but laugh. I had distracted him from the fact he was the reason we were in this cell. But I wasn't that worried because I knew we'd get out. We had to, otherwise Nuria would have said something. She would have warned me. But, because she didn't, this had to turn out right.

"I warned you," he growled playfully. He pressed his lips against mine and soon the room no longer seemed to be cold.

XxX

We woke up to the sound of a tray sliding across the stone floor and glanced at each other. We silently got dressed and stared at the food. Murtagh picked up a piece of bread warily and seemed to contemplate on eating it. But he replaced it and pushed the tray away.

"It's drugged," he announced.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"There is a certain spell that you can use to see if something is poisoned or drugged," he answered as he sat back down on the cot.

"But didn't you say earlier we couldn't use magic?"

"I never said we couldn't. I said magic is prevented from going out," he replied. He seemed to catch on to what I was thinking. "But maybe magic can be brought in…" He trailed off and burst into laughter. "If this works, then we know Galbatorix has underestimated us." I smiled and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist in response and rested his head on my shoulder. "I can't speak with Thorn."

"Of course not. That is magic going out," I whispered. "We might be able to get out of this after all."

Murtagh shook his head. "You, not me."

"Why not you?" I asked. "I can't leave you here."

"You'll have to," he returned. "I am bound to Galbatorix, remember? I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

I paused. Knowledge of a potion returned to me and I blurted out, "I can help you." He looked at me. "There is a potion you can take that puts your body in a coma. Your mind however, is far from sleeping. It takes you through your past, present, and future in hopes that what you learn changes who you are."

"Do you know how to make it?" he asked. I nodded my head and quickly went down the list of ingredients. "I can get all of that if our theory is true." He smiled. "If this works, will I be free from Galbatorix?"

"Yes. It could change your true name because it'll change how you think. I don't know what people see but whatever it is its big enough for them to change when they wake up," I answered.

"How long will I be unconscious?"

I shrugged. "It all depends on you. There are cases when people wake up within a day or a week. It's never been more than eight days though." He nodded his head and stared at the wall. "Do you think Galbatorix has put a spell on you to alert him that your true name has changed?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "If he does, even if I change, nothing will happen. I'll be forced to stay here." He seemed to want to say something else. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him. I asked him and he was silent for a few moments. "What if the person I become is worse than the person I am now? What if when I wake up I _want_ to work for Galbatorix? What happens then? Will you stand beside me like you do now?" I didn't answer. "I'll fight you Lenia and I'll win. What if I truly become Morzan? I'm not a monster, but what if I become one?"

"You won't become a monster," I mumbled. "I have faith in you, Murtagh. Sure, you may seem like Morzan at times, but you will never be him. Morzan chose to fight with Galbatorix willingly, but you resist as much as you can against Galbatorix. You will never become them because of your heart." He scoffed. "You may not see it now, but you have a kind heart Murtagh. If you didn't, you would have let Eragon and I rot in Gil'ead or you would have taken Eragon back to Galbatorix like you were supposed to. You are better than Morzan because you chose to not follow in his footsteps."

"Do you really believe that?" he inquired quietly.

"Yes," I replied. "I wouldn't be trying to save you if I didn't." I forced him to look me in the eye and added, "You _are_ good, Murtagh. I have always known that and now you'll get to see it for yourself."

Hours seemed to pass by slowly until nightfall. We entertained ourselves by talking about freedom and our children or playing mind games. He always won though, because he could easily sneak into my mind and hear what I was thinking. Unfair I thought but he always smiled and laughed, unashamed.

"Its nightfall," Murtagh declared as he lowered himself from the small window. "We can start trying to bring stuff in." I nodded and sat beside him as he closed his eyes and muttered a spell underneath his breath. It took a minute before food began to appear in front of us. Murtagh grinned when he opened his eyes and stared at the food. Meat, water, bread, and fruit sat there innocently and untainted by drugs. We devoured the food hungrily, leaving a few pieces of meat for Murtagh to eat when he was done bringing the ingredients of the potion in.

"I can't believe this worked," I admitted. Murtagh agreed with a laugh but he quickly sobered. "What?"

"While I'm asleep, how will you get food?" he asked.

"I won't," I replied. "I'll just eat the food they get me, even if it is drugged. I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "You won't be able to think if you eat it."

"I know, Murtagh. I've been drugged before. It'll be fine. They need to think we're eating the food anyway." He started to protest but I interjected. "It won't kill me. When you wake up, I'll stop eating it. Stop worrying." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he gave in silently.

"What did you need again?" he questioned. I told him the ingredients and soon they were appearing at our feet, along with a large bowl and wooden spoon. "There you are." He ate the meat as I mixed the items together. "Now, is this like your normal cooking or can I actually drink it without dying?" I glared at him. "Just a question."

"I might just put something in there to kill you," I grumbled. He chucked at my response. I smelled the liquid and decided it was done cooking and poured some in a glass. "Here you go." He took it from me hesitantly. I ordered him to go lay on the cot and he complied, surprisingly. "Be careful, Murtagh."

"Always," he replied. "I love you." I smiled and told him that I loved him too. With one last kiss, he drank the liquid until the cup was emptied and collapsed onto the pillow, unconscious.

I caressed his cheek for a moment before getting up and cleaning the small cell. If someone were to enter, we'd be in trouble. I took the tray of drugged food and crammed it through the small window, along with the rest of our ingredients. After I had gotten rid of the food, I took the bowl and spoon and hid it under the cot. I then sat beside Murtagh on the cot and waited.

**REVIEW! :)**


	19. Escape to Freedom

**Okay, before I even start, I want to say I'm sorry. I had completly forgotten about Oromis when I started writing the previous chappie. So, Murtagh won't be the one to kill Oromis but there will be another who will. Once again, I am terribly sorry. Also, I hear that the fourth book is coming out this summer. I am telling you guys now that the ending will be nothing like the book's ending, I'm sure. If it comes out before I finish this story, I just wanted you guys to know that.**

_******Thankies to: Zoe Montez, Lb2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX.**_

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Escape to Freedom**

Waiting was a lot more difficult than I could have imagined. I did my best to keep myself occupied but what could I do in a small cell other than think? I thought a lot about how I would manage to get Murtagh and I out but most of the scenarios ended up with us being caught or split up. I knew he would never agree to split up with me because he'd want to protect me but what if that was the only way? I'd have to get him to somehow agree.

Galbatorix never visited us thankfully. Though soldiers did come and go, giving us drugged food or to make sure we weren't trying to get out. For a while they poked at Murtagh to try and wake him up but because of the potion, he never stirred. I told them he was a heavy sleeper and they left it at that.

A week had passed when Murtagh finally awoke from his slumber. He sat up on the cot and stared at me, confusion etched across his features. He looked refreshed and new, but he said nothing. I sat on the cot beside him and grasped his hand in mine.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Hungry."

"You can draw energy from me, but if you want drugless food, you'll have to summon it," I answered. He nodded and I felt a small drain of my energy as he brought food into our cell. How he managed to bring a feast into our cell without draining me I'll never know, but when he was done, our cell was filled with food. He grabbed a plate of meat and began to eat.

He stopped when he realized I wasn't eating. "Lenia, eat. You've been eating drugged food and I'm sure it was barely enough for you to survive on. Eat or I'll feed it to you." I smiled and complied.

When most of the food had been eaten, Murtagh opened his arms to me and I cuddled up against him. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A week," I answered. "Tonight Galbatorix is celebrating his birthday." Murtagh nodded and looked away. "What happened? What did you see?"

He smiled. "When I took the potion, I felt like I was flying. I felt like my spirit was detached from my body, much like when we switched bodies. I flew over Uru'baen to the village where my parents met. I saw them Lenia, I saw them both. I saw everything that happened between them to get my mother to return with him. He…he did love her." He looked at me and continued, "I watched my mother when she was with my two year old self. She was happy when she saw me." His face suddenly darkened. "The night Morzan gave me my scar was the night my mother was going to leave with me. She had planned to take me too so I would be away from Morzan, but he found out and gave threw the sword at me so she couldn't take me. It was supposed to make her stay but she left anyway. She wanted to save Eragon from everything I went through." He smiled. "My mother really didn't want to leave me."

I listened patiently as he described everything he saw. He had seen Tornac and him training when he was ten. He saw himself and me together when we were younger and he saw Cole. He saw our marriage and our escape. He saw the birth of Jeanette and when he had killed Cole. He saw Abby's death and Tristan's birth. He saw himself at the Burning Plains and he saw himself being tortured by Galbatorix for letting Eragon go.

"I saw what happens in the future Lenia. I saw Jeanette and Tristan when they were adults. Tristan will be a Dragon Rider! We lived in a house and there were no more problems. Galbatorix was dead and Nasuada had become ruler. It was beautiful Lenia. I wish you could have seen it; you would have loved our future." He was grinning as he looked down at me. He kissed me and laughed. It was a different sound that I hadn't heard in a long time. He laughed as if there was no reason for there to be sorrow, as if he were truly free.

And he was. Galbatorix no longer had control over him. We both felt it and we both knew it.

"How long do we have until we need to leave?" Murtagh asked.

"Two hours at most," I answered. "Murtagh, I've figured out a way for us to escape."

"How?"

I took a deep breath. "We have to split up. You know how to get the egg and even if Galbatorix changed it, you can tell what changed. I'll get Thorn prepared and we meet at the barn."

He was silent as he thought it through. "It's a smart idea, but I don't think Thorn is at the barn. Galbatorix would have locked him away as well. When we leave, I can tell you where he is." I nodded my head and smiled. He had listened without a fight! I had worried that he wouldn't listen to my plan because it involved us splitting up but he had accepted it.

My thoughts were shaken when I felt his lips at my neck as he pushed us so we were lying on the cot. He trailed up until he reached my lips and kissed me passionately. When he pulled away I asked, "What's with the sudden happiness?"

He grinned. "I'm free!" I laughed with him and he pressed his lips against mine again.

XxX

It was nightfall when we finally decided to get up and get dressed. Murtagh had regained most of his strength but my mind was still blurry from the drugs. I could think straight, but I couldn't perform magic, much to our disappointment. However, Murtagh knew of a way to unlock the door from the outside, rather than using magic from the inside.

It worked.

"How will you get Thorn if you can't use magic?" Murtagh asked before he opened the door. We had gone over our plan and the backups in case something went wrong. I was to go get Thorn and then send him to the barn so I could go grab food or things in the kitchen we might need. He didn't know that I had already made up my mind to make one last stop after the kitchen.

"Galbatorix never took the ring. I can use it to change my finger into a key like Abby did before to unchain Saphira. I'll be fine," I answered. He nodded and opened the door.

"Keep your mind open in case I need to contact you," Murtagh advised. "Good luck." I whispered the same to him and we snuck out of the cell into an empty hallway. He paused for a moment and then: "Thorn is up one floor. Take a left, left, and then a right. He is in the last door on the right." I nodded and we ran in different directions. Him to the egg and I to Thorn.

I reached the dragon without issue and unlocked the door easily. Thorn was cramped inside the small room but I squeezed in and asked, "How do you get out?"

_The wall opens, _he answered._ Over there. _He pointed with his muzzle at the wall where his tail was next to. _You'll need magic to open it. You're too small to do it yourself._

"Can you move?" I asked.

_If I could, I would have already. _I sighed and went to the wall where I pressed against it with no avail. _I told you. _I smiled and changed into a very tall human. My head hit the ceiling but I was strong enough to push the door open. I changed back to myself and walked over to where Thorn's head was.

His black eyes stared into mine as I took a deep breath. "Thorn, there is something I need you to do for me…"

XxX

**Eileen POV:**

I glanced over at Kiera's cot and sighed. She had been gone for a week and I knew she had been arrested. I never found out why though because no servant knew but I missed my friend. I hoped she was alright but I knew better. People who are arrested are never alright; they are always nearly dead when they were released.

I sighed and rolled over so I stared at the wall and closed my eyes. I thought about Shannon and how I had lost her too to the red Rider. He was evil and the reason both Shannon and Kiera weren't here now.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes, confused. It wasn't time for me to get up.

"Eileen, wake up," someone ordered. It was a woman but not Gilda. I turned to face them and gasped. Kiera stood before me with a bag slung across her shoulders. "Come on, get up." She pulled the covers off my body and helped me sit up. "Hurry up!"

"Kiera…what's going on?" I inquired.

"We're getting out of here. Murtagh is going to help us escape."

"Murtagh? Why would he help us? He killed Shannon!" I argued.

She shushed me quickly. "Please just trust me, Eileen. He's going to get us out of here. He is good and he didn't kill Shannon."

"Kiera…" I started to protest but she hastily cut me off.

"My name is not Kiera. My name is Lenia and I am Murtagh's wife." She lifted her pale pointer finger up and removed the ruby ring from her finger. I gasped as she transformed to another person. Her blonde hair changed to brown as it flowed down to her middle back. Her blue eyes changed to green and I knew I was staring at Lenia. Old servants would always describe what she looked like to the younger ones because of the rumors of her deeds. "Please Eileen, I want to save you too. If you ever want to get that bakery, you need to come with me now. We'll be free."

She smiled at me and held out her hand. A Keeper! I was friends with a Keeper! The thought thrilled me and I took her hand. She yanked me out of bed and we left the servant quarters as quickly as we could without making too much noise. She stopped when we reached a door to leave the castle. She pulled the bag off and handed it to me.

"I need you to go to the barn. Murtagh and Thorn are waiting for me there. Take the ring and give it to him if he asks questions. Also, I want you to remember something for me. When you are a safe distance away and are landed, open the bottle that is in this bag. Not before. Take care not to lose it," she instructed. "Stay hidden and be safe. I'll see you shortly." She pushed me out the door and I ran as fast as I could to the barn.

I threw open the door and froze when the dragon looked up at me. I barely noticed that the Rider had turned to face me in my own fear of the ruby dragon before me. I had never seen a dragon before and hearing the things this one had done did not help settle my fear.

"Who are you?" the Rider asked. I forced myself to take my eyes off the dragon and look at the rider.

"M-My name is Eileen. Kiera-Lenia sent me here," I answered. I jerked the ring out and he took it from me. I watched as his face went from confusion to rage. He threw the ring on the ground and cursed.

"Get on Thorn, Eileen," he demanded harshly. I followed him to the saddle that was rested on Thorn's back and he helped me climb into it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own." I jumped when Thorn started to walk out of the barn with Murtagh at his side. "Thorn, be ready to leave when she gets here."

We waited for a few minutes before Murtagh cursed again and jumped onto Thorn behind me. I watched as Lenia ran out of the castle with guards behind her. Before she got to us however, Thorn started to flap his wings. I grabbed onto the saddle until my knuckled turned white.

"Thorn! What're you doing?" Murtagh demanded but the dragon didn't listen. We were soon in the air, flying away from the castle with a speed I didn't think was possible. We watched as Lenia became a small figure as we flew further and further away. I even thought I saw the king but I couldn't be sure.

Murtagh said nothing the whole time we flew but I could tell he was furious. We landed when the sun started to rise in a clearing that was surrounded by dense trees. The Rider slid of Thorn's back and helped me down before retreating away. The dragon growled lowly and rested its head on the ground, staring at Murtagh.

"Did Lenia say anything to you?" he questioned, eyeing me. I felt my body begin to tremble and I shook my head. He cursed and held his head in his hands. "How could she do this?"

It was then I remembered something Lenia had said. "She told me something about a bottle."

He looked up at me. "A bottle? Where is this bottle?" I dug in the bag and pulled it out. It was old looking and had red stripes across the rim. Murtagh took it from me and pulled on the cork until it popped out. He laughed and set it on the ground as we watched it begin to change forms. My eyes bugged as the bottle changed into Lenia.

I was confused. I thought she was the Keeper of weather and not a shape-shifter. But if she wasn't a shape-shifter, how come she could change her appearance like she did? It didn't make sense to me but obviously, it made sense to them.

Murtagh fell to his knees and yanked her into his arms as he continued to laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had to make you believe you really were leaving me. Galbatorix had to believe that was really me so you could escape," she explained. He released her and she smiled at me. "Hello Eileen."

I curtsied. "Hello Lenia." I looked up when I heard her laugh.

She walked over to me and straightened me. "You are not a servant anymore, Eileen. You're free now. You don't have to bow to people anymore, unless they really are a leader. It isn't necessary for you to bow to me or Murtagh. Even Eragon, I believe."

"Eragon? I get to meet the blue Rider?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Lenia smiled. "Would you like to?" I nodded my head. "Then you'll meet him and Saphira, I'm sure."

"Assuming they even let us close enough to the Varden," Murtagh cut in.

Lenia rolled her eyes and leaned towards me, whispering, "He's a bit pessimistic. Don't listen to him."

"I can hear you, you know," Murtagh chuckled. I froze when he stared at me.

Lenia voiced what I thought. "She thinks you killed Shannon."

Murtagh looked amused. "I know she does and I'm glad she does. It means I did very well on hiding what really happened to her."

"But you killed her! I saw all the bruises you gave her!" I blurted out.

Murtagh shook his head. "I never killed her. When she first came to me, I asked if she wanted to be free. I still had hope then I could escape Galbatorix so I tried my best to defy him. We faked her death and I sent her to the Varden. If everything went well, she is there now," he explained. "The bruises were merely an act. I had to get everyone to believe I was hurting her so they would believe I'd kill her. The bruises were only a smell I had cast. I never touched your friend."

"And you say you're not good," Lenia accused. Murtagh grinned sheepishly at her. "Now, are we resting or are we going to continue to fly?"

"It would help if Thorn knew where we were flying to," Murtagh responded, glancing over at his dragon. "Do we need to contact Eragon?"

"Can you contact his mind?" she asked.

"If he lets me. But he still thinks I'm evil, so he won't."

Lenia thought for a moment. "Maybe I can teleport to him."

He shook his head quickly. "You don't know where he is. If it's too far…"

"You'll help me, won't you?"

"Of course but even I will run out of energy to give you," he answered. He looked at me and sighed. "But perhaps, it's worth a try. But if it's too far of a distance, stop and we'll come find you." She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Be careful."

**Lenia POV:**

I didn't hear anything more because when I opened my eyes, I was standing in another camp. I fell to my knees and coughed. That had taken a lot of energy to accomplish.

"Lenia?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and coughed again. "Yes, Eragon. It's me." I stood up and stumbled, falling back to the ground. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought." Eragon was at my side in an instant, helping me stand. "I'll be fine. But I need to make this quick. I have to get back."

"Get back where? You're here now! We can take you to the Varden," Eragon protested.

I shook my head. "Murtagh is free, Eragon. He changed his true name. He is actually the reason I am here now. I couldn't have made it here on my own energy."

"The King's Rider is with you?" Orik demanded.

"He isn't Galbatorix's Rider anymore. He's the Varden's. Murtagh is choosing to help you but if you don't want it, he'll leave."

"Good! We don't need a traitor amongst us!" Orik bellowed.

"Did I forget to mention I'd be leaving with him?" I shot. "If you don't accept him, then we'll both leave. Take your pick, Orik. Nuria already warned you that he is the balance you're looking for to end this war." He remained silent. "Good. Now Eragon, where is the Varden?"

He hesitated. "Attacking Feinster. Will you fight with us?"

"Of course. We'll be a little late though. We're further behind than you are. But there is another thing Eragon. We are also carrying another person on Thorn. I need to be able to take her someplace safe while we fight."

"The Varden will be outside the gates, I think. You can leave her there. I'll tell as many people as I can not to attack Murtagh and Thorn. There are no promises that they will listen," Eragon replied.

I nodded. "I know. Thank you, Eragon." Just like before, I disappeared before Eragon could say anything.

**REVIEW! :)**


	20. Acceptance

_**Thankies To: Zoe Montez, xt-291, Lb2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX. And to everyone to favorite/alerted this story!**_

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Acceptance**

It took us five painfully long days to reach Feinster. We passed the time playing games or talking about random things that weren't important. Eileen eventually warmed up to Murtagh and the two really did get along. They were very similar, but they were also very different. It was amusing to watch them argue over things like killing or even freedom. I would sooner or later have to interfere and end their discussion but I still found it highly amusing.

Thorn and I got to know each other, with Murtagh's permission of course, and for such a small hatchling, I found he was quite intelligent. Perhaps it was just because he was a dragon, but he knew a lot for someone who hadn't seen much. Our conversations eventually led to Saphira and I told him as much as I could about the other dragon. It made him happy that he wasn't alone; that perhaps one day he could have a mate.

I grew more worried the closer we got to the Varden. What would they do when Murtagh showed up? Would they attack? Would they listen to Eragon? I was scared to find out, but I knew I would eventually find out. Hopefully Nuria could calm everyone down enough to get them to want Murtagh on their side. He was powerful and he knew Galbatorix. Two exceptionally good things we needed to know before we ever even thought of facing him.

When we were half a day away from Feinster, I made Thorn land. At first everyone was confused but I knew what I was doing. I had to get Eileen safely in first; otherwise she might be hurt if they attacked. Plus, it gave me an opportunity to speak with everyone first.

"I want you to wait here until you get something from me or Eragon. I need to make sure no one attacks you before you come," I explained to Murtagh. He nodded his head though I knew the last thing he wanted was to agree. I knew what he wanted but that couldn't happen. He wanted to just run, to grab our children and leave. But we were too dug in now to escape like that, not that I wanted to anyway.

"Come on Eileen," I declared. I kissed Murtagh and walked over to where Eileen was standing. I took her hand and formed a cloud underneath us. With one last glance at them, we took off in the direction of the Varden. It took us most of the day to get there but we eventually arrived around nightfall. Men shouted at each other and soon I could hear the excitement in the camp. It appeared we were too late for the battle.

I landed in an opening and released Eileen's hand, although she stayed close to me. The people around me smiled and bowed their heads, but continued on their way. I needed to find Eragon and Nasuada; I needed to tell them everything that was happening.

Fortunately, Nasuada was easy to find because she was near the entrance of Feinster with King Orrin and Orik. I approached her, Eileen right behind me, and got her attention. At first she was surprised, then relieved.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" she exclaimed. "I was worried that maybe something went wrong when we didn't hear from you again."

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I was never able to get away to contact you. But there are very important matters we must discuss. I need Eragon and Nuria to join our conversation."

"We're here," Nuria interjected as she advanced towards us, Eragon at her side. I smiled when I saw them and hugged Eragon, who returned the hug back instantly. Nuria eyed me and we silently communicated what had happened. Then again, she already knew so there was no point in me telling her. "Let's talk away from a crowd. Nasuada, King Orrin, and Orik would you please join us? This will include all of you."

We followed her into a rather large tent that resembled Nasuada's tent. The flaps were closed and everyone stared at me and Eileen.

I decided to start with her. "I brought Eileen with us from Galbatorix's castle. She was a servant there and is my friend. By the way, has anyone named Shannon arrived in my absence?"

Nuria smiled. "Of course. He did the right thing to send her here. She is a wonderful cook. Eileen I think you might enjoy cooking with her as well." Eileen's face instantly brightened at the news of her friend.

"What about the egg?" Nasuada questioned.

I sighed. Here we go…

"For me to tell you anything about the egg, you'll have to know everything that happened," I answered. I began my tale and told them everything that had transpired in my days in Uru'baen. When I was finished, they all started blankly at me.

"Murtagh is with you now?" Nasuada finally asked. She was the first to recover from my story.

"He is a day away from here. I made him wait until I could talk to everyone and get them to see he has changed," I replied.

"This is madness! He is the King's Rider! How do we know he isn't still working for him?" King Orrin cried.

Nuria cut in before I could. "Because he is free now! Don't you see? You have gained a Rider _and_an egg. Shut your mouth and be happy about it. Murtagh doesn't have to be here. He _chose_ to come and help you."

"Everything he has done… How can we convince the Varden he really is good?" Nasuada whispered. "No one would believe that; I can't promise you anything. No one will be likely to forget his deeds."

"We're not asking you to forget them," I responded. "We're asking you to move on. He is willing to help us fight the king and Eragon, you know you need him. We all do."

"Your love for him blinds you," Orik muttered.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Nuria inquired quietly. Everyone looked at her. "Do all of you want to know how this war ends?" She paused and glanced from face to face until she finally reached mine. "We lose. Galbatorix kills us all and rules Alagaёsia without anymore resistance. Without Murtagh, we will lose."

"How do you know this?" Eragon asked.

"When I was pregnant with Lenia, I was visited by Lillian – the Keeper of water. As I'm sure you all are aware of, Keepers have a gift. Lillian had the gift of foresight and told me everything I needed to know from the moment my daughter was born until the war ends. I know everything that is going to happen, but I can't say anything until it is needed to be heard," Nuria confessed. "The future I saw, you didn't allow Murtagh to join the Varden. In that future, you lose. Now if you allowed him in…"

"There is a chance we can win," I finished.

"Why haven't you said anything about this earlier?" Orrin demanded. "You could have saved us from much loss!"

"No, I couldn't have. As I said before, I cannot say anything until it needed to be heard. You needed to hear this now so I tell you now. Perhaps you're smart enough to change what is meant to happen," Nuria returned. "And it starts with Murtagh. You allow him in, you allow him to train Eragon, and you might have a chance at winning this. I know my brother and I know your people Nasuada. If you want to win this war, you're going to have to trust everything I say. Starting with this."

"Why would he need to train me?" Eragon asked.

"A simple reason. He knows how Galbatorix fights and you don't. You forget, Galbatorix trained him. Shruikan trained Thorn. I suggest you learn as quickly as possible the things Murtagh knows," Nuria answered.

Nasuada sighed. "It appears I have no choice but to allow him to join us if I want us to succeed. What will I tell the Varden?"

Nuria shrugged in response. "Find a way to tell them and get them to understand we really do need him. If you want to have someone with him all the time for the Varden's benefit, then you do that. But he needs to join us."

"Will you help me?" She glanced at Nuria and Eragon. "I fear that they might not be open to it unless both of you agree to it. Perhaps you could even tell them of your knowledge, Nuria."

"I will tell them nothing. I will agree to allow Murtagh in the Varden, but as far as they are concerned, I know nothing of what is to happen," she responded. Nasuada nodded her head in understanding. Eragon agreed to allow Murtagh in to the Varden and I smiled.

"Who will be placed in charge of him?" Orik asked. He didn't like the idea of Murtagh joining us, but I knew he wanted us to win. Everyone did.

Eragon looked at me. "Lenia could do it. I imagine they will be stuck together anyway."

"The Varden won't agree to it," Orrin disagreed. "They all know Lenia loves him. If he truly is playing us, she would be the first to believe his lies."

"Maybe, maybe not," Nasuada disagreed. "You will all watch him. Eragon, Nuria, Lenia, and Arya. One of you must be with him at all times. I will tell Arya of my decision when this meeting has ended."

"If I can say something…" Eileen whispered. She kept her head down and her voice trembled when she spoke but she eventually lifted her head, her eyes staying on a spot on the floor.

"Of course," Nasuada told her.

"I've seen that he is good…" she paused but continued in a more confident tone, "…he helped Shannon escape from that awful place and now he helped me and Lenia. We never would have escaped if it weren't for him. If he was really evil, he wouldn't have agreed to help me or Shannon."

"Who is Shannon?" Eragon asked.

"S-She is my friend. She shared a room with me when we were servants," Eileen answered. "Murtagh faked her death and sent her here. He is good; I believe it in my heart."

A smile played with the corner of Nasuada's mouth. "Very well then. Let me address the Varden and then you may send him here."

XxX

When most of the Varden had assembled to listen to Nasuada's speech, I began to grow nervous. What would happen if none of them agreed? Murtagh wasn't exactly known for the _good_ things he has done.

Nasuada's voice was strong and held so much authority I didn't doubt a word she said. "People of the Varden; Brothers, Sisters, we have a great change upon us. I'm sure you all have noticed our young Keeper's absence and I can tell you the reason why. I had sent her to Uru'baen." Many people gasped and darted their eyes to me. "It was there she retrieved the last dragon egg known to existence and also another thing as well." She took a deep breath and continued slowly, "The red Rider has come to join us. But fear not, he is no longer working for the tyrant. I'm asking you to trust my word and allow him into the Varden with safe passage. None of you agree, I know, but we need him if we hope to win this war against Galbatorix.

"Think of your families and friends when he enters. Without him, you will have no more of that. He is strong and powerful; the exact power we need to take down the king. I ask of you to not forget what he has done, but to forgive him. He is the reason Lenia has returned to us and also the reason the last dragon egg is in our possession. Understand that we truly need him and set aside your anger. He will be joining us and he will be treated as one of us. A refuge that has the courage to stand against the king! Open your hearts, brothers and sisters, and allow the last free Dragon Rider into the Varden!" She finished her speech and watched as the crowd started to shout their complaints.

Eragon stepped up. "Please! Everyone quiet down!" He waited until the crowd managed to calm themselves. "I am your Rider and have done many things to help the Varden." Everyone cheered and once again, Eragon waited. "I stand beside Lady Nasuada in the option she has chosen! I cannot face Galbatorix alone and need him as much as you do. I understand your hatred for him because I too feel it, but we must set aside such hatred and put the good of the Varden in front of us. The red Rider has turned to our side and has asked to join us."

"How do we know he isn't going to betray us again?" someone shouted.

"He is Morzan's son!" another shouted.

"What if he is still working for the king?" another person screamed.

Nuria glanced at me and motioned for me to step up. I sighed and complied, standing next to Eragon. "Please listen to us! I gave him a potion myself and watched as he changed. He is not the red Rider you know him as, but a new Rider who wants to destroy the king. Isn't that what we all want? Don't we all want the king to meet his end?"

"But he has killed countless of families! He could do the same to us!" someone argued. Many people agreed to that comment.

"Haven't we all killed families? Haven't we all killed a man who had a family at home waiting for him? What is the difference between you and who he is now? You both want peace, you both want the king destroyed, and you both want to have your lives back again! Call me blinded by love if you want, but I know what I speak of. He is here for good and here to help us! Morzan's son or not, red Rider or not, he is good. No one can choose their father and blaming a son for his heritage is both malicious and wicked. If you truly hate the king as much as you say you do, then stop this hatred you have for someone who wants the same things you do! Everyone has a past, including every single one of you, and he is no exception. We all have killed and we all have done things we regret. If you say you haven't, then you are lying to yourself!"

"She speaks the truth," Nuria piped in. "The red Rider is here to help us all and we do need him. Love him or not, but you will respect him. He is the difference between winning this war and losing it!"

"You all have heard the truth. Now I ask you again, will you allow the red Rider into the Varden without hate?" Nasuada inquired. "I assure you, he will be no where without someone of magical abilities."

Slowly, one by one, they agreed grudgingly.

Nasuada turned to me and said, "You may tell him to come now. We will have a tent ready for him when he arrives."

"She's sleeping with him," Nuria laughed, gesturing to me. "No one would want to share a tent with him anyway." Nasuada nodded her head after a time and I left where everyone was gathered together. Eragon and Eileen followed me.

"Lenia, where do I go?" she asked quietly.

I paused and pointed to my mother. "Ask Nuria to help you. She'll find you a tent and Shannon." Eileen smiled and turned around to find my mother. I looked at Eragon. "Do you need help on where to go?"

Eragon smiled. "I think I can manage." I smiled back and continued walking to the edge of camp with him in tow. "How are you going to get in touch with him?"

"I'll fly to him of course. It's not too far away," I answered.

"Can Saphira and I take you?" he offered. I shook my head. "Are you sure? It's dark…"

I started to laugh. "Please tell me you're not getting protective on me. I can manage a small distance by myself, thank you. I managed to escape Galbatorix and I think I can handle flying to where he is."

"I thought I heard your voice," I heard someone say. I turned to see Roran come out of the darkness, a grin plastered on his face. "Don't I get a hug?" I smiled and went to hug my childhood brother. "You did well when you spoke."

"I've been thinking about it since I left Uru'baen," I admitted with a laugh. "We have much catching up to do."

"Aye that we do," he responded. "Your children are quite the little rascals. So much like you when you were younger. Especially Jeanette." I sudden wave of guilt washed through me. I haven't even gone to go see them since I've been here. Then again, I have been busy trying to get their father here.

"You can't blame that all on me. I'm not the only one who creates trouble. Blame that on Murtagh too," I protested with a smile.

"I haven't met him yet, so I can't say anything," he answered slowly, glancing up at Eragon. "Though I've heard stories about him…"

"What kind of stories?" I asked, turning to stare at Eragon.

"Mostly all good. Eragon told me about you two when he was reunited with you. He sounds like a good man, he just does bad things."

"That wasn't his fault," I defended sourly.

Roran raised his hands in defeat. "Never said they were. Just saying what I know."

I smiled. "I know but I need to go. If I ever want to get there, I need to leave now." I hugged Roran again and told him I wanted to spend some time with him when we both had the chance; he agreed heartily. I turned to Eragon and hugged him as well. "Please make sure no one shoots us. I don't want an early death."

Eragon nodded and smiled but as I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm. "There is something I want to say. I've wanted to say it for awhile but I never got the change. Brom is my father, not Morzan."

"Brom?" Eragon nodded his head, a grin plastered onto his face. "How do you know?"

"The Cripple Who Is Whole told me," Eragon answered, using the code name for Oromis. "It's for certain."

"That's fantastic, Eragon. It explains so much," I laughed. Eragon's grin widened. "I'll see you two tomorrow hopefully."

"Be safe," Roran stated. Eragon agreed.

"I'm going to get my husband, not face the king. Relax," I muttered and flew off. I could hear their laughs a distance away.

By the time I made it to the camp Murtagh had set up, the sun was beginning to rise. I landed and he greeted me cheerily.

"I was beginning to think you would never come back," he whispered as I collapsed against him. He allowed me to cuddle to his side as we leaned against Thorn's belly for warmth. "What's the verdict, oh wife of mine?"

I yawned. "You're awfully joyful. Am I missing something?"

"I've slept; you haven't. That's what you're missing," he answered. "Have they let me in?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "What must I do?"

"Someone of magical abilities always has to be with you," I answered with a yawn.

"Will that be you?" he asked.

"I'll try," I replied.

He chucked. "Go to sleep, my love. You've been up far too long." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me protectively. He might have said something else but I was already asleep.

**REVIEW! :)**


	21. Illusions

**So I'm going to warn you now that this chappie will get incredibly confusing. But it must be done. So if you can wait, the next few chappies will help you understand what's going on in this one.**

**_Thankies to: Zoe Montez, ArcherNoob94,Lb2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, xt291  
_**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Illusions**

**Murtagh POV:**

I took a deep breath and followed Lenia towards the entrance of the Varden. Thorn was right beside me, expressing the same emotions I felt about entering. I knew that whether or not the Varden agreed, I was still hated, no matter what Lenia might tell them. I could see it on their faces as we walked passed the barriers of the camp. Disgust, fury, hatred. It was all there, perhaps even more.

I noticed Eragon and Saphira standing in the middle of the crowd but I couldn't see the Rider's face. He stared down at his feet, fists clenched, and extremely stiff. Nasuada stood beside him in a similar manor except her posture also expressed the exhaustion of many sleepless nights. Another man that looked as stiff as Eragon stood next to the Rider, but at least there was a small smile on his face. Orik and Arya stood behind them, their faces gloomy and hard. Nuria stood behind all of them, but I could still see her jubilant expression. At least she wanted me here.

Her and Lenia. I glanced down at the woman beside me and couldn't help but feel courage swell in my chest at the sight of her confident eyes. I could do this; I could stand in front of everyone and declare myself to the Varden. This was where my family was and I would stay with them no matter what it took. If they belonged here, then I could manage here too.

_Ready? _I asked Thorn.

_If anyone dares harm you, I will tear them apart with my teeth. Then have breakfast, _Thorn answered with a growl. People in the front of the crowd backed away, their expressions now frightened.

_Try not to scare anyone, Thorn. We're already walking on thin ice as it is, _I reminded him. Smoke rose from his nose but he said nothing in return. I looked down at Lenia and smiled slightly. She grabbed my hand, laced our hands together, and began walking towards the crowd. She had to pull me most of the way because my legs were refusing to cooperate with what my mind was telling them. To be honest, I was scared. I had fought the Varden and destroyed a lot of what they wanted. I was evil to them and probably would be seen that way until this war was over. If then.

_We'll earn our right to be here sooner than that. Lenia will make sure of it and you know it, _Thorn said softly. I knew he was trying to help but it did nothing to sooth my nerves. Even the brilliant smile that brightened up Lenia's face did nothing to help my nerves. The faces of the Varden were terrible to look at so I finally resolved to look at the ground and let Lenia lead me.

When we stopped, I at last forced myself to lift my head only to meet Nasuada's guarded eyes.

"Relax," I heard Lenia whisper. "You can do this. You're free, remember?"

The corner of my mouth twitched upwards and I nodded my head. I cleared my throat and announced, "I am here to serve you, Nasuada, and the Varden. I am liberated from the chains that bound me to Galbatorix and wish nothing but his demise."

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say that no one wants you here," Nasuada declared. She sighed and seemed to be debating something mentally. Finally, she said, "But we need you. I am fully aware of your intentions, whether they be true or not, and we have agreed to allow you to serve the Varden. With time, perhaps we will trust you but until then, you are to be guarded at all times. Not only for your benefit, but ours as well."

"I understand," I said.

"Lenia will also not be the one to guard you," Eragon piped up, staring at the girl beside me. "We all," he began as he pointed to the Varden, "have agreed that if you truly are lying, Lenia will have her judgment clouded. She will not see it as easily as everyone else can."

"You told me last night that I could!" Lenia exclaimed, appalled by their sudden declaration.

"We all talked after you left and felt it wise to not allow someone as close as you are to Murtagh to guard him," Nasuada explained. "Of course you will be allowed to see him, but you two will never be alone. Eragon is to share a tent with you two."

My jaw clenched. It was one thing to not trust me, but another to not trust her. She helped them! They have no right to tell her that she can't guard me, not that I would turn on her anyway. I loved Lenia, more than I thought possible, and I would never hurt her. Even when I had to I couldn't. But now, we could never be alone? What would that do to us?

"Do you find that wise, Nasuada?" Nuria asked. I chuckled when I realized the reason behind her asking.

"I have already agreed," Eragon muttered.

"What about Jeanette and Tristan?" Lenia demanded.

"They will be with us," the man that had previously had a smile on his face answered. "Katrina and I will watch them." I didn't have to see Lenia to know her reaction.

"Are you really so sure that he would hurt his own children? He has changed!" she argued.

"Lenia, please understand our reasons. We're only being cautious for the Varden," Arya intervened.

I squeezed her hand. "Relax. They have every right to do what they're doing. The Varden should fear me. I was evil; I did bad things. They have every right." She took a deep breath and sealed her mouth shut. But I knew better. Her anger wasn't finished with yet.

XxX

**Lenia POV:**

How do I explain the past few days Murtagh has been here? They went by fast, but at the same time slow. Everyone was still tense that he was here and few even were bold enough to spit on the ground at his feet. Thorn was getting it no better, even though he stayed with Saphira. People would say horrible things to him or on rare occasions, throw something at his head. They often missed, but Thorn couldn't retaliate. If he did, the men would accuse him of trying to hurt them without reason.

Murtagh and I were rarely alone. It was always either Arya, Eragon, Trianna, or Nuria who watched us. Nuria would sometimes "forget" she was watching us and let us stay alone with our children but that never lasted long. Eragon stayed with us every night and often awoke when I shifted on the ground.

I hated this.

Murtagh said it didn't bother him much, but it bothered me. I was tired of never being alone with my husband. Of course, Nuria often helped us out but I couldn't help but grow more irritated. He or I couldn't talk to each other about things because there was always someone else obviously listening to every word. That really did bother me. When we were alone, thanks to my mother, I would always ask him if it bothered him. His answer was always the same: "It'll get better in time."

"Lenia, did you hear me?"

I shook my head and glanced up at my mother. She was smiling, but she looked worried. I swallowed and replied, "No, I didn't hear you. Sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Problems with Murtagh?"

"Not with him. With everything," I answered honestly. She nodded her head and looked away. "It just irritated me that no one trusts my judgments with him when it was me who got him here."

Nuria sighed. "It's understandable. Your love for him is strong, Lenia, and if he was bound to Galbatorix, which I do not believe, you would be the first to believe him. You don't want to see that he is bad and if you don't have to, you won't."

"I feel like everything is a mess now. I kissed Eragon and it's obvious he still hasn't gotten over that, the Varden hate my husband and his dragon, and to top that off, I can't be alone with him."

"Maybe they are trying to prevent as much as possible," Nuria said.

"What would they be trying to prevent? It's obvious he isn't going to do anything."

"Obvious to you maybe, but not them. In time they will trust him and things like this will stop. You just have to give it time," she explained. "As for stuff they're trying to prevent, think about it. Figuratively speaking, what if he really was still with Galbatorix and he had been ordered to try and stop you from using your powers? Think of one way that would get you to give up your powers."

"If I got pregnant, but as I said Murtagh—"

She shushed me. "You're missing the point. They are trying to prevent _anything_ that could possibly happen. That also includes him making love to you."

"That's really strange to hear you say," I mumbled. Nuria laughed and nodded her head. "I get what you're trying to say but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You'll understand soon enough that this is all another sequence of events," Nuria declared. "I cannot tell you what it is because it's not time for it to be said, but I can say that it is needed enormously."

"I hate that you can't tell me things," I muttered.

She smiled. "You seem to hate a lot of things now. Not everything is bad, Lenia. You must start to look for the good, rather than the bad."

"What good is there?"

"You get to see him everyday," she reminded me. "You get to be with him without another disguise. He is at the Varden finally and you can sleep sound that Galbatorix cannot harm him anymore."

"Is that all? Because I have a whole list of horrible things."

"Perhaps you are with him too much," she mused. "You're adopting his pessimistic ways."

"I'm not pessimistic," Murtagh defended as he walked to where we were sitting with Eragon on his heel. "I'm a realist." He grinned, sat beside me, and kissed me softly. "Why are you talking about me anyway?"

"Haven't you heard? You're all anyone talks about," Eragon mentioned.

"You're helpful," Murtagh returned sarcastically. Eragon chuckled and sat down with us. Normally I wouldn't have minded, but this was going to get irritating. I sighed and stood up, everyone's eyes watching me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to clear my head," I answered as I turned away. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to be alone; I needed to be away from everyone. I didn't hear footsteps behind me so I figured Nuria told them to leave me alone. She knew what I was going through, or at least she seemed like it.

I continued to walk until I left the Varden's camp and I got a few warnings but I continued to walk, ignoring the soldier's protest. I didn't really care anymore; I just wanted to be alone far away from everyone. So that was what I did. I walked until I reached a group of trees that started out thin but quickly became denser the further you walked in. The sun somehow managed to break its way through the leaves and gave me some light of the forest floor below.

Roots of the trees broke through the dirt and poked back in, creating a small loop that someone could easily trip over. I climbed over a root and continued on my way, absentmindedly making my way through the forest. I didn't bother to look behind me to see how far I had gone in because all I cared about was getting lost right now. I was already lost in my own thoughts, it only seemed appropriate that I got lost physically as well.

I stopped walking and stood there.

What was I thinking? I didn't want to get lost; I wanted to go back to Murtagh. I didn't want to be in a forest that was losing light because of the setting sun. I didn't want to be here. I turned around and began my travel back when I froze.

There in front of me, standing on the thick root of a tree, stood Cole.

He was smirking and looked no different than he had when I had last seen him. His midnight black hair was shorter but it still dangled into those black, snake eyes he had. His tunic covered his tan, muscular body but I could see the hilt of a sword sticking out.

I gulped.

"C-Cole?" I managed to gasp.

His laughed dryly. "Good afternoon, my love." His voice was far different than I remembered. It was compelling and smooth, and I suddenly felt the desire to wrap myself in his gentle voice. He jumped down from the tree's tall root with ease and walked towards me. I was too frozen to even move.

"You're dead!" I exclaimed. "You have to be. I saw…I saw you die."

He stopped in front of me and smiled grimly. "I never died, my love. I've been with you since you came to me eleven years ago." His hand reached up to caress my cheek but I backed away before he could touch me. "Are you upset with me?"

"Upset? Cole, you're dead! Murtagh killed you. I watched as you died…" I trailed off. I had seen his head dismembered from his body. There was no way he was here; it wasn't possible. People couldn't come back to life.

"I never died, Lenia. I was with you always. Don't you remember?" What was he talking about? "My love, do you not remember anything?"

"I remember seeing you die," I answered.

He shook his head. "I've been here all along, Lenia. I've never left your side." He sounded earnest and looked worried about something. "Why don't you remember? Do you remember our children?"

"Our children?" I managed to squeak. I never had children with him.

"Jeanette and Tristan," he answered smoothly. It was hard to resist his voice, to resist anything he wanted. "You have to remember our children. They mean so much to you."

"I had children with Murtagh, Cole. He is my husband."

Hurt flashed in his eyes. "My love, I am your husband. Murtagh was working with Galbatorix…" he trailed off as he took a step closer to me. "I killed him because he was trying to hurt you. Don't you remember? Jeanette was just born and he came in to kill you. I saved you."

"You saved me?" I inquired. I was so confused. His voice was so compelling that I couldn't help but believe the words he was saying. But somewhere inside of me I knew they were wrong. At least, I thought they were wrong.

"Yes, my love. I saved you from him," he responded. He was standing before me now. "I am here to save you again. You were kidnapped by the Varden and I brought you out here."

"I wasn't kidnapped?" Why did that sound like a question?

He nodded his head sadly. "You were abducted while I was taking our children over to Abby's. You and I were supposed to have a romantic night but when I got back…you were gone." He lifted his hand up and caressed my cheek again. "I was enraged and found out that the Varden took you. I came here and with the help of Abigail, I was able to bring you out here."

"Abby?" I breathed. She was alive?

"She is waiting for us back at my camp," he answered. "Come back home with me, my love. Our children miss you."

My mind was jumbled up into disordered thoughts. Cole and Abby were alive? Murtagh wasn't my husband, but died because he was trying to hurt me? The Varden were evil?

"What about Eragon?" I managed to get out.

"He was the one who clouded your mind with illusions. That is why you don't remember anything about our life. They made you believe you were with them so they could turn you against me," he returned gently. His head lowered and his lips came in contact with my neck. "You've been missing for months. I've been so worried about you. I thought they might have killed you."

"I've been missing for months?"

"Yes, my love. Now please, let us leave. The further you are away from this place the better your mind will be." He kissed my neck again. His arms came hesitantly to wrap around me and pull me into his embrace but I never stopped him. "Come, my love."

"I've missed you," I whispered against his chest. "So much."

"As have I, my love," he returned and began stroking my hair. He was so warm, so gentle. I lifted my head from his chest and looked at his face. I stood on my toes to press my lips against his and he eagerly agreed, kissing me back with much more force than I thought capable. I moaned when his hand reached up to grab my breast.

But there was something wrong.

There was something missing. My husband didn't kiss like this. My husband's lips were firm, but gentle. He never would have jumped to touch me like Cole was. There was something wrong. But why couldn't I think of a reason? Cole felt right; he was my husband, as he had stated.

It was then I heard the distant wind say something: _"You cannot trust him. He only means you harm. Your initial thoughts were right. Run back to the Varden, Sister. When nightfall comes, you'll be in grave danger. Run." _The words echoed through the forest and through my brain.

Something clicked inside of me.

He wasn't my husband; Murtagh was. Abby wasn't alive; I watched her die before my eyes. Cole was dead and definitely not the man standing before me. There was no way he could be.

I pulled my lips away from his and shoved as hard as I could. While my mind had been busy connecting the dots, he had managed to slip his hands under my shirt to massage my breasts. At first my shoving didn't work, but I soon applied a small amount of lightening. He went flying backwards and landed on the ground.

"You're a liar! Murtagh _is_ alive and he _is_ the father of Jeanette and Tristan, not you. Abby is dead; I watched her die!" I screamed at him. "You're supposed to be dead!"

His answer was the frightening chuckle that sent chills down my spine. "Is that so?" he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. "If I am dead, why am I standing before you? Surely you have not lost your insanity."

"I…I don't know how you're alive," I answered honestly.

He laughed again. "Then how do you know which is true and which is false? If you cannot answer why I am alive before you, then can you answer how you know Murtagh is your husband and not me?"

I looked at the bracelet around my wrist and held it out. "There is your proof."

_Sister, run now. You will not survive if you stay. _The voice was carried by the wind that rustled through the trees.

I obeyed and ran.

Unfortunately, Cole was easily able to catch up and slam me to the ground with his body. I screamed as he held me down and tried to escape but it was all in vain. He was too strong.

"Let me go!" I cried and struggled to move.

"You belong to me! Not the Varden, not Murtagh, but to me. And I will make sure you remember it," he hissed. I screamed again as he situated himself so he could straddle me and pull out his knife. "Be a dear and sit still. You wouldn't want this to hurt."

My eyes bugged as he began to lift up my shirt, trailing the knife up as he went. I continued to scream and struggle but Cole held me down with a firm grip. I felt tears sting my eyes as I begged, "Cole, please let me go. You don't want to do this."

He smirked. "Of course I want to do this. I want you, all of you. You are mine. You always have been."

When the tip of the knife was at the top of my right breast, he began to carve something into my skin. I cried out in agony as he continued to draw something into my skin. I felt blood crawl down the side of my chest and the burning pain of being cut open.

The next thing that happened I cannot explain to you if I tried.

He was gone.

I blinked and I was alone on the floor of the forest. My shirt was down like no one had touched me and there was no evidence that he was ever here.

"Lenia!" It was male. I screamed and tried to get away from whoever was grabbing me but their soothing voice and strong arms stopped me. "Lenia, it's me. It's Murtagh." He pulled me too his chest and I sobbed into his shirt. "What happened?" I couldn't find the voice to speak but I found more tears to cry.

I didn't know what was real anymore. Had I just made up Cole or was he really there?

"Lenia, talk to me. What happened?" He sounded desperate.

I finally managed to sob out three words: "I don't know." He pressed his lips to my head and held me close as I continued to cry.

**Hope that didn't confuse you too much. If it did, wait around for the next! Hopefully I'll get some explanation in there lol.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Flaw of the King

**_Thankies to: _xt291, Zoe Montez, Lb2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Flaw of the King**

**Nuria POV:**

I hated to see her like this but I knew that it was inevitable. Lillian had told me this would happen, that she would begin to question what was real or not, and I knew that she had to. I also knew that Murtagh didn't know what to do and the distance between them is overwhelming. It is the start of the many bricks that will build between them. There was nothing they could do to prevent themselves from breaking apart but as Lillian had told me, they had to fall apart to find something much more special.

I sighed and walked into Lenia's tent. She was curled up on the mat by herself; Murtagh and Eragon had gone to talk and try to rebuild the connection they had lost, at my request. They had to be working together before they face the king, otherwise Murtagh being here meant nothing. The Varden had to accept him for who he was, past and all, before we had hopes of changing the future.

"Are you awake?" I asked as I sat beside my daughter. She didn't answer, but instead shifted so she stared at me with solemn eyes. "How are you feeling?" I knew what her answer would be but I asked anyway.

"Confused."

I shifted as I said, "Will you tell me what happened?" Once again, I already knew her answer.

"I couldn't even tell you if I tried."

I knew that there was a possibility that I wouldn't hear from her what happened, but I needed to try. She needed to say something; she needed the truth.

"Try," I pressed.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Minutes passed by slowly as I waited patiently until she finally let out a shuddering breath and told me what I already knew. She explained everything that Cole told her, the mark that had disappeared, and that she couldn't understand how he was alive when she watched him die.

I knew how he didn't die. But I wasn't the only one who knew.

"Your confusion is understandable," I whispered. "But I think you need to hear something." I closed my eyes and tried to push away the guilt I felt. I was the reason some of those bricks would build. "Come on." I held out my hands and helped her stand. She looked pale and exhausted but she stood anyway and followed me to where Murtagh and Eragon were. The two were sitting outside the camp by themselves, talking about nothing in particular. They turned when they heard our approach.

"Nuria, what's wrong?" Eragon asked as he stood up. Murtagh stood up as well and pulled Lenia into his arms.

I waved him off. "Lenia, do you mind if I retell them what you told me?" She stiffened but shook her head. I quickly retold the events that happened and watched Murtagh's reaction carefully. He stiffened and his jaw clenched, a normal reaction, but I could also see an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"But you said you killed Cole," Eragon whispered as he stared at Murtagh. "How is he haunting her dead?"

"Because he isn't dead," I answered. Murtagh met my eyes and I knew he finally realized that I knew as well. "Is he Murtagh?"

Lenia looked up at him and I regretted once again that I was doing this. My poor baby girl…

"No, he isn't," Murtagh finally admitted after a time. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "He saw his death so he did something very few can do. It's a spell rarely spoken of, even among the elves, but Galbatorix knew it."

"What was the spell?" Eragon asked.

"Astral projection." Murtagh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's when you can be in two places at once. It's used to trick your opponent to either kill the wrong body or so you can overpower him with two rather than one. It can only be cast once in someone's lifetime because splitting the body more than once is quite dangerous. We killed Cole's astral projection but his actual body was safe and unhurt in Uru'baen."

"He has been alive this whole time?" Lenia questioned as she backed away from him. "And you never told me?"

"I couldn't…" Murtagh whispered and tried to reach for her but she continued to back away. "I vowed in the Ancient Language that I wouldn't tell anyone. Galbatorix made me swear not to reveal the secret."

"But you're not under his control anymore!" Lenia screamed. Eragon reached over to her and took her shaking shoulders. I could see the tears begin to fill her eyes but I knew she would never let them fall in front of him. She was much like me, maybe too much.

"Murtagh, you said you were free. You should have told us," Eragon declared. "Oromis is dead because of Cole!"

"Oromis is dead?" Lenia demanded. "And _you _didn't tell me?" Her face hardened. Lenia stepped away from the two men and stared at me, "Do you have any secrets you want to share?" I stared at her flatly. I had plenty of secrets that should be heard, but because of the promise I made to Lillian, I couldn't say them.

She seemed to understand that and started to walk away.

"Lenia, wait," Murtagh called but she didn't stop. He sighed and ran his hands over his face before running after her. I watched as he grabbed her arm to stop her but she turned and slapped him across the cheek. Tears were streaming down her face and we heard it in her voice when she talked.

"How could you? You knew all along that he was alive and you never said anything!"

"I never said anything because I knew what it would do to you! I kept it secret from you because I knew that if I told you he was alive you would try to go off and find him! You think I don't know what you would do? I'm your husband, Lenia. I've known you since you were six and I knew how you'd react. Is it so wrong of me to try to protect you from that?"

Pain flashed across her face. "Lying to me is no better. I don't need to be protected anymore, Murtagh! I survived on my own perfectly well while you were the King's Rider," Lenia retorted. "I'm not that pathetic girl you knew before! I can protect myself just as easily as you can."

"I know that," Murtagh replied softly. "I've always known you could protect yourself but is it wrong of me to try to help you? I love you, Lenia, and I don't know what I would do without you. I'm trying to keep you alive." She paused and looked away. Murtagh reached a hand up to caress her cheek but she slapped him away.

"You still should have told me," Lenia whispered. "You are free from Galbatorix; you shouldn't still be bound to him." She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Unless..."

Murtagh shook his head. "I am free. You and I both know that. If I wasn't, I would have already captured you and taken you to Uru'baen."

"Unless that was your plan all along," Eragon piped up. He stepped towards Lenia as he explained, "Galbatorix might have sent you here to get inside knowledge of the Varden. The Twins did it, so why wouldn't you?"

Murtagh grit his teeth. "I _am _free. I took the potion Lenia gave me… Lenia, you know I'm free. You felt it too." He tried to reach out for her again but she stepped away. "I swear, I'm not working for Galbatorix."

"Say it then in the Ancient Language," Eragon suggested. Murtagh sighed and repeated himself in the Ancient Language. Eragon looked at Lenia and then me. "He cannot lie in the Ancient Language."

"We are well aware of that fact, Eragon," I said and glanced over at Murtagh and Lenia. They were a distance away from each other and I knew Murtagh wanted nothing more than to close that space. But I also knew that Lenia would never allow it. There had been a small wedge before between them because of the months apart, but now that wedge had grown tremendously. I knew it wouldn't take long for them to lose each other.

I closed my eyes as a sudden wave of recognition washed through me and all I could do is watch as my daughter's life crumbled apart as mine had.

XxX

I walked out of my tent and ventured outside the camp when the soldier wasn't looking. It was a full moon tonight and I always enjoyed staring at the moon. It was one thing I used to do with my brother before he turned. I had a small hope that he was watching the moon tonight as well, but I knew better than to believe my brother was still alive.

I laid on the ground and sighed. I could almost hear his voice when the wind whispered but I knew that was impossible. He was gone and yet I still remained. Sometimes I wish I had died with my brother so I could never have seen what he had turned into, but I never lingered on that thought. I had a daughter and grandchildren that needed me right now.

I closed my eyes as a memory flashed before me…

_I laid parallel to Galbatorix as we both stared up at the moon in the starry sky while his dragon slept curled up beside us. A soft breeze drifted through the small clearing and danced with the grass around us while the smell of the numerous flowers filled our noses. It was my birthday and for some reason, my birthday always fell on a full moon. I had just turned twenty and my older brother had flown home from the mission he had been given by the council to celebrate with me. _

"_Did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked. _

_I smiled and replied, "Of course! I had a great time and I love my gift." I held up the small wooden carving of a dragon that was around my neck and stared at it in the moonlight. Galbatorix had carved it while he was away and made it look like his dragon, Jarnunvosk. "I'll never take it off, promise." _

_He laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I hand carved it and never once used magic. Well, maybe once. I couldn't get the eyes." He grinned sheepishly and I laughed in response. _

"_It doesn't matter. I love it all the same," I told him. I rolled over so I was on my side and staring at him. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, Nuria. I have to get back to the mission I'm on. I was lucky to get away for even a day." His dark eyes found mine and I could feel his regret. It was a very strange connection, but our mother had said it was an incredibly rare bond. She had called it Vayatlim and explained that it was a connection formed between a Rider and Keeper if their relationship was strong enough. We were able to feel each other's emotions and if necessary, read each other's thoughts. There were other things the bond allowed us to do but Mother had never gone into detail. She hadn't need to because Galbatorix and I figured out the rest on our own. _

"_When will you be done?" I asked. He shrugged and stared at the moon. "I'm going to miss you."_

"_And I you," he whispered. "But just keep practicing your powers and I'll be home before you know it." I sighed and nodded my head, staring up at the moon as well. "Will you promise me something?"_

"_Depends on the promise," I replied and smiled at him. _

_He chuckled. "Promise me that you won't leave home until I return."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when I get done with my mission, I and two others are going to the Spine. I want you to go too," he explained. _

"_There are dangers in the Spine," I protested. _

"_Don't tell me you're scared. We'll have more than enough magic to protect us, Nuria. It'll be a fun adventure." He looked at me. "We'll be safe and I promise nothing will ever happen to you. You're my baby sister and I will never let anything harm you." _

I wiped a tear away and let out a shaky breath. Little did we know that we would be ambushed by Urgals in the Spine. When they attacked, he sent me away but before I left, I watched as the two others we were with get slaughtered. I didn't know about Jarnunvosk's death until he returned years later. My Mother was ecstatic when she found out he was alive and my father was relieved. Neither of them could find him nor get in contact with him, which led them to believe he was dead.

I lifted my hand, fingering my collar bone until I found and string and pulled out the wooden necklace he had given me. It had lost some of its shape because of everything I had done in the past years but I could still see the dragon it once was.

"Mother?"

I looked to where Lenia was standing a few feet away and tried to smile as I released the necklace. "What are you doing up?"

"I should ask you the same thing," she replied and laid down beside me. "I couldn't be in the tent with Murtagh and Eragon so I left when they fell asleep and wandered out here."

"It'll get better," I whispered. But I knew it was a lie.

"I hope so." She looked at me. "What are you doing out here?"

I sighed and stood up, holding out my hand to help her stand. If I was ever going to tell her, it might as well be now. "We're going to go somewhere. I need you to focus on teleporting."

"I don't know where I'm going," she said.

"I know but you don't need to. I know where we're going," I answered as I felt the familiar wave of warmth spread through my body. I disappeared along with Lenia and soon we were standing in a meadow. Dead flowers littered the ground and crunched under our feet as we took a step away from each other. She looked around and I watched as confusion stretched across her face. I led her to where the house was and she gasped. It looked the same since I had last seen it; the walls were black, with some caved in, and the roof was missing. Perhaps it was my memory, but I could distinctly see the kitchen table standing up in the midst of the broken house.

"Your home," she mumbled. I nodded my head and continued to walk further down the familiar gravel path. I stopped when I reached three stone rocks sticking out of the ground. I called my element to me and created a fire orb, releasing it so it hovered above the three graves. Lenia stopped beside me and read the inscription on the stones. "Here lies Jared. My loving father and a magnificent Dragon Rider. I will miss you, Father." She looked at me and I nodded my head, silently telling her to continue. She moved to the next stone and read aloud, "Here lies Antigone. My devoted mother and teacher. A Keeper from birth and even in death. I love you, Mother." I felt a pang in my chest when she finished but I resolved to not say anything until the last stone was read. "Here lies Galbatorix. My brother, my best friend, and my guidance. I will always remember you, Brother, even when you don't want me to." Lenia turned to me and pointed to Galbatorix's grave. "But he isn't dead."

"His body isn't, but my brother is dead," I answered slowly. "My brother died the day he killed my parents. Up until that time, I tried to believe he was still there somewhere in that body." I lowered my eyes to the ground as my tears clouded my vision. I never cried this much, but it was something about his betrayal that always struck a nerve. "When this happened, I finally came to terms that he was dead. My brother is dead but Galbatorix still remains." I took a deep breath and ignored the ache in my heart. "I brought you out here so you can understand a little bit more about my brother. You see, he is perfect in almost every aspect. But there is one thing that makes him human. He is reckless and underestimates everyone. When he went to the Spine and got his dragon killed, he thought he would have more than enough magic to protect himself from the dangers of the Spine but he didn't. He underestimated the evil that hides there and was foolish enough to believe he was strong enough to protect himself in an ambush."

"We need to tell Eragon that," Lenia said. I nodded my head and watched as the wind shook the leaves on the limbs of trees. "There is something else you're not telling me."

"I don't tell you many things, dear," I replied.

"I mean something that you can but you're afraid to say it. You can tell me," she responded.

I sighed and looked up at my daughter, a small smile turning the corners of my mouth up. She reminded me of myself in the confident manner she held herself. "Do you honestly believe no Keeper of fire has been born since me?" She was silent as she thought but eventually she shook her head. "You're right. Many Keepers have been born since I gave up my own powers. When Galbatorix turned on me and I hid in Reavstone, I told the council of Keepers that I gave up my powers. I didn't want to be a Keeper anymore because I was still grieving the loss of my family. I didn't want to have to control an element. They unwillingly agreed and allowed the next Keeper of fire to grow into her powers."

"Then how is you're still alive?" Lenia asked. "Don't we either die or live a human life when the next Keeper becomes of age?"

I smiled. "Yes, that's the rule. But the council talked amongst themselves for months until I was visited by Kendra, the original Keeper of water. She told me that I could keep my powers but they would be dormant until they were needed again."

"But how were you able to live that long? That's over a hundred years ago!"

"Before Galbatorix ventured to the Spine, I had told him that a Keeper of fire had been born. I had sixteen years left until I would be human and anything could happen then. He didn't like the idea so he cast a spell, one that is still active as we speak, and made it so I would live forever. The spell feeds from his strength and keeps me alive. If he hadn't cast that spell, I would have been dead many, many years ago," I explained. "If he released the magic now, he would die as well. I am only alive because of the spell."

The words I was saying seemed to click in her mind. "So when we kill Galbatorix…"

"I will die as well," I finished for her. Her face fell as the words processed in her brain. "The curse Antigone cast states we cannot harm each other but no one knows the punishment. Well, I do. If he were to release the spell and kill me, the punishment would be what he had done to me. Anything he does to me or you is done to him." She continued to stay frozen. "I'm ready to die, Lenia. I've seen so much… So many things no one should ever see. When the time comes, I will be ready. The only thing I will regret is leaving you and my grandchildren." She didn't say anything in reply. She was too shocked to speak, as I knew she would be. "Don't worry, Lenia. Everything will work out in the end."

"How?" she demanded. "You're going to die. What about Jeanette and Tristan? They'll never know you."

"Just like you never knew my mother," I reminded her. "I promise you Lenia, they will move on."

"What about me?" she asked. I remained silent. She would never be able to move on because she wouldn't have the chance. When Lillian had told me the future, she had also told me about everyone's death, including Lenia's. "I won't move on, will I?" I continued to remain silent. "Will my children even know me?"

"What do you remember of Cole's prophesy?" I asked.

She looked puzzled by my sudden statement. "Nothing."

"About the final battle," I prompted. I didn't want to say it. She was silent for a time as she thought. Her face brightened with recognition but suddenly darkened when she remembered what Cole had said.

"He said Murtagh would kill me in the final battle," she announced softly. She eyed me, searching for something in my face that made her statement false but she would never find it. "That's what happens, isn't it? I die in the final battle."

Slowly, I nodded my head. "Instead of killing Galbatorix, Murtagh will kill you."

**Okay. Four important things were discussed in this chappie. Murtagh's and Lenia's relationship, Cole's appearance, Galbatorix's flaw, and Lenia's death. Please tell me if this is confusing because I feel like I'm not really being clear anymore. Maybe that's just me...who knows.**

**REVIEW! **


	23. The Vision and Cruel Words

_**Thankies to:Zoe Montez, xt-291, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, Lb2007.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

******The Vision and Cruel Words**

**Lenia POV:**

I couldn't move.

I knew Murtagh and I were going through a rough time, but was it enough for him to kill me? I didn't like to think so.

"Why?" I managed to squeak out.

"Lillian didn't say," Nuria answered. "She only told me that he would and the effect would be enough motivation for Eragon to try and kill Galbatorix."

"Well as long as my death means something," I snorted. "How could he kill me?" Nuria shrugged and glanced over at the graves. "You said anything Galbatorix does to us happens to him, right?" She nodded her head. "Is that how he knew who I was in Uru'baen?"

Her voice was tight. "Yes, that's how. What he had done to you started to show up on him and he connected the dots I assume. Galbatorix is smart and when he noticed the marks, he called Murtagh in and his suspicion was confirmed."

"So he knows the punishment too?" Nuria nodded her head again. We lapsed into silence, each staring off into different directions. Truth was I was scared of the future. I didn't want to die because I wasn't ready. I wanted to see Jeanette and Tristan grow up; I wanted to see the peace from Galbatorix's death. But I would never see that. "Does Galbatorix even die?"

My question caught her off guard and she winced. Nuria stared at Galbatorix's grave for a long time before she sighed. "No, he doesn't. We don't have enough power or the time to accomplish a victory."

"Couldn't we wait a few months and let Eragon and Murtagh get in sync with each other?" I inquired.

Nuria shook her head. "We don't have a few months. Galbatorix is close to finding out something that could very well kill all of us." She looked at me. "For years Galbatorix has lusted after the true name of all the elements combined. Years he searched but with no luck. However, this year because of all the Keeper activity, he was able to study us. He is closer than he ever has been to finding out our true name. If he were to do that, he would have control over all of us, even the original Keepers."

I gasped.

She nodded. "We cannot wait to attack and attacking with only two Dragon Riders is suicide. Galbatorix will overpower them easily and we obviously can't fight him. He will win and eventually gain control over everything."

"That future sounds fascinating," I whispered sarcastically. "At least I'm dead."

A small smile reached her face. "You talk like that's a good thing. Do you forget that you have two children who will be orphaned when this battle is over?" She shook her head. "Galbatorix will take them in and raise them to do his will. As I said before, Tristan will follow Galbatorix blindly but Jeanette… Jeanette will not be so easily fooled. It appears our family is never meant to stay together."

"Then change it," I suggested. "We've fallen into a pattern and it needs to end. What if we got more power…?"

She shrugged. "It might work. What power would you suggest?"

"I was hoping you knew," I admitted.

She smiled. "Dear, if I knew, do you honestly think we would be having this conversation?" I shook my head. "I think it's time we get back. I'm sure Murtagh and Eragon are missing your company."

I groaned.

XxX

I slipped into the tent I shared with Eragon and Murtagh and practically fell onto my bedroll. I had given the bed to Murtagh because I wouldn't share one with him and Eragon already slept on a bedroll. I sighed, rolling onto my back and resting my hands under my head as I thought over everything Nuria had told me.

We wouldn't kill Galbatorix.

How could we come this far just to fail? Eragon and Murtagh would have to kill Galbatorix or evil will win over this world. What would happen then? Galbatorix would have no resistance and would be able to easily take anything he wanted. As Nuria said, my son would join him and the line would continue until someone once again tries to resist. But who knows what would happen then? By then he would be far more powerful than anyone had ever dreamed and any attempt of destroying him would be suicide. But maybe Jeanette—

"What are you thinking?" I was pulled from my thoughts by Eragon's sleepy voice. "You look like someone just died."

I tried to smile at his joke. "It's nothing."

"Let's go on a walk. I'm going to go ride Saphira now anyway," Eragon proposed as he stood up.

"It's not even daylight, Eragon," I protested.

"We're both awake," he countered. He pulled on his shirt and buckled his sapphire sword at his waist. "Come on." He held his hand out to me, helped me stand, and led me out of the tent towards the edge of the Varden's camp. "What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing," I answered. "Really, it's not."

"You're a liar," Eragon accused. "I know you better than that. Just tell me, please?" He batted his eyes at me jokingly and I laughed quietly at his attempt. "If you won't tell me what you were thinking about, would you at least tell me where you went?"

"You noticed?"

He grinned. "Of course."

Sighing, I realized I would have to tell him the story anyway. I started from the beginning when I found Nuria outside and left out no detail. He would find out anyway; besides, Eragon would never judge anyone. At least, that was what I was hoping for. He remained silent as I explained to him everything Nuria had said and when I was finally finished, he looked away from me.

"Now what are _you_ thinking?" I asked.

"How can we still lose this war? We allowed Murtagh into the Varden. Nuria said that would be enough power to defeat him," Eragon whispered.

"She said we _might_ have a chance," I replied. "She never said we would win."

He sighed and looked at me. "It appears Cole was right about Murtagh. He will kill you." I nodded. "But how can that be? He told us in the Ancient Language that he was on our side; that he had changed. How can he kill you?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But that isn't really what matters right now. We lose the war, Eragon! There has to be something we can change… To get more power or something."

"Maybe the Vault of Souls…" Eragon mumbled and trailed off. "Solembum once mentioned the Vault of Souls. He said that to open it I had to speak my true name."

"Do you know where that is?" Eragon shook his head. "Well that'll help us a lot."

"We'll figure it out," he promised. "But there is something that might help." He stopped walking, grabbing my arm to get me to turn towards him. "Go back to Murtagh. Believe it or not but he actually feels really guilty for lying to you. You two need each other."

I raised an eyebrow. "Roran must have really gotten to you."

He chuckled and pulled me into an embrace. "If all I can get is my best friend, then that's what I want. Besides, you and Murtagh really are meant for each other. Sure, you fight all the time but you two need each other." He kissed my forehead and released me. "Now go back to Murtagh and fix this fight." With a wink, he turned and left towards the sapphire dragon in the distance.

I sighed and made my way slowly back to the tent. However, I never reached my destination because I felt the same irritation I had felt a few days before. I paused before heading in the direction of the place I had seen Cole. It didn't take me long to get there but when I finally did he stood before me with a grin.

"You came willingly this time," he mused. "I barely had to do anything."

"And what is that, Cole?" I demanded. He smirked and shrugged. "What do you want this time?"

He laughed. "Always with questions." He appeared amused. "My love, I have brought you here to show you something." Cole held out his hand to me. "Don't worry; I won't harm you. You will just see something that is going to happen."

"Why would you show me? We're on different sides."

He sighed. "Because no matter what happens, I love you Lenia. It may be a different type of love than you're used to, but I love you. This is the last way I can protect you before it's too late." His eyes motioned to his outstretched hand. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise." I hesitantly took his hand and gasped as the scenery around us blurred. "Don't let go of my hand."

I was starting to get nauseous by the quickly moving scenery when it suddenly stopped. I took a deep breath to steady my upset stomach and looked around. We were inside Galbatorix's throne room but the place was in total disarray. Chunks of wood littered the ground, fallen lanterns continued to burn through the magic spell, and a few bodies were dismembered at the door. I looked over to see Galbatorix fighting Murtagh and Eragon when I finally heard their swords clashing against each other. The two brothers looked exhausted and were coated in sweat and blood but Galbatorix looked perfectly at ease, as if he had just started fighting.

"Where are Thorn and Saphira?" I asked as I looked around. "They should be here."

Cole pointed up towards the open ceiling. "They are fighting Shruikan. If it hadn't been for them distracting him, Shruikan would have already killed Eragon and Murtagh." His black eyes found mine and he almost looked pained. "Here you come." We looked over to see me jumping over the dead bodies at the door. But I didn't look like myself because I looked like a Keeper with my grayish white hair and silver eyes.

"Why would I be a Keeper?" I asked as we watched her make her way through the disarray.

"That's when Keepers are at their strongest," Cole answered. "You summon all of the Keepers together and they all take their elemental form. It's enough to overpower Galbatorix."

"Why would you tell me that?"

He shrugged. "As I said, this is the last thing I can do to protect you. Galbatorix doesn't know about the other Keepers joining and I won't tell him." He swore himself in the ancient language and smiled lightly at me.

"Why would you do this, Cole? You're on Galbatorix's side. If you want to help us win, then join us," I told him.

Cole shook his head. "I don't want to help the Varden. I would be thrilled to see them all perish, but you… You I don't want to die." Cole looked away from me to where Eragon and Murtagh were fighting Galbatorix. The king stood his ground easily against the two other Riders and eventually used magic against Eragon that made him fly backwards and land on his back. The king turned towards Murtagh and laughed.

"This is almost pathetic," he sneered. "If you had only stayed with me, you would be winning now. But you chose _love_. Ha! See what love has done for you?"

"It's done a lot," Murtagh returned and smirked as ice started to form at Galbatorix's feet, quickly working its way up his body. Murtagh looked over at my future self and the two shared an adoring look.

Well, at least I fix things with Murtagh.

I watched as Murtagh muttered a spell under his breath that formed a ball of energy in front of him. With a grunt, he sent it flying towards Galbatorix and it would have made it if Galbatorix didn't shout a spell.

"No!" Murtagh screamed as the energy ball changed paths to where my future self stood. She only stood there and before it hit her, she smiled. I clutched my hand to my chest as I watched her crumble to the floor. Before we could see anything else, the scenery began to shift again in a nauseating pace. When it stilled again, we were standing in the same place in the forest. Cole released my hand and stepped away from me.

"It was an accident," I murmured as the vision replayed in my head. "Murtagh never meant to kill me."

"But he does kill you, Lenia," Cole whispered. "You can prevent your death."

"How?"

"Come back with me," he answered slowly. "Whether you want to believe it or not, you love me back and I know somewhere inside of you, you know I can give you a life he can't."

"A life of abuse and torture?" I snapped as I roughly shook my head. "I'm forever thankful that you would allow me to see how I die, but remember this: I will never love you or join you."

He sighed and began to step away. "It was worth a shot to try and save you. You have chosen your fate and I fear it will be inevitable. But remember what I told you, Lenia. Without them, you will never defeat Galbatorix." He looked at me one last time before he disappeared as he had before.

I stood still for awhile before I managed to make my way back to the camp. Nuria met me at the opening and timidly approached me. She grabbed my arm without a word and dragged me to where Murtagh and Eragon were sparring.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're about to find out," she answered quietly. I turned my attention to the two men and watched as Eragon fell to his knees, clutching his head. Murtagh stood stiffly before him, sword in hand, and a grimace forming on his face. A thick vein pulsed on Murtagh's neck as Eragon's shoulder sagged from exhaustion. Half a minute passed before Murtagh staggered backwards and Eragon collapsed to the ground.

"It cannot be," Murtagh whispered as his hard eyes found mine. It was then my mind clicked that Murtagh had seen what had happened between Eragon and I.

"Murtagh… I-I—" I started to stammer but I was cut off by his cold words.

"Don't even try," he snarled. He sheathed Zar'roc and stormed off, fists clenched and shoulders tense. I followed him, running to keep up with his enraged pace. I grasped his shoulder to turn him but he snatched my hand and pushed me away. "How could you? I trusted you! I trusted _both_ of you! My own brother and my wife… How romantic."

"Would you at least allow me to explain?"

He let out a laugh that sent shivers down my spine. "Explain? There is no reason to explain. I know exactly what happened, Lenia. I _saw_ it. Your hands all over him…" He grimaced. "You yell at me for keeping something from you, yet you do it as well!"

"I'm sorry, Murtagh," I whispered. "I never meant for anything to happen…but it did. I thought you _died_ and I had every right to move on. You did!"

He scoffed. "I never betrayed you," he snapped.

"Yes, you did!" I shrieked. "At least mine was innocent! What did you do? Bed a servant?" By now, a small crowd had formed in a circle around us to watch as we argued. Nuria stood off to the side with a pained expression and Eragon came limping up, getting ready to say something when Nuria stopped him.

"I never touched anyone else," Murtagh returned through clenched teeth. "I stayed loyal to you because I loved you! But obviously those feelings aren't mutual anymore. What else didn't I see? Did you sleep with him too?"

I fought the urge to slap him hard across the face. "Don't you dare even say that! You know as well as I that I would never do that! I kissed him, Murtagh. So what? I didn't sleep with him! You want proof of that? Go through my mind right now and see for yourself."

A dangerous smile crossed his face. "I don't need to go through your mind. I know all I need to know. You truly are your father. You play with emotions and are a treacherous whore! I can't believe I actually believed you enough to come here! It's obvious no one here wants me, even my own brother! But you…you made me believe you wanted me."

"I did want you. I still do," I argued. I felt the sting from his words but I resolved to cry over them later. I knew I wasn't what he had called me but it still hurt to hear him say it. I felt a shattering pain in my chest as his next words echoed through me.

"You are nothing to me," he retorted. "I wish I never saved you. You are better to me dead."

I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my face. I pressed my lips in a thin line to keep myself from crying as the unwanted tears blurred my vision. With an unsteady voice, I managed to say, "So be it." I blinked back the tears and felt the familiar sensation of my powers flowing through me. The last thing I saw of the Varden's camp was Murtagh's livid face.

**REVIEW! :)**


	24. Vayatlim

**_Thankies to: Lb2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, Beforethedawnbreaks, xt291, kali, eragonobsessed. And to everyone else who favorited/alerted this story! I appreciate that you guys stuck with me this long :)_**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Vayatlim**

**Murtagh POV:**

I watched as Lenia disappeared before turning on my heel to leave. She deserved whatever she got! Even through the distance, I stayed faithful to her although I had many opportunities to do many other things with several different women. She must've known what she was doing when she kissed him – my brother no less! I will not share what should be mine and if that is what she was asking then I didn't want to be her husband. I deserved a wife who cared enough not to fall for my brother!

I paused when I noticed the large crowd that had gathered. I had only taken a step but they scooted back multiple steps; it was like I was a leper. But of course I was like a leper to them. None of them wanted me here! I let out an exasperated sigh and took another step towards my tent. If Lenia thought I would be here if she ever got back, she was wrong. But as I took another step, I yelped when my boot caught on fire. I quickly extinguished it and turned to face Nuria with clenched fists. I knew she would defend Lenia; I _knew _she would. But at the moment, I could careless what happened to Lenia. If she died, I might even be happy. I might even laugh.

Although I expected Nuria to talk, it wasn't her that opened her mouth. It was my aggravating half-brother. "You have no right to speak to her like that!" he yelled at me.

I let out a dark laugh as I glowered at my brother. "Forgive me. I thought she was _my_ wife."

"She is," Eragon snapped. His jaw clenched in anger. "But that gives you no right to speak to her like that! She is _not _an object you can abuse, Murtagh."

"You know her better than me, brother," I snarled. "Are you going to tell me that we're sharing her, too?"

_Easy Murtagh, _Thorn advised as he made his way through the tents towards us. Saphira was behind him, no doubt, saying the same thing to Eragon. _Just return to your tent. You don't want to anger anyone._

_Anger anyone! That's the last of my problems, _I snapped back at him. _Lenia kissed him! _

_You might be blowing this out of proportion, _Thorn replied gently. _What Lenia said did make sense. She thought you were dead; she had every right to move on. They had no idea Eragon was your brother so you cannot blame them for that. I know your angry, Murtagh, because I can feel it. But what you said to Lenia might have been out of line. She didn't deserve words that harsh. _I didn't reply to Thorn because I couldn't find the words to oppose him. Perhaps I had said things that went over the top, but at the moment I truly didn't care. She deserved everything I said to her because what she had done cut worse than the words I had screamed at her. She had proven to me that the love we once had didn't exist anymore; I knew that before I even found out about her being unfaithful. I could feel us pulling apart even when we were reunited in Uru'baen. That didn't mean I wanted it, but I wouldn't plague myself over how things ended between Lenia and I.

"You have to take them back before it's too late," Eragon finally said. He sounded like he was caught in between rage and defeat.

I snorted. "Why would I take back words that are true?"

"Because they weren't!" Eragon shouted. "Lenia isn't a whore, Murtagh; she is your wife. After we thought you died, she was like a living body without a soul. I only helped her get passed that. You were no where to be found and even though you weren't dead, we thought you were. Should we have done what we did? No. But you cannot blame her for trying to move on for the sake of her own life and your daughter's. When we found out that you weren't dead, it was already too late because the connection we have was already formed. I love her, Murtagh, and because I love her I was willing to let her choose who she wanted. She chose you because no matter what feelings she had for me, she would always love you. She still does! Yet you think just because she kissed me that she doesn't love you. Believe me when I tell you she does."

"Believe you? I won't be likely to make that mistake again," I snapped.

Finally Nuria had enough. She threw her hands in the air in irritation and said, "Stop it both of you!" Her eyes moved between Eragon's and mine but eventually stopped when she stared at me. "Whether you want to admit it or not, Eragon is right. Lenia had every right to move on and you had no right to say what you just did." She turned to Eragon. "Murtagh is also right. You should have known better than to kiss his wife when you knew he was alive." I blinked in surprise at her statement because I didn't think she would say that _I _was right. "Now would you both retract your claws and come to an agreement? You both are right but you both are wrong. Lenia shouldn't have kissed Eragon but the feelings that started between them couldn't have been helped. You'll just have to get over that, Murtagh, and accept the fact that she chose you in the end. At least, she did. Now, assuming she survives, you will have a lot of work if you ever want to get your wife back."

"Wait, assuming she survives?" Eragon asked.

Nuria nodded her head. "Because of him," she paused to point to me, "Lenia is now on her way to Uru'baen where she will get herself ambushed and killed."

"But Galbatorix can't hurt her," I said. Why did I care? She deserved it!

_No, she doesn't Rider, _Thorn corrected. _You and I both know that you don't think she deserves to die. _

I ignored him and listened to Nuria as she explained, "He can if he doesn't order it. If the soldiers are only defending themselves…"

"Then they'll try and kill her," Eragon finished. "And because of what Murtagh said, she'll allow them. But what about her children? Did she forget about them?" Nuria shrugged in response but I knew the answer to the question. Lenia left them to me because I had pretty much told her my life would be better if she died. She was only doing what she thought I wanted but that wasn't what I wanted! I didn't want her to die; suffer, maybe, but not die. I wasn't that evil.

"You must fix this!" Nasuada proclaimed. I snapped my attention to the ebony leader that stood amongst the growing crowd. "Lenia cannot be allowed to die. We need her if the Varden hopes to survive." Her dark eyes found mine. "If you are one of us, you care about the welfare of the Varden. Even if it is the last thing you want to do, you must go and retrieve her before it is too late."

"He is going to go anyway," Nuria stated boldly. "Eragon cannot go and get her because she won't listen to what he has to say. Besides, this is Murtagh's mess and whether he wants to admit it or not, he doesn't want Lenia to die." I stared at Nuria flatly. "If you hurry, you might be able to save her."

"Eragon will have to do. I don't want to see her," I answered.

Nuria ground her teeth in frustration. "Do you want to know what Eragon did for Lenia? He saved her from death." I felt my eyes widen a bit at her statement but I kept my emotions controlled, though on the inside I was as shocked as I was confused. "Lenia was meant to die on the way to Ellesméra because of her grief over you. Eragon prevented her death by giving her someone to go to, to talk to, and to find herself again. Although you will never tell him this, you will want to thank him later. Now would you please get your stubborn bottom on Thorn and go save my daughter? Your jealousy and rage is unnecessary."

"Lenia was meant to die?" I asked. The woman nodded her head. "That can't be true."

"Well, it is," Nuria responded quickly. "Now stop stalling and go. Fly like you're heading to Uru'baen and you should find her. But be cautious! Her emotions have gotten the better of her." I sighed and ran to Thorn. The crowd that had been before me parted quickly and gave me plenty of breadth that I didn't need. I climbed into the saddle, scanning my eyes across the crowd before eyeing Nuria one last time. Thorn slithered through the numerous tents with difficulty until he reached the edge and unfolded his wings, flapping them three times to raise himself off the ground. With a cautionary thought, we flew through the sky with an astonishing speed.

_If you don't slow down, I'm going to be knocked off, _I warned Thorn.

His chuckle vibrated my legs. _Strap yourself in then. We don't have time to lose! Besides, _I _like Lenia and I don't want her to die. Even if you don't want to try and save her, I will. _

_Oh do you want to kiss her too? _I snapped as I fumbled with the straps.

_We've already been over this, Murtagh. Lenia had every right to move on and you have to accept the damage that happened while you were away. Even though it wasn't your fault, you have to live with it now. Besides, I think we can both agree that Lenia did choose you. You heard what she said to him in the memory. She was choosing you and she kissed him that one and only time._

_I know, _I answered slowly as I tightened the straps around my legs. _I just wish it didn't happen._

_It did and now you have to figure out a way to deal with it. While also keeping your wife alive, _Thorn returned. I didn't reply but only thought about what he said. He was right; I did have to find a way to deal with it. I knew it wasn't Lenia's fault for feeling what she did for Eragon and that I did overreact too much. I had every right to be angry with her, I knew, but to tell her that I wished I never saved her? That was over the line. I knew it then but I didn't care. I wanted to hurt her because she had hurt me. You weren't supposed to hurt the ones you love but I guess sometimes that is just meant to happen. I thought of how our relationship had changed since Cole; before him we were happy all the time and never fought. I could still remember the first time I had kissed her. It had been her thirteenth birthday and I hadn't gotten her a present because I had completely forgotten it was her birthday, though I never admitted that to her. I gave her a kiss as her present and had been kissing her ever since. Sure, I had been with other girls before but when I had kissed her I felt something in the pit of my stomach I had never felt before. It was an emotion I wanted to avoid because it had never ended well for me.

I remembered the first time we had made love. She had been fourteen – I was sixteen – and it was a night I remembered often when we were separate. She had been a virgin, unmarked by any other man, and I had been filled with a weird pleasure knowing that I had been her first. She had looked beautiful that night with her hair fanned out across the pillow and the vibrant green eyes I had grown used to stared up at me with such adoration and passion that it made my stomach flutter. It had been after that night we got into a fight because I couldn't tell her that I loved her. Stupid, I thought now. I loved Lenia more than I thought humanly possible and I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. Although I had proved to her again and again that I truly loved her, I knew she enjoyed it when I said it.

But now…

Would we ever recover from something of this magnitude? I wanted to think we would, that we could make it through anything, but I also knew that even if we did get passed this, we would never be the same. There would always be that untrusting feeling and a deep gash for the both of us. No matter how much we loved each other, love wouldn't save us this time. Jeanette and Tristan might not even save us but they would keep us together somehow. Whether it is just friends or as a married couple, Jeanette and Tristan would be a reason we would never break apart. At least, that's what I thought would happen. Lenia may have thought different about the subject but I had hoped that somehow we could stay together to be the parents Jeanette and Tristan deserved.

_I think we found her, _Thorn declared, interrupting my thoughts. I returned myself to reality and noticed that it had started to rain. It wasn't like a normal rain people are used to experiencing; it was a burning rain because every dropped seemed to burn my skin, even through my clothes. Thorn swayed through the strong winds, trying to regain balance to keep flying straight. _She is up ahead. There is a unit of soldiers stopped around her…_

Thorn didn't need to say anymore because I saw it for myself as he neared where Lenia was. A dozen or so soldiers fought Lenia easily because she would barely fight back. She allowed them to take stabs at her or do whatever they wanted. I watched as she was knocked to her knees, a soldier pointing a sword to her neck. The others seemed to laugh until their attention was diverted when Thorn let out a deafening roar. I raised my hand, muttering one of the death spells I had learned and watched with satisfaction as all but two of the soldiers collapsed to the ground. I felt the drain of the spell but it wasn't enough to have a large impact so I ignored the feeling.

As Thorn neared land, I jumped to the ground, after releasing my legs from the straps, and pulled Zar'roc from its sheath. The two remaining soldiers charged at me but I easily defeated them with the help of Thorn; he had snatched one into his mouth and shook him until the soldier's cries had stopped. I sheathed Zar'roc and knelt by Lenia's side. She had fallen down while I had fought the other two soldiers and had managed to fall into a puddle of her own blood. I lifted her head free of the blood and rolled her so she laid on her back before I began to heal her numerous cuts and gashes. She grumbled at me and when she regained some strength, she tried to push my hands away. Eventually I had to hold her hands down to finish healing her but once I had, she immediately retaliated. She had pushed my shoulders, sending me backwards onto my butt, and stumbled over to where a sword had fallen. I barely had enough time to yank Zar'roc back out again to block the blow she had aimed to my head.

We fought, blocking each other's blows and striking back with our own blow, for what I felt like was forever. We were evenly matched when I wasn't trying to kill or harm her and I figured that someone was going to have to use magic eventually to end this. But as we fought, I felt a strange feeling course through me and I felt like I knew what her next move would be, regardless of what it was. I felt like I was fighting someone who was far too predictable because soon every time she attacked, I blocked it with ease. Perhaps it was because I had been fighting with her since she was six, but I couldn't be sure. It was a different feeling and I felt somehow connected to her whenever our blades touched.

One way or another, I managed to block a blow to my side and dislodge both of our swords from our hands. She went to pick hers up but I tackled her to the ground and held her down using the weight of my body. She struggled beneath me and tried to roll us over but I never budged or moved until she used her magic against me. The shock alone had caused my body to temporarily freeze but when I landed hard on my back, the air escaped my lungs. I struggled for breath as my body shook from the lightening she had shot me with. How unfair she was! Fighting with magic… I guessed it wouldn't hurt for me to fight with magic either.

I stood up when I got control of my shaking legs and watched as she stood as well, sword in hand. Her green eyes were cold and emotionless as she glowered at me but I could see she was as exhausted as I was. She lifted her sword above her head and moved to attack me but I shouted a spell and let a smirk cross my face as the sword once again flew from her hand. She stared at me with such fury I wanted to cringe away but I knew I couldn't. Not now; not when I was this close to possibly losing her forever. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I saw her hand start to glow once more. I prepared myself for the shock and as she flung a whip made of lightening at me, I felt my hand go up to catch it. It wrapped around my fingers but I didn't feel the shock, something she seemed just as surprised about, so I pulled on the whip until she was standing before me. I lifted my other hand to caress her face but she shifted her head so I didn't touch her.

"I love you," I blurted. It was the truth and I knew it, but I had no idea how to get her to understand that. Not after what happened, not after what I said.

"You love me?" she scoffed. "How can you love me? You told me you wanted me to die and yet here you are, not allowing me to obey your wishes. You must have some sick, twisted sense of humor if you think that I actually—" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She fought me at first and tried to push me away but I held onto her as tight as I could. I lifted my right hand again and placed it at the back of her neck to keep her head there as I released the whip and wrapped my other arm around her waist. She stiffened in my arms when she finally gave up fighting before she melted to me. Her hands wormed their way into my soaked hair and she kissed me back, opening her mouth to me. I trailed my right hand down her back until it met with my other hand and I lifted her up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist as our passionate kiss deepened.

It was then we felt it.

It was like a torrent of emotions that exploded through my head – though they were not my own. I realized quickly that the emotions I was feeling came from Lenia and I also knew that she was feeling my emotions as well. I felt her pain, her anger, and her never ending love for me echo loudly in my head and I nearly collapsed from the intensity of the feeling. I could feel the depth of the pain I had caused her again and again from the harsh words I had said to her over the course of our life and I suddenly understood that she had never really gotten over most of the things I said. I could feel her anger towards herself for hurting me and I knew that the kiss she and Eragon had shared was as innocent as she had said. She truly loved me and had chosen me over Eragon, just as Nuria had said. And gradually, I began to feel other emotions that weren't as dominate. I felt the fear she had of losing me and the feelings she had for Eragon. Though it was painful for me to realize it, Nuria had been right. I had left and Eragon helped her move on.

Suddenly I no longer felt the annoying rain pelt against my body and I realized that we were inside our tent. Somehow we had teleported back with Thorn because I could feel his mind outside the tent, though he made no move to go into my mind. Eragon had also been moved because he was no longer in the tent and I assumed Nuria had convinced him not to sleep in this tent. I smiled against Lenia's lips and laid her onto the cot where I reached my hand up to caress her face. I could feel her skin tingle where I touched it and I eventually moved my hand down to cup her breast. She moaned in response and I could feel the pleasure she felt from my touch. I soon got enough incentive to slowly remove her wet shirt and discard it somewhere on the ground before returning back to her and placing a kiss on her collarbone. Eventually, after many moans, we managed to remove the remainder of our clothing.

And we made love. Although Lenia and I had made love numerous times before, this time it was far different than the rest. It was so much more amazing and intense. Our hips rocked together and apart in perfect unison and we felt like we were one rather than two. Every touch and every pleasure we shared together. I whispered to her how much I loved her when I wasn't overwhelmed by our actions and she managed to sometimes whisper it back. And somehow during our act of passion, all the walls that had been built between us suddenly came crumbling down with such intensity we both paused to revel in this new feeling. There were no secrets between us anymore; no barriers that hid some secret we were scared to let the other know.

And just like that, we finally and truly became one.

XxX

_If you don't wake up I'm going to light your tent on fire. It's midday and I'm tired of telling people to wait for you to wake up, _Thorn declared. A smile turned the corners of my mouth upwards as I gradually opened my eyes. For the better part of the night, Lenia and I had made love, too scared to stop because we didn't want to lose this new feeling between us. However, afterwards as we lay cuddled together, we still were connected. I looked down at my wife and gently caressed her shoulder with my lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, rolling over to come face to face with me. She smiled at me and kissed me tenderly.

"Good morning," she whispered against my lips.

I kissed her before replying, "Good morning."

_Good, good. Now get up! _Thorn grumbled. I laughed at his irritation and explained what he had said to Lenia. She shook her head, trying to hold back her own laughter, as she stood up and pulled on a new pair of clothes that were much dryer than the ones thrown onto the floor. She threw my shirt to me and laughed when it smacked me in the face before she handed me pants. I grumbled something inaudible as I pulled the articles of clothing on. When I finished pulling on my boots and tying Zar'roc to my belt, I pulled her to me and ran a hand through her messy hair. She smiled and tied it back before entwining our fingers and pulling me out of the tent. I blinked in the brilliant sunlight as she guided me through the maze of tents. We finally stopped when we reached the red pavilion that I had guessed was Nasuada's. We entered it after being announced by the Urgals standing outside and stumbled upon all the major people discussing something. Nuria looked up at us and grinned. Eragon smiled lightly at us, though he didn't try to make eye contact with me. Saphira and Thorn, who had stuck their heads into the tent to listen, just looked at us. Arya, Orik, Nasuada, and King Orrin all stared flatly at us, as though we were small children who they were about to scold.

"I told you it would work," Nuria announced. "Lying always works." She winked at me and I shook my head with a small smile when I realized what she had lied about. Lenia was never going to die on the way to Ellesméra; Nuria had only said that to get me to go after her.

"We never doubted you," Nasuada answered softly. "I take it that you two have fixed your issues?" We both nodded. "Good. While you have been…delayed…we have been talking about the last dragon egg. We are unsure of who to give it to or to keep it and try to protect it ourselves. Nuria has stated that someone in this camp will hatch it, but she will not give us a name."

"I would if I could," Nuria defended. "Now before we continue that conversation, allow me to change it. I think you will all be surprised by how much Lenia and Murtagh fixed their relationship." She turned to us with an amused grin. "What happened last night? Thorn did not bring you back here."

Lenia looked at me before replying, "I think I teleported us all back here. I don't know how I did it, but somehow I did."

"How is that possible? I thought you cannot teleport long distances," Arya asked stiffly.

"I can't. Like I said, I don't know how I did it," she admitted. "Last night was very…strange. Murtagh and Thorn found me and we fought. Or to be perfectly correct, I fought him and he just defended himself. But somehow in the midst of all that… I don't know how to explain." She looked at me and whispered, "You're turn."

I smiled and explained, "It was like we had the connection a Rider and dragon have." Eragon gaped at us; Arya and Orik gasped; and Nasuada and King Orrin looked confused. Nuria was the only one who smiled with delight. "We still have it as we speak. We can feel everything the other does."

"How is this possible?" Nasuada asked in a daze.

"It's called Vayatlim," Nuria answered. "A very rare connection – though it doesn't seem too rare in this family – that is established between a Rider and a Keeper who have a bond of either friendship or love. As Murtagh has described, it's much like a Rider's bond to his dragon but it is different in certain ways. Along with feeling each other's emotions, they can read each other's thoughts if they have to. They always know where the other is if they focus hard enough and if the need arises they can teleport to each other. And, with some training, they can use each other's powers and strength. Nothing is ever secret between a Rider and a Keeper who have Vayatlim, no matter how hard they try to hide it."

"So almost just like a Rider's bond to his dragon," Eragon said.

"Almost," Nuria responded. "A powerful bond but it doesn't prevent the inevitable. If one of them were to die, the connection would be cut before the person dies to prevent the other from falling into the void as well. The bond doesn't give them an incredibly long life like a bond to a dragon. Though, because Murtagh is a Dragon Rider, Lenia might live longer than most humans but not by much. Lenia also has no connection to Thorn, other than being married to his Rider."

"This is unheard of," Orik announced.

Nuria nodded her head. "Most people don't know about it because as I said, it's very rare. Though, our family seems to ignore that little fact. My mother had it with my father, I had it with Galbatorix, and now Lenia has it with Murtagh." She smiled at us. "Another reason it is kept secret is because it is an immediate way to get the other under their control if one should be captured. But, there is one downfall to this bond: you have to work to keep it." Nuria paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "Now, enough of this subject. There is another matter we must discuss. The Vault of Souls?"

"How do you know about that?" Eragon asked, dumbfounded. Nuria's only response to him was to shake her head. "I don't know where it is."

"But I do," Nuria answered. "Being the sister of Galbatorix does has its perks. I know where it is, I know how to gain entrance, but I don't know how to open the Vault of Souls."

"I do," Eragon replied.

"Wait, what is this 'Vault of Souls?'" Nasuada demanded.

"It's where Galbatorix hides some of his Eldunarí and the souls of the Riders who died in the war. But that's only _if _you get to the Vault of Souls. He has three obsticals that one must get through before they even hope of opening the vault, which Eragon knows how to do apparently," Nuria explained. Before anyone could ask she said, "The three obsticals are these: the first is a black cave that you must use every sense other than sight. There are numerous tunnels you can choose from, but each has a different scent. The one that smells of decaying flesh and blood is the one you want to walk down. The next obsticle is probably where most people would die if they made it past the first. Skeletons come alive and beat you. You have to allow it or you will join them. The more you relax and allow them to hurt you, the faster they quit. The more you struggle, the longer they fight you. The next, if you manage to get past the second, is probably the hardest one. You enter a large, circular room and on the other side is the door to the stairs that go down to the Vault of Souls. As you walk through, spirits of people who you deeply cared about but are dead appear. They will try to lure you away from the door and if they succeed, you will remain in that room forever alone. You cannot use magic until you get past the stairs so healing yourself after the skeletons attack you is impossible."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

A small smile came to her lips. "I helped him create it."

"What do you mean you helped him create it?" Arya demanded.

Nuria shrugged. "It means exactly how it sounds. I wasn't always helping the Varden, you know. I tried to believe he wasn't evil, that he wasn't killing people for no reason, so I helped him sometimes. But normally only to build things or help him get the Eldunarí he wanted. Once he started to ask me to kill people, I left."

"So it's safe to say you once were evil," Eragon concluded.

"Not evil," Nuria disagreed. "I was just trying to believe that my brother still existed. Once he killed my parents and I realized my brother would never come back, I joined the Varden. It was only then I started to become the person I am now. Before I realized what Galbatorix had become…" She trailed off. "The point is that we need to get to the Vault of Souls and grab the remaining Eldunarí. I'm assuming you can talk to them, Eragon and Murtagh, so you can ask if they want to join us or be destroyed. We'll have to destroy the Vault as well."

"They cannot possibly leave now!" Nasuada objected. "We are going to be marching to Belatona soon!"

"We will be back before you even reach Belatona. Don't you worry," Nuria responded. "Besides, the Varden need to have confidence in themselves if they want to defeat Galbatorix's army. I wouldn't say something if it isn't true, you should know that by now. I know of what I speak and to change our future, we must do everything we can to ensure that the Empire is destroyed."

"The elves are also fighting amongst the humans," Arya spoke up. "We are strong and powerful, nothing like a normal human, and can easily overtake Galbatorix's army."

"I am well aware of that fact, Arya," Nuria answered. "But even elves will need help if they want to defeat the vast army Galbatorix has. Besides, Murtagh and Eragon need to worry about the king, not his army. It is their destiny to take down Galbatorix, or to die trying."

"Where is the Vault of Souls?" Orik asked.

Nuria paused for a minute before saying, "About a weeks worth of flying."

"Where?" King Orrin inquired as he pointed to a map of Alagaёsia.

"I cannot say," Nuria answered. "I have sworn to not _say_ the location of the Vault of Souls."

I laughed. "You are just like me. I found loop-holes to disobey Galbatorix too. But won't Galbatorix know we got into the Vault?"

"Of course," Nuria replied. "But what can he do? Fly down here and scold us? No, he won't do anything. Most of his Eldunarí is in the castle somewhere so what damage could we do to him by taking a few, if they even choose to help us?"

"We get more powerful," Orik stated.

"We also have Glaedr's Eldunarí," Eragon stated.

It was then I felt Lenia's spark of recognition. She smiled as she added, "We may also have another source of power." The corners of my mouth tilted upwards as I realized exactly what she was talking about.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	25. The Birth and Island

**_Thankies to: Beforethedawnbreaks, eragonobsessed, Lb2007, xt291, kali, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, DragonRider-Diana-and-Onyxia._**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**The Birth and Island**

**Lenia POV:**

It was planned we'd leave at dawn the next morning with Nuria, Roran, and Arya. Nasuada had been worried about the Varden but Nuria had reassured her that nothing would happen while we were absent. What she didn't mention, however, was that everything that would happen would happen _before_ we leave. As we were all leaving the red pavilion, Roran came running up to us and proclaimed that Katrina was about to give birth to their child. Nuria, being the healer she was, asked him to calm down and take her to where Katrina was. Eragon, Murtagh, and I followed quickly after her as Roran showed the way to the tent he shared with his wife.

Nuria stopped outside the tent as she rolled up the sleeves of her dress. "Murtagh, be a dear and take Jeanette and Tristan back to your tent. Eragon, I assume you want to stay with your cousins and Lenia, I need your help. You remember what it was like to give birth to Tristan, don't you?" I nodded my head. "Good." We all stepped inside the tent and moved aside so Murtagh could leave with Jeanette and Tristan. I knew he didn't want to be here if he didn't have to be; being there for Jeanette's and Tristan's birth was enough for him when it came to seeing the birth of a child. I looked over at Katrina and felt sympathy swell in my stomach. She was lying on the bed, panting and coated in her own sweat, as she gripped the side of the bed until her knuckles turned white. "Hello Katrina."

Katrina cried out in pain and Roran moved to grab her hand, yelping when she grasped it in a bone-crunching grip. Nuria quickly instructed Roran to move so he sat behind her, her body between his legs, and his chest pressed against her back. She ordered Eragon to stand to her side and help give Katrina the encouragement she needed. She told me to stand between Katrina's bent and spread legs and deliver the baby. I froze and stared at her because I couldn't understand why _she_ didn't deliver the baby. She was the healer! She smiled at me slightly and kneeled beside Katrina, grasping her hand and holding her other hand over the woman's wrist. Katrina sobbed as her contraction ended.

I stiffly walked over to the end of the bed and looked at Katrina's agonized face. I sighed, rolled up my sleeves, and monitored the birthing and helped Katrina control her breathing like Nuria quietly told me to do. Katrina cried out again as another contraction tore through her body and Roran whispered to her how much he loved her. Nuria smiled and bent her head over Katrina's hand with closed eyes. I watched with amazement as her hands started to glow a soft yellow and catch onto Katrina's skin. The sobbing woman slowly sobered up as Nuria eased some of the pain she felt.

"How?" Katrina sobbed out. I smiled and rested my hands on the woman's knees, telling her to push now as another contraction coursed through her body. Katrina did as I said and pushed, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her cheeks. I watched as a small head of dark hair began to poke its way out of her body. She continued to cry until the contraction passed and I informed her that I could see the baby's head. She tried to smile through her tears and pain but failed, sinking back into Roran's chest.

Soon, the next contraction came and I ordered her to push. She shook her head as she mumbled, "I can't…" Eragon rubbed her shoulder and whispered words in the ancient language as Roran talked quietly to his wife. Eventually, the woman nodded her head and pushed. I cradled the baby's head when it came out in a clean piece of cloth and smiled reassuringly at Katrina. She pushed again. And again. And again as I watched its small shoulders emerge, followed by the rest of its body. Nuria freed her hand from Katrina's and helped me take care of the crying newborn before gently giving the baby to its mother.

"It's a baby boy," I told her as I placed the newborn into Katrina's weak arms. She smiled down at the baby with a glowing radiance that had nothing to do with Nuria's powers. My mother wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we watched the small family with a growing smile. Sooner or later we left the tent, giving the family inside some peace, and went to my tent. It was nearing sundown when we finally reached the tent and I realized the birth had taken most of the day to accomplish. Murtagh was inside playing with Jeanette and Tristan and he grinned up at us as we entered. I sat beside him and picked up Jeanette, sitting her in my lap. She giggled and tried to crawl away. "Katrina and Roran have a baby boy."

"I know," he answered as he looked at me with his lop-sided grin. I smiled back at him and looked up at my mother. "Do you know what they'll name him?"

"Garrow," Nuria replied before I could tell him that I didn't know. "They want to name him after Roran's father. It's cute, actually."

"I wish we had good enough fathers to name our children after," I said. Murtagh agreed with a laugh but I could feel the small pain he felt from the subject. "Is everyone packed and ready to go?"

Nuria shrugged. "You'll have to ask everyone that, won't you? But I'll come get you two in the morning. Angela and I haven't finished our fascinating discussion." Without another word she left the tent silently, leaving Murtagh and I alone with the kids.

He shook his head. "I'll never understand that woman." I agreed and a comfortable silence stretched between us as we watched Jeanette and Tristan play with the toys Murtagh had made for them awhile ago. Finally, Murtagh broke the silence by saying, "I saw the vision Cole showed you." His voice was agonized and he refused to look at me. "I promise you I'll change it. I won't allow you to die."

"I know," I replied. "Murtagh, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I saw it too and it was an accident. We can prevent that… somehow." He finally looked at me with a heart-wrenching expression. "We'll fix it. Galbatorix won't kill me."

"But it wasn't him who killed you, Lenia," he corrected. "It was _me_. I killed you. I killed you with…with my powers. It's my fault you die, Lenia, not Galbatorix's!" He held his head in his hands, his shoulders slouching, as he said indecipherable words. Suddenly, he looked up at me. "Promise me you won't go to the throne room when we fight Galbatorix. That'll change your future. If I'm not anywhere near you…I can't…I can't kill you."

I sighed and scooted over to him. He pulled me so I sat in his lap and buried his face in my neck. I ran my fingers soothingly in his hair as I whispered, "What's meant to be, Murtagh, will happen. You and I both know that no matter what happens you cannot fight fate. If I'm meant to die, I'll die." His arms tightened around me. "Look at me." Slowly, he raised his head from my neck and met my eyes. "We don't have to worry about this right now. The final battle is far away from now… We'll just enjoy the time we have together." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, his agony seeping through our connection. "I love you, Murtagh. No matter what happens in that battle, I will always love you."

"What will I do? How can I move on…without you?" he asked quietly. He opened his eyes to look into mine and I felt tears prick my eyes. "What about Jeanette and Tristan? How can I raise them on my own? What about Jeanette? I can't teach her powers. She needs you; Tristan needs you." He looked away when his own eyes began to water. "I need you."

A tear fell down my face, followed by another. "You're strong Murtagh; I've known that since I first met you. No matter what has happened to you, you've always risen above it and survived. When I die…" A tear slowly slid down his cheek. "…you will move on just like you do everything else. But this time…this time you'll have Thorn. You'll have Eragon and Roran. You'll have our children." I gripped his chin and turned his head so he looked at me. "And even though I may not be with you physically, I'll always be with you in whatever world comes after this. No matter what happens to me, Murtagh, you will get passed it because you're one of the strongest people I have ever known. You will get passed this because you're smart enough to pick out the right path and brave enough to follow it."

His voice cracked when he spoke. "How can you say that? How can you think I can just…move on? I need you Lenia. I don't care what you say; I don't want to live here without you. I can't wake up every morning without you beside me; I can't go to sleep without you next to me… I can't."

"But you will," I whispered to him. "You are not destined to join me for a long time, Murtagh." He began to shake his head and say something but I pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "Let's not talk about this now. We have a journey ahead of us and limited time with our children before we leave. Let's not spoil that with dismal thoughts." He nodded his head once and tried to smile but failed. I tenderly wiped his tears and kissed him before moving so I could look at our children while still in his lap. His grip never loosened and I had a feeling it never would. I could feel his pain, but I also knew that the pain would eventually lesson. He had experienced loss over and over again and still made it out so why wouldn't he make it passed my death? He had to. For our children and for me…

For the remainder of the night, we stayed in our tent with our children, playing with them or telling them stories they would never remember. Eragon never came and I was sure Nuria made sure he didn't so I could have this perfect night with my family. I tried not to think that it might be my last as we ate dinner Murtagh conjured because he didn't want to leave the warmth of the tent. When our children were finally sound asleep in their little beds, he held me tightly as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. We both were scared of what the future would bring, and he knew eventually I wouldn't be around anymore, but we both knew that hiding wouldn't delay the inevitable. I was to die and he would remain alive to do the things he was destined to do before he joined me in whatever world came after this. We would be apart, but we would never truly be separate.

The next morning, we were awakened before dawn by Nuria and dressed silently. I carefully picked up Tristan, to not wake him, and cradled him in my arms as Murtagh did the same with Jeanette. We carried our children over to Roran and Katrina's tent and slowly entered, making sure that the couple knew we were there. Katrina smiled at me before eyeing their small newborn son sleeping quietly in a make-shift crib in the corner of the tent. Roran muttered that he was coming soon as he stuffed something Katrina handed him into the bag that was sitting on the bed.

"This will be an interesting experience. My own child with his cousins," Katrina mused as she handed Roran another article of clothing. I smiled and placed Tristan in the other make-shift bed that was big enough for both of my children. "I'm sure they'll get along."

"They better," Murtagh mumbled as he placed Jeanette next to her sleeping brother. "We'll be at the pavilion when you're ready Roran." The man just nodded his head in response and we left their tent after whispering goodbye to our sleeping children. We returned to our tent long enough to grab our bags and Thorn before heading to Nasuada's pavilion. The ebony leader was awake, sitting at the chair of the oak desk, staring down at numerous pieces of papers. She looked exhausted, slumped in her chair with dark circles under her eyes, but she smiled at us when her guards, the Nighthawks, allowed us to enter her tent. Nuria, Arya, and Eragon stood to the side, all with blank faces, and their bags beside them.

"I see you two are ready for your quest," Nasuada announced as she stood from her chair. "Where is Roran?"

"He is on his way," I answered. "How is everyone traveling?"

"Eragon and Roran will fly on Saphira; Murtagh and Lenia will fly on Thorn; and Arya and I will fly on a cloud you create," Nuria answered. "We can change it up as we go along, but we have agreed of that order currently." I nodded as Murtagh grasped my hand and intertwined our fingers. "So, just to catch you two up, the Varden are beginning their march to Belatona tomorrow morning and should be there within a few weeks. We should be back before they start to attack but if we're not, the battle will have just begun. It shouldn't take too long to reach where we're going."

"It would he helpful if we knew _where_ we were going," Eragon grumbled.

"Oh don't pout," Nuria said. "You know I can't tell you. I can't even give you a general direction."

"Then how will you get us there?" Murtagh asked.

"I'm hoping Lenia will lend me her powers," Nuria answered as she looked at me. "It's a simple thing really but you'll be unconscious while I'm in control of your powers." I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. "I'm sure Murtagh will protect you while you're sleeping."

"Of course," Murtagh answered as he grinned at me but the smile never reached his eyes. He was only smiling for the sake of everyone else; to ensure that no one else would ask the questions he didn't want to answer. "Did any of you doubt I wouldn't?" I shook my head and squeezed his hand lightly. Right then, Roran was announced by Nasuada's guards and entered the tent with his pack over his shoulder. "I presume that's all of us."

"Good luck on your journey," Nasuada said. "I hope everything goes accordingly." We all thanked her and left the tent, followed by Thorn and Saphira, to the edge of the Varden's camp.

Nuria stood in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "To transfer your powers to me, I need you to concentrate on our blood. Transferring powers really only works if you are related by blood or magic – meaning a Rider's bond to their dragon. But, since we're related by blood, I need you to focus on that blood and say clearly 'I wish to transfer my powers to my blood mother'. It should work and you should fall unconscious."

I hesitated. "Do I really have to do this?"

A small smile appeared on Nuria's face. "Don't worry, my child. You will be safe. But your powers are really the only way we can get to the Vault of Souls without me breaking my oath."

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and concentrated on our shared blood. "I wish to transfer my powers to my blood mother." The process was slow but I gradually felt my consciousness leave me. Murtagh came up behind me and held me as I began to fall backwards. The last thing I saw was a bright white orb materialize from my skin and shoot into my mother.

XxX

When I finally woke up, Murtagh and Nuria sat beside me. My mother smiled gently at me before retreating to her bedroll a few feet away. Saphira and Thorn were curled up beside each other with Eragon and Roran sleeping soundly beside them while Arya was asleep towards the edge of the small camp. My attention returned to the man beside me when I felt him move a piece of hair out of my face. I looked up at his face and noticed the dark circles that had accumulated beneath his eyes. I could feel his exhaustion but he fought it so he could talk with me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're on the island Nía. We've been traveling for the past two days to get to the edge of this island," Murtagh answered as he laid down beside me. I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "There are four other islands around this one, so the Vault of Souls is somewhere on one of them."

"Why would the Vault of Souls be so far away from where Galbatorix is?" I inquired.

Murtagh shrugged. "Perhaps to keep people from finding it accidentally. If it was close to Galbatorix, someone might have stumbled upon it. But on an island far away from Alagaёsia? No one would think to look there." I agreed with a yawn. "Go to sleep, my love. You're exhausted." I smiled but before I could think of a reply, I was taken by my slumber.

We slept through the night and woke in the early morning when Thorn and Saphira roared to wake everyone up. We automatically rolled up our bedrolls, had a quick breakfast, and scrambled onto the dragon's back while my mother took my powers again. I didn't wake until later that night when we rested on the island Beirland, but like the night before, everyone was too tired to talk. This continued for the next few days as we got closer and closer to an island called Illium. Murtagh would tell me what they saw when I awoke, but sometimes he would just show me with his memories. Nothing too excited happened during their flight, other than the strange animals they had seen. I was surprised to see a bird with four wings, one below a normal wing a bird would have, with pointed teeth. It had been multicolored and flew with two others like itself but it didn't present a threat to us. A couple whales had been spotted below in the blue sea and sometimes they would launch themselves up to plummet back into the water, creating a large splash.

We had been traveling for a week when we finally reached the island Illium. Nuria had told us that we should probably rest before we venture further onto the island so we landed on the sandy edge to camp. We could taste the water in the air and the waves crashed along the shore. Murtagh found firewood and created the fire while Roran and Nuria went to hunt close to where we were camping. Saphira and Thorn took off to scout the island and see the interesting things that inhabited the large island. Arya and Eragon looked for fruit to eat because when Roran and my mother returned, they had brought an extraordinary large buck. I watched from where I sat in the sand and laughed as Nuria and Roran struggled to bring the heavy buck over to our camp. They grumbled to themselves but eventually got it to where they wanted it to be before they began to skin it. I turned away and stared at the cyan colored water as the sun began its slow decent.

I jumped when Murtagh sat behind me, pulling me so I rested against his chest between his legs. He interlaced our fingers over my stomach and smiled against my neck as we watched the sun set. Eventually, the rest of the group finished their activities and joined us, each entranced by the beauty before us. No one spoke, in fear of either breaking the spell the setting sun had placed over us or the peace that quickly followed when the sun was no longer able to be seen.

Nuria was the first to break the peaceful silence. "I think our meat is done." She stood, dusted herself off, and returned to the fire Murtagh had built. Roran and Murtagh eventually followed when the smell of cooked meat filled our noses. Arya wrinkled her nose at the smell and stood before striding away towards the basket of fruit she and Eragon had collected. The young Rider looked at me and grinned before standing to dust himself off. He held his hand out to me and I took it, allowing him to help me stand.

"This island feels different," he said suddenly. "It feels more alive. More peaceful."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I feel it too. It's a nice change. I rather enjoy the sense of peacefulness I feel." Eragon agreed and we walked back to where everyone had gathered around the campfire. Murtagh held out a plate of meat to me and I gladly took it while Eragon began to nibble on the fruit. We all ate in silence, the only sound being made was the crackling of the fire until Thorn and Saphira returned from their trip. The dragons sat near their Riders as the comfortable silence stretched over the camp.

Arya was the first to break it this time. "Why does this island feel so different?"

Nuria poked the fire with a stick as she replied, "Simple really. This island used to be the home of the mothers of our race." She sighed and glanced at each face that sat around the fire. "A very long time ago, when Alagaёsia was just born, the five elements were given to be protected by five sisters: Una, Enya, Aelwen, Kendra, and Isolde. They walked the earth, healing it and making it much like this island. When dragons, dwarves, and the Grey Folk arrived, the sisters were hesitant to mingle with the savages, considering they never killed anything they created. Eventually they did show themselves and for a few decades, they walked with the newcomers. Later, when elves, humans, Urgals, and the Ra'zac arrived, they withdrew to this island. This became their home and quite frequently they would return to Alagaёsia.

"When the war broke out between elves and dragons, the Keepers retreated here where they protected it from any creature who wanted to enter the island and remained unmoving until the war ended. It was then they realized that the affairs of man, elf, dragon, or dwarf, was something they did not wish to be apart of. They saw the abhorrence in each being and felt the way Alagaёsia had been tainted by the creature's bloodlust. One by one, they became united with their element and have been there since. This island is a reminder for the children of the five sisters of what their heritage is. Every Keeper has been to this island, whether in their dreams or in reality, and each have felt the power of their mothers, the exact power you are feeling now."

"Is that why this island is so…alive?" Eragon asked.

Nuria nodded her head. "It is still being nurtured by the five original Keepers to this day."

"Why would Galbatorix place the Vault of Souls here?" Murtagh asked.

"Souls are drawn to a place of power and by placing the Vault of Souls here, the souls are drawn to the island by the power and sucked into the vault. Every Rider who has died in the war is on the island locked away in the vault," Nuria answered. "Galbatorix is using the power of this island to his advantage." She paused before continuing, "I brought him here when I dreamed about this place. We were young and he had yet to lose his dragon. When Jarnunvosk died, Galbatorix and I returned to build the vault. He told me it was so the Riders could have a peaceful afterlife…but obviously he lied."

"If the Keepers cherish this island so, why would they let you build something on it?" Roran inquired.

Nuria shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. But for whatever reason, they did."

"And now we're going to go destroy it," Eragon stated. "You don't think they'll care, do you?"

"We won't know until it happens, will we?" Nuria smiled and unrolled her bedroll. "Get some sleep all of you. Tomorrow we are walking to the Vault of Souls."

"Walking?" I asked.

My mother nodded her head as she laid down. "You are going to need your strength. It will only take a day to get there." Everyone grudgingly agreed as they unrolled their bedrolls and fell asleep. Eragon and Roran were shielded by Saphira's protective wing while Murtagh and I were shielded by Thorn's wine colored wing. Murtagh held me and stroked my hair gently until I fell asleep.

XxX

Traveling through the island was much more interesting than Nuria led everyone to believe. Flowers bloomed, even when it wasn't their time of the year, and the trees stood tall and firm, even though some were probably as old as Alagaёsia. Everything was green; from the lush grass to the moss on the tree trunks, everything was vibrant and alive. The power my mother had told us about the night before radiated from every creature or plant in the forest. Everyone walked through in awe, even Arya, until we reached the edge of a cliff.

"Everyone watch and pay attention. I'm only doing this once," Nuria instructed as she looked over the cliff. "We could fly Saphira and Thorn down to the bottom, but that takes the fun away from the adventure." She smiled and jumped off the cliff, arms spread with the sound of her laughter floating back towards us. We watched as she grabbed onto a vine that dangled from one of the trees and swung safely to a grass hill.

"You know I was thinking," Roran stated as he backed away from the cliff. "If her brother is mad, don't you think that she could possibly be a little mad too?"

"Probably," I replied with a smile and jumped off the cliff like my mother had. I could feel Murtagh's panic as I fell but pushed it aside when I felt a strange new bubbly feeling pass through me. I laughed as the wind blew through my hair and clothes until I reached out for a vine that hung from the sturdy tree and swung to the grass hill my mother was standing on. We laughed together as the adrenaline coursed through us. "Now that is how you fly."

"That's what I thought too," Nuria agreed. We looked up at the small specks at the top of the cliff and waited for them to join us. "Eventually they are going to come down, right?" I shrugged and tried to get Murtagh to come down through our emotional link. I could feel him give in and we watched as he jumped, receiving a thundering roar from Thorn, who was circling above the cliff with Saphira. He grabbed a vine and swung onto the hill with us, a look of bewilderment on his face. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Not in the slightest," he answered as he stood beside me. "It did look like you were mad though." Nuria laughed as she shook her head but she never said anything else on the matter. It took a half-hour to coax everyone to jump down but eventually everyone stood on the hill with the same thoughts I had. My mother only agreed and continued to lead us through the forest, pushing aside plants or stepping over roots of the trees. She even got onto Roran when he cut down a plant in his path; it was quite amusing.

Around dusk we stopped and gathered around a large, black rock. It stood out in the green forest, which is probably how Nuria was able to find it, and I stared at it, wondering how we'd get into the vault by a _rock_. Thorn and Saphira landed beside us and I could tell the dragons were somewhat relieved to finally be on the ground again. Nuria inhaled a shaky breath and explained, "Thorn and Saphira, this is where your journey ends. You cannot follow us into the Vault of Souls. You won't be able to jump through." Nuria gestured to the black rock before us and the two dragons growled in protest.

"That's a rock," Roran protested. "You can't jump through a rock."

"It's an illusion," Arya murmured.

Nuria nodded her head. "Galbatorix created it." She paused before glancing around at us. "Remember: as soon as you jump down, you're already in the first task. Find a hand to grab onto and I'll lead you to where we need to go. For the life of you, don't let go of anyone's hand. Oh, also, you cannot use magic until you reach the stairs. No lights, no healing, no nothing. You're human now."

"You guys are like me," Roran mused.

Without another word, my mother jumped and vanished in the rock with a whooshing sound. We all held our breath as we waited to see if it was safe to join her. I laughed when her voice echoed out of the rock: "Sometime this lifetime would be nice!" I closed my eyes and jumped, my body vanished through the rock with the same whooshing sound. I tumbled to the ground when I landed and stood, trying to find my mother in the blackness. I couldn't even see my hand when I held it in front of me. I nearly screamed when I felt something on my arm. "Hush Lenia! It's me." I relaxed, grasping my mother's hand, and waited as the others jumped down into the murky tunnel.

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! :)**


	26. The Vault of Souls

**So in case you were wondering, I didn't die. I just didn't really have any inspiration until earlier this week. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

_**Thankies to: Beforethedawnbreaks, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, eragonobsessed, kali, LB_2007, xt291**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**The Vault of Souls**

The first aroma that hit me was the scent of pine trees and the sweet smell of flowers. It was intoxicating and alluring, but with Nuria's unyielding grip, I couldn't follow my nose to where I was being drawn. I wasn't sure whose hand I had a hold of with my left hand, but I could tell they also were attracted by the scent. It reminded me of the day I was in the woods with Cole and he made me believe something I knew was false. The intoxicating smell danced through me, willing my aching body to find the source of the amazing scent. However, Nuria never released my hand – although I did try to let go – and I never figured it out.

We walked for what seemed like forever towards an unknown location. We walked into a rock wall a couple times as Nuria used her hand to guide us through the dim labyrinth. Eventually, the smell of rotting flesh met our noses and I let out a disgusted sound. I tried to turn around so I could smell the exhilarating flowers, but whoever was behind me forced me forward. How could they not want to go back? I felt repelled from the area we were in now. Did they not feel that? Nuria's voice penetrated my thoughts when she told us to hold our breaths and keep walking forward. I heard deep inhales from behind me and I followed suit, sucking in as much air as I could. It seemed easier to walk in the direction Nuria led us, but I still felt the need to turn around.

It wasn't long until I felt the need for air in my lungs again; they protested painfully, making me rather dizzy. It wasn't until Nuria pounded three times fast, two times slow, and banged her fist on a rock were we allowed to breathe again. We stepped into a torch-lit tunnel and watched as the rock closed over itself, once again hiding the magical cave from the brightened tunnel. We released each other's hands and I saw Murtagh was the one behind me who had forced me to go forward. I smiled slightly at him and turned to my mother.

"Remember," she said. "Allow the skeletons to do what they will. They won't kill you if you don't fight back. Swallow your pride and we'll get passed this." We watched as she walked off the edge of the tunnel into another black hole, a splashing sound reaching up to where we were. It didn't sound like a too long of a drop. I sighed and followed my mother into the mucky water that was chest high. It smelled of rotted flesh and blood and I let out a groan of disgust.

"Is there anywhere that actually smells _pleasant_?" I exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm not asking for nice, just pleasant. Is that too hard?"

Nuria seemed to chuckle. "That was our objective. Do you honestly want to stay here?" I shook my head. "Precisely." The others dropped soon after, their own disgust showing in different ways. Murtagh and Roran cursed, Eragon grunted, and Arya didn't seem to be breathing. We waded through the water until a cry echoed through the tunnel. Roran plunged under the water, his arms flailing around as his head went under. Eragon and Murtagh moved to help him but were soon met with their own obstacles. "Stay calm!" Nuria ordered forcefully before she too yelped in pain.

I screamed when something grabbed my ankles and yanked me down into the dirty water. I fought against the bones that held onto my ankles until another set of bony fingers grasped my arms and pulled them behind my back. Unintentionally, I opened my eyes and immediately tried to move away. A glowing yellow skeleton stared at me through the holes in its head where the eyes used to be and growled at me through its open jaws. It released one of my feet, grasped a rusted sword that was lying innocently on the floor beside him, and lifted it to stab into my right thigh. I cried out in the water, bubbles of air rising above me to the surface, and tried to struggle more against the skeletons. The one behind me sunk teeth that I didn't think it would have into my neck, drawing blood. Another skeleton seemed to rise from the dirt below us with a dagger in its hand. I continued to thrash about, the need for air dominating my thoughts.

The one at my feet drew back the sword and slashed my chest. My blood polluted the water around me, staining it red, as it sloshed around me. The one behind me twisted my left arm in a painful way until I felt something crack. I wanted to scream, to cry out in pain, but I didn't have the air to do it. Black dots formed around my line of sight and my head swam. I didn't have the strength to fight back anymore and I was powerless against them. They continued to slash at me, though now much more slowly. It seemed to me this was how I'd die instead of in the final battle, but as I was about to inhale, I was thrown out of the water by the three skeletons and I landed agonizingly on the stone floor beside the water. I coughed, and breathed in deeply, to soothe my aching lungs and muscles.

I opened my eyes and noticed Nuria kneeling beside me. She was as soaked as I was but seemed to be in better condition. The only thing I noticed was that she cradled her hand to her chest carefully, the fingers bending in odd ways. I tried to sit up but gasped painfully at my protesting body. My arm was impossible to move and I had the distinct feeling that it was broken. The puncture hole in my thigh bled profusely, along with the long slash on my chest that extended from my right shoulder to right below my left breast. My neck ached unbearably and when I lifted my good arm to touch it, wincing when I did so. Blood smeared onto my fingers and I coughed again.

"Where is everyone else?" I managed to gasp out. Nuria nodded over to a corner and I moved my head, careful of my bitten neck, to see Arya and Eragon sitting hunched into the corner. Eragon had acquired a bloody temple, a scrape on his left bicep that blood seeped out of, and an injured foot. Arya faired better, but looked as bad as Eragon did. Her hair was crusting with blood, so I assumed there was a head injury, and on her left side there was a blood stained spot.

"They got out soon after I did. Murtagh and Roran are still down there," Nuria mumbled as she tried to move me to where Eragon and Arya were. When she had me situated against the wall, she wrapped a cloth that Arya had ripped from a shirt around my thigh. "We need to hurry. Everyone will die of their injuries if those two don't quit fighting."

Suddenly, Roran was thrown out of the water and landed in the spot I had previously been. He was unconscious with a dislocated shoulder and clawed back. Nuria tried to lift him with one arm but failed and fell down with him. She inhaled sharply when she landed on her crumpled hand but that was the only implication that she was hurt. I scanned the rippling water, hoping to see Murtagh thrown out of the water, but no such thing happened. I began to worry, even though I knew he was alive because of our connection, and tried to make myself stand up.

Where was he?

His struggle and quickly draining energy filled me as I tried to focus on our link. He had to calm down or he'd never get out of the water. I reached for his mind and, because of our connection, I was granted entrance. _Calm down, _I told him. _They'll leave you alone if you do. Everyone is alive. _I could feel a passiveness pour through him and the beating he was enduring began to diminish until he was thrown from the water like the rest of us. He spurted water out as he coughed and he looked worse off than the rest of us. His right eyebrow had a small gash that bled freely, along with the multiple wounds that stretched over his skin. His leg had been broken and his right shoulder was dislocated. Nuria tended to his most serious wound and helped him to stand.

"One last task, then we can heal ourselves," she declared. "Remember: do not fall for what the spirits tell you. They are not truly the spirits of your loved ones, but rather an illusion designed to kill you." She went to Roran, asked for Arya's help, and the two lifted the unconscious man off the ground. Arya grunted with the effort, the wound in her side bleeding more liberally now. I helped Murtagh stand and Eragon, Murtagh, and I limped together after Arya and Nuria. We entered a circular room made of white marble with only one door on the opposite wall. "Don't even talk to these spirits." The door slammed shut behind us and we all limped towards the other door, doing our best to cover as much distance as possible before the spirits could show up.

We didn't even make it half way before the first spirit, a woman with long brown hair, green eyes, and medium height, stood before my mother with a gentle smile on her face. The spirit said, "O Daughter, you have made me proud. You are truly special." Nuria closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and opened them to look straight passed her mother, Antigone. "Why do you not speak to me? Are you not pleased to see me?" Nuria didn't respond.

Another spirit, a male with pointed ears, elegantly slanted eyebrows, and angled features, appeared before Arya. He opened his arms to her, though he was floating and transparent, with obvious adoration. "I have not left your side, dear Arya. It troubled me to watch what those horrible men did to you." The color on Arya's face drained as she stared at the elf, Fäolin. He smiled a breath-taking smile and motioned for her to step into his embrace. When it was obvious she wouldn't step towards him, he asked, "Have I done something to offend you?" Arya ignored him with difficulty.

Abby was the next to appear. Her deep red curls extended to her lower back and her blue eyes stood out next to her white, transparent body. She smiled at me like she had always smiled and I felt the twinge in my chest. I missed Abby. "You never cease to amaze me, Lenia. Through thick and thin, I've been with you and watched you grow. You are the Keeper I knew you would be." Her praise brought tears to my eyes because, although it felt good to hear her say that, I knew the real Abby wasn't saying this; the real Abby was dead and her soul had already moved on to whatever world comes after this. "Are you still angry with me, child? I died for you. Please come sit with me." With more intricacy than I thought possible, I looked away from her beautiful face.

Tornac materialized before Murtagh and I felt his growing need to talk to his father figure again. The man looked the same as when he had died; the same bronze hair and soft, brown eyes. Murtagh looked up at his teacher when he said, "I always knew you and Lenia would end up together, somehow. You might be as different as a dragon is to a sheep, but I knew you two would find a way. The choices you have made, my son, will forever make me proud of you. Come, talk with me. I have been incredibly lonely this last year." Murtagh gripped my hand tightly and overlooked Tornac.

A man with a lean, hungry face and deep eyes stared at Roran. Garrow, I thought, after I took a few moments to recognize the face. He didn't look much different than when I had lived with him and his family. "Roran…" was all Garrow said. Roran seemed to wake from his slumber at the sound of his father's voice and he tried to move, but his body resisted. With a heavy sigh, Roran watched him with weary eyes, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his father.

Brom become visible in front of Eragon. His graying hair almost looked silver and above his white beard, a proud eagle nose hooked over his mouth, dominating his face. He didn't smile at Eragon, though I could tell the ghost was happy to see him. "My son…although I have made many mistakes in my life, you are not one of them. I am honored to call you my son and to have been able to watch you grow up. My only regret is that you never knew who I was when I was alive. Let us speak as ourselves, father and son, for the first time." A smile turned the corners of Brom's face up and he held out a white hand to Eragon. The young Rider took a step towards his father, an undecipherable look on his face, and he limped towards the ghost. Murtagh and I pulled him back and gripped him tightly but Eragon weakly struggled against us.

"We must hurry," Nuria mumbled and walked faster towards the door. We were about three quarters of the way there and all the spirits talked to their loved ones, trying to get us to stop and talk with them. Some resorted to anger; others to guilt. But somehow, I wasn't sure how, we managed to walk straight and leave the marble room. Murtagh shut the door behind us and collapsed against it, exhausted from his wounds. Nuria and Arya set Roran on the floor and we watched as Nuria healed her broken hand. "Everyone rest for a moment while I heal you. You'll all need your strength." She walked over to me and untied the cloth around my thigh, healing that first. Her glowing hand moved over my other injuries and she healed them, the only reminder that they were once there was a tingly sensation. I ran my hands through my wet hair, allowing myself to wallow in disgust for a moment, before returning my attention to the present. Nuria was healing Arya, then Roran, Murtagh, and Eragon.

"Now, just follow me to the Vault of Souls," Nuria declared and led the way down the stairs after grabbing a torch from the wall. I followed her down the winding stairs and everyone else followed afterwards, the last person grabbing another torch. We walked for what seemed like years until we finally reached the bottom. I don't know what I expected, but it surely wasn't this. The room was also made of white marble, but it had no ceiling visible to the human eye. Along the wall opposite of the stairs was a steel door that had no handle to open it. Two glowing lanterns hung beside the door, illuminating the room in a soft haze of yellow.

"Wow," Eragon breathed. "_This_ is the Vault of Souls?" Nuria nodded her head slowly. "I still don't know my true name."

Murtagh cursed. "Eragon, we did not come all this way for you to say you cannot open the Vault of Souls!"

"Just let me think!" Eragon defended and turned away from us. He sat next to the stairs with a distant face. Roran sighed and curled up on the ground to fall asleep as Arya paced the room continuously. Her steps were light and soundless but her pacing was still annoying. Murtagh and I curled up beside each other, resolving to take a nap while Eragon thought. It didn't take long for us to find sleep.

XxX

"I got it!" Eragon exclaimed cheerfully. Murtagh and I stood sleepily as Eragon got up and went to the vault, whispering words in the ancient language that made everyone groan as their heads filled up with the sound of claws scraping on stone. No one heard him utter his true name but when he released the spell, everyone gasped. The steel door groaned as it opened, an incredibly bright, white light shining through the crack the door made. It only moved a few inches before it stopped. "Now what?" Eragon asked.

Nuria walked over to us. "Now, we figure out what Eldunarí will help us and which ones we should destroy." She looked at the magic users and we watched as Murtagh, Eragon, and Arya disappeared, after receiving brown cloth sacks from Nuria, behind the door. "Lenia, Roran, help me. We need to get ready to escape whenever we burn this place down." She walked over to a large wooden door I hadn't noticed before. It also didn't have any handle, like the steel door adjacent to it. Nuria knocked on the door like she had before and stood back as it creaked and groaned. Roran and I went bug-eyed when an old, wooden face appeared and opened its mouth as if to yawn.

"Who dares to stir me from my slumber?" it demanded. Two large, round eyes opened, the pupil of the eyes moving around to stare at all three of us. It stretched the full width of the door and nearly the length, ending only a few feet before the ground. The door's nose popped up to become a large, hawk nose while a mustache grew above its upper lip.

"It is I, Nuria Antigonesdaughter, sister of Galbatorix Jaredsson," Nuria replied in a loud, clear voice.

The face lit up in recognition. "Tell me, Nuria Antigonesdaughter, what has kept you for so long? Years have passed of no word from either you or your brother."

"Forgive me, Bowen, for I have not had the chance to visit. If you will please open, I and my companions will return to land. We have had a trying time down here." Nuria motioned to Roran and me.

The face pondered for five minutes, neither moving nor saying anything, until at last it declared, "Recite the names of your companions, Nuria Antigonesdaughter."

"Lenia Nuriasdaughter, Roran Garrowsson, Murtagh Morzansson, Eragon Bromsson, and Arya Islanzadísdaughter," my mother answered. "My brother was unable to join us on our quest."

"A misfortune," the face, Bowen, replied. "I grant you entrance." With a loud groan, Bowen's mouth opened until the jaw reached the floor and the upper lip swallowed the head. On the other side of Bowen was a large stone ledge. When we looked up, we could see the brightness of the sun but neither Roran nor I could figure out how we would get there. There were no stairs or ladders to climb; no way to rise hundreds of yards to the surface.

I looked at Nuria. "How exactly do we plan to escape through this?" The older Keeper only smiled and disappeared behind the steel door. Roran and I glanced at each other before we followed her, lifting our hands to cover our eyes from the bright light. We both gasped when we looked around. The Vault of Souls was another land entirely it seemed, with a small amount of Eldunarí lying innocently on the ground. Everything was foggy but when you walked further into the room, it _was_ another world – one that looked similar to the island. Transparent ghosts floated around restlessly, though each had a chain attached to their right foot. They groaned but never did seem to notice any of the living entering the vault.

I walked over to Murtagh as he placed an emerald Eldunarí into the sack. He smiled at me before moving to the one that lay a few feet away. After a few minutes of deep concentration, Murtagh placed the Eldunarí back onto the ground. I stood beside him and he took my hand, leading me over to the next Eldunarí, where he placed that one into the sack with the others. This continued until we had gotten through all of the Eldunarí in our area and we left the vault with everyone but Nuria on our heels.

Only when the ground began to shake did I start to worry.

My mother was still inside the vault when pieces of white marble began to fall from the ceiling no one could see. They shattered on the ground, some even falling strong enough to crack the floor and Roran herded us into Bowen's open mouth as larger, heavier chunks began to fall and crash to the floor. The large marble chunks combined with the shaking of the room, the floor began to split into two pieces. I waited for my mother to slip out of the vault, but she never did. The door was actually closing with her inside of it. Somebody had to get her out!

Murtagh seemed to read my mind and grabbed my arm, keeping me beside him. I struggled against his grip but with no avail, until I pushed him backwards with my other arm. He didn't expect it, stumbled backwards, and his grip on me loosened so I could run out of Bowen's mouth towards the vault. I jumped over the crack that had formed between the two doors and did my best to dodge the chunks of marble, though I couldn't evade them all. A few hit my arms until I raised them and formed a cloud over myself to stop them from hitting me while I moved to the vault. I released the magic once I was inside, scanning around for my mother.

She was on her knees holding something in her hands with her eyes closed, oblivious it seemed to everything that was happening. I ran over to her, trying to avoid the restless spirits in the vault, and fell to my knees beside her when a tremor went through the ground, causing me to lose balance. I looked up at her to see her face twisted in pain with a tight grip on the white Eldunarí in her hands. I grasped her shoulder and shook her but she never opened her eyes. When I tried to yank the Eldunarí from her hands, I yelped and tried to withdraw my hands. Pain exploded in my head but I couldn't move my hand away from the dragon's heart of hearts.

Even through the pain, I felt a sense of tranquility arise as the cursed item was removed from both of our hands. I looked up to see Murtagh wrapping the Eldunarí in a strip of cloth. He placed it on the ground and moved so he could be sure my mother was still breathing. Nuria opened her eyes and looked up at him with a blank expression, but she never moved from the position I had found her in. I tried to move but found that my body had frozen much like hers had.

"We have to get out," Murtagh yelled to us over the noise. "This place is falling apart."

"You have to release the spirits…" Nuria mumbled. "There is a chain that connects them all; break the chain and they will be free of this world."

"Where is the chain?" She motioned with her eyes to a spot in the vault and he dashed to it, pulling Zar'roc out of its sheath. With three swings, the chain broke and dissolved in front of our eyes. The spirits cried out and hovered frantically, now awakened from their oblivious state. Murtagh ran back to us, slung me over his shoulder, and helped Nuria stand. She cried out for the Eldunarí that had started this mess and Murtagh grudgingly placed the item into his belt. Her legs wouldn't move so he circled his arm around her waist and drug her slowly towards the closing door of the vault. When we reached the entrance, Murtagh carefully maneuvered us through the door and into Bowen's mouth. Murtagh set my mother down before putting me on my feet, though he kept his arm firmly around me.

"Bowen, release us," my mother ordered. With a sigh that sent air circulating around the ledge, Bowen's mouth closed shut. Pieces of dirt began to fall down upon us but it wasn't as threatening as the marble clumps on the other side of the wooden door. "Everyone huddle in the middle. Quickly!" We did as she said and joined hands, huddling as close as we could together as the stone ledge began to wobble. The wobbling grew until we began to rise by some unseen force. We ascended quickly, holding each other tightly, but even at the speed we were going, we couldn't escape the blast that destroyed the hidden cave and Vault of Souls. We rocketed out of the cylinder tunnel and the stone landed heavily a few yards away where Thorn and Saphira were standing. We were flung in different directions, landing on different things and in different things. I was thrown into a green bush with Murtagh a few feet away from me; Arya was thrown into a rose bush, Eragon and Roran were thrown in different trees, and Nuria was thrown in a patch of tall grass. The ground rumbled as steam shot out of the tunnel for a few moments but it ended, leaving everything quiet.

Murtagh crawled over to me and rested his head on my stomach when he saw I didn't have any life or death injuries. I lifted my hand, happy to have regained some control over my body, and ran my fingers through his dirty hair. I felt like laughing; we had destroyed Galbatorix's Vault of Souls and gained a few of his Eldunarí in the process. What would he say when he realized he didn't have any souls to control anymore? They were obviously free because we saw the white spirits fly up and up until we couldn't see them anymore.

I smiled when I pictured Galbatorix's face. My poor little uncle.

**REVIEW! :)**


	27. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I'm terribly sorry for the delay in the new chapter. I have become friends with something called writer's block and although I'm trying to get out of it, nothing is working. But alas, I will have a chapter to you soon hopefully. I'm doing my best to have one out to all of you before New Years. If not, it will definitely be out by the end of January. I'm sorry for making everyone wait! I know it's been like three months since I've last updated but I'm doing my best to write the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and my horrible updating-ness. :)

Sorry for the holdup!

~EvilBunny101


	28. Promises

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but finally I have a small chappie for you! Hope you like it!**

_**Thankies to: kali, eragonobsessed, Beforethedawnbreaks, Lb2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, Bookworm73.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**Promises**

The flight back was as uneventful as when we had flown to Illium. We stopped only a few times to bathe, sleep, or give the dragons a few hours reprieve from flying. It took us a little more than a week to fly back to the Varden but when we eventually returned, they were preparing to attack Belatona. Although Nasuada was relieved to see us, she was even more relieved to see the many Eldunarí in the bag Nuria had placed them in. After we had landed and revealed our prize, Nasuada ushered us inside of her tent and recalled all of the events that had transpired in their journey to Belatona. There wasn't much to tell, other than a few men who grew nervous and disappeared in the wee hours of the morning.

"We have been trying to decide the best way to approach them. I don't want any unnecessary deaths anymore than you, Eragon, but if they do not surrender…" Nasuada trailed off. "Now, there are magicians around the gate that prevent any of our soldiers from entering. Our spell casters have tried to disable these magicians but even they cannot succeed." She looked at Eragon and Murtagh. "But two Riders, however, should be able to."

"Or they could fly over on their dragons and toast them," Nuria commented. Everyone looked at her with a disgusted face. "What? It's an effective way to speed this siege along. Your spell casters should be able to distract them long enough for Thorn and Saphira to fly over and turn them into ashes."

"That's inhumane!" Eragon exclaimed.

Nuria snorted. "Inhuman? I'll tell you what's inhumane. You remember Yazuac, don't you? How Galbatorix ordered the slaughtering of those innocent people? Women, children, and babies alike? That's inhumane. This is nothing of the sort."

"I cannot condone to such actions," declared Nasuada. "I am the leader of the Varden and how would it look if I allowed such sadism to occur?"

"Then let Eragon and Murtagh distract them and I'll take care of it," I suggested. "It'll be no more inhuman than what the Empire did to Arya and the elves in Feinster." Nasuada gazed at me for a long time before she let out of a sigh of defeat. "Of course I'll ask them if they want to surrender first."

"It'll be an efficient and quick way to get into Belatona," Murtagh added. I nodded.

"Very well," Nasuada finally declared. "While Eragon and Murtagh distract them you and Nuria will fly up there. Once you are secure, Murtagh and Eragon I want you to release the magicians minds and help them if need be. Understood?" Everyone nodded their heads and Nasuada waved us off before slumping down into her chair. We exited the tent and headed over to the stone wall where the magicians were. After Murtagh gave my hand a quick squeeze, he and Eragon both closed their eyes and become unresponsive. When we figured it was safe enough, I grabbed Nuria's hand and lifted us up over the wall and onto the platform. We pulled out our swords as the soldiers charged at us and while Nuria distracted them, I hit the hilt of my sword against the magician's heads. They crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and I figured we could ask them if they wanted to surrender when they woke up. It was humane at least.

I lifted my sword up and blocked the blow one of the soldiers had aimed for my head and swung back at his chest, which he wasn't able to block in time. I jabbed my sword into his chest and moved onto the next soldier that had come running up. I dodged his swing and when he lost his balance and fell forward, I jammed the hilt against his head. He fell to the ground limply and I continued to go toward the opening of the gate where the Varden soldiers stood waiting anxiously. My mother reached that point before me and started to move the stiff wheel so the wooden doors would open. I sheathed my sword and helped her, our combined strength opening the doors below us. The Varden soldiers charged in but stopped so Eragon could ask them if anyone wanted to surrender. A few dropped their swords and ran while the rest attacked our soldiers. We were going to go join them when another wave of soldiers came and attacked us. We fought going opposite directions and I had taken down at least two soldiers when the next had dislodged my sword from my hand.

"What a pity," he said with a smirk. Just as he was about to lift his sword, Thorn flew over the top and swept his tail along the edge, knocking the soldiers off the ledge. Smoke escaped his nostrils and he eyed me with what seemed to be a dragon smile. I nodded at him and picked up my fallen sword, scanning over the clashing armies down below. I could feel Murtagh down somewhere among them but I didn't feel like he was in any danger. I looked over at my mother to see her killing the last soldier and wiping her bloody sword on his clothes. She looked at me and smiled before climbing down the ladder to the fight below. I moved to go join her when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hello Lenia."

I slowly turned to face Cole. He was dressed in black, sword sheathed as his hip, with his arms crossed over his chest and a tight smile upon his face. Was he not going to fight me? "Hello Cole," I returned hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

He ignored my question. "I see you haven't done what I suggested," Cole commented. "No matter. The Empire will prevail because of your procrastination."

My eyes narrowed. "I still have time."

"No, my dear, you do not have time." He smiled charmingly and stepped forward. "If fact, your time has run out."

"I beg to differ," Murtagh called. He stood beside me, Zar'roc drawn, with a scowl on his face. "Though, your time can run out. I don't have a problem with that."

Cole's smile never faded. "Always wanting to fight. Does that not annoy you, Lenia?" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Actually, the reason I am here is to retrieve what was promised to me. A life for a life, remember?" Murtagh and I froze; that was something we had both completely forgotten about. "Surely you haven't forgotten what I did for you?" Cole had healed Murtagh when I had asked him to and the price was that whenever Cole called, I had to answer. A life for a life.

"She is not going with you," Murtagh grit out. "I won't allow it."

"You don't have a choice, Murtagh. She swore to me in the ancient language," Cole returned. "But don't worry; I'll take good care of her." He winked and laughed. Cole turned and started walking towards the edge of the platform. "Come now, Lenia. You know how I don't like to be kept waiting." He never looked back as he stopped at one of the square cracks and waited for me. I stepped forward to go with him but Murtagh grabbed my arm. He didn't say anything but his eyes were pleading. He didn't want me to go anymore than I did but what choice did I have? I swore to Cole. I released his grip on my arm and placed my hand on his cheek before turning away and walking towards Cole. The man held out his arm for me and very slowly I grabbed his forearm. A crackling sound filled my ears and a wave of nausea came over me. When I was able to see again, we were standing on the bank of Leona Lake.

"Why are we here?" I asked when my head stopped swimming.

Cole seemed to think of what he wanted to say next. "Indemnity." He looked at me and lifted his hand to my cheek before moving it to the front of my head and covering my eyes. "You'll have to forgive me, my love." The last thing I heard was Cole whispering indecipherable words.

XxX

**Murtagh POV:**

Gone. Disappeared. Vanished. Missing.

One could look at it any way they wanted, but she was gone. I wasn't sure how and I wasn't sure why, but I no longer felt her in my mind. I was suddenly alone for the dull ring of voices that were her thoughts was gone and her emotions, that I had been relying on when she disappeared with Cole, had vanished. It was like Lenia had disappeared from the face of the world. She was just…gone. I couldn't explain how it happened, only that I had felt a slight itch in my head right before.

_Perhaps Cole placed a spell on her that made her invisible to you, _Thorn suggested.

_But why? What does he gain from erasing her from me?_

_He gains her, completely. _Which meant he could do whatever he wanted without me knowing. He could truly hurt her and I would be none the wiser. But why would he want to hurt her? He helped us by telling her what she needed to do to overthrow Galbatorix. _Maybe that was a mistake he regretted. He swore he wouldn't tell Galbatorix so to correct his mistake…_

_He would have to kill her to make sure she didn't summon the Keepers. We have to go to her! If he kills her then we lose any chance of defeating Galbatorix. _And I'd lose my wife. But I knew I didn't have to say that to Thorn; he already knew how I felt about that. _Find Nuria. She has to know where Lenia is. _Thorn consented and I could feel him search for the older Keeper while I searched for Eragon. At first he threw up barriers, but I managed to get him to realize it was me and he released them. I quickly explained what had just occurred and he replied that we'd talk about it when there was a break. There weren't that many soldiers left from the group we had started with, but somehow they just kept popping out of no where. When you killed one, two more took his place and no matter how many you killed, there was always someone else to step in their place. I realized quickly that this wouldn't be a quick battle.

Our break happened around dark, something I was not too pleased about, but everyone from both sides seemed to be too tired to continue fighting so it was a mutual agreement to stop. I met Eragon when he was healing Saphira's wings. "We have to go after her now. Who knows what Cole is doing to her?"

"We'll have to talk to Nasuada. Help me heal Saphira," Eragon replied. Anything to move faster. I joined him and the four of us quickly made our way over to the red pavilion. We were announced and entered shortly after that. King Orrin, Orik, Arya, and Nuria were gathered around the desk with a map of Belatona on top. "We have a situation." Even Nuria looked surprised; did she not know?

"Cole took Lenia," I said impatiently. I needed to already be gone, not explaining this to them. "I can't feel her anymore and I don't know if she is in pain. I need to go after her." Nasuada looked up at me with stern eyes and asked to speak privately with Eragon, Nuria, and I. The others muttered to each other as they left the tent at what seemed like a snail pace but eventually they had left.

"I thought you two had Vayatlim," Nasuada stated.

"We do, but somehow that's gone. I'm not sure how and I'm not sure why but it is." Nuria still continued to look shocked. "I need to go find her."

There was something on the ebony woman's face that I didn't like. "I'm sorry, Murtagh, but I cannot allow you to do that. We are in the middle of the battle and my Rider cannot leave." I was hoping I heard that wrong.

"You're telling me I cannot go find yourKeeper, one that you actually need, because we're in the middle of a _battle_? Are you serious?" Nasuada nodded her head. "You're going to allow Lenia to die." I was incredulous. Eragon and Nuria shared my thoughts for their faces mimicked mine. "How could you do that? She's your friend!"

"I don't want to abandon her, Murtagh," she snapped. "But I have responsibilities! I cannot allow someone as important as you leave for days to go find someone, even if it is Lenia. It hurts me to say this Murtagh, but I cannot allow you to leave. When this battle is over, you can leave and find her but not until then. If you would prefer I send a couple of Kull to go find her-"

"You are sentencing her to death! They won't be able to find her!" I argued.

"Then so be it! If one death means the safety of the people then I am willing to pay it. You must remember your responsibilities as a Rider, Murtagh."

"I also have responsibilities to my family!" I returned. "I cannot just abandon her."

"You're being unreasonable," Eragon commented. "Lenia needs our help. We won't win _without_ her!"

"Do not dishonor me, Eragon," Nasuada said. "I forbid you both to go. I'm sorry Murtagh, but I cannot allow this. Your ability to see your duties is clouded by your feelings for her. If it had been another person, you would not be so willing to go save them."

"But it's _not _someone else," Nuria retorted. "If you allow Lenia to die, then the Varden will surely lose this war." Nasuada shook her head.

"I made no commitment to you; therefore I can do whatever I please. I will go after Lenia and I will save her, with your permission or not." I turned to leave but before I reached the opening, her commanding warning stopped me: "If you leave, you will abandon the Varden and will become a traitor. I'm warning you, Murtagh, do not become our enemy."

I turned and with the most mocking bow I could muster I said, "Oh, but my lady, you see I have already been an enemy to the Varden. It will not bother me to become one once again." I turned on my heel and strode out of the pavilion towards Thorn. Eragon and Nuria chased after me but I wouldn't stop. If this was how the Varden truly was, I wanted nothing to do with it. My responsibilities were to my family, and I was going to keep them, even if it took becoming their enemy.

"Murtagh, wait," Nuria called. "Let's just talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. If Nasuada won't consent to allowing me to save my wife, then so be it. I'll do it alone."

"But you said so yourself you can't sense her; how will you manage to find her?" Eragon inquired. "At least if Nasuada sent the Kull, they could at least search for her while we finish this battle. Cole can't kill her directly, remember? As long as we keep this battle short, she should survive."

"He can't kill her if Galbatorix ordered it," Nuria corrected. "But seeing how I knew nothing of this, Galbatorix didn't order it. This is all Cole's doing." I only stared flatly at them; they were wasting my time. "I don't know why I don't know anything of this. Perhaps the future has changed too much…" She trailed off.

_They speak wisely, Murtagh, _Thorn said. _Cole might be setting this up to get you and kill you both. If we go alone, who knows how we'll fair against a seer. _

_What if she dies, Thorn?_

_I am confident that she won't. If I'm right, Cole wants you both. The only way to get you is to keep her alive._

I sighed. "Thorn thinks it's a trap to get us both. He thinks that Cole won't kill her as long as I haven't come yet."

"What if you and Thorn try and reach her? Whatever spell Cole has placed on her can't be that strong to keep out a Rider and his dragon. If you can reach her, you can see what is happening," Nuria suggested. "If she is dying, I'll go and get her so you don't become a traitor. If she isn't, we'll find a way to finish this battle quickly and all go get her." I nodded; that sounded somewhat reasonable. We made our way quickly to an open spot outside the Varden's camp grounds where Thorn and Saphira could both fit and sat down. Thorn and I linked our minds together and searched through my head for any thread we could find that would lead us to her. After about five minutes of searching, we stopped. "Did you find her?"

"She is still invisible to us," I answered slowly. How powerful could this spell be?

"Try again but this time we'll help," Eragon declared.

"If you go through any of my memories, I will find a way to kill you Eragon," I mumbled. He only laughed and sat beside me as we fused our minds together. Thorn and Saphira joined in and I gasped at the enormity of the magic that flowed through us both. I felt like I had enough power to move a mountain; enough power to do _anything_. It was overwhelming. But somehow, I managed to get myself to focus and with the combined strength of two Riders and two dragons, we found a weak thread that took us to Lenia. It was hard to follow because at times it would disappear but eventually it would return when we applied more magic. And somehow, I followed it all the way to Lenia's mind. She was shocked at first to feel me inside her again but she welcomed me entirely. I couldn't tell where she was but I felt a wave of relief when I realized she wasn't dying. She was just cold with a throbbing headache.

_Do you know where you are? _I asked.

_No, Cole did something to me and the next thing I knew, I was in this dark room. _She realized what I was going to ask next and continued, _I can't see anything here. All I know is that it's really cold. _

_What's the last thing you remember?_

_I was standing on the bank of Leona Lake. That's the last thing I remember. He could've taken me somewhere else, counting on you being able to sense me, because he said the reason we were there was for protection. I don't really know where I am. _

_Is there food or water there? _If she had that, we would be able to send the Kull after her while we finish the battle.

_No, there isn't. I've tried to find a way out but my powers don't seem to work here. I was at least able to find a blanket to wrap around myself. Doesn't Nuria know where I am?_

_She had no idea you were even taken. Apparently Galbatorix didn't order this… _I trailed off. What was I to say? That she was going to die unless I find her soon?

But she, however, understood exactly what I meant. _Cole is going to let me die._

_He can try all he wants, but I won't allow it. I'll find you, Lenia, I swear it. _It was then our connection broke, leaving me in my own body and alone. Eragon looked as disgruntled as I did and I assumed he heard everything that had transpired between Lenia and me.

"What happened?" Nuria inquired. "Did you reach her?" I nodded. "Then make haste. What happened?" Slowly, I explained everything that had transpired between Lenia and me as I watched her countenance range from anxiety to pure fear. She plopped down onto the ground and put her hands to her face. Eragon looked at me and then asked her what she knew. I already knew what Nuria's answer was going to be, but I couldn't help but hope. I had to hope my wife would survive. Nuria's voice was soft and agonized when she spoke, "At most, we have eight days to find her. A person cannot go without food or water for more than a few days. If we do not find her quickly, she will die."

I jumped up and moved to Thorn's saddle. I wasn't going to waste more time sitting here if Lenia's time was limited. But Eragon stood with me and grabbed my arm before I could swing myself into my dragon's saddle. "Wait, Murtagh. If you go, you will become a traitor to the Varden. Think about what that would do to your children and Lenia. Even us." He motioned to himself and Nuria. "Help us come up with a plan so you and I can both go find her. If Thorn is indeed right, you will need me to help you with Cole."

"I cannot wait, Eragon," I returned softly. "If I don't go now, who knows if I'll find her in time? How could I live with myself knowing that I could've saved her?"

"We will save her, Murtagh, I promise. But for now, help us end this battle." Slowly, I turned to face him. How could I compromise Lenia's, my Lenia's, life for the Varden's security? I never cared for the Varden; I only joined so I could be with my family. "We'll end this battle quickly, if you stay. I cannot stop you if you decide you want to go, but at least stay for your children. Lenia would want that."

"Fine. How are we going to do this?" We both turned to look at Nuria. "Do you have any ideas?"

A wicked grin with a touch of madness was our answer.

**So, obviously Nuria is going a little crazy, but don't fret! There is a reason for it. And the eight days without food or water might or might not be right. I got numerous answers when I looked it up so I just picked one. If you know for sure, don't forget to say it in the review. :)**

**Also, for those who don't remember the deal between her and Cole, it's in chapter six in Loss and Gain.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	29. Battle of Belatona

**_Thank you to: Beforethedawnbreaks, ShatterTheHeavens, kali, Lb2007, eragonobsessed, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX. And those who favorited this story! :)_**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**Battle of Belatona**

**Murtagh POV:**

It was decided that night we would use magical means to end this battle. Nuria didn't truly answer most of our questions because all she said was for us "to wait and see". She left shortly after we gave up getting anything from her, a small smirk playing on the ends of her lips. If it had been any other day, any other time when my wife wasn't in danger, I probably would have worried about that weird sparkle in her eye. It seemed the closer we got to Uru'baen the more insane she seemed to become.

There was some part of me that knew I needed to figure that out, but at the moment, the only thing I cared about was getting Lenia back alive.

Eragon and I silently walked back to our tent while Thorn and Saphira went to catch some food for themselves. It wasn't until we were lying in the dark tent did he finally ask, "I keep remembering something. When Nuria was explaining the perks of Vayatlim, didn't she say that you could teleport to each other if the need arose?"

"Aye, she did say that," I answered. "But if I was barely able to sense her with the help of two dragons and another Rider, I would not have enough power to teleport to her alone. I think if I was able to do that, Nuria would have mentioned it." But then again, Nuria didn't seem to be herself lately. "Do you notice a change in her – in Nuria, I mean? She seems more…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Mad?" Eragon finished for me. "I've noticed that, too. I can't help but wonder if it's because of her connection to Galbatorix. She said she had Vayatlim with him, didn't she?" I nodded my head. "Well, if you're able to feel Lenia's emotions, then maybe it's possible that the closer she gets to him, the more insanity leaks through their bond. I don't think you can ever truly lose the bond, not one of that magnitude, but I do think it can dim. Perhaps because of the distance she was safe from his lunacy, but the closer we get to him… I just hope that she'll be able to remain herself when we get to Uru'baen."

"You and me both, brother," I said. "I just hope this all works out. Soon."

"It will," replied Eragon. "You'll see; a few days from now we'll find Lenia and she'll be safe. There is just one thing I don't understand: how was he able to capture Lenia?" I sighed and slowly, I told him the story behind the promise. He was surprised at first but gradually, I could see his mood shift. He didn't like the fact Lenia made that promise any more than I did. "Do you think Cole planned it?" I gave him an odd look. "Well, if Cole is a seer, maybe he planned this. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Galbatorix was trying to get Lenia to use her powers – or good timing really. What if he saw this and planned it years ago?"

"He might have," I answered truthfully. "It makes sense the more I think about it. I just can't get passed the fact that Cole would do something like this. Even when she left him, he lusted after her. He just couldn't get over the fact that he lost his possession and he always tried to sabotage our relationship somehow. I lost track of all the things he did." I laughed a little at the memories. "He once tried to set up a situation where I seemed unfaithful; however, Lenia saw straight through that. She actually punched him afterwards." I laughed as the memory came back to me. She had complained about her hand for hours afterwards but she never lost that self-satisfied smile.

Eragon laughed. "That sounds like Lenia."

That was how we spent the better part of our night. We exchanged stories – with some about Lenia and some about ourselves, but we remained laughing throughout the night. It was a good relief from the tense situation we were in and I couldn't help but be happier than I should have been. Some part of me felt guilty about it because I knew I should have been thinking of the places Lenia would be, but at the moment, I needed to release my own stress. Eragon seemed to realize that and even though he grew tired, he kept telling stories that made us both laugh. And maybe it was just for that night, or maybe it was until another rift appeared, but for some reason, a bond of brotherhood seemed to develop between us.

XxX

The second day seemed to drag on and on. Their numbers were small, but that didn't stop them from fighting back. They planned ambushes, a big feat for simple city soldiers, and most of the time they won – unless of course Eragon, Nuria, the elves, or I were part of the group they were ambushing. It was astonishing to watch but it was incredibly irritating. I was ready for this battle to be over so I could go find Lenia and I knew Eragon felt the same way. We were waiting for nightfall so Nuria could explain to us what we were going to do but that time never did come soon enough.

For the most part, the soldiers hid. Of course there would be those few brave souls that would pop out of no where and attack us, but they were easy to manage. It was when we were going slowly through the town that gave us the most problems because when we entered a building, there would be a group of soldiers waiting. They had time to set up and upon entering there was almost always a trap of some sort waiting. They were creative, I'd give them that. But from what I heard among the soldiers, the vast majority of our problems would be from getting into the palace itself. Just like Feinster, Belatona had an appointed official as their leader: Lady Mira. From rumors, she was a brave and powerful magician. I never did understand why Galbatorix appointed her as the leader of Belatona, but then again, I never understood him. Perhaps there was more to this city…

Finally it was dark enough for the Varden to retreat back and rest. Of course there were men on duty at certain posts, but the majority of the army rested within their tents or in open areas. Eragon, Roran, I, and our dragons mixed in with those men, eager to find Nuria. She was hard to find but eventually we found her outside the gates of Belatona sharpening her sword. She looked at us as we approached and gave us that same wicked grin as the night before.

"I assume that you're accompanying us, Roran?" she inquired as she sheathed her sword.

"Aye, I am," he answered.

"Good. The more the merrier," Nuria said. "Now, I have a plan but until you hear it all, do not say anything. There are parts that even I will regret saying, but given the circumstances, I'd do just about anything." She looked at me as she said the last sentence and a flash of sympathy crossed her face until she masked it. "Lady Mira is an excellent spell caster, a brave warrior, and a loved leader. Her men would die for her and thus, that makes our task much more difficult." She paused and reached down to grab a brown sack at her feet. She pulled out a large glass jar that was full of a yellow liquid. "Roran, you are a brave fighter, but you do not stand a chance against Lady Mira; therefore, I give you this. The liquid within the jar is a deadly poison, one that will kill soldiers within minutes. I want you to pour this into the barrel full of their water. I showed you that building earlier, yes?" Roran hesitantly nodded his head. "Good. Be careful and don't let it touch your skin or your clothes. When enough of the soldiers are down, do your best to finish them off."

"He can't go alone," Eragon protested. Saphira hummed in agreement.

There was that smile again. "Of course he can. I have no doubt in my mind that Roran can accomplish this." She seemed to pause, her calculating eyes sweeping over Eragon, before something clicked in her mind. "Very well. If you have such a problem with Roran going alone, go with him. Murtagh and I can penetrate the castle on our own. Take Saphira with you as well, just to be safe." She handed Roran the jar and refused to listen to any of the complaints that came from Eragon or Roran's mouth. She was just like Lenia: once her mind was made up, there was no backing out of it. She turned to me and said, "Now, you and I will have the hardest job. Not only will we have to break into the palace, but we'll have to defeat the soldiers that surround the palace. Once that is done, we'll have to find Lady Mira and either get her to surrender or kill her." She paused as if she thought of something. "Thorn can help with the soldiers that will stream from the top once the wards are down. I don't think he'll be able to get into the palace easily. Any questions?"

_Are you still sane? _Thorn mumbled.

"Why does this sound like we're trying to kill ourselves?" Eragon queried. "This is close to impossible to do by ourselves. I want Lenia back just as much as you do, but we can only do so much to get her back. Going on suicidal missions isn't going to help her."

The rational part of my mind agreed with him; this was dangerous, but that didn't reflect with what I said next. "We don't have a choice, Eragon. If we don't do this, Lenia could die. I can't take that chance." Eragon started to say something else but I held up my hand. "Enough, Eragon. If you don't wish to do this, then don't. No one is making you join us."

"But this is reckless!" Eragon exclaimed. "We're going in there, unsure of the levels of her magic, and winging it. What if we completely underestimate everything and get ourselves killed?"

Nuria shrugged. "Then stay here." She started walking towards the palace, leaving everyone else where they stood. Eragon's pleading eyes met mine but all I could do was shake my head and follow Nuria. There had to be a reason she thought we'd be able to do this. I knew Nuria was intelligent and although the plan didn't seem smart, there had to be something she wasn't telling us. I trusted her and because of that, I blindly followed her to the palace.

Eragon and Roran eventually followed us and after hesitant goodbye's, the two went to the building Nuria had told Roran about before. I continued to follow her, sticking through the shadows of the town, until we reached the palace. It wasn't grand like Dras-Leona's, but it was better than all the other buildings around it. Slowly, Nuria walked up to the double doors that allowed entrance to the building and as she reached out and grasped the handle, she yelped and jumped back, a string of curses flowing from her mouth.

In her wild profanities, she managed to say, "I should've guessed they would have protected the door." She stopped, inhaled a deep breath, and looked at me. "A Rider's sword… May I see yours?" I looked at her strangely but handed Zar'roc over, hesitant for it to part from my grasp. The Keeper weighed it in her hands, looked at the door, and swung the sword. It clashed against the wards that had been protecting the door, illuminating them in a soft haze of purple. When the color wavered and finally disappeared, Nuria handed the sword back and tentatively touched the door again. "Perfect. Now, they will have noticed the wards being cut; so we have little time to get in and get to where you need to be. Thorn, fly over the top and stop any soldiers you see."

Thorn growled, opened his large, red wings, and took off. _Be careful, Rider, _he cautioned me. _Don't be so blinded by your need to get Lenia back that you don't think clearly. I won't be able to interfere once you are inside._

_I know, Thorn, _I answered. _You be safe yourself. _

We pulled out their swords and quickly ran into the palace, only to be confronted by four soldiers. I was about to engage them but Nuria's immobility made me pause. She was staring down the soldiers, her eyes filled with an emotion that was unreadable, and when she raised her sword to point at one of them, a spark ignited at the tip. Everything happened quickly after that – so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it – and the fire that had appeared at the tip of her sword hurled towards the four soldiers and engulfed them. They fell down screaming, the stench of burning flesh filling our noses, and for a split second, I could have sworn a deranged gleam flitted into Nuria's eyes.

"Let's go," she ordered. We raced down the corridor, weaving our way through the labyrinth of well-decorated halls. We passed numerous oak doors and on a couple, I hesitated to see if they were the ones that held Lady Mira but Nuria never paused. She didn't pause as we raced up three flights of stairs or when we were confronted on the third level by fifteen armed soldiers. The men were scattered through the hallway but when we approached, they all jumped up and yanked out their swords. I noticed that they had arranged themselves so they were spread out equally around a large door; a door that I was sure Lady Mira was behind.

"Surrender now or you will die," Nuria hissed. The soldiers didn't seem to register her words because they attacked us in waves – probably hoping they could outmatch us; however, they soon realized how wrong they were. Nuria and I fought well together, defending each other and managing to strike down the second set of soldiers. There were nine soldiers left and as they moved to defend the door, Nuria paused and raised her hand with the palm side up. Fire erupted beside her in reaction, taking the form of a baby dragon, and she dropped her arm when she was satisfied. "Attack them," she commanded callously. The fire-dragon seemed to roar and it leapt toward the soldiers who were now backing away and trying to fight it off. They tried to strike it with their swords but they sliced clean through the fire. The dragon swept through, catching men on fire or incinerating them by jumping into their armor. It was all over the place and the men never stood a chance against something they couldn't fight. I felt pity for them; they were dying unfairly.

That pity was short-lived however.

Just as the fire-dragon hurtled itself to attack a young boy – probably not over the age of twenty – Nuria commanded it to stop. It complied instantly, freezing a few inches away from the young boy's face. "What is your name?" she asked as she stood beside her creation.

The young boy looked petrified. His wide, gray eyes were staring at the dragon but he managed to drag them away to look at Nuria and then me. "G-Garrick," he stuttered. "My name is Garrick."

An easy smile crossed Nuria's face. "Would you be willing to open that door for us? I know it's magically protected by Lady Mira herself and only one of her soldiers can open it." She paused to look at the door before returning her gaze to the young boy. "If you help us, my friend won't kill you." She motioned to the fire-dragon beside her. "It would be a pity to see someone like you die; you could really help us in the Varden. Now, what's it to be Garrick: will you open that door or will we have to kill you?"

"I'll open it," Garrick responded. He slowly inched his way around the dragon and went to a fallen soldier's belt where he pulled a ring of keys free. His hands trembled as he searched for the right key and when he found it, he inserted it into the door and turned it. "The wards are down now."

"Good," Nuria said. She looked at her dragon and commanded, "Dissipate." The dragon growled before exploding and joining the flickering candles that lined the walls. The boy's posture relaxed only a fraction, but he seemed to realize we wouldn't kill him. "You have a choice now, Garrick. You can go outside and seek shelter among the Varden or you can stay and defend your city. The next person who finds you won't be so lenient, as I have been. Please open the door." Garrick instantly did as he was told and then backed away as we entered and shut the door behind us.

My eyes swept across the room, taking in the extravagant interior. The room we were standing in I assumed was the sitting room because a plush, golden colored couch set was oriented around a large fireplace. Wall candelabras were delicately placed around the room, illuminating the soft golden color of the wall. A study desk was placed in the corner, a large window above it, with a bookcase overflowing with books beside it. A large open door revealed a bedroom behind it but as we moved toward it, a calm voice stopped us.

"I was expecting a much larger fleet to invade my palace," someone said. "I'm astonished all of my soldiers were defeated by two people." Lady Mira was lounging with her back to us on the largest couch with a golden goblet in her pale and slender hand. Platinum blond hair cascaded down her back in waves and looked almost as silky as her pale blue gown. She wore a deep blue velvet cloak over her gown, which I was sure was a nightgown, that had flared sleeves extending passed her fingertips.

"Please rise, Lady Mira," Nuria ordered.

Her laugh was like chimes. "I've heard that voice before, but it belonged to someone who had died. Can my ears be deceiving me?" She set her goblet down on the stand beside her and slowly got to her feet. Her crystal eyes were curious but as they swept to Nuria, confusion etched its way in her face. "Dear Nuria, could that truly be you? We all thought you were dead."

"I can assure you I am perfectly well," she answered. "Mira, I am sorry to put you into this position but you have to choose: will you surrender to the Varden and live, or will you fight and die?"

A small smile came to Mira's face. "You know very well why I cannot surrender, Nuria; I have sworn allegiance to your brother. But there is, perhaps, something I can do. If I let you kill me, will you promise me something, my dear friend?" Nuria nodded her head and Mira's face suddenly darkened. "Be sure your brother meets his end. I have served him out of respect for you but now that I see you are alive and well, I wish to be free of him. Will you do this for me, Nuria? Murtagh?" My head turned when she called my name. "Will you help kill the king?"

"You have my word, old friend," Nuria responded slowly. "Before I close my eyes for good, Galbatorix will fall." Nuria motioned to me and I hesitantly took a step forward, unsure if Mira would really allow us to kill her just like that. As I got closer, she remained still with that same smile upon her face and when I lifted Zar'roc, she finally stopped smiling and rose her hand to stop me.

She turned to Nuria. "Be cautious of your bond, Nuria. I can see it in your eyes now; he wears the same face as you. Steel your mind, my friend, and you won't lose yourself." She turned to me and smiled gently. "Be kind to me and kill me quickly." I looked back at Nuria and with a small nod from her, I plunged Zar'roc into Lady Mira's heart. Her face twisted in pain as a gasp escaped her pale lips but the moment the life left her eyes, a smile returned to her pale face. Her eyelids closed over her crystal eyes and she went limp against my body.

"Lay her on the couch," Nuria ordered gently. I wrenched Zar'roc from her chest and laid her back onto the couch we had found her on. A big blotch of blood had already stained her nightgown but Nuria carefully placed the velvet cloak over the wound. "You need to stay one more day, Murtagh, because they'll need you and Eragon to help get this city under control. With Mira dead, it'll be easier but there will be some people that will retaliate. You'll probably be able to leave in the evening with Eragon."

"You're not going?" I asked.

Nuria shook her head. "No, I need to stay here to heal those who need it and watch over your children. You and Eragon will be able to find her on your own; I have faith in both of you. Now let's go. We need to find Eragon and Roran to see how they did." Without another word, I followed her out of the palace with Lady Mira's warning echoing through my mind: _I can see it in your eyes now; he wears the same face as you._

XxX

Staying one more day to get the city under control was a lot harder than I originally had thought. Every minute I was there was another minute wasted in my search for Lenia but I stayed and helped with Eragon. People were hesitant to accept help from a former Rider who worked for the Empire but with Eragon there, they accepted my help hesitantly. We healed the most crucial wounds of the soldiers – which took the better part of the day – and let the other healers deal with the minor injuries.

As we worked, we relayed the night's events to each other and he was as surprised as I was at Lady Mira's death. I had learned that the building Nuria had actually sent them to was a barrack, making it close to impossible to sneak in; however, the two had managed to sneak in as soldiers and poisoned the water with the potion Nuria had given them. They had watched the soldiers either drink it down or brush their teeth with it but even a small amount sent the soldiers to their death. When there wasn't that many left, Roran and Eragon had cast out their alias and finished the remaining soldiers. Just like it was at the palace, they were surprised at how easy they were able to accomplish their task. Even the dragons were surprised at the simplicity of the mission Nuria had sent us out on. Thorn had dispatched a few soldiers but most of them were in the palace so he had a rather dull night.

"Argetlam!" We turned to face a young boy about the age of ten running towards us. He weaved between the wounded and stopped when he finally reached us. "Lady Nasuada has sent for you. She wishes to speak to you two immediately." Eragon and I exchanged knowing glances and followed the boy to where Nasuada was; we had figured this would've come sooner or later. We found the ebony leader in the red pavilion in the center of the camp and as we entered, Thorn and Saphira stuck their heads in the side of the tent. The young boy bowed to Nasuada and promptly left.

"Do either of you want to tell me why Lady Mira was found dead in her palace this morning?" Nasuada demanded wearily. "Or why there were soldiers burned alive or poisoned?" Her dark eyes swept to me and I figured she must have thought I did this on my own. Her scrutiny turned to Eragon when he told of his events in the barrack and then to me when I told them about the palace. It took her a minute to compose her face but it took longer to compose her thoughts. She sat down in her chair, stood back up, and then sat back down again. "I don't believe it. How could you have done this? What happened to your thoughts of fairness in battle, Eragon?"

"Lenia is going to die unless we get to her soon. We've spent three days here, Lady Nasuada, helping the Varden fight this battle and that was three too many. We had to find a way to end it quickly so we could go find her. Murtagh can't sense where she is and we're running out of time," Eragon explained.

"So that is how you justify your lack of principles? Where is your honor? As my vessel, you were not to disgrace me, yet here we stand faced with that very situation." Eragon started to protest but Nasuada cut him off. "As Riders, you have duties to the people of the Varden and yet you shun them as you have shunned me. Under any normal circumstances you two would be punished severely, but as you both are Riders, I cannot allow that to occur. If my people found out that their Riders, the ones they praise and love, kill without any valid justification then we would fall apart. They fight for you, Eragon and Murtagh, as well as themselves." She sat back down in her chair and rubbed her temples.

Eragon shifted uncomfortably. "Our reasons for what we did may seem impractical to you, but you have to understand our position. Murtagh fights for his family and he defends them at all costs. You've seen it and you've heard the stories of it. Can you honestly tell me that when Ajihad died you wouldn't do anything in your power to bring him back?" Nasuada stayed quiet, her face somber. "Murtagh has a chance to save her and you're denying him that. If given the chance, wouldn't you have saved your family? This battle is in the past and there is nothing you can do to change that but Murtagh can change Lenia's fate if you just let us go. This battle is won – regardless of how it was done – and now there is nothing left for us to do. By spending more time here, our chances of finding Lenia in time grow slimmer each day."

A single tear fell down Nasuada's cheek. "I've often wished…" She stopped with the shake of her head and stood, wiping the tear from her face. "You're right, Eragon, and we should celebrate this victory like we would any other. You two may go search for her with the only request of vigilance and swiftness." She exhaled a shaky breath, turned away, and we assumed that it was time for us to leave. Eragon and I rushed back to our shared tent and gathered our things, tying them to the saddle we had placed on our dragons.

As we were about to climb into the saddles, I stopped and said, "Before we leave, there is something we need to do: we got to find Nuria. There is something she isn't telling us; something Lady Mira knew about." Eragon gave me a puzzled look but didn't question me as we set off in search for the Keeper. We found her amidst a crowd of injured people, waiting their turn to be healed. Thorn nudged me with his head and I moved to stand beside her. "We need to talk to you." When she eyed me curiously with those green eyes, so similar to my Lenia's, it made an unexpected ache stir inside my chest. I missed the bond between her and me; I was so used to feeling her emotions that it felt weird not to feel them anymore.

I led Nuria and Eragon away from where everyone was so we were out of earshot and a place where Thorn and Saphira could join us. The two dragons crouched down so they were more comfortable and watched us with intelligent eyes. Eragon eyed me curiously but I think he trusted me enough to know that whatever was about to happen needed to happen. After I took a deep breath, I asked, "You're still connected to Galbatorix, aren't you?" I figured we should just start with the basics.

"Yes, I am. He and I have always been bonded, ever since we became a Rider and a Keeper," she answered slowly. Her face was unreadable, but just like Lenia, her eyes were revealing. They glowed with compassion as she spoke of her brother, just as I figured they would.

"So why hide in Reavstone?" Eragon asked.

"Galbatorix's insanity…it was – is overwhelming," she started. "I thought that if I could distance myself enough and ignore his emotions, the bond would weaken and I would no longer be plagued by his insanity. I could still feel him when I wanted to and sometimes I checked on him, just as I was sure he checked on me, but we had no other contact. Vayatlim is a bond you have to work to keep and because we weren't working to keep it anymore, it began to go away. But because we checked in on each other, the bond remained alive. Weak, but alive."

"Is that why you've been acting different lately?" I inquired. "Lady Mira said he wears the same face you do. She was referring to Galbatorix, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Nuria replied. "Vayatlim is only gifted to those who are so in sync that their souls mirror each other – at least that was how my mother described it. The bond helps balance the relationship between a Rider and a Keeper and if something is strong enough, like Galbatorix's insanity, the bond-mate can take some of it away to balance it out. Because Galbatorix and I have had the bond for so long, the closer I get to him, the more of his insanity I absorb. It's just a reaction that happens because we used to do that all the time. If I got too angry, he would take it into himself and together we would deal with it. It's a conscious effort to start but after awhile you do it subconsciously."

_So if Lenia were to become angry, Murtagh could take that from her? _Thorn asked openly. Nuria nodded her head. _Then what would happen to him?_

"He would store that within himself so they could deal with it," she answered. "You just have to be careful of how much you take because it can backfire. As you've seen, I had absorbed so much of Galbatorix's insanity that I too shared the madness. It's hard… It's hard to deal with your bond-mate's emotions when they aren't with you. Because I was so far away and the bond had grown so weak, I wasn't absorbing anything. But the closer he and I get to each other, the more we become aware of the other."

_Will you be able to shield your mind from him? _Saphira asked. She, too, had projected her thoughts to everyone.

"I believe I can," Nuria responded. "It will be hard at first but I'm sure I can block him out completely. We used to do that to each other all of the time when we were trying to surprise the other." A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "I'll be able to shut him out."

"Why didn't you say you could absorb emotions when you were explaining how Vayatlim worked?" Eragon queried.

Nuria shrugged. "It didn't seem appropriate at the time. Everything I had already said was big news and they were bound to figure it out anymore. It makes it much more fun when you figure things out yourself, don't you agree? I always liked surprises." She laughed quietly to herself for a moment before sobering up. "You two should go. Do you know where Lenia last was, Murtagh?"

"The last place I sensed her was at the northern edge of Leona Lake, where the Toark River drains into it. I planned to start looking there. She said she was cold, so I guessed it could have something to do with the mountains that run beside it," I answered. "You said you could check on Galbatorix; how does that work?"

"Clear your mind of everything and open yourself to your bond-mate's emotions. You have to allow their thoughts and feelings to consume you," Nuria answered. "It takes patience and meditation to enter your bond-mate's mind and body. You're used to just communicating with Lenia, but if you allow her to consume you, you slip inside of her body, seeing, hearing, and feeling everything she does."

"This bond is powerful," Eragon commented.

Nuria nodded her head. "My mother always said that Vayatlim makes two souls become one. Now you two should get going; the sun will start to set soon and you'll want to get sleep before you start looking tomorrow." Her green eyes locked with mine. "Keep trying to reach her, Murtagh. If you must, fuse your magic together and search for her. I don't know if that will work, but it wouldn't hurt to try." I nodded my head and climbed onto Thorn as Eragon climbed onto Saphira. Nuria stepped back as the two dragons flapped their large wings and lifted us in the air. A smile crossed her face as Thorn aligned himself north and took off, his powerful wings propelling us forward with Saphira parallel to us. The wind blew through my hair and clothing and I welcomed the flight. It was something I had missed the last couple of days and now that we were finally on our way, I was filled with anxiety.

Would we be able to find Lenia in time?

**Sorry it took me so long to update! But I think I gave you a pretty lengthy chapter to make up for it. :) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**As always, REVIEW! :)**


	30. Land of Magic

**_Thank you to: Beforethedawnbreaks, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, kali, Lb2007, eragonobsessed._**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

**Land of Magic**

**Murtagh POV:**

It took one horribly long night to reach the point where the Toark River drained into the lake. Eragon and I had managed to doze for a few hours but the anticipation and uncomfortable saddles kept us from truly getting any sleep. We landed when the sun had passed over the peek of the mountains beside us and after eating something quickly, we flew over to the mountains, expanding our mind in hopes to pick up the trail we had found before. We decided to spread out to cover more ground and through our dragons, we were able to stay connected. The day had dragged on with no leads as to where Lenia would be and around nightfall, we met back up on the lake's shore.

"Another day wasted," I spat as I collapsed against Thorn's belly. "We'll never be able to find her in time. The mountains have too many places… too many areas to look." I covered my head with my hands and pulled my knees up. The logistics of finding her within the next three days with no leads and no accurate areas was near impossible. It seemed I would be a single parent much sooner than anyone realized…

_Don't think like that, Rider, _Thorn said softly. _You can't give up hope; we will find her._

_How, Thorn, how? Unless you have something you're not telling me, we have nothing to go on. We don't even know if she's in the mountains! _Thorn wanted to disagree with me, but we both knew I was right. There was no evidence that she was there. She could have been in Uru'baen for all we knew.

"We'll find her, Murtagh. There has to be something here, some secret spot, otherwise Cole wouldn't have brought her here," Eragon commented quietly. I looked up at him and watched as he sagged against Saphira opposite of me. "We will find Lenia in time." His exhausted eyes mirrored mine but he mustered a gentle smile. "Get some sleep now. We'll continue looking when the sun comes up again. There is nothing more we can do tonight." I nodded and laid down against the warmness of my dragon's belly as Thorn moved to rest his head next to mine. His red eyes watched me as I inhaled deeply and his mind offered me comfort. The tranquility that flooded me after was relieving but my wife's impending doom soon washed the calmness from my mind. I had to find Lenia; I wasn't ready to live without her. I wasn't ready to never wake up beside her again, to never be able to see her luminescent smile, or feel the silkiness of her long, brown hair upon my bare skin.

I wasn't ready to lose the woman I loved.

_We will not lose her, Murtagh, _Thorn reassured me. _She is here somewhere and we will find her. You cannot give up on her. She is out there, waiting, for us. Fate would not put you two through everything you've been through for it to end this way. _

A long sigh escaped my mouth as I ran my hands over my face. I paused as unexpected anger swelled within my chest. Everything I had, everything I cherished and loved, had always been taken from me. There were very few constants in my life and one was just about to be removed forever. _Then why would she die in the final battle? If Fate really did intend on keeping us together, why take her away then? Either way I'm going to lose her, Thorn. It's only a matter of time._

Smoke rose from his nostrils. _Are you saying you would prefer to give up now and allow Lenia to rot wherever she is? If that is the case, should we take that action when deciding what we will do about Galbatorix? _I started to protest but he simply ignored me. _Life is never easy, Murtagh, especially yours. You've had to fight to keep anything and you have to keep fighting, that's just how it is. If you gave up now, if you stopped fighting now, what would that mean for everyone else? I chose you as my Rider because of the fire within you. No matter what Fate threw at you, you always overcame it and grew stronger. If you simply bend to the will and rules of others, you will become nothing more than the corrupt Riders that started this war. If you follow and use that fire I know that is within you, if you fight for what you believe in – even if you don't succeed – you will be greater than the Riders before you. Your courage and fight makes you unpredictable, Murtagh. Don't give that up._

His praise brought a small smile to my lips. He was right, of course; I couldn't give up, especially not now. Lenia needed me, just as I often needed her, and I wasn't going to abandon her. I had to fight to keep her and it was a fight I wasn't going to lose. Fate's cruel joke was going to end when I saved her.

Thorn hummed in agreement.

XxX

We were all up before sunrise, talking about how we were going to get through today. Eragon suggested we split up like we did yesterday, but I disagreed; if it hadn't of worked then, it was going to work today. Thorn and Saphira came up with the brilliant notion to stay together and link our minds, like we had done before, and search for her. After a small debate, we all agreed and set off towards the mountains. Thorn and Saphira flew over, always keeping within a small distance, as Eragon and I walked on the ground, our eyes and minds searching every little detail around us. We weren't able to find the thread that had connected us to Lenia before, and even as that worried me, I didn't let it distract me. I would have felt her die, even with all the magic Cole had placed on her. That much I was sure of.

It wasn't until the sun started its decent did we finally pick up on a tiny speck of magic. It was the tiniest hint, but it was enough to spark hope within my brother and myself. With new energy, we raced off in the direction we felt the pull of magic and as we got closer, the stronger it grew. We dodged numerous trees, bushes, and anything that happened to come into our path as we grew closer towards the source. Thorn and Saphira flew over us, their own excitement mixing with ours. But when we finally reached the small, open plateau the magic was radiating from, we stopped. I wasn't sure what we were expecting to find, but we expected to find _something_. There was nothing here, nothing that would be able to contain a human.

"I don't understand," Eragon admitted as his eyebrow knitted in confusion. "She has to be here… We _felt_ it."

"A distraction," I murmured. "Cole had to have set this up in hopes we would waste more time here." Anger pooled within me, an anger I hadn't felt since the incident in Gil'ead, and I bellowed in exasperation. The next time I saw him, I was going to murder him and this time he wasn't going to come back. I didn't care what it took, or how long it took, but I was going to make sure that slimy bastard died in the cruelest manor I could think of. I let out a mirthless laugh; I could think of plenty manors in which he could die.

Eragon's hand on my shoulder pulled me from my dark thoughts. "We should keep looking. Maybe we're looking in the wrong direction. She said she was cold, so that could mean the top of the mountains." He started to say something else, but rustling from near-by trees made us both freeze. With inhuman speed, we yanked our swords out and faced our opponent. "Reveal yourself!" he called. I could feel Thorn flying towards our direction but my sharp warning made him slow. Whoever was there couldn't know we were Riders.

"Drop your weapons," came the reply. It sounded oddly feminine. "If you wish to live, you will do as I say. You are on our land now, Riders, and we will not hesitate to kill you this time." Her voice had a cold hardness to it but, with a quick glance at each other, Eragon and I placed our swords on the ground. My warning rang loudly between my bond and Thorn roared in irritation. If there was a chance we could get out of this, it included Saphira and Thorn not coming tearing down to our rescue.

"Show yourself," I ordered. There was another slight rustle as a young woman emerged from the trees with a bow notched with an arrow aimed at us. Eragon gasped beside me as we took in her stunning appearance. She was delicate looking with long, braided brown hair and was clad in dark brown leather pants and shirt. A black belt was wrapped around her small waist with a short sword sheathed along her hip and a quiver of arrows rested on her back. As dangerous as she looked, her beauty was something that would make most elves jealous.

A knowing smile turned her thin lips upwards. "What is your business here, Riders?"

"We are looking for someone, but I don't believe she is here. If you just allow us to get our weapons, we'll leave you alone," Eragon responded. He stepped towards his sword but stopped as the smile vanished on the woman's face; her dark brown eyes burned with challenge.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow either of you two to leave. You see, we like being hidden from the rest of Alagaësia and if we allow you to leave, who is to say you will not go off and tell everyone our location? I'm sorry, Riders, but I cannot submit my people to that fate." She said something in a different language and four more women stepped forward. They each looked similar to the other, and they too had bows aimed at us, but their beauty was stunted when in comparison to their leader. "If either of you utter a spell, we will not hesitate to kill you." She nodded her head and one of the women stepped forward to pick up our swords. The other three moved towards us, motioning us to follow the leader, and with reluctant steps, we did.

_If you get killed, I will be sure to eat you, _Thorn grumbled. _Saphira and I could have saved you. _I didn't respond, but I could feel he was close enough to come to our aid if it was truly necessary. Eragon looked at me and nodded. He apparently just had a similar talk to Saphira.

We walked for some time before the woman in front of us stopped. Without warning, two of the women behind us seized our forearms with a strength I wouldn't think they'd possess. The third woman stayed behind us with our swords at her side. We waited for another moment before we started moving again and as we passed numerous trees, they began to grow denser until it was a hassle to get through. The women around us didn't really notice how dense it was becoming, or at least they acted like they didn't, and as we got further in, the trees were so close together that only one person could go through the space at a time. Eventually, the trees abruptly stopped and as I looked around, I was reminded of the Ellesméra in Lenia's memories. A quick look at Eragon's face told me he had made that connection too.

As we walked along the dirt path, women of similar appearances stopped and stared at us. In hushed tones, they murmured to each other before putting down whatever they were holding and following us. After awhile, there was a large crowd behind us, but our captors didn't seem to notice. They led us to an incredibly big willow tree that had a wide door cut at the bottom. As we entered, I was marveled to realize that the entire willow was hollow. Many rooms branched off the corridor we walked through but we continued to go straight until we reached a vast circular room that contained a large, wooden chair on a platform in the middle of the room. There were small chairs along the walls that were unoccupied and swirling wall candelabras were hung along the walls.

"I call a meeting with the queen!" The leader's voice echoed throughout the room, strong and clear, and we watched with amazement as women dressed in elegant clothing filed in from another door I didn't see. In an organized fashion, they went around the room until every seat that had been previously empty was now occupied. As one, they bowed their heads toward the woman and clasped their hands in front of them. At last, the queen entered the room and each female bowed, murmuring words I couldn't hear. If even possible, the queen was more beautiful than the woman who had captured us. Long, golden hair cascaded down her back in waves and a floral crown was placed on her head. She was dressed in an extravagant, pastel colored dress that extended to the floor and trailed slightly behind her with white flowers adorning her neck. A warm smile was on her face and, just like the elves, her sapphire eyes were slanted. What really surprised Eragon and I, however, was the pointy ears that poked through her hair.

They were elves?

Once the queen sat down, the other women that were around the room all sat down and stared at us. An awkward silence followed until one of the women that was sitting along the wall stood and asked, "Why have you brought strangers into our home, Alethia? Do you have no discretion?"

The leader, Alethia, bowed her head to the woman. "Elder Tanya, I have brought these intruders because I found them near our home. They felt our magic. If I hadn't of intervened, who knows what would have happened?"

Another woman close to Tanya stood. "We know for sure what will happen now, Alethia. You know better than to interfere with the likeness of them." A slender finger pointed at Eragon and I. "You should have watched, and if need be, chased them off. Now we will have to kill them."

"We cannot kill them. That is not our way," another woman protested. She sat on the opposite side of Tanya. "Erase their memories and then send them on their way. They are Riders, don't you see? If you kill them, their dragons will want revenge. We are of peaceful nature. They cannot die by our hand."

"Then what do you suggest, Tatiana? That we live with these…foul creatures? They are men. Surely you do not want our people being destroyed by them?" Tanya argued. It went back and forth, other women joining in the heated debate, and all the while, the queen sat in her chair and said nothing. Sometimes Alethia would say something, but only when another woman asked her a question. It was clear Tanya wanted us to die for finding their home but the other woman refused to submit to such violence.

Thirty minutes passed.

"Enough." The queen's voice was soft but it drifted over the arguing women. They instantly stopped, turned their heads to the queen, and sat back down. In an incredibly graceful manor, the queen stood and stepped off the platform to stand in front of Alethia. "For bringing these men here, you shall be punished Alethia." Her sapphire eyes swept over to the other four women. "You all will. You have brought the outside world into our home, and for that, you must be punished. As for the Riders, they will be released." Tanya started to protest but the queen's small, tanned hand rose to silence her. "You are searching for someone, are you not?" Her eyes fell on me.

"Yes," I answered. "My wife…she was taken. I have reason to believe she is here, somewhere, in the mountains. My brother and I stumbled upon your magic in hopes that it was the same magic that confined her. You see, I cannot sense her; therefore, I do not know if she is well. She will die if we don't get to her soon."

The queen smiled and returned to her chair on the platform. "Tell me, Murtagh Morzansson, whose daughter is she?" Confusion stretched across my face. How did she know my name if she was so isolated? She seemed to understand that confusion because she explained, "The trees, Murtagh. They whisper and gossip like old women."

"Isolde's," I started. "She is the Keeper of weather."

Her smile brightened and she looked at the women around the room. "Who are we to keep them away from rescuing a Keeper? Our Great Mother would be disappointed if we allowed her to die. Do you agree?" Her eyes had found Tanya's and the woman nodded halfheartedly. "Then it is decided. Murtagh Morzansson and Eragon Bromsson will be allowed to depart. However, if you choose to stay for the night as it is getting dark, you are more than welcome to stay. Perhaps we can even help you find your wife, Murtagh. After all, no one knows these lands better than us." With a brilliant smile, the queen stood and bowed before the women beside her. "This meeting is adjourned. Go now and do our Great Mother proud." The females all bowed together and left like they had come, orderly and silently.

When only our captives and the queen remained, Eragon spoke up. "Forgive me for asking, but are you an elf?"

Her laugh was like bells. "No, Eragon, I am not. If it would help you to know however, I am a descendent of the elves. Our Great Mother chose an elf as her mate and gave us life," she responded. "You see, we are fairies. The great Keeper Una, mother of the Earth, gave birth to our mothers."

"But how have you kept the line going? I see no men here to help with reproduction," Eragon stated.

"Elves, Eragon. They appear to the men when it is their time to reproduce," I answered. "That's why you look so similar to the elves. You're from them." The queen nodded her head. "Why is it your isolated?"

"For the same reason our Founding Mothers isolated themselves," she answered. "We are not Keepers; therefore, we cannot go into a designated element. We can, however, ward ourselves from the world. Only those who are searching can sense the magic of this place." She looked at Alethia and an easy smile formed on her lips. "I hope my daughter was not too rough with you. We try to be as gentle as we can, but with Galbatorix and his men lurking about… One cannot be too careful. So tell me, Murtagh and Eragon, are you staying with us tonight and returning to your search tomorrow, or shall you leave?"

Eragon looked at me. If we stayed, we risked the fact of another night wasted, but maybe they could help us find Lenia. "If you can help us find Lenia, we will stay. Is there any way our dragons could come here?" The queen thought for a moment but shook her head, explaining there was no room for large dragons. "Alethia will show you to your rooms. Do not worry, Murtagh, for if it is the Great Mother's way, you will find your wife." She bowed her head and left through the door she had come in.

Alethia said something in another language and the four other women laughed. "Follow me, Riders."

XxX

I wasn't sure how we got roped into going to some fairy celebration, but somehow Eragon and I did. We had just enough time to bathe and change into the attire Alethia had laid out for us before we were ushered by a petite fairy to the center of their kingdom. There was a large bonfire going that somehow didn't distribute smoke and many tables were lined with fruit and bread. All of the fairies had dressed in pastel colored dresses that extended to their ankles, leaving their small feet bare. Many had tiny flowers strung in their hair and the point of their ears was impossible to miss.

The sun had gone down a while ago, leaving the bonfire the only thing that gave off any light; of course, Eragon and I didn't need that much light with our senses and I was pretty sure they didn't either. We watched as a group of women danced around the fire, gracefully swinging their bodies in circles and lifting their arms above them as they moved around the fire. Flutes and pipes, and drums and violins were played by a group of women who stood off to the side. It was a joyous occasion that made me want to smile, to feel happy, but I couldn't force myself to do it. Lenia should be here with me sharing in this experience.

As we walked further into the area, many of the women noticed us and gathered around us, their small hands running down our chests, arms, and backs. I tried to push their hands away but either they were too mesmerized by the fact men were in their home or this was some custom I didn't know about. Either way, I was more than happy to hear a familiar voice compelling the women to stop. Eragon and I looked towards the source and watched as Alethia came walking towards us. She had change clothes since the last time we saw her and now she was wearing a long, white dress with flared sleeves. Her brown hair went to her middle back in waves and was decorated with small, white flowers while a crown of vines sat on top of her head. She was beautiful.

Her brown eyes met mine and then shifted to Eragon's. "You are more than welcome to join the dance, Rider. Any of these women would be delighted if you danced with them." She smiled as Eragon eyed the fruit instead. "You are welcome to the food as well." Her eyes shifted to me again. "Walk with me, Rider." Eragon and I exchanged a quick dance before going our separate ways, him to the food and me following Alethia. We were silent as we walked and she led me away from the fire and music, nearly reaching the entrance of their kingdom. "I have a riddle for you."

I glanced at her. "I'm listening."

"It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening. What is it?"

I thought for a few minutes before I answered, "Man." Alethia smiled and nodded. "Say my name and I disappear. What am I?"

"Silence," Alethia answered. We riddled a few times more with each answer growing absentmindedly closer. We had stopped walking now, our bodies turned so we were nearly touching. "You saw me where I never was and where I could not be. And yet within that very place, my face you often see. What am I?"

I couldn't think of an answer, even after a few minutes. "I haven't a clue. What is it?"

"Reflection," she whispered and then her lips were on mine.

It was sudden, so sudden I wasn't sure what to do, until my mind became coherent again and I gently pushed her away. I took a step back as her face twisted into confusion. As beautiful as she was, I don't think she was turned down very much, if she was ever turned down at all. "Forgive me if I have misled you; it never was my intention. I am a faithful husband, Alethia, and I love my wife. I'm sorry but what you seek, I cannot give." She was still looking at me with bewilderment but she slowly gained control over herself, her face slipping behind a blank mask.

I started to walk away, but her voice stopped me. "You two share Vayatlim, don't you? That's what you meant when you said you couldn't sense her." She laughed. "I don't know why I didn't figure it out then. Normally, as daughters of Una, we can pick up on these things but I didn't for you. I wonder why that is…" She paused and looked at me. "She must be very special to you."

"Aye," I answered. "She is."

Alethia looked at her feet. "Then I should probably tell you that she isn't in the mountains."

**Sorry it took me so long to update! So much got in the way. **

**As for Lenia, can anyone guess where she might be? And how she will react to a new person named Alethia? **

**REVIEW! :)**


	31. Of Finding and Giving

_**Thank you to: Beforethedawnbreaks, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, kali, LB2007, eragonobsessed.**_

**Chapter Thirty:**

**Of Finding and Giving**

That got my attention, along with a few sparks of anger.

I quickly spun around and demanded to know what she knew. How could she have withheld such valuable information like that for so long? Lenia's life was at stake! She looked a little afraid of my sudden outrage, but she honestly couldn't have been surprised. Why would someone go through the lengths I have to get someone back if they didn't care?

"Lenia isn't in the mountains," she said. "If you two share Vayatlim, we would have felt the large amount of magic used to mask that. There has been no surge, not even in the slightest. Vayatlim cannot be hidden without someone feeling its power."

"Why have you not said anything until now?" I demanded. I turned and quickly walked back to the music and the remainder of the fairies. She caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to a stop. Instinctively, my hand spun up to remove her hand and push her back. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance a few feet away. "If Lenia dies, her blood is on your hands. How would your Great Mother feel about that? You would have killed a Keeper." Probably the mentioning of her Great Mother was what made her pause, but for whatever reason, I didn't really care. I hurried to where Eragon danced in the large circle with the fairies and yanked him out. He had obtained a flower necklace and a small sunflower behind his ear. Before he could even ask, I bluntly declared, "We're leaving."

Either my tone or his curiosity inspired him to follow me as I went to the place where we were supposed to spend the night. We had left our clothes there, and after we had changed into them, I planned on leaving as soon as possible. The only conflict was that I had no idea where to even start anymore. If Lenia wasn't in the mountains, where could she be?

Eragon finally seemed to understand what was happening. "Murtagh, wait. Why are we leaving? I thought they were supposed to help us." I quickly related the news that I had just found out. "Oh." He seemed to think for a minute as we climbed into our tree-house. "Maybe we should wait until morning. We don't even know where we're going. Come now, Murtagh, think logically about this."

For some reason, that only made my anger grow. I turned to him and shouted, "Think logically? You want me to think logically about this? Alright then, brother, have it your way. Lenia is rotting away somewhere we cannot find and we only have a few more days to find her, if she is even still alive! The more time we waste, the less time we have to save her. If you want to stay, then stay. But I'm leaving right now to find my wife." I tore off the shirt the fairies had given me and replaced it with my own; Eragon sighed and mimicked me.

"We don't know where we're going," he whispered.

"I don't care! I'm not going to lose her, Eragon, not yet. She's not supposed to die yet." My hands covered my face as I realized I had said something he hadn't known about yet. Only Lenia, Nuria, and I knew about the untimely death of my wife. When I looked at Eragon, his mouth had gone wide with shock and he stood, frozen, with his shirt in hand. Running a hand through my hair, I slowly explained, "We found out not too long ago. In the final battle, I kill Lenia accidentally. Galbatorix deflects my magic…" I couldn't finish. I hadn't even come to terms with it myself.

"You've known this?" His eyes scanned my face and her impending doom hit him. "Is there any way we can prevent it? Surely there is a way we can save her." I shook my head and sat down in one of the wooden chairs in the room. "How is this possible? She couldn't have come this far, done everything she has, just to die in the end. It's not fair." I agreed with him, but I knew there was nothing I could do to change it. Lenia was peculiar in that way; she made up her own mind and followed it. Even if I begged, she would end up doing what she wanted or what she felt was right.

_Murtagh…_

It wasn't Thorn who had called my name because I hadn't heard it with my mind; I had heard it with my ears. It was an angelic whisper, as if my name had traveled on a random breeze, and it wrapped around me, echoing. I looked around for the source, but there wasn't anyone in the room other than Eragon and me. I asked him if he had said something, but he only gave me a strange look, as if I had gone crazy. Perhaps I was, perhaps I really was losing my mind in my own anger, but as it echoed through the room again, I knew I wasn't. This time, however, it said more than my name.

_Come to me…_

That voice… I had heard it somewhere before. Or rather, Lenia had heard it before. Her memories flooded through me, a perk I was glad didn't get cut off, and once I recognized it, once I realized who the voice belonged to, I knew where to go. I wasn't sure if Lenia was there but I had a hunch that I was about to find out exactly where she was. With adrenaline pumping, I quickly finished changing, strapped Zar'roc to my belt, and dashed to the trees with Eragon on my heel. He still didn't understand what was going on, but I thought he trusted me enough to not question me.

I opened my mind and called to Thorn, who immediately responded. He and Saphira landed as close to us as they could and within fifteen minutes, we were racing towards Leona Lake. Thorn had picked the details from my mind and shared them with Saphira, who in turn shared them with Eragon. If anything, it only made the two dragons fly faster and soon we were landing on the bank. Eragon and I quickly dismounted and I looked around the water. If she had called to me, wouldn't she show herself?

_Touch the water…_

With stumbling steps, I obeyed and knelt so I could stick my hand in the water. The hairs on my arms rose from the iciness of it and as I waited, the chill crept up my arm and into my body. Was the water supposed to be that cold? As I was about to remove it, a cold hand wrapped around my wrist and yanked me into the freezing lake. Thorn roared but I submerged into the water before he could do anything to help me. The hand continued to drag me further down and when I finally managed to open my eyes, my involuntary reaction was to pull away in shock.

Light blue hair swirled around the luminescent figure and intense sea-green eyes stared straight into mine. She didn't say anything but continued to drag me further into the lake until we reached the bottom. Her chalky-white arm lifted and pointed to a shiny, metal square in front of us. I wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but when she turned to look at me again, she opened her mouth as if to talk but a high-pitch scream was emitted instead. Bubbles appeared around her and she disintegrated into the water.

If I had taken a breath, I would have checked out the metal square but as it was, I barely made it to the surface in time. I coughed and drew in ragged breaths as I broke the surface and swam over to the edge. Eragon pulled me out of the water and wrapped my cloak around me once he realized I was shivering. Thorn's worry seeped through the bond and he moved his head so it suspended over mine and his black eyes bored into mine. Without saying anything, he went through the images I had seen as a tendril of smoke rose from his nostrils.

"What just happened?" Eragon demanded when I had managed to calm my coughing. "How did you fall in like that?"

"I didn't fall in, Eragon," I croaked. "Lillian pulled me in. She wanted to show me something." I coughed again. "I think Lenia is in Leona Lake."

"But how? She would have drowned if she stayed there."

I shook my head and sat up. "There is a chamber, I think, at the bottom of the lake. If I understood right, Lenia is in there. It would make sense that she is cold. The water is freezing." I pulled my cloak tighter as I said that. "We need to go down there and get her." Eragon nodded and helped me stand. Thorn and Saphira dove into the lake, their long necks poking out of the water as they waited for us. "Take a deep breath. We have a long way to go." With a nod, we both inhaled and jumped into the lake.

It was much darker now that Lillian's skin wasn't lighting the surrounding area so I relied heavily on Thorn's eyesight. We swam to the spot Lillian had taken me and I pointed to the metal square she had shown me before. I wasn't sure if Eragon had seen my arm, but he had seen me move toward it so he followed. I ran my hand over the door to find a way to open it and found the indention of the handle. When I felt Eragon beside me, I pulled hard against the handle and the door creaked open.

No water rushed in and as I pushed myself inside, I found the reason why: there was a large magical bubble that prevented water from entering the room. As Lenia had mentioned before, there was no light inside the room so I muttered a spell under my breath and summoned a red werelight. It illuminated the room and shadows flickered on the bare walls. I turned when I heard Eragon enter through the bubble and he seemed just as amazed as I was by it. Whoever made this room spent a lot of time in creating it.

"It's cold," Eragon mumbled as he rubbed his hands together. He looked around the room as his teeth chattered. "How can you stand it?"

I shrugged. "I don't think about it." Just like pain, feeling cold was all mental. If you didn't think about it, if you're mind was elsewhere, you wouldn't feel cold. And right then, my mind was elsewhere; it was on the thought that my wife was somewhere in that room, hopefully alive. I still couldn't feel her, which annoyed me, but I figured once we left the room I would be able to. "Stay close. I don't know what's in here." Eragon nodded and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Together we walked further in, our eyes searching, until I suddenly froze. He bumped into me and was about to say something about it when he noticed what I did. "Lenia." With quick steps, I was at her side.

Her eyes were closed and her entire body shook with her shivers, even though she had a blanket wrapped around herself. Her lips had turned a light shade of blue and her skin was much paler than normal. When I touched her wrist, the iciness stung my fingers and I realized her pulse was incredibly slow. I knew I couldn't help her with my wet clothes so I quickly slipped my arms under her legs and back and lifted her up. She was light in my arms and her body molded to mine.

"We need to hurry," I said as I followed Eragon to the entrance. "I can't feel her and I don't know how much time she has left."

"How are we going to get her out?" Eragon asked. I stopped and groaned. I had forgotten about the coldness of the water. If she hadn't died yet, she surely would die by the time we reached the surface. Slowly, a plan formed in my head and when I explained it to Eragon, he smiled and touched my arm. Together we said a spell that formed our own bubble around us, and as long as we were touching, the spell would stay in place. We climbed the ladder and exited the chamber, where Lenia's emotions finally revealed themselves and with a painful speed, they tumbled inside my head. I could feel how cold she was but, more importantly, I could feel that if she had stayed there only a few hours more, she would have died. Relief swept through me that we were able to come to her rescue just in time. Eragon seemed to sense that and he, too, smiled with relief.

With the bubble we had cast around us, we couldn't swim so Thorn and Saphira poked their tails into the bubble and once we grabbed onto the ends, they brought us to the surface and out of the water. Eragon ended the spell and scurried to create a fire. I took the blankets we had been using and wrapped them tightly around Lenia. Once Eragon had gotten the fire going, I moved so she was closer to it, but it did little to help her. Without my asking, Thorn shook himself off and laid close to the fire.

"Eragon, you're going to have to look away," I ordered softly. I had to get her body heat to rise and that couldn't be accomplished if she was still wearing her cold clothes. He gave me an odd look but did as I asked. Once he turned, I quickly unwrapped the blankets and removed her clothing before rewrapping her in the blankets. I placed her against Thorn's warm belly and laid beside her, offering her my warmth as well. "You can look now."

Eragon turned back around and glanced at Lenia's clothing. "Should I make soup?" I nodded my head and for awhile, everything was silent. Eragon was focused on making the soup and I kept checking on how cold she was. Her temperature never went up and Thorn reminded me that it would take more than ten minutes for her to return to her normal temperature. I tried to calm myself to that idea, but knowing that I couldn't heal her, only made matters worse.

Would Lenia survive the night?

As it turns out, she did. Although she was still cold to the touch, she had warmed up slightly. Eragon and I had given her a little soup during the night, which I think was what had helped warm her up. The remainder of the night we tried to sleep, only getting a few hours, and when the sun had risen, we ate ourselves.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked as he took a bite from a piece of bread.

I shrugged. "You'll have to return to the Varden." My wording made him pause and ask about it. "I need to get her help, Eragon. It's only by chance she made it through the night. Besides, we don't need two Riders here anymore. The Varden need you right now more than I do." I hadn't meant the last sentence as offending and he knew that.

"What if Cole comes back? Where are you going to get her help?"

At the mention of Cole, my anger swelled. "If that bastard shows his face, I'll be sure to shut him up for good this time," I spat. "As for getting her help, I'm going to the fairies. They'll surely be able to help her. Nuria is too far away for Lenia to make; the fairies are my only option." Eragon nodded his head and, once we had finished eating, helped me pack up our make-shift camp. When that was done, he stood beside Saphira and waited for me to finish saddling Thorn.

"Be careful, brother," he warned. "If anything happens, you'll be alone."

"I'll be fine, Eragon," I replied softly and stood next to him. "You have a further journey than I do; I should be the one telling you to be careful. Besides, with your history, it's probably needed." He laughed and nodded his head in agreement as Saphira hummed. "We'll be back soon. I'm not sure how long it'll take Lenia to recover, but once she does we'll be on our way back. I'll keep in contact with Nasuada's mirror." Eragon nodded again and with a quick embrace, he and Saphira left.

_Do you remember where the portal to their world was?_ Thorn asked.

_Not exactly,_ I answered. _But I have a plan. _I picked Lenia up and climbed onto Thorn's back. After shifting the blankets so she was entirely covered, Thorn lifted us in the air and took off in the direction of the fairies. She continued to shake in my arms and her lips still held that blue color. _Hopefully it'll work._

XxX

"Alethia!" I called. I was standing in the small, open plateau where we had been before and I hoped that Alethia would be able to hear me. The trees gossiped, or so said the queen, and if she was right, they would gossip that I was standing there with a Keeper in my arms. It only made sense, or at least to me anyway, but as the minutes ticked by I began to grow frantic. There were too many twists and turns for me to remember how to get there on my own but as I was about to attempt it, Alethia appeared.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I need your help," I answered, motioning to Lenia in my arms. Alethia's eyes widened and she nodded her head, ushering me to follow her. She ran fast and if I didn't have the elf-perks that came along with being a Rider, I wouldn't have been able to keep up. She asked me what was wrong with her as we ran and I hurriedly replied. If I heard right, Alethia cursed and if possible, she picked up her pace. She then asked how long it had been since we had taken her out of the chamber and I answered her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't say for sure," she replied. "We need to get her to the queen. She'll know for sure." We ran in silence for the rest of the time and once we entered her world, she took us straight to the big willow and into the vast, circular room the council had been in before. "I request the queen's presence!" Similar to before, the queen entered the room through the door and smiled at us. "Murtagh found the Keeper, mother. She needs our help."

The queen's smile vanished and she shouted something in another language. The door opened and two women dressed in white robes appeared at her side. "Bring her closer, Murtagh Morzansson." I complied and one of the women took Lenia and carried her off through the door. "Do not worry, Murtagh, Lenia will be safe." She smiled reassuringly and disappeared through the door.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked. I stared at the door as if I could see through it.

Alethia looked at me. "They are taking her to our Great Mother." She turned to leave but noticed I wasn't following her and turned to face me again. "You're not going to see Lenia for awhile, Murtagh. The Great Mother takes precision and time to heal. You might as well get some sleep while you're waiting." She took my hand and brought me to the tree-house Eragon and I were supposed to stay in. "Where is your brother?"

"I sent him back," I answered. "The Varden needs him more than I do at the moment."

She nodded her head and opened the door that contained a large bed. "How long do you plan on staying this time?" She asked quietly, as if hopeful for a good answer.

I shrugged. "However long it takes Lenia to heal." I walked into the room and sat on the bed, amazed that it was actually comfortable. Alethia moved to sit beside me but I stopped her by raising my hand. "I think I should probably rest now."

"Of course," she replied. "I'll come get you when you are allowed to see Lenia." I nodded my head and she left silently. I collapsed against the bed, knowing I probably wouldn't get any sleep while Lenia was healing, and allowed my nerves to calm down. The past week had been stressful as we had to race against the clock to find her in time and now that Lenia was found and safe, I tried to get myself to relax. I had saved her, Eragon had returned to the Varden, and my children would have their mother for a little while longer.

Jeanette and Tristan.

I wondered if I was being a terrible father because I was always leaving. Would this affect how they grew up and viewed the world? Small children needed constant attention from their parents but because of our duties, Lenia and I had been unable to give them that. Of course there were others, like Nuria or Katrina, that gave them that attention but they weren't their parents; Lenia and I were and we were failing miserably at it. When Lenia had been pregnant with Jeanette, we had made a promise to be better parents than ours had been but were we actually?

I rubbed my temples from the headache that was forming. _It seems I have become my father on that account. _

_You will never be your father, Murtagh. When Jeanette and Tristan get older and hear the stories of their parents, they will be proud, not ashamed. You and Lenia are creating a legacy for them, one that anyone would be proud to carry. You have shed your father's image, Murtagh, and you are creating a great one for your hatchlings. _

_That's just your work-around for saying we're great people but not great parents. Jeanette and Tristan deserve everything, including their parents. I don't want them to turn out resenting us or themselves because we were never there to show them love. Children need that. _I sighed and pulled off my boots so I could pull the bed's blanket over me. I stared up at the ceiling with my hands tucked under my head.

_Aren't you showing them love by creating a better future for them? What's a greater demonstration of love than destroying the king who would only ruin their lives? You are giving them a future of freedom, Murtagh. There is no greater gift than that. _He left me to think about what he said and as I turned the words over in my mind, the lethargy I had been trying to ignore finally took me.

**REVIEW! :)**


	32. Futuristic Dreams

_**Thank you to: Beforethedawnbreaks, BrightEmeraldRose, LB2007, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, eragonobsessed, kali.**_

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**Futuristic Dreams**

**Lenia POV:**

White light.

It surrounded me and I had to squint my eyes from the brightness of it. My legs moved forward as if on auto-pilot until the white light no longer engulfed me. Instead, I was walking through trees with the fading sun maneuvering its way through the leaves to the bottom. A warm breeze caressed my skin as it moved passed me and the smell of summer flowers filled my senses. Fallen leaves and twigs crunched under my boots as I walked to the edge of the woods where I came upon an open clearing with tall green grass around the edges. In the middle, the grass had been moved to lay flat but there were a few wild flowers that popped out of the ground in random patches.

There were two small children dancing around with long sticks in their hands and after a few seconds, I realized they were sparring. The young boy seemed to be able to stand his ground against his girl opponent, but he never could get the upper hand with her. As I reached the tall grass that surrounded the clearing, I recognized who they were. The girl had long, black hair that was pulled back so it stayed out of her face, but that didn't stop a few strands from snaking their way into her face. Her eyes, a deep, dark brown, were glowing with excitement as she stared at the young boy who looked to be about her age or a year younger. The boy had shaggy brown hair that looked similar to Murtagh's and green eyes that were similar to mine.

Was I looking at the future Jeanette and Tristan?

I stepped again but I unfortunately stepped on a twig and the soft sound made the young boy stop and stare at me. The young girl stopped when she noticed him and her brown eyes met mine. Both of their eyes widened in shock as she dropped her stick. Moments passed without any words being said as they continued to stare at me as if I was a ghost. But if I really had gone to the future, and they were this old, I probably was a ghost to them.

"Mama?" she whispered. Her confusion paved way into excitement and she shouted that word again and ran toward me, throwing her arms around my waist. The boy continued to stand there, as if he had no idea who I was, with his widened green eyes staring at me. I wasn't sure how I was where I was, but I wrapped my arms around my daughter as she exclaimed, "Mama, I knew I would see you again! I just knew it." I smiled down at her as tears glistened in her brown eyes.

"Jeanette?" I already knew the answer, but my little girl nodded her head and my suspicion was confirmed. "You've gotten so big. How old are you?" Her laugh was angelic as she stepped back so she could look up at my face. She barely came to my shoulder.

"I'm ten," she answered. She turned to look at her younger brother and said, "He just turned nine a week ago. Papa made us the biggest dinner!" She laughed again, took my hand, and led me to her younger brother. "You don't have to be afraid, Tristan. It's Mama. She's really here."

The boy's eyes widened even further, if that was possible, and took a step back. I released Jeanette's hand and stopped before him, a gentle smile on my face. "Hello Tristan," I whispered. "You don't know who I am, do you?" I paused to wait for his answer but he gave none. "I die before you could ever get to know me." I opened my arms to him, but he just took another step back. "You don't have to be afraid, Tristan. I am your mother, even though I've somehow managed to come from the past." Either my gentle voice or smile made him take hesitant steps towards me before throwing himself in my arms and crying. He was so small, yet so much bigger than what I was used to. I looked over at Jeanette and opened my arm to her, a gesture she greeted whole-heartedly.

"Papa, we have to take her to him," Tristan mumbled. His voice, having not yet reached puberty, reminded me of Murtagh's when he was younger.

Jeanette nodded her head and they both took each of my hands and pulled me away from the woods. They ran and I had to jog to keep up with them pulling me but as I neared the twp-story house, I came to a halt. It was in the same spot my mother's old house had been in. I recognized the area and the dirt path that led away from the house to the three gravestones. Except there were five now. Had Murtagh added mine and Nuria's grave?

"Papa!" Jeanette called. I tore my gaze away from the stones and to the man who was working in the front yard. He was shirtless and a thin sheen of sweat covered his upper body and matted his black hair to his head. His brown eyes were focused on the wooden table before him and he had a sander in his hands but when Jeanette called him, he looked up. His shock mirrored my own when I had first walked out of the woods and stumbled upon my future children – it still shocked me.

The sander fell from his hands and he took a stumbling step towards us. "Lenia?" His voice was soft and confused. "How is this possible?"

"I don't really know," I answered honestly. "I don't even remember waking up."

He looked at me oddly as he tried to understand what I had said. Finally, he inquired, "When are you from?" He moved so he stood in front of me, so close that we were almost touching, but he never closed the distance or made an attempt. I had a feeling he thought that if he touched me, I would disappear. A theory I didn't want to test yet.

"The last thing I remember is being in that room Cole put me in."

His face turned thoughtful as he tried to remember all those years ago. Suddenly, his eyes darkened. "I remember. I took you to the fairies so you would heal because I was afraid you'd die before I could get you to Nuria. You were so cold… I was afraid I had already lost you." He smiled to himself as he remembered something I hadn't experienced yet. His eyes connected with mine and the look of adoration made my stomach flip. "I still can't believe it. Magic like this… It doesn't exist."

"But she's here, Papa," Tristan said. "That kind of magic has to exist." Murtagh looked at his son and nodded, a smile turning his lips upwards. "You should make her your feast, Papa!" Jeanette agreed enthusiastically and tugged on his arm. "She won't ever leave if you do that."

Murtagh smiled gently and bent down so he was eye level with them. "Then why don't you go get everything set up so I can? Let me talk to your mother for a bit." Reluctantly, Jeanette and Tristan released my hands and disappeared inside the house, giggling the whole way. He straightened himself out and met my eyes again. "They're a handful, those two. I imagine their relationship resembles something close to Galbatorix's and Nuria's before he lost his dragon. They definitely stick together."

I smiled. "Isn't that a good thing? They will always have the other's back." He nodded his head and, for the first time since I've seen him, I really noticed him. His chin had acquired dark stubble and his face was now tired and void of the blazing determination it once held. His eyes, normally care-free, were now darkened by the years of struggles and sadness. But as I continued to look at him, and him me, I realized that he was still the handsome man I had always known, regardless of the years that had passed.

"What are you looking at?" he asked quietly.

"You're so old," I answered before I could think of a better way to phrase it. As I tensed for a hard reaction, he burst out laughing. His laugh boomed through the open space and was so similar to the Murtagh of my time. At least his laugh didn't change.

When his laughing fit was over, he said, "After nine years, I think I would look older." He suddenly sobered up and became somber. "You would have aged as well if…" He let the sentence trail off, allowing me to finish it for him. We both looked away from each other and I sighed.

"If I survived," I finished softly. Murtagh nodded his head solemnly. "How does the war end? Do we prevail when I…? Or do we have to wait a couple years?"

Murtagh smiled. "I can't tell you that. I never thought I'd say that because truthfully, I never thought I'd see you again. But you've come to me from the past and I know at one point or another you're going to have to return to do the things you were meant to do. If I tell you, I don't know how much that would affect your future. All I can say is that we do end up winning, which is why we're able to live here." Murtagh lifted his arms to gesture to the area around us. "I had remembered this place from your memories. Before Eragon left, he helped me build this so Jeanette and Tristan would have a place to call home."

"Eragon leaves?"

As he raised an eyebrow, Murtagh said, "You didn't already know that? Angela prophesized that for him in Farthen Dûr."

"We don't share everything, Murtagh," I responded.

"No, but I do remember thinking you once did." I nodded my head as I remembered the fight that had led us to get our special bond. "You know, this was probably what you were hiding from me when you woke up. I could tell something was different… I just didn't know what." He started to say something else but Jeanette called to us, saying that they had finished with what he had asked. Murtagh's soft gaze returned to me. "I'm not sure how long you're going to stay…"

"I'm not either," I answered. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him in the house. I wasn't sure what my mother's old house had looked like, but I was pretty sure in the rebuilding process, things were added on. A wide porch wrapped around the front of the house with a wooden fence running along the edges until they met in the center where three steps were placed. A rocking chair and a stand were to the right of the front door and a hammock was to the left. Inside the house was extravagant and well furnished. He led me to the kitchen that was at the back of the house and swung Tristan into the air when the boy jumped at his father. He started to tickle the boy and Tristan thrashed around in Murtagh's arms as he laughed.

"So what are we making?" Murtagh asked as he put Tristan back on the ground. Jeanette and Tristan both excitedly replied, but their words jumbled together in an incoherent reply. Murtagh looked at me and I shrugged, not really sure what to suggest. The Jeanette and Tristan in my time didn't eat solid food, so I had no idea what they liked in the future.

Finally, we all agreed on something and I stood aside and watched as the three cooked together. Murtagh allowed the children to do most of everything, only helping them when they needed it, and as I watched, I realized that even without me, they had grown up well. Even though Murtagh had no true parents, he had become one himself and I saw the unconditional love that vibrated between them. It filled me with hope – hope that my family would move on after me. If this really was the future, then the news of my death didn't hit me as strongly as before. They would survive and evolve to something Murtagh and I had only dreamed about.

When dinner was ready, we sat at the table and ate. Jeanette and Tristan barely took a breath as they tried to tell me everything that had happened in the past nine years. Some of their stories were humorous while others brought concern. Only when they started to tell me about my death and the outcome did Murtagh finally speak up. Throughout the entire dinner, he stared at me with a masked face, one that I knew very well, and when he had finally shushed the children, they took the plates and utensils to wash them.

"Come on," Murtagh whispered gently. I stood and followed him outside. The sun had just started to set and a soft breeze engulfed us, bringing us the scent of a summer's night. I sat in the rocking chair he pointed to as he leaned against the wooden railing across from me and crossed his arms over his chest. "For some reason, Jeanette always knew you'd come. She would have these elaborate dreams…" He stopped and shook his head. "I never believed them. In my darkest moments, she would tell me that one day you'd return but how could I believe that? I watched you die; there was no way you could have come back." He chuckled to himself and waved in my direction. "And yet, here you sit before me. I feel as if I'm in a dream and any moment I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

"So that's why you haven't touched me," I concluded quietly. "You're afraid that if you do, I'll disappear and you'll be left with memories and pain." He nodded and lifted his head to the door as Jeanette and Tristan came running out. Tristan jumped onto my lap and leaned his head on my shoulder as my arms wrapped around his small body. Jeanette stood next to her father and I noticed their striking resemblance. Even as a baby, she looked a lot like Murtagh, but now as a ten year-old, she looked even more so. I smiled and began to rock the chair as Tristan snuggled closer to me, sighing.

"I think somebody's tired," Jeanette teased. She giggled when Tristan threw her a glare before returning his head to my shoulder.

There was a whooshing sound and, almost in sync, Murtagh looked up as Jeanette squealed, "Thorn!" Tristan lifted his head, jumped off my lap, and joined his sister as they bounded down the steps towards the ruby dragon that landed not far away from the porch. In nine years, Thorn had grown tremendously but he was still as gentle as I remembered. The children ran up and did their best to hug him around the neck, something he returned as best as a dragon could.

"Where has Thorn been?" I asked as I stood up.

"He went hunting," Murtagh answered. "As soon as I told him about you, he came back to see for himself." The Rider smiled at his dragon and with me at his side, ventured down to where everyone was. Thorn lifted his big head and stared at me before looking at Murtagh. "He is basically as shocked as I was to see you."

I laughed and said, "No more than I was." Jeanette and Tristan giggled as they climbed onto Thorn's back, begging for a ride. Thorn swung his head back to look at them before he looked at his Rider. With a shake of Murtagh's head, Thorn lowered himself so they could slide off easier. With a huff, Jeanette and Tristan climbed down and pouted.

"It's bedtime," Murtagh explained.

Jeanette groaned. "Papa, this isn't fair! You never let us stay up late."

"And I suppose you want me to allow you to stay up late tonight?" The children nodded their heads, a silly smile brightening both their faces. Murtagh lifted his hand and tapped his finger against his chin as he pretended to think. "Let me see… No. It's bedtime." With a sigh of disappointment and slumped shoulders, Jeanette and Tristan went inside the house. "For some reason I cannot fathom, they hate going to bed but hate waking up."

"They picked that up from me," I commented. With a chuckle, Murtagh nodded his head. He extended his arm and rubbed Thorn's head before leading me into the house. I followed him up the stairs and into the children's room. There were many home-made toys that littered the ground and I had to be careful where I stepped. This seemed usual to Murtagh as he made his way over to their beds because he did it without a thought. Tristan jumped onto his bed and stared up at his father as Jeanette stood beside her bed with her arms crossed.

"Come on, get in bed," Murtagh ordered tenderly. He lifted the blankets of Tristan's bed so the boy could slide under them before tucking him in. He then proceeded to do the same with Jeanette but she was less willing, insisting that she wasn't tired yet. "You'll be tired tomorrow morning if I wake you up early."

"But Mama won't be here tomorrow," Jeanette whined.

That made Murtagh pause in tucking her in. He glanced back at me and replied, "Of course she'll be here tomorrow. What makes you think that she won't?" Jeanette shook her head and looked at me with those sad, brown eyes that made me want to crumble to the floor. Carefully evading the toys, I sat on the other side of her bed and grasped her hand. I felt small hands around my neck and lifted my other arm to rub Tristan soothingly.

"It's not fair," he whispered. I could hear the tears in his voice.

"I know it's not," I responded quietly. I felt like crying myself. "It's never been fair for either of you. But just remember, no matter what I will always love you both." I turned my head so I was partly looking at my son, released Jeanette's hand, and pulled Tristan into my lap. Jeanette slid out from under her covers and hugged me as her brother did. I returned it whole-heartedly. "Always know that even though I'm not going to be there, I'll always be with you. I love you both so much." I kissed their foreheads and did my best to hold back my tears. How could I leave them now? It was obvious even after nine years, they still needed me.

We stayed in that embrace for awhile, but slowly I released them so they could return to bed. Jeanette got under her blankets easier this time and with a last hug for each, Murtagh blew out the candle and closed the door. We stood outside their bedroom for awhile, neither saying anything, until I finally sighed and looked up at him.

"That was very hard to do," I admitted.

"It was hard to watch." He looked at his feet. "You can use my room to sleep. I've still got things I need to do." I nodded and followed him down the hall to his bedroom. It was a simple room that contained a bed, two night stands, and a dresser. There was another door that connected the room with the washroom and a large window that overlooked the front of the house. I walked in and turned to look at him. He lit a few candles with magic so we could see but he remained at the door. "I should let you sleep." He turned to leave.

"Murtagh, wait." He stopped at my voice but didn't look at me. "Please don't be afraid. I'm here now."

He turned to look at me with solemn eyes. "That's precisely why I'm afraid, Lenia. If I get close to you now, if I allow myself to remember why you're dead, it will only make it that much more painful when you leave. I don't want to lose you again." I walked to him and raised my hand to caress his cheek but he flinched.

"Maybe I was sent here to help you," I said. "You have to forgive yourself. It isn't your fault that I die."

"Isn't it? You would be here for real if I hadn't killed you. Jeanette and Tristan would have grown up with a mother if I hadn't killed you. You died because of me; how can I not blame myself for that?" He looked away to hide the water that was building up in his eyes. I wanted so desperately to touch him, to help him, but I knew he wouldn't let me.

"Because it isn't your fault. Galbatorix is the one who kills me, Murtagh. You know this. Don't spend your entire life hating yourself because of something you had no control over. It will be my time to die; that's my destiny. But yours… you cannot do this to yourself, Murtagh." His eyes connected with mine and I nearly broke down. They were so full of pain and of anguish that it was so hard not to be smothered by it.

He smiled to himself and confessed, "Right after it happened, I used to delude myself into thinking that it was all just a dream. That when I woke up, you'd be there beside me. But I never woke up because it never was a dream. You were gone…" I gave up fighting against my need to touch him and reached out for him. He didn't flinch or reject me; he simply stood there and stared at me as hand went up to caress his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise when I touched him. Up until then, he had wanted to believe that I was a dream – something easily shattered by contact.

But I had touched him and was still there.

His eyes closed and he leaned towards my touch. "I'm still here," I murmured. "_This_ isn't a dream either. You're not going to wake up and be the only one who saw me. I'm real." He opened his eyes just as a few tears escaped. Slowly, he leaned closer until his lips met mine. It was soft and tender at first but as our passion increased, so did our kiss. He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist just as I always did. With a kick, the door closed and we collapsed onto the bed, our lips never separating. It felt good to be in his arms again.

Eventually, our clothing was taken off and the blankets were pulled over us.

XxX

White light.

But as I blinked and it disappeared, I wasn't standing in the woods like I was before but rather in a large bed with white linen. Moonlight streamed into the open window and provided me with a little light to see my surroundings. I was in a room similar to the ones in Ellesméra and for a split second, I believed I was; at least until I heard the soft, even breaths coming from beside me. I shifted a little bit so I could see Murtagh and smiled. He looked completely serene as he slept and the emotions that emitted from him were calm and peaceful. I closed my eyes and opened our much missed bond.

When I felt him wake, I opened my eyes and met his. He smiled sleepily at me and slowly reached to stroke my hair. "You're finally awake," he simply stated in a whisper. His voice was hoarse.

I nodded my head. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since we rescued you, five days. I was finally allowed to see you yesterday," he replied. I was confused. Had what I'd seen all been a dream? I didn't want to believe it was because, even if I wasn't there, it was a great future. One that I wanted for everyone. "When Eragon and I found you, I knew I didn't have enough time to take you to Nuria, so I brought you here." His eyes motioned to the room around us. "They're called fairies and they're children of Una. Apparently when elves first arrived here, she and one mated and created fairies. The place they have here… it's so beautiful."

So maybe it wasn't a dream. The Murtagh from the future had said he brought me to the fairies when he had found me.

"Lenia?" When I felt the beginnings of a probe, I quickly shut my mind off. Slowly, my sluggish mind realized I couldn't tell Murtagh where I had gone or what I had seen. If I was going to die, Murtagh had to believe that I'd never come back if he were to ever really move on. I didn't like the idea of my husband possibly being with someone else, but if I died, he had a right to move on. If I told him now, I was only going to keep that from him.

I could feel Murtagh's confusion and when I looked at him, his face only proved his emotions. "I don't understand… You feel closed off. Why?" I shook my head and snuggled closer to him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest. Even after I died, he would see me again.

That gave me hope and as our bond flowed freely through my mind, I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

**REVIEW! :)**


	33. Plus One

_**Thank you to: XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX, , ShatterTheHeavens, Beforethedawnbreaks, Grace Tempest, Lb2007, eragonobsessed, kali. You guys are amazing. :)**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Plus One**

**Lenia POV:**

Standing before the queen (whose name I found out was Rosalyn), my self-esteem took a major dive. She was beautiful and, as I would later find out, incredibly kind. The numerous women that were seated around the circular room in wooden chairs were beautiful as well. What surprised me, however, was that they stared at me with awe.

"We are pleased you are well," Rosalyn told me. "I was fearful it was too late for our Great Mother to save you."

I wasn't really sure what to say, so I opted for, "Thank you."

She laughed and looked around the room. "You must forgive my court. There has never been a Keeper of weather in our halls."

I laughed nervously and Murtagh moved a bit closer to me. It had been a great relief to get out of the bed and walk around, but I found that if you didn't use any muscles for more than a week, it was almost painful to use them again. I had been stiff but, with Murtagh's help, I managed to make it over to the vast, circular room we were in now.

Rosalyn stood, her sapphire eyes glancing around at the other women, and said gently, "This meeting is adjourned. Go now and do our Great Mother proud." The women each stood and, in a surprisingly orderly fashion, exited the room through a wooden door behind the queen. "You have been through a great journey, Lenia, one that very few people can attest to doing themselves." She walked over and stood before me. "That is why I wish to part with you a dear secret." She smiled brilliantly and whispered, "The things you have seen, the journey you went on…everything was real. Our Great Mother sometimes sends us on a journey so we can better understand ourselves and the people we love. You, however, she wanted to relieve your deepest fear."

So I had gone to the future.

I couldn't help the overpowering relief that swelled within me. If the future was real, that meant Murtagh and my children would grow to become the family I only dreamed about. Even if the beginning was hard, Murtagh would move on and hopefully, when I would come to the future, he would stop blaming himself.

Rosalyn smiled at me and stepped away. "Now, you two are free to leave. Good luck in your journeys, Murtagh and Lenia. May our Great Mother be your guide and protect you." I felt Murtagh take my hand and he started to lead me away, when we both paused because there was a young women standing in the doorway. She looked at Murtagh, then to me, and then finally to the queen.

"You're releasing them?" she asked.

"Of course, Alethia," Rosalyn answered softly. "It would go against our way to hold them here against their will."

Alethia nodded her head, almost as if that answered her unasked question. "I wish to journey with them to the Varden."

I wasn't sure what I was expecting this fairy to say, but it certainly wasn't that. Murtagh seemed almost troubled by the fact that she would be going with us. Rosalyn, however, seemed to be taking the news as if she heard Galbatorix had entered their lands. She stared at Alethia, those blue eyes widened in shock, with her mouth hanging open slightly and her body rigid.

"You cannot go with them," she finally said. "It is not our way to fight, you know this. As my daughter, you have a duty to our people and you cannot abandon them."

"I thought you said it wasn't our way to hold someone here against their will?" Alethia countered. "I choose this, Mother. I'm tired of sitting here, being at peace, when there is a war going on around us. Our Great Mother would want us to follow our hearts and I cannot sit by and watch anymore."

"If you were to die, who would take the throne when my reign is over?"

Alethia shrugged. "One of the people, I suppose."

"I cannot allow you just to leave," Rosalyn replied, her soft voice becoming cold. "As a future ruler, you have responsibilities. You cannot journey with them; who knows what world you would go into? They are in a war because of their selfish desires. We have spent years upon years protecting this place from the outside world. If you leave, you will alert them to our presence, Alethia. You will endanger the lives of innocents."

"I can't stay here," Alethia said after a few minutes. "I'm not meant for this place, Mother. I feel it in my blood; I'm meant for something greater than the life we have here. It sounds vain, I know, but the Great Mother would not permit such feelings if she did not believe it. Maybe it's time we intervene and give up the sanctuary we have created." Alethia shook her head and smiled uneasily. "If they will have me, I will go with them. It's time to embrace who we are, Mother. Some fairies are gentle creatures while others are simply not. Don't force me to be something I cannot be."

Rosalyn bowed her head, turned, and sat back down in her chair. "Then I ask before you leave, you pray to the Great Mother. If it is her will, I will see you leave." Alethia nodded and strode through the back door the other fairies had exited through earlier.

What was behind that door?

After Murtagh guided us back to the room I had stayed in, he set me on the bed and stood before me. "I need to contact Nasuada and Eragon. If we're going to leave tomorrow morning, they need to know." He turned and looked at a small mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Who is Alethia?"

Murtagh sighed and turned back to me. He ran a hand through his hair as he replied, "She was the one who brought Eragon and I here the first time. She has this…infatuation with me. I've already told her that I cannot give what she wants but I don't think she really understood it." Through our bond, I could feel that he was telling the truth. The only feelings he had toward the young fairy were respect and friendship.

"She'll figure it out if she comes with us," I stated. I could feel Murtagh's relief that I understood and I smiled. "I love you."

"And I you," he returned with a smile. He kissed me gently before turning back to the mirror and whispering the Ancient Language under his breath. The mirror began to ripple, as if it were made of still water, before it changed from Murtagh's reflection to Nasuada's tent. The ebony leader sat behind the desk but when Murtagh called her name, she looked up in surprise. After a few seconds, she moved so she was closer to the mirror.

"Is she well? When Eragon returned without you, I grew worried. When he told me that she might not live…" Nasuada said in a rush.

"She is doing well," Murtagh answered. "She has recovered and we'll be on our way back tomorrow morning."

Nasuada looked relieved. "Everyone will be relieved to hear that. The Varden have been restless about your return."

"Well now you have something to tell them." Murtagh paused and I could tell he was debating on whether or not to tell Nasuada about Alethia. In the end, he knew he should. "There will be another accompanying us. She is a skilled warrior and will help us and our cause."

"We are always blessed to have brave souls join our cause," Nasuada replied. "I look forward to hearing the tales of your journey, Murtagh. Be safe and swift in your trip home." Murtagh nodded his head and the mirror shimmered again until he was looking at himself.

XxX

The next morning we stood beside the portal to leave, waiting on Alethia. She and Rosalyn had gone to talk in private and, as we waited, more and more fairies clustered around us. They would glance at us every now and then, but mostly they stared at the willow tree where Alethia and Rosalyn were talking. They each looked dismal, all happiness gone, as they stood around us. Not a word was ever said between them, so Murtagh and I didn't talk because it felt odd to break the depressing silence.

Finally, Rosalyn and Alethia appeared and walked towards us. Alethia was ready for battle, it seemed, because she wore dark brown leggings and a leather shirt. A sword was situated at her hip, a hilt of a knife was poking out of her right boot, and a quiver of arrows and a bow was strung on her back. Her brown hair tied back but it didn't cover the points of her ears. Even the princess looked dismal about her departure.

Murtagh laced his hand with mine and we watched as Rosalyn hugged her daughter. She then proceeded to remove something from her neck and give it to Alethia, who accepted the gift with a smile. Through Murtagh's thoughts, I was able to hear Rosalyn say, "So you always have a piece of home wherever you go. May the Great Mother keep you safe."

As Alethia made her way over to us, the people surrounding us bowed their heads and murmured praises or something along the lines of what Rosalyn had said. The young fairy's face was full of pain but when she finally reached us, she turned and smiled. In a graceful manor, she twirled her wrist and bowed, pulling her hand to her chest. Her voice was agonized as she spoke in another language and when she finished, the people smiled. Only Rosalyn, who stood in the midst of the crowd, bowed her head slightly with a small smile playing on her lips.

We turned and left the fairy world, after a hesitant glance from Alethia. We walked in silence through the trees until we reached a large clearing where Thorn was waiting. I could feel Murtagh's excitement to see his dragon and when I pulled my hand away, he ran to Thorn. The ruby dragon hummed and did his best to hug his Rider back. The sight brought back the memory of Jeanette and Tristan doing that, and I smiled sadly.

"So this is the famous red dragon," Alethia murmured. When Thorn looked up at her, she bowed in respect.

"How is everyone going to get there? Can Thorn carry three people? I knew he could last time, but Eileen was young…" I said.

"That won't be a problem," Alethia answered with a sly smile. "I'll be able to fly myself. It's one of the perks of being a fairy." Murtagh looked up and together we stared at her with mirrored confusion. Her smile grew as she pulled off her quiver and bow and dropped them. She took a few steps away from me and closed her eyes. There was a crackling sound and in a blink of an eye, two large wings appeared on her back. The membranes were sparkling gold and the wing was a swirl of purple and blue. The wings were mesmerizing and Alethia flapped them once for effect.

"They're beautiful," I commented.

"Yes, they are," Alethia returned as she stared at her wings. "Because we are always in our world, we don't ever really need them. But outside… They can come in handy." She looked at Murtagh and asked, "Don't you think they are beautiful?"

"Aye, they are," Murtagh responded. "We should go though. It took Eragon and me a while to get here, so let's go." He took my hand and helped me climb into Thorn's saddle. He jumped behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and called to Alethia as Thorn took off, "Follow us." The fairy nodded her head and with a few flaps of her wings, she was flying beside us. She kept her body straight as she flew and I wondered if that would hurt her after awhile. Probably not, if she has been flying all her life.

With a smile, I placed my hands over Murtagh's and leaned against his warm chest. With all the new additions, perhaps there was a fighting chance for the Varden.

**This was a filler chapter, I know. Next chapter will be better.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	34. Here and Now

**I noticed that I hadn't updated in a month so I quickly wrote this. It's basically fluff between our favorite couple. Enjoy! :)**

**__****Thank you to: Beforethedawnbreaks, RestrainedFreedom (Sorry your penname is wrong but the Doc Manager won't allow me to put the period. :P Sorry!), Lb2007, eragonobsessed, kali, XxLennyEatsIceCreamxX.**

**************Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**************Here and Now**

When we reached the Varden, everyone was mesmerized by Alethia. They all were openly captivated by her wings, her beauty, and how silky her words sounded when she talked. I had never noticed how she talked, but I guessed it was something that only worked on men because there always seemed to be a swarm of single men around her.

I think she loved the attention though.

Even Eragon seemed to fall under her spell when he met her because his eyes widened and he suddenly forgot how to speak. Murtagh and I simply laughed and left Eragon to fend for himself. After stopping at Nasuada's tent and explaining our adventures, Murtagh and I went and picked up Jeanette and Tristan from Katrina. Both children squealed when they saw us and Jeanette reached out her tiny hands towards Murtagh.

Katrina, on the other hand, was happy to see me. "I'm so glad you're alive! When Eragon came back and told Roran everything, I was so worried for you." She gave me a tight hug, one that I returned gently.

It was around nightfall when we finally settled into our tent.

It was only five minutes later when Eragon came to get Murtagh for a summoning with Nasuada. With a sigh, Murtagh followed his brother out and left me alone with our children. Jeanette let out her food cry and after making sure Tristan had a few toys to play with, I began to try to feed Jeanette. She was old enough to eat mush, so I grabbed a plate and a spoon so I could feed it to her.

I put a little bit of the mush on the spoon and lifted it up to her mouth, but she sealed her lips shut. I tried to play around with her to get her mouth to open, but Jeanette was as stubborn as her father was. I sighed and continued to try but I eventually gave up trying to get her to eat when Tristan began to cry. I set the plate beside her and picked the crying baby up. He had soiled his cloth diaper so I set him on the bed to clean him up. The second I removed the cloth, the smell hit me and my eyes watered. It smelled absolutely horrible.

Murtagh came in, his mouth open to say something, when he paused and sniffed. His mouth abruptly closed and his face fell in disgust as he pinched his nose shut. "My goodness, woman, what did you do?" he inquired, his voice coming out funny because his nose was shut.

I rolled my eyes and held up the dirty diaper. "That would be _your _son." As if on cue, Tristan giggled and added to the stench by farting. "I'm not sure what Katrina was feeding him, but it's definitely got to go." Murtagh agreed with me and sat in front of Jeanette, a goofy expression on his face. The girl squealed and giggled at her father.

"You didn't feed her?" Murtagh asked as he looked at the full plate beside Jeanette.

"I tried to, but she wouldn't eat anything," I answered as I finished pining Tristan's diaper. I picked him up and held him so he could stand on the bed. His bright, green eyes stared at me and I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Murtagh and I shook my head; Jeanette ate everything he was feeding her without a fight. "Now she eats."

"She just likes me more," Murtagh said with a shrug.

I cradled Tristan in my arms and went to stand behind Murtagh. Tristan reached out for Murtagh and I leaned forward so he could reach him. "Grab his ear, Tristan," I whispered to him. I pointed to Murtagh's ear and the baby's small hand tightened around the top of his ear. Tristan might have been young, but his grip was tight and when he tried to pull the ear, Murtagh winced.

"I see you're teaching him good things," Murtagh muttered darkly. I made Tristan let go of his ear and Murtagh rubbed the spot Tristan had grabbed. "If he grows up to be violent, I'm blaming you." I laughed and carefully placed the baby on the ground just as Eragon came back in the tent.

"He needs to stay so he can feed Jeanette," I told him. "Tell whoever needs him to wait."

Eragon smiled and shook his head. "I was just going to tell you that Saphira and I found a shaded area in the river not too far off. No one has found it yet, so I'd suggest going now if you want to bathe any time soon. I'll watch them if you want me to."

"That's nice of you," I commented as I handed Eragon a toy. "Tristan has been changed but he's going to need to be fed soon."

"Jeanette will probably fall asleep soon because I just fed her," Murtagh added as he stood up. "Thank you, brother."

Eragon shrugged. "They're my family, too. But you better hurry."

It took us ten minutes to gather our things and fly over to the shaded area Eragon had been talking about. The Jiet River was curved enough that the surrounding trees cast their shadows over it and the water was clear enough for us to see the sand at the bottom. Fish swam with the slight current and even if it did slightly gross me out that I would be bathing with fish, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed about the fact that I was going to get rid of the dirt and grime I had acquired over the last week.

Murtagh seemed happy about that as well.

As he began to undress, Thorn took off and Murtagh had said that his dragon wanted to go hunting while we bathed. I chuckled and was about to pull my boots off when I got distracted by my husband. He had his back to me with his shirt off; the scar he had had since he was three drew my attention at first, but I was able to look passed that soon. Murtagh's muscles rippled under his sun-kissed skin and I admired his medium-sized arms. When he pulled off his pants, I was able to enjoy the view of his backside until he finished wadding his dirty shirt and pants together and turned around.

I quickly resumed pulling my boots off and I could hear his chuckle. After I successfully managed to pull off my second boot, I heard the splashing of water as Murtagh ran into the water. I looked up and saw him smiling at me as he stood, the water only coming up to his waist. He sprayed water at me as he said, "Hurry up. The water feels nice."

I laughed and pulled my clothes off quickly. As I turned to get my soap, I could feel him watching me through the bond. I could also feel a number of things radiating from him, but the loudest that rang in my head was his love for me. I let that fill me up and as I placed the soap beside the river and walked in. The water was cool against my skin and it felt refreshing. Too distracted by the water, I didn't notice Murtagh run up to me (though it would have been hard to notice him because he was using his elf speed) until he had picked me up so he could throw me into the water.

The water swarmed around me and as I resurfaced, I blew the water out of my mouth. He smiled that crooked smile I loved and came over to me with his palms up, as if to tell me that he had no interest in doing that again. But of course, I should have known better because the moment he reached me, his arms wound around me and dunked me into the water, his laughter reaching my ears even under the water. In a few seconds, he pulled me up and held me bridal style against his warm chest.

"Quit doing that," I croaked.

"Quit doing what?" Murtagh asked innocently, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. "Do you mean this?" He dunked me again and as I blew the water out of my mouth again, I shrieked, "Yes!" Murtagh laughed again and released my legs, though he kept a firm grip on my waist. When he had quit laughing, he looked at me adoringly and reached up to twirl my long hair around his finger. "You're so beautiful." I blushed and tried to hide my face in his chest. "Why are you embarrassed?" He lifted my chin so I was forced to look in those warm, brown eyes. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, love." He looked down and from the bond, I could feel he was about to comment on something inappropriate so I pushed my pointer finger against his lips.

"I know what you're going to say," I explained.

His chest rumbled as he chuckled and he kissed my finger before taking my hand in his. "You are so innocent, yet you aren't. It's quite ironic really." His crooked smile was radiant as he pulled away so he could grab the soap that I had left on the side of the river. "Turn around, my love."

I eyed the soap. "What're you doing?"

He gave me an expectant look as he answered, "I'm going to bathe you. Now turn around." I could feel nothing sinister from him so I turned around and closed my eyes as he swept my hair so it was over my shoulder. He then lathered up his hands, used magic to keep the soap in the air, and began to massage the soap into my skin. He started with my shoulders then moved to my arms and my back. He was gentle the entire way through and I was pretty sure this was probably the best bath I had ever gotten.

When he had finished cleaning my backside to his expectations (I was pretty sure I had the cleanest shoulders in all of Alagaësia), he tenderly turned me around so he could wash my front. We held each other's eyes as he moved my hair so it was dangling down my back and lathered up his hands. He started at my shoulders again and he seemed to linger there before he finally moved down so he could wash my front. My breathing increased as he cleaned my breasts and he smiled at me as he moved back up to resume cleaning my shoulders.

After he lathered up his hands again, he kissed my forehead and bent down so he could clean my legs. I wasn't sure how he was going to manage that with them being under water, but he had managed it somehow. He started with my right leg, going from my foot up to my waist, before lathering up his hands and doing the pathway again. He repeated his motions with my left leg and cleaned it like he had done the first. At last, he cleaned one final area and although I moaned, he stayed professional until he shook the soap off his hands beside him.

Through the bond I could feel that he was proud of himself and I _know_ he could feel my arousal. He grinned at me and shook his head, gently turning my around again and making me sit on my knees. He leaned my head back so all of my hair was in the water before getting soap on his hands and massaging my scalp. It was incredibly relaxing and I lost track of how long he scrubbed my hair. When he finally washed the soap from my hair, he allowed me to stand and look at him.

"I don't even have to ask to know that you liked that," he murmured to me, a mischievous grin brightening that handsome face of his.

I smiled back at him and stepped closer, so I was pressed against his chest, and stood on my toes so I could reach his lips. When my lips grazed his, I pulled away and laughed. I had grabbed the soap from beside him and he gave me a confused glance as I waved it in his face.

I gave him the same expectant look he had given me. "I'm going to bathe _you_ now. Turn around." He narrowed his eyes at me, though it didn't have the same affect because he was smiling, and he slowly turned around. I rubbed the soap between my hands and stood on my toes so I could get a better view of his broad shoulders as I moved my hands gently over them. He inhaled sharply as I touched his scar and before I rubbed soap over it, I placed a soft kiss in the center of the knotted white scar. He shivered involuntarily and I continued to bathe him until I had finished his entire body.

Just like Murtagh, I stayed professional the entire way through.

I told him to get down on his knees and before the crude mark he had formed in his head reached his lips, I kissed him gently. He shook his head, muttering something about innocence, and closed his eyes as I massaged his scalp like he had done me. I could feel him slip into the peaceful state he only got into when he was dreaming and I smiled, incredibly proud of myself. I continued to massage his scalp and wash his brown hair until I felt satisfied it was clean enough. I washed the soap out and allowed him to stand up. His wet hair fell into his eyes and he swiped it to the side.

"You're a quick learner," he commented.

"Are you insinuating that I don't know how to bathe someone?" I demanded as I tossed the soap to the side of the river.

Murtagh shrugged. "You've never done it before."

"I've bathed Tristan and Jeanette," I replied with narrowed eyes. Murtagh laughed and reached his hand up to caress my cheek. "It may not be the same as bathing an adult, but I thought I did quite well. And if your emotions are counted for anything, I know I did well." Murtagh nodded his head and pulled me to him so he could wrap his arms around me. "That's what I thought." Murtagh chuckled and leaned back so he could look at me. I wasn't sure what had caused it because I wasn't listening to his thoughts, but I suddenly felt a tearing sorrow from within him.

Carefully, I sent a probe out to hear his thoughts and found that he was thinking about my death. He knew there would be a time when a simple day like this wouldn't be able to happen anymore and as his brain began to lengthen the list, I lifted my hands and placed them on either side of his head so he would pull away from the train of thought he was on.

"Don't think about that," I whispered. "Stay in the here and now with me. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

He smiled sadly and placed his right hand over my left. "Here and now," he repeated. "I love you."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him. I pulled away so my lips grazed against his as I spoke. "I love you, too, Murtagh. No matter what happens, no matter how many years go by, I will never stop loving you."

"And I you," he murmured back. The sorrow had started to ebb away and I suddenly had an idea. I moved my hands so one rested on his shoulder and the other gently gripped his. He gave me a confused glance but when I started to hum and sway in the water, a smile appeared on his lips. He rested his free hand on my hip and together we danced, just like we had done before outside the cave after we rescued Eragon from the Ra'zac.

**Should I do more pieces like this?**

**REVIEW! :)**


	35. Battle of Dras Leona

**A pretty lengthy chapter for not updating a real chapter in forever. :) hope you enjoy!**

******__****Thank you to: Beforethedawnbreaks, Lb2007, eragonobsessed, and kali.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**Battle of Dras-Leona**

A month flew by as we traveled from Belatona to Dras-Leona.

It was a struggle to get across the Jiet River with all our equipment, children, and animals but somehow we managed to do it in a few days. For the remainder of the month, we marched to Dras-Leona and even though everyone was tired, their spirits were high. We were close to ending this war for good, and whilst that may put fear in many hearts, everyone was excited by the thought of freedom.

As we approached the mountains of Helgrind, everyone grew uneasily and even though the threat of the Ra'zac was gone, it was still a place that instilled fear within everyone. Only Eragon seemed to look at the mountains with a sense of longing and when I asked him about it, he simply shrugged it off, claiming that he'd like to go explore the Ra'zac's hide-out.

Of course, he was the only one who felt that way.

We camped a few miles away from Dras-Leona with an explanation that Nasuada wanted her men (and Kull) fully rested for the upcoming battle. No one disagreed with her, however, as they pitched their tents and fell quickly to sleep. The journey had been tough on everyone, including the Riders, and when chance allowed them to sleep, no one gave it up.

As Nuria and I made sure that everyone had what they needed, we came on quite a peculiar sight: Thorn and Saphira were lying next to each other, with their long necks nearly touching, and their Riders slept between their paws. Tristan was tucked into his father's side as his sister spread out on his chest, rising and falling in time with Murtagh's steady breath. Both children slept soundlessly and as Nuria and I stood before them, we couldn't help but chuckle.

"For someone who had a terrible father, Murtagh isn't doing such a bad job," Nuria commented as we walked away. "He's doing a lot better than I thought he would, to be honest."

"And he will," I said. My mother was the only one who knew about my adventure to the future, other than Rosalyn. Murtagh had tried to get me to tell him a couple times, and a few times I almost did, but in the end, I knew this was a secret that I had to keep. "This is only the beginning."

"It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do," Nuria added suddenly. I gave her a confused look and she smiled sadly. "Leaving them. Although you don't really have much of a say in the matter, it will be one of the hardest things you will ever have to do." She paused so she could ask a walking soldier if he wanted anything. When he told us he wanted directions to a certain tent, we did our best to answer him. "I don't want to know where that's going to go."

"Was it hard to leave me?" I asked.

Nuria sighed and didn't reply for a time. Finally, she answered slowly, "Throughout my entire life, I always thought the hardest decision I made was to turn against my brother and help the Varden." She stopped and turned to me, her green eyes full of grief. "But as it turned out, it was deciding to leave you. From the moment I found out I was pregnant with you, I loved you unconditionally. I dreamed about you, about what you would look like or how you would act. Never once though did I think you would act like Durza. I knew you were good; I could feel it." She paused and looked at the ground to gain her composure before continuing, "When you were born, I knew I couldn't keep you. Lillian had told me that you would have been in even more danger if I kept you than you would have been if I left you with Garrow and Marian. So, against my better wishes, I traveled to Carvahall and left you."

"How would I have been in danger if I stayed with you?"

"Galbatorix would have found me. Up until then, he had nothing to use against me; my family was dead and I had no relationships," she answered. Predicting what I was going to ask next, she said, "Just because he can't kill us doesn't mean he can't use us. If he had found us, he would have used you against me and vise versa when you were old enough. By giving you up to Garrow, I protected you because Galbatorix couldn't find you. Not without Durza anyway."

"He searched for me?"

"For six years," Nuria answered. I shivered; that wasn't exactly a pleasant thought. "But it was always your destiny to go to Uru'baen and grow up there. If you hadn't, you never would have met Abby or Murtagh." She smiled slightly. "And if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have two beautiful grandchildren; although, you must know that makes me feel incredibly old."

"You are old," I returned.

Her eyes narrowed in jest. "You're lucky you're my daughter. Had anyone else said that, they would be up in flames."

I laughed. "No one can escape the truth, Mother. You were alive _before_ the fall of the Riders. You're pretty old."

"Yes, I am," she returned. "And you should do well to respect your elders." I only laughed in response.

We parted ways when we reached Nasuada's small tent (they decided not to put up that large red tent) and I returned to where Murtagh and Eragon were. They were still asleep so I laid on the ground next to Murtagh and stared up at the starry sky. My mother's words echoed through my head and, although I knew everything would be alright, I felt afraid. When the time came, would I be able to make the same choice she did? Would I be able to leave, to give up my life and my future with my family?

I didn't get much sleep because my mind was so worked up. That, and the fact that Jeanette had started to whine halfway through the night. Without waking Murtagh, I picked the small girl off his chest, grabbed a blanket from Thorn's saddle bag, and went far enough away so that if Jeanette started to cry, it wouldn't disturb anyone.

The moon was high and full, illuminating the ground below in its soft light. There was a gentle breeze that kept it cool enough so no one would sweat, but wasn't cold enough for anyone to actually be chilly. I sat down on a large rock and silently fed Jeanette as I stared up at the moon. When I had burped her, I wrapped her in the blanket and cradled her in my arms so I could rock her to sleep. I stared at her and a smile stretched across my face as her large, brown eyes looked up at me.

"You'll grow up to be such a beautiful little girl," I whispered to her. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you, Jeanette; I love you so much." I sighed and ran a gentle thumb over her small cheek. "I didn't want to tell your father this, because he deserves a second chance, but I think I can trust you not to tell him. It'll be our little secret, alright?" Jeanette's eyes continued to hold mine as she smiled and reached a small hand up at me. "When your brother has just turned nine, I will see you again. It'll be close to sundown and there will be a scent of summer flowers. You'll be out in the field sparring with your brother while your father is working on a table." I smiled as the memory began to play itself back to me; as it played, I told her everything that happened. Of course I left out some details at the end, but when I finished my story, Jeanette had fallen asleep.

I moved to go back, but jumped when I saw Eragon standing behind me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked in a whisper. Eragon smiled but shook his head. He sat down on the rock and motioned for me to return to the spot I had previously been occupying. "Jeanette had woken up and started to cry, so I took her here and fed her. What are you doing up?"

"Thorn woke me up and told me to come check on you. You woke him up when you grabbed something from his bag," Eragon answered and laughed quietly. "I'm not sure why he didn't wake up Murtagh."

I looked down at my sleeping baby. "Because he probably figured it would be easier to wake you than Murtagh and Tristan." Eragon agreed and stared up at the moon with me. "How long were you standing behind me?"

"Long enough to hear your story," Eragon replied as his eyes shifted to me. "Don't worry; I understand why you haven't told Murtagh. I'll keep it secret for you." I nodded and thanked him. I don't know why I never thought of telling Eragon, but I was glad he had found out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "What's there to talk about? I die and my family will move on. That's all I can ask for, isn't it?"

"That doesn't seem fair," Eragon returned gently. "It terrifies you, doesn't it? The thought of…" He trailed off; I only assumed it was because he was too afraid to say it.

I wasn't sure why I did it. I knew better than to burden someone else with my troubles, especially someone like Eragon who has enough problems to worry about, but I couldn't stop the words from flowing out of my mouth. "Yes," I answered. "I'm not ready, Eragon. I haven't done anything and I'm already lined up to die. I'll never be able to watch Jeanette come into her powers, never see if Tristan will become a rider, and I'll never see their glowing faces when they've fallen in love for the first time. I'm going to miss so much…" I had started to cry and no matter what I did, I couldn't stop it. Since I had found out about my death, I hadn't cried or really given much thought to what I would have been missing. But then, with Eragon, I realized how _much_ I was going to miss. How much I had to say goodbye to.

Eragon put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him, conscious of the sleeping baby in my arms. He rested his head against mine and said nothing, though his silence said more to me than actual words. He held me as I cried and eventually, my sobs softened. When they had stopped completely, he held me for awhile longer before helping me stand and walking back with me. Never once did he say anything and in the morning, when everyone woke up, he said nothing of my breakdown.

Murtagh, of course, already knew about it but he didn't ask and I was sure that had something to do with Thorn. The only indication he showed that he knew what had happened was that he had held me longer than normal when he embraced me. It was truly the comfort I needed and as he climbed into Thorn's saddle, I told him I loved him before heading off to find my mother.

It was our plan that Eragon and Murtagh would wait until we had gotten passed the wall that surrounded the center of the city. Nuria's and my start, however, was quite different. When I had found my mother, she and I went to the front of the Varden where Nasuada sat on a large horse with King Orrin beside her. Behind them there were Kull, dwarves, and humans all mixed together, their faces each pulled into a serious expression.

"Ready?" my mother whispered to me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered.

I took a deep, calming breath and concentrated. A dense cloud of fog formed from a bright, white ball in front of me and spread out over the ground, inching its way towards Dras-Leona. It rose until the sky was no longer visible and it was hard to see a few feet in front of us. It surrounded us, engulfing us in its claws, and soon it was hard to see Nasuada, who only stood perhaps five feet from me. But that had been the plan and, closing my eyes and lifting my head to the sky, I heard the crackling of thunder and felt small droplets of rain on my face.

The rain helped clear some of the fog and soon, we were advancing towards the city we were going to take over. My mother had become a beacon that the first line of men followed as we trekked the few miles to the city. It wasn't that long and it was almost too soon when we saw the first buildings of Dras-Leona. The streets were winding and narrow and as we came upon the dirty yellow wall that surrounded the center of the city, we stopped. There were guards at the top of the wall, shouting at each other, and soon there were arrows that were flying down towards us.

The Varden spell casters stopped most of the arrows and the ones that managed to get through didn't have enough power to truly harm anyone. The fog and rain also helped because on top of the guards not seeing where we were, the rain threw the arrow off its intended target.

"To me, everyone, to me! Fight for freedom! Fight for your wives and children! Fight for Alagaësia!" Nasuada shouted as she spurred her horse forward. Everyone behind her let out their own unique war cry and charged after her when Nuria had made a hole in the wall. We ran with them, yanking out our swords, and following Nasuada to the other side of the wall. Our soaking clothes made it difficult to run or move, but the determination and adrenaline that we all felt made it possible for us to overpower the group of guards that had been waiting for us.

Thorn and Saphira roared as they flew over us, setting fire to some of the soldiers on the opposite side. The narrow roads weren't big enough for them to land on so they landed heavily on the roofs of nearby houses and let out another ear-shattering roar. Eragon and Murtagh slid off their dragon's backs and landed on their feet beside the house, their swords in their hands. They joined the attack as more soldiers came marching from the palace.

My mother and I stayed within a close proximity of each other, always searching to help the other out, and I could feel Murtagh in the back of my mind. He was excited at the prospect of a challenge and greeted every engagement as a thrill. He knew he was better than almost everyone fighting so he wasn't worried at all about his own wellbeing. Mine, however, was a different story. Just as I was constantly checking on him, I knew he was doing the same. It became almost a habit and soon I didn't have to think anything of it.

When my mother and I reached the palace, we entered quietly and sealed the door shut because, as my mother pointed out, the corridors were narrow and we would fit easier than a group of Varden soldiers. It made sense to us to seal it off and once we had done that, we resumed our journey. Our wet boots left footprints on the stone floors and droplets of water fell off us and onto the floor; it wouldn't have been too hard to follow us. After a few hallways, Nuria stopped us so she could use her powers to heat up our clothes and boots until they were dry, though she left our wet hair alone because she was too afraid she'd burn it.

We came across a few soldiers that we easily managed by ourselves as we came closer to where the governor of Dras-Leona was. I wasn't sure how, but Nuria always seemed to know where she was going. Every turn she took deliberately, never halting to try and remember, until we reached the large oak door we were looking for. There were no soldiers around.

"Odd," she commented as she lowered her sword. "I would have figured there would be soldiers lined up on the walls."

"Maybe they are all outside?"

She didn't look convinced. "Maybe." She paused at the closed door, looking down the hallway, before slowly extending her hand to the doorknob. It was a little silver knob; nothing that could explain what would happen next.

Once her fingers touched the doorknob, it was as if she had been electrocuted. Her sword clattered to the floor as she fell to the ground, eyes closed, with her jaw and hands clenched and little tremors ran through her body. I dropped down to my knees and tried to wake her up but she never did. After glancing down both ends of the hallway, I set my sword down so I could drag her to a little niche in the wall and did my best to hide her. It didn't exactly work out because there was nothing to hide her with so, getting inspiration from the magical doorknob, I used my magic to create a thin barrier that cut the niche off from the rest of the hallway. If anyone tried to reach her, they would be electrocuted for real.

With a deep breath, I turned around and faced the cursed door. If I couldn't touch it…

My hands went up as lightening shot out from my fingertips. They struck the door, sending shattered pieces into the room and out in the hallway. Smoke drifted from the doorway and as I walked through, I realized why there were no guards in the hallway: they were all in the _room_.

The blast seemed to surprise them as well because each stared at me with a face twisted into shock. Only Marcus Tábor, governor of Dras-Leona, recovered from the surprise quickly. He was standing towards the back of the room, behind all of his guards, with a map of the city on the wall behind him. He took one step towards me.

"I'm surprised," he said in a taunting voice. "Only one person was sent to try and kill me? I feel insulted that the Varden thinks so little of me." The corner of his lips turned up in a wicked smile. "No matter. Guards, protect your governor and kill this…_intruder_." His face had swelled with disgust and my grip tightened on my sword.

I didn't have much time to think anything of it before I was bombarded by the twenty men that had been in the room. At most, I was able to take on four at once, so it was no surprise when they managed to disarm me and point all twenty swords at me. Marcus stepped closer so I could see his face over the shoulders of his guards. "Such a waste for she would have been a great addition to my collection, don't you think men?" They all agreed with a low chuckle. "Kill her."

Right as they moved their swords to jam them into me, I shouted, "Wait!" For some reason, they paused. "It wouldn't be a good idea to kill me, Lord Tábor."

That seemed to catch Marcus's attention. He scowled and demanded, "Why not?"

I wasn't sure what I was saying, because I wasn't sure if they were even coming from me, even though I was the one talking. "Because if you do, the two Riders that are members of the Varden will not hesitate to kill you in the most cruelest manor possible. You've heard of the red Rider, I assume? He particularly won't be pleased to hear that I died by your hands."

"Why should I care about the red Rider? I'm a rational man, woman. I already know I won't make it out of here alive; why would I give up the chance to kill a famous Keeper?"

"If you allow me to live, the favor shall be returned," I said. Still, I wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. It was as if I was being controlled.

Marcus laughed. "How quaint. A Keeper begging for her life…" He continued to laugh. "Kill her slowly. I want to see the blood drain from her." Right as the guards pulled their arms back, I closed my eyes and allowed my powers to take over. Quicker than the men could drive their swords down, a strong gust of wind emanated from me and blew them all backwards. They yelled and landed on their backs, most losing their swords in the process.

I turned towards Marcus and he took a cowering step backwards. "You should have taken my offer." The room began to grow unbearably cold (though I couldn't feel it) and the candles hoisted along the wall – even in the hallway - were blown out, leaving the room pitch black. I could hear the guard's scared murmurs but I wouldn't give them the same mercy they gave me.

The only light that appeared in the room was the flash of lightening that struck down through the roof to the floor. Rain dripped in from the holes but was quickly evaporated by the torrent of wind that I had created. Even though I couldn't see them, I could feel their presences when I broadcasted my mind out. Only then was I able to create the lightening cage around every guard in the room, their cries of pain and the sound of their bodies being electrocuted the only sound that could be heard over the wind.

"Stop!" I heard Marcus cry out. "Please stop!"

When I felt satisfied the soldiers had either passed out or died, I released the cages and allowed the wind to die down. Without the flash of lightening, I could no longer see in the room so I created a lightening stick that emitted enough light for me to see. I almost laughed when I saw Marcus cowering under the table.

"Get up you pathetic human," I ordered in a nasty voice. Marcus obeyed quickly. "Now that there are no more distractions, let us finish our conversation. I am most eager to hear more."

"You are truly evil," Marcus barked out.

I shook my head. "If I was evil, I would not be fighting Galbatorix." I grabbed a nearby sword and moved so I stood in front of him. "I told you I wouldn't be pleased. You should know better than to underestimate me, Marcus." What was I saying? It was as if I couldn't control my mouth, or my actions.

Marcus's eyes widened as he whispered something under his breath. "Please forgive me. I didn't know…"

"How quaint. A governor begging for his life…" His mouth fell open as the words began to sink in. "Too bad we are the only ones to hear it." Without realizing what I was doing, my arm flashed out quickly and the sword dug itself into Marcus's stomach until it poked clear out of his back. I pulled it out and watched as he tried to cover his bleeding wound with his hands.

I turned on my heel, found my sword, and left the room. As I passed the doorway, the realization of what I had just done made me stop and fall to my knees. Had I really just killed twenty-one people without offering them a chance of freedom from Galbatorix? Had I really shown them no mercy and killed them without a second thought?

I leaned over and threw up.

**Alright, so I have a few things to say.**

**This story will be completed in four chapters. Five if you want an epilogue. So, I need to know if you want four or five chapters, because if you want an epilogue, I need to start planning it. :) please let me know!**

**Also, now that the ending is so close, I know exactly what is going to happen in every chapter. There really isn't any room for imagination anymore haha. So the chapters will hopefully be coming out much quicker than normal because the only thing to stop me is my procrastination. I'm aiming to have at least two chapters out in the next week. Hopefully that will happen, but you know me. I'm a horrible updater. :P haha.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! :)**


	36. The Ultimate Power

**Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**The Ultimate Power**

The battle ended shortly after Marcus died.

I was able to wake my mother up when I had collected myself and together we left, each helping the other through the winding corridors, until we came upon the door we sealed off. Using magic, we unsealed it and rejoined the fight outside, though our enthusiasm and strength wasn't quite what it was before. I just couldn't understand what had happened in that room – what I had become. How could I have killed all those men just like that? It wasn't something I would have, or could have, done. I wasn't out for blood, yet I had gotten it without any shred of regret.

What was happening to me?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Murtagh with a curious expression on his face. With a shake of my head, I rested my head on his chest and held onto him tightly. The battle had been over for a few hours and the healthy members of the Varden searched through the dead to find their fallen brothers or fathers while the healers busied themselves with the injured folk. For the most part, my mother tried her best to help but, as she was still recovering from the shock she received, she wasn't able to help too much. I tried, but I didn't possess any healing capabilities so the most I could do was help the men get slightly more comfortable.

But as I stood with Murtagh, I felt as if the uncertainty and the sickness in my stomach gently fade away. It was as if they were being sucked away – to where, I wasn't sure – but I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief knowing the feeling was dissipating.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against the top of my head.

I pulled back so I could look up at him. "What for?" It was then I could feel something in his mind, a secret he was scared to tell me, and as I reached for it, I was suddenly pushed out as he lifted a barrier. "What aren't you telling me, Murtagh?"

"I couldn't allow them to hurt you…"

"What did you do?" I demanded. Was he responsible for what had happened? How could he have been?

"Right before we left to go find you, Nuria told me something else about Vayatlim: she said that if I allow your thoughts and feelings to consume me, I could slip inside your body and be connected to you in a way we haven't been before. I could feel your fear, Lenia, and that only made it easier to focus on you." As he talked, I could feel his anxiety grow and his words rushed out faster. "When I first became connected with you, it was a different feeling. I could feel the coldness of the stone on your knees as if there were mine. And when Marcus ordered the guards to kill you… I had to stop them somehow. I wasn't even sure it would work. I started talking and amazingly enough, the words came out of your mouth."

He paused to gauge my facial expression and emotions, but I did my best to keep them blank. "When I knew I couldn't reason with Marcus, I had no other choice but to help you kill them," he continued. "I knew you wouldn't do it on your own so I did it for you. You had the knowledge; all I had to do was put it in your head and you would do it. I never meant to control you, but I can't lose you Lenia. I'm not ready…not yet."

I pulled away from him and took a couple steps back. "You controlled me? How could you?"

He reached out for me. "I didn't mean to, Lenia. I swear, I didn't."

"I need to find my mother," I declared and turned on my heel. I needed time to think and, although I could feel his sincerity, that didn't mean I couldn't be upset. He _controlled_ me! It wasn't the normal controlling either; he had controlled my _actions_. I had absolutely no say in what he was doing, or rather what I was doing, and that made me upset. I know he meant no harm by it, but does Vayatlim really make you that vulnerable to your partner? How could I protect myself from future instances?

If there was enough time for another one, I thought grimly.

"What happened now?" I looked up to see my mother standing before me, one hand on her hip, with the look of playful annoyance.

"He can control me?"

Slowly, her hand dropped from her hip and Nuria nodded her head. "It's hard to maintain, but I assume since he has so much power…" She trailed off. "I figured that you'd know since I told him, but I guess he never told you. It's another perk of Vayatlim. If you focus hard enough on a bond mate's emotions, you can slip inside their body and see, hear, and feel everything they do."

"But how can he control me?"

"If Murtagh's spirit were to truly leave his body and enter yours, he'd be able to have a say in some of your actions. It's hard to control at first and most difficult to maintain for long stretches of time but if done properly, the bond mate can enter their partner's body and influence certain thoughts or actions. It's mainly used for situations like you just had, where one doesn't have the strength or thought to do something. Murtagh will never fully gain control over you," Nuria answered. "Be happy he was trying to help you. It could have been much worse."

"I know he did it with the purest of intentions for my safety but is nothing sacred anymore? Must I lose my own body, too?"

"Everything is shared, Lenia," Nuria responded softly. "That's what makes Vayatlim so special."

XxX

It took us one horribly long month to get to the outskirts of Uru'baen.

From Dras-Leona, we had to maneuver around the end of the Ramr River, which made us lose precious time, but when we finally reached the dark capital, Nasuada declared that we make camp on the outskirts for the next few days. She wanted us to be well rested for the final battle against Galbatorix and although the men were anxious, they welcomed the idea of resting.

As for Murtagh and I, we were able to patch things up rather quickly, with a promise that he would never influence me like that again, and everything went smoothly after that. The only problem, however, was that as we got closer to Uru'baen, I could feel him tensing up; I could feel his growing sense of unease. He never talked about it though and I was more than happy to oblige because I figured it had something to do with my death.

My mother seemed to be getting anxious for a different reason. When we had finally made camp, she was jumpy and constantly looking over her shoulder. It was as if she were expecting Galbatorix to show up and when I later confronted her about it, she confirmed it. She said that being this close to her brother made it much harder to hide the bond and because she could feel him, she knew he could feel her – which meant he knew we were here. But Nuria quickly assured me that Galbatorix wouldn't attack us here; he was vain enough to allow us a couple days reprieve from the battle that was looming over us.

Nuria, however, had different plans for us.

While everyone else got to rest, she made the necessary preparations for our journey to find the other Keepers. While we had been traveling to Uru'baen, we had tracked and made lucid guesses as to where they were hiding. She knew that they wouldn't stay in the same place, as Keepers tend to move within their element, but we were pretty confident we knew where they would be. The only obstacle left would be to tell Nasuada that we would be gone for the remainder of our resting period – something I wasn't too thrilled about.

"Why couldn't you have done this when we were traveling?" Nasuada demanded.

"Because it would be harder with you moving," Nuria answered. "Now that you are stopped, we can go and come back without any complications on that part."

"What other complications could there be?" King Orrin asked.

Nuria shrugged. "Many things," she responded. "We could get the Keeper's hiding place wrong, not have enough energy to commute to all these places, or the Keepers may not want to join the war. They have no obligation to us, but we are counting on the threat that Galbatorix brings to help sway them to our side."

The banter went back and forth between them. I tried to stay out of it mostly, but there would be times when I would have to back my mother up. Nasuada was very uneasy with us leaving so close to the final battle because, like everyone else, she was worried that Galbatorix might send unexpected troops to ambush us. Even with Nuria's reassuring statement that he wouldn't do that, Nasuada continued to be weary about us leaving.

"If anything happens, Murtagh can alert Lenia and we'll be back as soon as we can," Nuria compromised. With a sigh, Nasuada took that answer and told us she wished us a safe and productive journey. We left the Varden shortly after that, after saying goodbye to my family of course, to the closest element that was still pretty far away. From the moment we figured out where the Keepers were, Nuria and I knew this would be no easy feat. Like a triangle, they were spread out and the only way to reach them quickly would be to teleport. So, just like when I was at Uru'baen before, we fused our magic together to teleport to Sharktooth Island.

The island itself was a volcanic mountain, but it was the surrounding water that we needed. We stood on the rocky bank and, after a few minutes to gather our strength, Nuria gently pushed me forward. "It's your turn now, Lenia. Each Keeper has revealed themselves to you and you have a connection to them, one that hasn't been waned by years of absence. Only you can call them now." Her green eyes were kind, but there was a hint of regret in them.

As I took a deep breath, I stepped forward and called out to the rippling, green-blue sea, "I know you're there, Lillian, and I know you can hear me. You have helped me three times before and I fear I must ask for your help once again. Please reveal yourself for this war cannot be won without your help."

A high-pitched screech made us cover our ears and I watched in amazement as the water in front of us began to bubble up. It rose until it had taken the form of a person, its height even taller than us, and piercing sea-green eyes blinked at us. The water swayed as the ocean did and when she finally talked, her voice was angelic and drawn out. "My Sisters, why have you summoned me?"

I looked back at Nuria and she nodded in encouragement. "The final battle is approaching and we need your help if we are to succeed. As you already know, Galbatorix is close to figuring out our true name and if we do not stop him, he will gain control over all of us – even our Mothers. I summoned you to ask for your help once more. Will you join this fight for freedom?"

Lillian took awhile to respond. "If you succeed, you both will die."

I nodded my head. "But if we don't, we will be begging for death."

"But we will never achieve it," Lillian agreed. There was a splashing noise as the water that had formed the body dropped back into the ocean and we looked, shocked, to see a pale woman standing before us. Her wavy, auburn hair reached her middle back and her brown eyes were intelligent and had a hard edge to them.

"Lillian?" I asked.

The woman nodded her head. "When we choose to surrender our element, we revert back to what we looked like before." A smile flashed across her face and she said before I could ask, "You never did because you hadn't completely chosen to come back and help." Her brown eyes swept over to Nuria. "Nuria, it has been many years since I have seen you."

"Aye, it has been," Nuria answered. "Does it feel strange to be human again?"

"Different," Lillian amended. She looked a second longer at Nuria before changing her gaze to the south. "I should also warn you, though, that Charlotte isn't in the Hadarac Desert like you originally thought. She's in the Beor Mountains where Lenia found her before." I almost asked how she knew, but I stopped myself with a small laugh.

"To the Beor Mountains, it is," Nuria declared and reached for my hand. We both extended our free hands to Lillian and, after a moment's hesitation, we felt her cold hand in ours. We pulled our magic together, closed our eyes, and transported to the mountains next to Beartooth River. It was slightly easier to travel the distance with one more source of power, but even that distance drained us. We didn't have time to rest, however, for a warm breeze suddenly picked up around us.

"She felt us come," Lillian stated. "Keepers of Air have always been curious."

The air conformed at one spot and circled around in the air like a mini-tornado. It only lasted for a few seconds, however, for in the midst of the tornado, Charlotte appeared. As soon as she stepped out of it, it disappeared and she smiled at us. Just like when I had met her before, her long, platinum hair blew softly around her face and her light blue eyes were full of curiosity.

"Sister Charlotte, we have come for your help," I started. "I'm sure you have heard that the final battle between the Varden and Empire approaches."

Charlotte nodded her head. "I have caught wind of it." Her smile seemed to grow at her playful joke.

"We have come for your help," I said as I gestured to Lillian and Nuria. "If we are to succeed in beating the Empire, we need you to help us."

"Keepers are meant to stay neutral, Sister," Charlotte responded. "We should not be involved with human affairs."

"Unless our element is threatened," Lillian piped in.

"And then we do what we must to protect it," Nuria finished.

Before Charlotte could ask, I answered, "Galbatorix is close to figuring out our true names – all of ours. Even our Mothers. If we do not fight, if we do not win, every Keeper will be under his control. If you join us, you are not only fighting for the human's freedoms, but for yours as well."

Charlotte paused, her face blank, before she finally nodded with a defeated exhale. Just like Lillian, there was a whooshing sound as the mini-tornado surrounded Charlotte again; however, instead of disappearing when the tornado left, a young, sun-tanned girl stood in front of us. Her black hair only extended a few inches passed her shoulders and her gray eyes sparkled with excitement.

She inhaled deeply. "Oh the joys of being human."

"Just wait," Lillian told her as she joined hands with us once again. Nuria and I reached out for Charlotte and, with a giggle, she slipped her delicate hands in ours. When we pulled our resources together, I felt as if it had become something similar to a vast pool. None of us knew the depth of our newfound power and I couldn't imagine what it would feel like when all five of us were connected. Perhaps we would win this war, after all.

We teleported to the edge of Du Weldenvarden near Ceris. Just like the trees from Ellesméra, these were tall and alive. They stood together so no machinery could get through, but it was large enough for us to walk through side my side. The ground was covered in lush grass and fallen leaves and the distinct smell of pine reached our noses.

"How far do we go in?" I asked.

"We can stop now," Lillian answered after a time.

They all looked at me and I nodded. I inhaled deeply and stepped forward. "Ira, if you can hear me, please reveal yourself. I know you have heard from the trees about the upcoming battle and we have come for your help." When nothing happened, I looked at my mother and she shrugged. "We aren't just fighting for the human's freedoms, Ira, but for ours as well. Galbatorix is close to figuring out our true names and if we don't do something, we will be under his control. Our daughters will be under his control."

We heard the crunching of leaves as Ira appeared before us, a solemn expression on her face. "I have heard his plans," she said.

"Yet you do not wish to join us?" I asked.

"The only reason Galbatorix is remotely close to figuring out our true names is because of all the Keeper activity. If we all leave our element and join this war, he will find the missing piece he has always needed. That is why I do not join you. If we fight, it will be our end." Her green eyes met Lillian's face. "I know you have seen it."

Lillian nodded. "He will figure it out but it will be too late. By the time he mutters the word, his death will be only minutes away."

"But do you not see? Who knows who he will have told by then? We must protect our element, Sisters, and joining this war, even though the cause is great, will be putting them into even more danger."

"Or if we sit and do nothing, he will figure it out anyway," Nuria replied. "Do not underestimate my brother, Sister. If we do not make a stand now, it will be too late."

When Ira was quiet for a time, I asked her, "Will you join us?"

"It goes against everything we have learned," she answered quietly. Ira placed her small hand on a tree and closed her eyes. "But they tell me I should." She opened her eyes and looked at us. "Very well, I will join you." The leaves that had littered the ground rose up, as if on invisible strings, and stuck to her body until she was completely covered from head to toe. After there was a whooshing sound, the leaves fell and Ira smiled at us. Her auburn hair reached to her lower back in gentle waves and her bangs fell into her hazel eyes. She was pale like Lillian was, but she had just enough color to be a shade darker.

"What are we waiting for?" Ira asked.

**Sorry it's not written that well. I was really trying to get it out here, so I can continue this. Anyway, as always, REVIEW! :)**


	37. The Final Battle – Part One

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**So I accidentally added to the other chapter, thinking I hadn't finished it. So here is the true ending of the last chapter: **

"What are we waiting for?" Ira asked. I smiled at her and reached out my hand. We formed a small pentagram and when we linked together, a bright, white point formed in the center of our formation. In a line, it zoomed over to Nuria and suddenly I felt the warmth of a campfire on my skin and I could hear the crackling sound it made. It formed another line to Ira and we heard the whispering of the trees as they danced in excitement. Charlotte was next and she grinned as the air whipped around us, shifting the leaves and dirt from the ground. When it reached Lillian, the salty smell of the ocean filled my senses and I could almost hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Finally, it zipped over to me and an electrical current made the hair on my arms stand up as the sound of booming thunder echoed in the background.

I couldn't help but smile. As I looked around, I noticed that each Keeper was smiling with delight as each element presented themselves to us. The glowing pentagram lowered to the ground and suddenly vanished, taking the elements with it. But not without leaving a mark of hope – a mark of certainty.

When the final battle came to pass, Galbatorix would no longer stand.

**Now on to chapter 36!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

**The Final Battle – Part One**

"We're sure this will work?" Nuria asked.

"It has to," Lillian answered. "You saw what happened when we all connected – only this time, it'll be so much bigger. The power…the possibilities!"

"Are we sure this will be safe?" I inquired. "I'd rather not die before the battle actually starts."

"You'll be fine," Charlotte returned. "We wouldn't leave little Jeanette and Tristan without a mother, now would we? What kind of Auntie's would we be?" She smiled in delight as she clapped her hands. "Tristan will be such a strapping young boy! Jeanette will turn the heads of all the men! Such beautiful children."

"Charlotte, quiet," Ira said. "If we don't do this quickly, we may miss our chance."

"Finally someone shuts her up," Lillian mumbled.

"There is no reason to be rude, Lillian. I'm only saying-"

"Quiet!" Ira commanded. Her voice echoed through the surrounding trees of the small meadow we stood in and held such an over-powering dominance that it made each of us recoil a bit. "Now is not the time to start bickering. It is obvious that having each of us here, each different personality here, is a mistake, but we are not doing this for our personal pleasure. Need I remind you of that?" Her hazel eyes glanced between Lillian and Charlotte. "You two need to get it under control."

"It's midnight," I piped up. "We need to hurry." With silent agreements, we each stood in a circle with considerable amount of space between each person.

Ira was the first to speak up. "Embrace me, Earth." There was a flash of serenity on her face before the ground below her shot up and encased her in its embrace. We all watched in amazement as the dirt was slowly sucked into Ira's skin, leaving a young woman with leafy green hair that extended to her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, a vibrant green color glowed while the rest of her body took shape; a simple, brown dress hugged her tan frame and it looked as if it was made of bark from the trees surrounding us.

"Dance with me, Air," Charlotte giggled as she began to dance with an invisible person. We watched as the air swarmed around her, blowing her hair and clothing, until she leaned down and giggled one last time. Her skin shimmered with a bright light until a young woman with braided platinum hair stood before us. Her irises were white with a hint of sky blue and her dress, similar to Ira's, was white. She smiled brightly and curtsied to her invisible friend.

"Wash through me, Water," Lillian whispered. She held out her right hand and we watched in astonishment as the skin of her hand began to ripple like small waves. It moved up her arm as other ripples started at her feet and other hand until they met at her chest and moved up to cover her head. As they passed through, her body began to change form. Where there once were pants and a tunic, there was a deep blue dress that rippled like the ocean did. Light blue hair extended down her back to her butt in silky waves and her eyes changed to a piercing sea-green color.

"Luminate me, Fire," my mother commanded. There was a crackling sound as a ring of fire appeared at Nuria's feet. It continued to grow higher as it latched onto her body until it had engulfed her in its flame. For a moment she was a body of fire until it dimmed to a light blue before disappearing altogether, leaving a woman with fiery red hair that went to her middle back in delicate curls. She had bright yellow eyes that seemed to dance as a flame would and her fire-colored dress was just as everyone else's.

Each Keeper turned to me and I realized it was my turn. A speck of fear trickled through me as I understood that I was on my own with calling my element. Each woman before me had done it with such elegance, such confidence, that I was now scared. What was I supposed to say? Were there magical words that I had to speak for my element to come?

"Close your eyes," Ira suggested. "Let your element fill your senses and call for it." I took a deep breath and complied. But no magical words came to my mind.

They came to my mouth instead. "Channel through me, Weather."

I hadn't been expecting what happened next.

Blocks of ice formed at my feet and grew until they completely surrounded my body – only they didn't freeze me. My skin tingled as if someone was running a feather lightly over my skin and my head itched as my hair grew and changed colors. Even through the wall of ice, I could still see the other Keepers, each smiling at me, and I could distinctly hear the sound of thunder. Not moments later, a bolt of lightening reached down and penetrated the ice on my head, making the rest shatter off my body. I looked down at my body and smiled.

Grayish white hair extended smoothly to my back and I knew without looking that my eyes were the same piercing silver color they had been before. My skin was still pale, but all of the marks and scars that had been there previously had been erased. My metallic colored dress was of the same design as the other Keepers and it moved like water, rippling in the wind that had been created during my transformation. I smiled at the other Keepers and reached my mind out to feel the resources of my power.

But just as I was about to come in contact with it, we each turned to lift our head up as a white cloud appeared in between us. "Daughters," a voice said. "The path you have chosen is dangerous and we fear it will only lead some of you to destruction." Nuria and I looked at each other before glancing back up at the cloud. "To each of you, know you have made your Mother proud." There was a small crackling sound and a sterling silver circlet appeared on each of our heads. They each had a twisted pattern base but the colors of the crystals were depended on the element. There was another crackling sound, although this one was much louder, and we all gasped as five hilts appeared in our hands. They were made of silver, but were missing the blade.

We all looked up as the cloud began to disappear. "Our gifts to you, our Daughters. Be safe."

"They give us a hilt of a sword, but no sword?" Nuria asked.

"That's because it's not just a sword," Lillian answered. "Watch." She concentrated on her sword and each of us jumped as a blade made of water popped out of the hilt. With a satisfied smile, Lillian let the water fade back into the hilt. "They're swords designed specifically for us. They cater to our element, just as the circlets on our heads help channel our powers."

"They're not taking any chances," Charlotte commented.

"There is a lot at stake here," Ira said. "Now let us return to the Varden. The final battle has already begun." She lifted her hands up and everyone followed suit, grabbing hold of the hands next to us. I felt the vast power as each Keeper pulled their magic together. We each closed our eyes and suddenly we were standing outside the walls of Uru'baen. The sound of the battle rang in our ears and we watched as people on different sides slay each other.

"Welcome to humanity," Charlotte whispered sadly.

"Let's just get this over with," Nuria stated and held up her hilt. I watched as a sword of fire popped up and looked down at my own hilt. A spark rippled through me and lightening popped out of the hilt, its crackling and electric current overtaking my senses. It reminded me of the time I had spent within my element, surrounded by clouds and the welcome feeling of the same electric current that was radiating from my sword. I took a deep breath and silently said a prayer to Isolde.

_Please let us be strong enough to finish this war. _

There was no time for an answer as I followed my mother out into the midst of the battle. I recognized many faces from the Varden, either fighting valiantly or lying dead on the ground, and I smiled when I saw Alethia fighting with some Urgals. She was graceful as she twisted and turned her body to miss the blows given to her by the Empire's soldiers. She also seemed to be having fun as there was a wide smile on her face as she sheathed her sword in the guts of a soldier.

How she could be happy doing that, I haven't got a clue.

"Lenia!" my mother screamed.

I turned to the sound of her voice and ducked just in time to miss a sword that had been aimed for my neck. I shot up and rammed my lightening sword into the soldier's chest before yanking it out. There was no blood on my lightening and I smiled. Rider's swords, Keeper's swords… How alike we were.

Eventually I noticed that each Keeper had made it down to where we were and fought in a circle, our backs to backs. Sometimes we would use our powers to help us out, as the numbers of the Empire's soldiers were much greater than our measly number of five, and it was an effective way to fight because I was never worried about someone sneaking up behind me.

I was, however, worried about Murtagh.

I couldn't pin-point exactly where he was, but I could feel his warm presence in my mind. It wasn't until I had killed a few more people when I finally heard his thoughts pouring through my mind. He was with Cole in the library and from the sounds of it, it wasn't going too well. Cole always did have a way with words, especially when it came to Murtagh.

"If you go, you'll die," Lillian said. She had paused in her fighting because the men she had been dealing with were now hoisted up in a tube of water. She turned to me and her eyes were pleading. "If you go and save Murtagh, you will die. That's your fate, Lenia."

"I know," I replied softly.

"But you can change it," Charlotte said. She had used her powers to blow away her competition and now she turned to me. "Jeanette and Tristan don't have to not have a mother."

"I know," I said again. "But I need to do this."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Nuria exclaimed. Her hand shot out and lit her opponent on fire so she could spin her pointer finger in a small circle. A wall of fire circled around us, effectively cutting us off from the battle. Ira turned and looked at me as well.

"It's my destiny to die tonight," I stated. "None of us can change that. I have gone to the future, Lillian, and I have seen Murtagh become the parent Jeanette and Tristan need. I know everything will turn out alright, even when I'm not there." I took a deep breath and forced myself to add, "I choose to die tonight."

"So she has chosen," Ira whispered. "Go to him and save him."

I looked at each woman before me and I could feel their respect for me radiating off them. We hadn't known each other long, but we were sisters. My vision blurred as I realized this would be the last time I would see any of them. Somehow I managed a small smile and said, "Thank you for everything you've done for me." They each smiled and bowed their heads.

Lightening appeared around me and soon I no longer saw the sad faces of the Keepers, but the disarray that was supposed to be the library. The room was dark and most of the shelves had been knocked over, allowing their content of books to litter the floor. When I heard grunts, I followed the sound to find a dirty looking Cole standing a few feet away from Murtagh with a large smirk on his face. My husband was on his knees with Zar'roc thrown towards the entrance of the library. There was blood dripping from Murtagh's fingers from a wound on his arm.

"Did you honestly think you could kill me?" Cole sneered. "I should have thought you would have learned your lesson the last time."

Cole didn't know I was there, but I knew Murtagh did. "I didn't know what I know now last time."

"Oh?" Cole leaned down so he was level with Murtagh's face. "And what is that?"

"That I don't have to do this alone," Murtagh retorted as I released a bolt of lightening towards Cole. As it sent the man flying back to knock down another shelf of books, Murtagh rolled to his feet and limped over to me. He grabbed my hand and led me further into the library where the shelves hadn't been knocked over. When he was satisfied that we were a safe distance away, he stopped and winced as his wounds tormented him.

"How did you get in here?" I inquired as I helped him sit on the floor.

"I followed Cole," he answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. I could feel the pain in his abdomen at the action.

I kneeled down beside him and wiped his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Can you heal yourself?" I could hear Cole's enraged cry and knew that he had gotten function back in his limbs. "We need to move. He's going to find us soon." I pulled on his better arm so he was standing and we began to jog away just in time a shelf to collapse over where we had been. I screamed as books came from either side flying off their shelves to hit us, but Murtagh barked a word in the ancient language that made them freeze in the air.

"Go, now!" Murtagh ordered. We began to run as books continued to fly off their shelves and hit us. I could hear Cole's maniacal laughter echoing through the room and soon there was a cloud of rain pouring over us. "We can't keep running." Murtagh was clutching the wound in his abdomen and his blood had seeped through his shirt. "He'll see us no matter where we are." We stopped running and he laced my fingers with his. "Together. That's what I missed before."

"Murtagh, you need to heal yourself," I told him.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

"What—"

Cole suddenly appeared in the aisle we were in and cut me off, "How romantic. One last kiss before you both die." Cole's face swelled in disgust. "It's so sweet it's sickening."

Murtagh touched my chin and turned my head to look at him. "Kiss me," he repeated. I could see there was something up his sleeve, but even he wasn't sure it was going to work. I looked back at Cole's smug face and back at my husband's pleading one. I exhaled and closed my eyes, leaning in to press my lips against his. I wasn't sure what he was trying to get at before, but when our lips touched, I knew. Cole seemed to know as well because he cried out in exasperation and snarled a spell at us.

But it never reached us. Even the cloud of rain over us disappeared.

Murtagh lifted his good hand to cup my cheek and the other rested on my waist. As the kiss became more passionate, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a spark between our lips and I felt it enter my mouth and vibrate through my body. Whatever strength had left me during the battle returned and the scratches I had acquired healed. Murtagh faired the same and soon his abdomen wound closed, leaving him at full strength.

We pulled away just enough to look at Cole's enraged face and I tensed as another dark spell left his lips. But just as before, it never reached us. My skin tingled and I looked up at Murtagh to see him grinning his lop-sided smile. "What…?" I couldn't even think of a question to ask to describe what was happening.

"Our magic," Murtagh answered, loud enough for Cole to hear. "Do you remember what your mother said about Vayatlim?"

I started laughing as I remembered. "You'll be able to use each other's powers and strength."

"And when our power is pooled together…" Murtagh prompted.

"It's a lot stronger than a measly magician," I finished. Murtagh nodded and untangled himself from me, although he kept our hands interlocked. I smiled and faced Cole. "How does it feel, Cole? Your power can't affect us anymore." Cole remained silent.

"What? Did your tongue get twisted?" Murtagh asked mockingly. "Surely the infamous Cole has a retort."

"I don't think he does this time," I commented.

Murtagh laughed and shook his head. He looked at me and inquired, "So what shall we do with him now?"

"Kill him."

Cole finally seemed to snap from his silence as he begged, "Please don't."

Murtagh turned his head and cupped his ear. "I don't think I heard right. It almost sounded as if he was…begging?" He paused to let his words sink in before adding, "How many times did Lenia beg for you to stop, Cole? Can you even count? And what did you do each time she begged?"

"No," Cole breathed. He knew how this was going to end.

As Murtagh lifted his free hand, I felt mine doing the same without actually meaning to. When he muttered a spell, I found my lips in sync with his. Our powers had finally united and when we had finished saying the spell, Cole cried out in pain and fell to his knees, clutching at his chest.

"You were right, Cole, I'll give you that. I'm not strong enough to defeat you on my own." Murtagh stopped and looked at me. "But _we _are." I could feel the current behind our hands and it raised the hair on our arms. With one last scream of Cole, we sent two sets of lightening at Cole and allowed it to keep flowing from our fingers. He was too frozen to scream anything and we watched as the bolts fried him. Smoke rose off his body and his skin turned black, but it wasn't until he was completely baked did Murtagh finally decide that was enough.

Murtagh looked down at our joined hands and smiled. "I didn't know it would actually work," he confessed. "I just assumed that sharing our powers was along the lines similar to how we share our thoughts and feelings." He paused to look at Cole. "I don't regret killing him like this."

"I know," I whispered.

He looked away from me and asked, "Will you stay?" I could see the hidden meaning behind his words and nodded my head. "Lenia…"

"Please don't," I whispered. I lifted my hand and turned his face so he was looking at me. "Everything will be as it's supposed to be. We can't change that. Just like we can't change the fact that you're going to help kill Galbatorix."

"I won't do it," he returned.

"You won't have a choice." He sighed and squeezed my hand. "I love you, I always have. And I always will."

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine," he whispered.

"Now go and help Eragon," I ordered gently. I pulled my hand from his and kissed him once more on the lips. "Be strong, my love. Everything will be as it should be." He nodded against my forehead and with obvious force, he removed himself from me and ran off to the entrance of the library. I remained where I was until I no longer heard his footsteps before finally collapsing to my knees. In front of everyone I had made them believe I was ready to die, but when I was alone as I was then, I knew in my heart I was terrified.

"How am I going to do this, Isolde?" I whispered as I let my head hang. "I'm not ready to die."

I looked up when I saw the bottom of a white dress. Isolde stood before me, her countenance full of sorrow, and she kneeled down so she was leveled with me. Her voice was soothing as she murmured to me, "Few people are ever ready to die, Lenia. But I can promise you it is not that bad. Many Keepers have gone before you and each has left their mark in Alagaësia. If you have done that, your purpose in life is fulfilled."

"But I'll never see Jeanette and Tristan grow old."

"No, you will not," Isolde agreed. "Not as a human, anyway. Our bodies may perish, but our spirits will always live on." She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I wish you had a different future, my Daughter, but Fate has dealt you a horrible hand."

"I don't know if I can do it alone," I confessed in a whisper.

"You're never alone, my child." Isolde moved a piece of damp hair out of my face and continued, "You are strong, Lenia. Make no mistake of that." With that, she gently kissed the top of my head and vanished as quickly and silently as she had come. And with a sigh, I slowly stood up and closed my eyes. I didn't have to sense where Murtagh was to know that he was in the throne room, but I did it anyway. I slipped passed Cole's fried body and made my way to where my husband was. To where I would meet my end.

Just as it was in the vision, the throne room was in total disarray. Chunks of wood littered the ground, fallen lanterns continued to burn with the help of magic even though they had been knocked to the ground, and a few men wearing the Empire's uniform were dismembered by the door. I waited at the entrance to watch Galbatorix fight Murtagh and Eragon, their Rider's swords clashing against each other in a ferocious battle. It was a sense of déjà vu to watch them fight and to see that the two brothers looked exhausted but Galbatorix looked perfectly at ease.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to enter, jumping over the dead bodies that laid by the door. I sought out the spot I had stood in the vision, but it was difficult to get to because of the debris. Why I managed to pick this spot the first time, I'll never know. But when I finally managed to make it to the spot a distance away from Galbatorix, I stopped and watched as Galbatorix barked a spell that sent Eragon flying backwards. He landed hard on his back and when he didn't move to get up, I knew Galbatorix had knocked him out.

The King turned towards Murtagh and let out a mirthless laugh. "This is almost pathetic," he sneered. "If you had only stayed with me, you would be winning now. But you chose _love._ Ha! See what love has done for you?" I inhaled deeply again and focused my strength on surrounding Galbatorix's body in ice.

"It's done a lot," Murtagh snapped. Ice formed at Galbatorix's feet and quickly worked its way up the King's body. When it had reached his waist, Murtagh looked over at me with the same adoring look I had seen before. I knew he could see the vision in my mind and he shook his head to tell me he wouldn't do it.

_Please, _I sent him. He closed his eyes, lifted his hands, and began to mutter the spell. A ball of energy formed in front of him and with a grunt, he sent it hurtling towards Galbatorix. As soon as it had left his fingers, he had started running towards me, but I knew he'd be too late. Galbatorix shouted the counter spell and the ball shifted directions towards me.

"No!" Murtagh screamed.

It seemed everything that happened in my final moments was in slow motion.

But my mind was far from slow and I couldn't stop the flashing that appeared before me. I saw myself as a six year old with Marian braiding my hair as she sung in her gentle voice. I saw myself at ten with Tornac and Murtagh training for a fight that I would never win. I saw myself at fourteen, eyes full of love and a body full of fear, as Murtagh made love to me for the first time. It then flashed forward to show myself at seventeen marrying the one man I loved more than anything in the world. Then to eighteen where I gave birth to my daughter and lost my best friend, Abigail. My mind seemed to linger on that memory.

I could once again see Abby lying there on the bed with her dark red hair fanned around her, but it had lost its unique shine. Her skin was pale and her eyes no longer had that sparkle of amusement like they always had. The solitary candle along the wall drew a shadow over half her face and when she had turned to look at me with those broken eyes, my own had welled up with tears.

The memories continued after that, to when I found out Murtagh was really alive. To Tristan's birth. To my time in Uru'baen as Kiera. To the moment Murtagh and I had received Vayatlim. To the Vault of Souls. To my dream of the future. And finally, to the promise I had given to my children the last time I saw them that no matter what happened to me, I would always be with them.

I looked away from the energy ball that was coming towards me when a bright, white light flashed beside me. When it cleared, I saw that Abby was standing next to me in the most beautiful white gown I could ever have imagined. Her dark red hair had gained its luster and her blue eyes were smiling with an unknown adventure. When she reached down to clasp her hand around mine, I could feel a warming tingle where her skin touched mine. With a gentle smile, Abby fixed her gaze directly ahead at the ball that was looming closer to me.

It was then I realized the truth behind Isolde's words: I wasn't alone. In my amazement, bright lights appeared around the room but no one else seemed to notice them. One by one, Keeper after Keeper appeared and each smiled and opened their arms to welcome me.

So that's why, when the ball of energy finally hit me, I smiled with my last breath as I crumbled to the floor.

**REVIEW! :)**


	38. The Final Battle – Part Two

**Sooo…. About this story… **

**I know I haven't updated it in months. And you guys think I have lost all interest in it. I hate to say it, but you're right. Between college and work, I have absolutely neither time nor inspiration to continue this. However, due to a very awesome person (Murtagalicious, that's you), I have decided to revive my interest and pop out this out. I'm sorry that it wasn't done in time for Christmas, but I did beat Valentine's, eh? Haha. **

**I'm sorry to all those who were interested in this story. And I want to thank everyone for getting this story to where it is now! You guys are amazing. **

**So, now that Lenia has died, the POV will switch to Murtagh. Just so you guys know! **

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

**The Final Battle – Part Two**

Two seconds.

I was two seconds too late to save Lenia.

I knew without touching her that my Lenia had died, but that didn't stop me from dropping to my knees to seek for a pulse on her neck. It didn't matter that there was no gentle hum of her emotions in the back of my mind, or that no breath escaped her lips when I rolled her over. My mind couldn't comprehend that Lenia was dead. She had made it this far, so why shouldn't she make it through the final battle?

No amount of time could have prepared me for the feeling of being completely and utterly alone.

I pulled her head onto my lap and smoothed a piece of her hair back. "Please," I begged. "You can't leave me here alone." My vision became blurry and even as I held her, Lenia reverted back to her human form. Starting from the roots, brown hair covered her head and her silver dress became the simple tunic and leggings she had worn before seeking the other Keepers. I pulled her limp body towards me and whispered in her hair, "Please wake up, Lenia." One tear slid down my face. "I need you. Your children need you. Please."

But no amount of begging would return her to life.

I looked up at Galbatorix when he stood over me, chuckling. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Murtagh." He motioned to Lenia's body and continued, "Although, I really should thank you because I couldn't have killed Lenia without you. You have done me a great service, O Son of my Friend." He lifted his Rider sword and pointed it at me. "Now I fear it's over for you as well. It's a pity really, as you could have been even greater than your father ever was." Resigned, I closed my eyes and waited as he lifted his sword to deliver the fatal blow.

Only instead, he cried out and I heard the clanking of the sword hitting the stone floor.

I opened my eyes to see Galbatorix cradling his hand with his sword glowing red at his feet. After a few wild profanities, he muttered a spell to heal his hand and turned to glare at the entrance of the throne room, but his face suddenly froze when he realized who it was. Nuria stood there with tears welling up in her eyes and her arm extending to Galbatorix.

"Nuria…?" Galbatorix whispered. There was a vulnerability to his voice I had never heard before.

She nodded her head. "Hello, Galbatorix." There was no malice in her voice, but even I couldn't bear to hear the utter sadness that rang in it. She started to walk towards me, but paused when Galbatorix took a step towards her. In all honesty, I had never seen him look as…sad…as he did right then. In fact, I've never seen him look remotely sad. But as he stared with large eyes at his baby sister, the pain and sorrow etched its way onto his features.

"You've come for them?" he inquired softly as he jerked a thumb in my direction.

Once again, Nuria nodded her head. "They are my family, Galbatorix."

"As am I."

"No," Nuria paused to swallow before resuming, "My brother died over one hundred years ago. He burned to death in my childhood home with my parents." Her eyes were glossy as she stared at him. "You are not part of my family."

If that had hurt him, Galbatorix showed no indication of it. "We share the same blood, do we not? We came from the same womb."

"Just as Lenia shared the same blood as you?" Nuria asked. "No, Galbatorix. You are not my brother, but a traitor and a murderer." One tear slid down her face, followed by another. "You killed my parents and now you have taken my daughter from me. Will you stop at nothing to cause me pain?"

I saw Galbatorix swallow. "You know nothing of pain."

"Because I didn't feel Jarnunvosk die? Because I didn't lose someone who shared my mind and soul?" Nuria took a step closer to me. "You're right, Galbatorix. I _never_ felt any of those things. I didn't feel Jarnunvosk get gutted like a fish, I didn't feel your agony over losing him, and I didn't feel my own world end when I lost you!" Her hands balled into fists at her sides as she stared at him. "No, Galbatorix. I know nothing of pain."

"You dare mock me?"

Nuria let out a forced laugh. "Mock you, Brother? I could never mock you." Her teary eyes looked over at Lenia's dead body. "She was your niece, Galbatorix. She was your flesh and blood. You took her, just like you took mother and father, and yet you can stand there and accuse me of mocking you. Where is your heart?"

"My heart? Are you not proud of me, Sister? For all that I have done?" He lifted his hands up and gestured to the castle around us. "This… I did this, Nuria. I created Alagaësia and would have united them under one banner if it hadn't been for them." He gestured to Lenia and me. "I did this for you, Sister. For us. There will be nothing that can stop us once this war is over."

Nuria's body shook from holding back sobs. "You truly have lost your sanity… Have you forgotten everything Antigone has taught you? Everything the Riders taught you? My daughter is dead because of you. My parents are dead because of you. Countless of lives were lost because of you. _This_, this is what you wanted me to be proud of? A never-ending river of blood?"

"Their deaths were necessary!"

Nuria bowed her head and inhaled deeply. "Just as yours will be." She closed the distance between us and kneeled beside her daughter's body. "Forgive me, Galbatorix, but you leave me no choice anymore." She slowly lifted her hand and twirled her pointer finger around in a circle. I watched in amazement as a ring of fire appeared around Galbatorix and rose up ten feet into the air. It swirled around him and we could hear his shouts to stop it, but he couldn't touch Nuria's magic.

She gentled moved a strand of hair out of Lenia's face before saying, "Go wake Eragon now. I can't hold him in that for very long." She grunted in pain and lifted her left hand to show a nasty burn. "He's using the curse to his advantage."

I looked down at Lenia's pale face and held her tighter in my arms. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"I can't…" I whispered. "I can't leave her…"

"She's not here anymore, Murtagh," Nuria responded evenly. "There is nothing more you can do for her. But there is something you can do for Eragon, unless you wish the same fate upon your brother." I looked up at Nuria's sympathetic face. "It's hard Murtagh, but you can't let this cripple you. We need you to stay strong; Lenia would want you to stay strong."

A few more tears slid down my face. "How can I?" I looked down at Lenia and gently caressed her cheekbone. How could I leave the one person who never left me? Even when I was considered evil, she remained faithful to me. Never did she allow the thoughts of others affect her own opinion of me. Even though she was not physically at my side, she was always there. So how could I leave her when she needed me the most?

My thoughts were broken when I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I looked up at Nuria and saw her leaning towards me, cradling her injured hand, while her other one was poised back to slap me again. I cringed in expectance, but she pushed my shoulder harshly instead.

"Go get Eragon now, Murtagh," she ordered. "Stop this foolishness. Lenia is _dead_! She isn't going to come back! Jeanette and Tristan already lost their mother. Don't take their father away too."

"How, Nuria?" I begged. "How did you not perish too? How did you keep yourself alive?"

Nuria placed the hilt of Zar'roc into my open hand. "You fight, Murtagh. You fight back." She pulled Lenia from my arms and gently laid her on the ground. If I had been a bystander, she looked as if she was sleeping and that only made my heart heavier. Nuria grabbed my now free arm and yanked me to my feet. "Go wake Eragon." She pushed me away from my wife's body and then cried out. She fell to her knees and I watched as the tips of her burned hand turned black. "Go now! Hurry!"

Somehow I got my legs to move forward and I raced over to where Eragon's limp body had fallen. I skidded to my knees beside him and, after seeing the wall of fire containing Galbatorix start to thin, I grasped his shoulders and shook hard. "Eragon!" I screamed. When I realized that wasn't working, I quickly said a spell that forced adrenaline into his body. Within moments, Eragon's eyes popped open as he cried out and jumped to his feet.

"What'd you do that for?" he demanded. His breath was coming out in pants.

"You wouldn't wake up," I replied with a shrug.

I watched his eyes scan the room and finally single in on Lenia's body across the room. His face fell. "Is she—?"

"She's gone, Eragon," I interjected. I found his sword a few feet away from where he was laying and picked it up. "I was too late."

Eragon reached out to take his sword and just as his fingers touched the hilt, we heard Galbatorix's enraged scream and the fire wall Nuria had created exploded. The heat wave that came off it sent everyone outside the ring to the ground and I groaned when my body crashed into the stone floor. The debris that had fallen flew towards us and even parts of the roof fell. Galbatorix stood in the middle of it all, laughing, as he watched us all rise shakily to our feet.

"Is this the part I'm supposed to fear? Where the great Dragon Riders finally defeat the evil king?" Eragon and I exchanged glances. Galbatorix threw his head back and laughed. "You two couldn't even kill a pesky rodent."

"You should really learn to count, Brother." We all looked at Nuria as she stood proudly beside Lenia's body with the remaining three Keepers beside her. "This ends tonight, Galbatorix."

"For you anyway," Lillian added with a smirk.

Galbatorix laughed in response and picked up his sword with his uninjured hand. "I'm shaking in my boots. Shall we continue this then?"

"Pride comes before the fall," Ira whispered. I watched in amazement as vines forced their way through the stone floor. They slithered their way over to Galbatorix and began to wrap themselves around his legs. He used magic to break their hold on them, but more vines continued to twirl around him. Charlotte raised her arm and twirled her finger, a small smile stretching across her face. Within moments, a soft breeze picked up out of nowhere and became harsh – throwing loose rocks around and whipping everyone's hair and clothes to and fro.

I watched Nuria's face as a tear escaped her eye. "I'm so sorry, big brother. I never wanted it to come to this." She closed her eyes and bowed her head as another ring of fire appeared around Galbatorix. It was smaller and only reached to his chest, but it slowly inched closer to him and with the vines working their way around his body, he couldn't escape.

"Eragon, your sword!" Lillian cried as Galbatorix barked a spell that cleared his body of the vines.

His eyes darted over to where we stood and he shouted, "Malthinae!" as Eragon took a step towards him. I grunted as I felt the toes of my feet go numb. The numbness worked its way up my body and before it could reach my face, I countered the spell with, "Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar Eragon un eka!" Just as the feeling reached my lips, it vanished.

"Lillian, the air!" I ordered. Her face light up as she realized what I was taking about and she moved both of her hands to grab her neck. I heard Galbatorix gag. "Thrysta vindr." His eyes bulged as he tried to inhale air, but nothing came to him.

Just as the thought occurred to me that this might finally be over, Shruikan crashed through the ceiling and collapsed onto Galbatorix's golden throne. It only took a second for the magic to be unfocused for Galbatorix to free himself from the confines of our magic and send everyone to their knees. He paid no heed to the bloody dragon a few yards away from him as he stalked over to where Eragon and I were kneeling. He bent down between us so he was level with us.

"I told you before this ever started that I would never lose," he sneered. His eyes turned to me. "You have managed to kill my magician, Murtagh. Perhaps there is more to you than I thought there was." He looked at Eragon. "You have always been a pain in my side. I will take great pleasure in killing you." He backed away. "In killing you both."

"There's just one problem with your plan, Galbatorix," I grunted as the pressure on my bones intensified.

"And what is that?" he inquired as he picked up his sword that had fallen in the vines.

"It's not just him," Eragon answered for me. "And it's not just me."

Galbatorix laughed. "Who else did you manage to employ in your futile task?"

"The dragons!" we cried. I heard Thorn and Saphira roar mightily as they pummeled through the roof. They landed with an echoing thunder on Shruikan's dead body and roared once more at Galbatorix. Before the tyrant could mutter a spell to protect him, both dragons opened their jaws and blew the scorching fire from their bellies; however, just before the fire reached his body, it bent so it went around him on both sides – keeping him completely safe.

My eyes found Nuria's. "Not this way," she sobbed.

Thorn and Saphira closed their jaws and snarled at Nuria. How could she save him? He had killed everyone she had ever loved!

Galbatorix seemed just as surprised as we were. He turned to face his sister and genuinely smiled. "Has my little sister returned to me?"

"Eragon," I murmured through frozen lips. His eyes went to the corner to see me and I motioned with my own eyes to where my sword was laying a few feet away. I heard him mumble a spell and the sword wobbled, but remained on the ground. "Try again."

This time I said the spell with him and Zar'roc flew off the ground and into Galbatorix's heart through his back. He grunted and looked down in surprise. The spell that confined us to the ground lifted and we all stood. I watched as Galbatorix turned to face us and tried to say a spell, but the only thing that came from his lips was blood. He fell to his knees and grabbed his chest. When he fell onto his side, Nuria let out a sob and raced to his side. She pulled Zar'roc out of him and cradled his head in her lap.

Tears streaked down her face. "Galbatorix! Can you hear me?"

"Help…me…" he gurgled.

Her watery eyes found me and another sob escaped her. She leaned down to press her lips to his forehead and whispered more words to him before placing a shaky hand over his eyes. "I love you, big brother. I'm sorry." She looked at Eragon and we watched as he picked up his fallen sapphire sword before walking over to where she was. He placed the tip at Galbatorix's throat and I watched as he jerked his body in an attempt to get away but Nuria held him still. In one swift move, Eragon thrusted his sword into the king's throat and ended the war that plagued Alagaësia for years.

In one final move, the shackles that bound everyone to the Empire's crest dissipated.

My feet moved mindlessly and I fell to my knees beside Lenia's body. I pulled her to me and felt the empty feeling in my chest intensify. Her skin was cold and her arms dangled limply as I held her to my chest. My eyes welled up with tears as I realized she would never experience Alagaësia finally being free. She would never see how things would turn out with the Varden in charge. She would see nothing.

Because she was dead.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ira's eyes softened with compassion. I followed her gaze to Nuria and watched as she gently rocked herself and her brother's body. I watched as Galbatorix's body started to slowly disintegrate in her lap before becoming a pile of ash. She looked up at me as another tear slid down her ashen face.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

A sad smile came to her decaying lips. "Keep them safe," she answered. Before I could ask what that meant her body turned into a pile of ash and crumbled to the floor.

**And that's it. **

**The End. **

**It's not the best way to end this story, but I couldn't think of another way to end it. Nuria loved her brother, so forgive her actions of trying to save him. **

**As for the remaining chapter and epilogue I was supposed to write, I'm not sure if that's going to happen. However, I feel it's a bit mean for those of you who still actually like this story for me to completely end it without telling you what happens to everyone, so here's what I'm going to do: I can post a summary of how I was going to end this story, or I can actually write it for you (Keep in mind it'll be awhile haha). I don't think I can manage an epilogue, but if I get enough incentive and inspiration, who knows? **

**So if you want it to end here, it'll end with this chapter.**

**If you want a summary, tell me and I'll post it. **

**If you want an actual chapter, tell me and I'll work on writing it. **


End file.
